El regreso del Ser supremo a Nazarick
by ELREYCAIN
Summary: Enemigos poderosos, una Nazarick más fuerte, un verdadero Overlord y un gran ArchiDragón (el ultimo), se reencuentran y se preparan para este nuevo mundo, con seres más allá de su imaginación, como se las arreglaran este par de jugadores, ¿como reaccionaran todos los seres cuando descubran el "plan" del Supremo Gobernante?
1. Rencuentro

El juego "YGGDRASIL" no permite acciones +15, por ende, las acciones +18 serán penalizadas echando al jugador de su sesión y no podrá ingresar al juego pasada 1 semana.

Cocytus se pronuncia "Coquiutos".

 ** _[Mensaje]_** = una habilidad mágica que permite al usuario hablar telepáticamente con su objetivo.

 ** _[Gate], [La Meta de La Vida es La Muerte],_** Magia o habilidades especiales.

NO SOY DUEÑO DE OVERLORD, HIGSCHOOL DXD, Y CUALQUIER OTRA SERIE, VIDEOJUEGO, PELICULA O SERIE DE TELEVISION QUE APARESCA AQUÍ

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El regreso del Dios de la Guerra de Nazarick.**

Era el último día del famoso juego llamado "YGGDRASIL" y en una habitación con una gran mesa redonda con 41 sillas alrededor había dos seres heteromóficos.

Uno llevaba una elaborada túnica completamente negra, adornada con oro y bordes violetas. La decoración alrededor de cuello parecía algo excesiva, pero extrañamente, era bastante apropiada.

Sin embargo, la cabeza que debería estar sobre el lujoso collar no era más que un cráneo, desprovista de piel y carne. Dentro de las órbitas oculares había un brillo rojo oscuro, y un objeto oscuro con forma de halo brillaba tenuemente detrás de su cabeza.

El otro individuo en la mesa tampoco era humano. Era un bulto negro de masa viscosa. Su superficie, que daba la impresión de ser alquitrán, se estremecía y no mantenía una forma consistente ni por un segundo.

El primero era un Overlord que ocupaba uno de los lugares más altos incluso entre los Liches Ancianos – Usuarios Mágicos que se convirtieron en no-muertos en su búsqueda de la magia más poderosa. El otro era un Ooze Negro Anciano, una raza con poderosas habilidades acídicas que estaba cerca de los más fuertes entre los del tipo Slime.

Estos dos seres no eran monstruos, sino un par de jugadores.

Luego de hablar por un tiempo el Slime (Herohero) se retiró antes del cierre de los servidores dejando al Overlord (Momoga) solo en esa habitación.

Momonga también dejo la habitación, pero a diferencia de Herohero él se fue al salón del trono.

Mientras Momonga se dirigía al salón del trono con el báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown (El Arma más poderosa del Gremio) en su mano, otro jugador iniciaba cesión.

Quedaban 30 minutos para que los servidores cerraran.

Luego en la habitación que se acaba de dejar vacía una nueva figura se podía ver.

?: Que extraño, Momonga dijo que estaría aquí.

Este nuevo ser que apareció era de unos 300cm de alto, un cráneo de cocodrilo de 70cm de largo, 30cm de ancho y la parte trasera de ella estaba con varios cuernos pequeños (no más de 5cm de largo) y 4 cuernos de más de 35cm que eran los que más sobresalían, sus escamas eran de un color rojo con toques negruzcos, sus ojos eran de color plata con toques dorados y su pupila era da de un reptil, un par de alas de murciélago de 250cm (cada una) le brotaban de su espalda al igual que una gran cola (con espinas desde el final de la espalda hasta la punta de la cola) que media unos 175cm.

El vestía una gran chaqueta (que le llegaba hasta los tobillos) de color negro, llevaba un gran "Sombrero Charro" (Sombrero Mexicano) de color negro con un tono rojizo, llevaba una camisa de vestir de color gris oscuro, al igual que un pantalón de vestir (también gris oscuro) y sus zapatos también de vestir (solo que estos eran negros), tenía unos guantes de color blanco puro con un pentagrama grabado en ellas y tenía un collar con una cruz (Plateada), un pentagrama (dorado) y una piedra de color violeta (una amatista).

El nombre de este ser es Caín Filii Tenebrae.

Caín: mmmm…No está el báculo, talvez me esperan en la sala del trono…Debería darme prisa.

Por cierto, la especie de Caín es "ArchiDragón", una especie conocida por ser de las más rotas del juego, pero luego de una actualización se convirtió en unas de las especies en extinción, ya que al matar a un ArchiDragón ganarías una enorme cantidad de dinero y una clase única llamada "Mata Dragones Escarlata", esta clase era un poco diferente a la clase de "Caza Dragones", ya que con la clase de "Mata Dragones Escarlata" conseguías unas habilidades muy poderosas (en especial contra la especie de los dragones), y los ArchiDragón que morían sus personajes se tendrían que hacer desde 0, así que esa especie perdió mucho atractivo, pero Caín es de los últimos con esa especie, no es porque el creara otra vez un ArchiDragón, es solo que desde esa actualización el no a muerto, una Azaña ciertamente impresionante hasta para un gremio como lo era Ainz Ooal Gown que tenía fuertes razas heteromórficas.

El ArchiDragón cliqueó en su consola y se telenstraporto cerca del salón del trono.

* * *

Elevándose más de cinco metros, esta magistral puerta doble estaba meticulosamente grabada con una diosa en el panel izquierdo y un demonio en el panel derecho. El grabado era tan vívido que sintió que podrían saltar fuera de la puerta y comenzar a atacar.

Caín: Ese Luci*Fer sí que es meticuloso, espero que no me ataquen como el último de sus golems.

Caín recuerda un incidente que hubo hace mucho tiempo con unos de sus antiguos amigos y se echó a reír.

Caín: JAJAJAJAJA bueno eso sí que fue algo divertido, pero si vuelve a pasar y justo en este día, realmente me molestara.

Luego de decir eso abrió la puerta, y dentro de esa gran habitación en donde podrías acomodar fácilmente a cientos de personas y todavía no se sentiría apretado solo habían 9 personas y 8 de ellas eran NPCs y la última que estaba sentada en un trono de cristal estaba un Momonga sentado, era un poco triste verle solo, pero Caín y Momonga estaban muy felices de verse el uno al otro.

Momonga: ¡HOO!, Caín has venido!

Dijo Momonga desde el trono, con un chat abierto.

Caín: ¡No me lo perdería por nada, GuilMaster!

Dijo Caín muy feliz mente.

Y pasaron los últimos 30 minutos del juego hablando de los viejos tiempo.

Caín: Y dime Momonga, ¿que estas escribiendo ahí?

Momonga: Haaa, ¿esto?, una pequeña broma para el final.

Caín: Bueno, supongo que está bien, solo no pongas nada muy vergonzoso.

Momonga: No te preocupes, no cambiare nada importante.

Con eso dicho Momonga movió su mano y el chat desapareció, Caín se colocó al lado derecho del trono y empezó una conversación entre buenos y viejos amigos.

Caín: Momonga, te tengo que agradecer por mantener el gremio, y te debo una disculpa por no poder venir antes.

Momonga: No tienes que preocuparte por eso, sé que debes estar muy ocupado y todo eso, y además es el trabajo del GuilMaster el mantener el gremio.

Un icono de carita feliz ( : D ) apareció sobre el cráneo de Momonga.

Caín: ¿Enserió?, pues entonces está bien, así dejémoslo.

Caín: Que tal si me cuentas que has hecho el tiempo que no estuve, ¿Hubo otra invasión como aquella?

Momonga: Jajajaja, no, no habido ningún problema, después de todo tenemos a unos de los pocos ArchiDragónes con la clase de "Mata Dragón Escarlata" que quedan.

Caín: Jajajaja, supongo que tienes razón, oye Momonga, ¿alguien más vendrá?

Momonga: No lo creo, solo quedan 5 minutos para el cierre, y de los 41, 37 dejaron el juego oficialmente, y de los otros 3 solo Herohero y tu vinieron.

Caín: ¡HOOO¡ ¿Herohero?, ¿Cómo está el?, ¿escuche que los trabajadores de Japón la tendrían muy difícil estos últimos años.

Momonga: Haaa, es verdad, tú no eres japonés, bueno, Herohero vino y luego de un rato de hablar con él se tuvo que marchar, dice que su avatar y su cuerpo real podrían verse de la misma forma.

Caín no es japonés como el resto del gremio, el en realidad es latinoamericano, pero aun así se unió al Gremio gracias a Touch Me.

Caín: Wow, suena que la tiene muy difícil, espero que no pase a peor.

Momonga: Lo mismo pienso.

Caín: Bueno, GuilMaster, es hora.

Quedaba 1 minuto.

Momonga: Sí, fue muy divertido.

50…49…48…

Caín: Sí, tienes mucha razón.

40…39…38…

Caín: Momonga, te mandare mi numero por correo, me gustaría jugar contigo de nuevo.

Momonga: Claro, igual te mandare el mío.

29…28…27…

Caín: Jajajaja, te veré luego mi amigo.

20…19…18…

Momonga: Haaaa, mañana tengo que levantarme a las 4, será mejor que me valla a dormir cuando los servidores de cierren.

Momonga dijo esto susurrando, pero en un tono lo suficiente mente alto para que Caín lo escuchara y se riera de ese comentario.

5…4…3…2…1…

0…1…2…3…

Momonga: ¿Hee?, ¿han atrasado el cierre?

Momonga y Caín se vieron a los ojos por un momento, luego escucharon una dulce voz que ninguno de ellos había escuchado antes.

?: Lord Momonga, Lord Caín, ¿está todo bien?

Siguiendo el sonido de la voz, descubrieron que provenía de uno de los 8 NPC que estaban ahí, más precisamente provenía de Albedo.

Albedo: Mis Lores, ¿está todo bien?

Albedo sintiendo la extraña atmosfera, se puso de pie rápidamente acercándose a Momonga, la distancia entre ellos era tan poca que parecían una pareja de enamorados.

Momonga (pensamiento): Wooow, ella huele en realidad muy bien, ¡¿espera?¡, ¡¿olor?¡, eso no debería de poder ser posible, después de todo es una ley.

Algunas de las leyes de los DMMO-RPG son las siguientes:

Se prohíbe el uso del gusto, el olfato, el tacto muy realista, al igual que la visión y la audición.

Si se mantiene a un jugador en el juego sin posibilidad de cerrar sesión, la empresa tendrá que pagar una gran multa, ya que eso se considerara secuestró, luego de pasar las 24 horas.

Etc...etc.…etc…

Entonces el que Momonga pueda oler a Albedo y que Caín no pueda abrir su inventario, bien podría haberse visto como un acontecimiento fuera de lo normal.

Caín (pensamiento): ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ!?, no puedo abrir mi consola, y además ¿porque me siento tan hambriento?, no solo eso, pero, acaso estoy ¿"oliendo" a Albedo?, no, no, no, no, no eso es imposible… ¿Verdad?

 ** _[Mensaje]_** (Caín): Momonga, ¿me oyes?

[Mensaje] (Momonga): Si, Caín que pasa, ella vuele en verdad bien, pero eso debería ser imposible, ¿verdad?

 ** _[Mensaje]_** (Caín): Eso es verdad, ¿pero acaso sus labios se están moviendo?, bueno no importa, Momonga, dile algo, o prueba a ver si tiene pulso o algo, si nos quedamos callados será muy raro.

 ** _[Mensaje]_** (Monoga): Ok, Probare algo.

Momonga: ¡Ahem¡, no puedo contactar con el GM.

La voz de Momonga era como la de un humano, pero más profunda, como si la voz viniera de las profundidades del mismísimo abismo.

Albedo: ¡Haa¡, disculpe Lord Momonga, por no poder responderle, pero no sé qué es un GM.

En ese momento Albedo se arrodillo frente a Momonga.

Momonga levanta su huesuda mano y dice:

Momonga: No te preocupes Albedo, está bien.

En ese momento a Caín se le había ocurrido una idea y ordeno lo siguiente:

Caín: Sebas.

Por otra parte, la voz de Caín era más como el rugido de un león mesclado con el del cocodrilo, era aterrador.

Sebas es el mayordomo principal de toda la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, media 180cm de alto, tiene la apariencia de un mayordomo anciano y está vestido elegantemente con su tradicional uniforme negro. Su pelo es completamente blanco, al igual que su barba inmaculada. Tiene arrugas visibles en su rostro hueco, lo que le hace parecer de apariencia suave, pero sus ojos son tan afilados como los de un águila, y es un NPC de nivel 100.

Sebas: ¡Si¡, ¿Que desea Lord Caín?

Caín: Sal de la Tumba y ve los alrededores en un radio de 2km, lleva con Tigo a Yuri y a Shizu, y para las demás pléyades, vallan al piso 10 y retengan a cualquiera que provenga del noveno piso.

Pléyades y Sebas: ¡SI ¡

Y con eso dicho todas las Pléyades y Sebas salieron del cuarto del trono.

Luego solo quedaron 3 personas, Albedo, Caín y Momonga.

Caín: Momonga iré a la sala de reuniones por si alguien más está aquí.

Momonga: Bien, ten cuidado.

Caín: Claro.

 ** _[Mensaje]_** (Caín): Momonga, prueba lo que hablamos, si ocurre algo inesperado solo manda un " ** _[mensaje]_** ".

 ** _[Mensaje]_** (Momonga): Claro, Cuídate. Y con eso el mensaje termino.

Caín: **_[Gate],_** Te veo luego GuildMaster y a ti también Albedo.

 ** _[Gate]_** es el hechizo de tele trasportación de más alto nivel y su tasa de éxito es de un 100%.

Cuando Caín dijo su magia un ovalo negro de gran tamaño apareció frente a él.

Caín (Pensamiento): Es bueno que la magia todavía funcione bien.

Entro y desapareció, ahora en la sala del trono solo quedan 2 personas.

Albedo: ¿Qué es lo siguiente que querría que yo haga, Lord Momonga?

Momonga: Ah, ehmm...Lo tengo.

Momonga se levantó de su trono, y sosteniendo el Báculo con una mano dijo:

Momonga: Acércate.

Albedo: Como desee.

Respondiendo con una sonrisa, Albedo se acercó.

Momonga extendió su mano para tocar la mano de Albedo.

Momonga: ...

Albedo: ¿Ah?

La expresión de Albedo se estremeció de dolor. Momonga se sorprendió y rápidamente recogió la mano.

Momonga (Pensamiento): ¿Qué pasó? ¿No puede ser que la haya hecho sentir incomoda?

Muchos recuerdos tristes afloraron en su mente-cómo si los cielos se cayeran-pero Momonga rápidamente encontró la respuesta.

Momonga: ...Ah-

Una de las clases requeridas para convertirse en un Overlord, era la clase de tipo no-muerto, "Esqueleto Hechicero", que tenía una habilidad que hacía daño o generaba efectos negativos cuando el jugador tocaba a otra persona.

Momonga (Pensamiento): ¿Podría ser ésta la razón de la reacción de Albedo?

Incluso si ese era el caso, todavía tenía dudas.

En Yggdrasil, los monstruos y NPCs que se generaban en la Gran Tumba de Nazarick estaban todos registrados bajo el nombre de Ainz Ooal Gown. Mientras ellos fuesen del mismo gremio, incluso si ellos se atacaran mutuamente, nada debería pasar.

¿Podría ser que ella ya no pertenece al gremio? ¿O es acaso posible hacer daño a otros miembros del gremio?

—La posibilidad de esto última era alta.

Percatándose de esto Momonga se disculpó con Albedo:

Momonga: Lo siento. Olvidé desactivar los efectos negativos de esta habilidad.

Albedo: Por favor no se preocupe por mí Lord Momonga. Este nivel de daño no es para nada doloroso. ¡Si se trata de Lord Momonga, no importa qué tipo de dolor...Ahn!

Momonga: Oh...eh...Entonces es así...No, de todas formas, lo siento mucho.

Momonga no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar luego de ver a Albedo cubrir su rostro tímidamente con su mano luego de dejar escapar un lindo sonido y comenzar a tartamudear.

¿Realmente era por los efectos negativos de su habilidad?

Momonga rápidamente miró a otro lado, y trató de buscar una forma de detener los efectos de su habilidad y pronto logro entender el método.

Usar las habilidades de un Overlord no-muerto, para Momonga era tan natural y simple como respirar.

Estando en una situación tan fuera de lo común, Momonga no pudo evitar reír. Luego de tantas situaciones extrañas, estar nervioso por algo como esto era tonto. Los hábitos pueden llegar a ser aterradores.

Momonga: Voy a tocarte.

Albedo: Ah.

Luego de desactivar su habilidad, levantó su mano y tocó la mano de Albedo. Aunque algunas palabras flotaron en su mente, -Ah que delgada-Ah que blancura-y algunas otras ideas aparecieron en su cabeza, todos los deseos masculinos fueron completamente ignorados ya que sólo quería sentir su pulso.

—Latía.

El latir de un corazón. Si fuera un ser biológico, esto se daba por hecho.

Por supuesto, si éste fuera un ser biológico.

Soltándola, Momonga miró a su propia muñeca y vio solo huesos blancos sin piel. Como no tenía vasos sanguíneos, obviamente no había latido cardiaco. Por supuesto ser un Overlord significaba ser inmortal, más allá del alcance de la muerte, por supuesto que no habría latido cardiaco.

Alejándose un poco, Momonga miró a Albedo.

Momonga vio que Albedo tenía los ojos húmedos. Con la cara enrojecida, probablemente por la súbita subida de temperatura en su cuerpo. Ver la apariencia de Albedo aturdía a Momonga.

Momonga (Pensamiento): ...Cómo paso esto?

Momonga (Pensamiento): ¿No era ella un NPC? ¿Sólo un poco de información electromagnética? ¿Cómo era capaz de comportarse como una persona real?, qué tipo de IA era capaz de hacer eso? Más importante aún, el mundo de Yggdrasil parecía haberse convertido en el mundo real...

Imposible.

Momonga sacudió la cabeza en negación. Una situación tan fantástica como ésta no podría ocurrir jamás. Pero una vez que la idea se había establecido, ya no podía ser fácilmente removida. Se sentía incómodo frente a los cambios de Albedo, Momonga no sabía qué era lo siguiente que debía hacer.

Lo siguiente... Sería el paso final. Si pudiera confirmar esto, todas sus premoniciones se volverían realidad. ¿Para confirmar su propia sospecha de si esto era o no la realidad?

Por tanto, esta acción era absolutamente necesaria. Incluso si ella decidía usar el arma que tenía en las manos...

Momonga: ¿Albedo... Puedo-puedo tocar tus pechos?

Albedo: ¿Huh?

La atmosfera se congeló instantáneamente.

Albedo abrí los ojos por la sorpresa.

Incluso Momonga sintió vergüenza. Aunque no había forma de evitarlo, él tampoco entendía por qué estaba diciendo esto. Realmente, preguntarle a alguien una cosa así con el tono de voz en alto era demasiado vulgar. No, usar su autoridad como superior para cometer acoso sexual, era lo más bajo de lo bajo.

Pero no pudiendo pensar en otra cosa, tenía que hacerlo.

Momonga se convenció a sí mismo, mentalmente se estabilizó y con la dignidad de un gobernante dijo:

Momonga: ¿No debería importar, cierto?

No se sentía digno en lo más mínimo.

Escuchando el tembloroso pedido de Momonga, Albedo parecía que iba a estallar de alegría.

Albedo: Por supuesto, Lord Momonga. Por favor tóquelas como le plazca.

Albedo mostró sus pechos, sus bien formados picos gemelos, frente a Momonga. Si hubiera podido tragar saliva, ya lo hubiera hecho muchas veces.

Extendió la mano para tocar los pechos cubiertos con la túnica ceremonial. Había una anormal cantidad de tensión y emoción y en los rincones de su mente él observaba calmadamente. ¿Pensando que era extremadamente estúpido, por qué habría pensado en un método de ese tipo para poner en acción?

¡Furtivamente miró a Albedo y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos brillaban, su pecho también parecía estar diciendo 'Vamos!'.

Dudando si era por emoción o por la vergüenza, las manos de Momonga temblaban bajo la presión, pero se decidió y extendió la mano.

Momonga primero sintió la superficie un tanto rígida del vestido y luego sintió una sensación muy suave debajo.

Albedo: Unn...Anh…

En el momento que Albedo dejó escapar unos dulces gemidos, Momonga detuvo su experimento. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que sabía, a Momonga se le habían ocurrido dos posibles explicaciones para ésta situación.

Primero, esto podría ser un nuevo DMMORPG. Lo que significaba que con el final de Yggdrasil, un nuevo Yggdrasil II había sido lanzado.

Pero luego de su experimento, las probabilidades de que fuera un juego nuevo se volvieron inexistentes.

Porque el juego prohibía acciones con contenido adulto, de 18 para arriba e incluso acciones clasificadas de 15 para arriba. En el instante en que ocurría una violación, un castigo severo era distribuido: los nombres de los infractores serían anunciados en la web oficial y las cuentas en cuestión también serían borradas.

La razón tras estas acciones era que, si los registros de estas acciones clasificadas de 18 para arriba se hicieran públicos, podrían violar la Ley de Mantenimiento del Orden Social. En general, el hecho que este tipo de comportamiento fuera considerado ilegal no era muy sorprendente.

Si él estuviera dentro del mundo del juego, la compañía habría implementado algún tipo de método de control para evitar que los jugadores hicieran este tipo de cosas. Si un GM o la compañía creadora del juego estaban monitoreando el juego, ellos hubieran evitado el comportamiento lascivo de Momonga. Pero no parecía que algo así estuviera pasando aquí.

Momonga (Pensamiento): ...Si el mundo virtual se convierte en el mundo real...Considerando la cantidad de datos, esto es completamente imposible...

Momonga carraspeó una garganta que no debería ser capaz de emitir ningún sonido. Aunque su mente no aceptaba la situación, en su corazón él ya había entendido. Y su mano finalmente dejó el pecho de Albedo.

Luego de tocarlos por un tiempo prolongado, Momonga finalmente entendió la situación. La razón por la que los tocara por tanto tiempo no era porque pensara que eran extremadamente suaves y no quisiera soltarlos... definitivamente no era eso.

Momonga: Discúlpame, Albedo.

Albedo: woo ah...

Albedo respiraba difícilmente con una cara enrojecida, con tanta intensidad que su cuerpo irradiaba calor. Tímidamente le pregunto a Momonga:

Albedo: ¿Tendré mi primera vez en este lugar?

Luego de que Albedo se dejara llevar y preguntara algo como eso, Momonga fue incapaz de suprimir un grito de sorpresa:

Momonga: ... ¿Qué-?

La mente de Momonga de pronto se puso en blanco, y le impidió descifrar el significado de aquella pregunta.

Momonga (Pensamiento): ¿Primera vez? ¿Qué? ¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Y por qué se ve tan tímida?

Albedo: ¿Puedo preguntar que debería hacer con mi ropa?

Momonga: ...Ah?

Albedo: ¿Debería desvestirme yo misma? ¿O Lord Momonga se molestará con eso? Si me quedo vestida... la ropa podría ensuciarse...No, si Lord Momonga quiere que esté vestida entonces no tengo objeciones."

Su cerebro finalmente entendió las palabras de Albedo. No, en este momento no era seguro si Momonga todavía tenía un cerebro dentro del cráneo o no.

Al darse cuenta de las intenciones exactas de Albedo, su corazón vacilaba:

Momonga: Es suficiente, Albedo.

Albedo: ¿Huh? Sí, mi señor.

Momonga: Ahora no... No, ahora no es el momento de hacer algo así.

Albedo: ¡Realmente lo siento! Obviamente estamos ante una situación de emergencia y yo solo pensaba en mis propios deseos.

Albedo comenzó a arrodillarse pidiendo disculpas, pero Momonga la detuvo.

Momonga: No, todo es culpa mía, Te disculpo, Albedo. Aparte de esto...tengo otro pedido que hacerte.

Albedo: No importa que suceda, yo obedeceré.

Momonga: Notifica a los guardianes de los pisos, excepto por los guardianes del cuarto y octavo piso, quiero que todos los demás se reúnan con Caín y conmigo en la Arena del sexto piso. Que sea en una hora a partir de ahora. Yo y Caín informaremos a Aura y Mare, así que no hay necesidad de que contactes a esos dos.

Albedo: Sí mi señor. Lo repito, a parte de los guardianes en el sexto piso, y los guardianes del cuarto y octavo piso, informaré al resto de guardianes de que deben reunirse en la Arena en una hora.

Momonga: Correcto, ahora ve.

Albedo: Sí.

Albedo dejó rápidamente el Cuarto del Trono.

Mirando la espalda de Albedo a lo lejos, Momonga dejó escapar un suspiro luego de que saliera del Cuarto del Trono:

Momonga: ...Que he hecho...Aun cuando debió ser solo una broma...Si lo hubiera sabido antes nunca hubiera hecho algo así. Yo... he empañado el NPC creado por Tabula Smaragdina.

Solo podía haber una razón para la reacción de Albedo.

Antes, cuando él reescribió los ajustes de Albedo, los cambió a "Ella también ama a Momonga."

Esta era la razón por la que Albedo tuvo aquel tipo de reacción.

Momonga: ...Ah..Rayos...!

Momonga murmuró para sí mismo, El legado que era Albedo, que Tabula Smaragdina había creado con tanto esfuerzo de la nada, había sido modificado sin permiso y así terminó con este tipo de personalidad.

Momonga sintió que había malogrado la obra maestra de alguien más y se deprimió.

Pero la cara de Momonga era solo un cráneo, haciendo imposible el ver su rostro distorsionado mientras se levantada del trono. Se dijo así mismo que dejaría este problema de lado en estos momentos. Tenía otros problemas con los que lidiar ahora mismo y tenían prioridad.

 ** _[Mensaje]_** (Momonga): Caín, ¿cómo vas?

 ** _[Mensaje]_** (Caín): Bien, aparte de nosotros dos no hay otro miembro del gremio aquí en Nazarick, y he descubierto como usar mis habilidades, más o menos, y tú, ¿cómo van las cosas por allá?

 ** _[Mensaje]_** (Momonga): Bueno Creo que hay un pequeño problema.

 ** _[Mensaje]_** (Caín): ¿Qué paso?

 ** _[Mensaje]_** (Momonga): ¿Recuerdas la broma que hice, con el NPC de Tabula?

 ** _[Mensaje]_** (Caín): Si, ¿qué pasa con eso?

 ** _[Mensaje]_** (Momonga): Te lo contare cuando nos veamos, ¿ok?, es algo vergonzoso decirlo aquí.

 ** _[Mensaje]_** (Caín): ….De acuerdo, entonces te veré en el salón del trono.

 ** _[Mensaje]_** (Momonga): No ase falta, le pedí a Albedo que reúna a los guardianes en el sexto piso dentro de una hora.

 ** _[Mensaje]_** (Caín): Genial, te veo en el Sexto piso entonces.

 ** _[Mensaje]_** (Momonga): Claro, te veo allá.

* * *

Momonga miró sus dedos huesudos. Llevaba nueve anillos en sus diez dedos, sólo el dedo anular de su mano izquierda estaba desnudo. En Yggdrasil, era imposible usar anillos en cualquier dedo excepto en los dedos anulares izquierdo y derecho. Pero Momonga había usado la habilidad especial de un ítem mágico que había comprado gastando una gran cantidad de dinero real, y podía usar anillos en cualquier dedo y también usar todas sus habilidades.

Esto no era nada especial y todos los jugadores, si se trataba de mejorar sus habilidades, pensarían que era dinero bien invertido.

Momonga miró un anillo en especial en sus manos, era un anillo que tenía el mismo símbolo que la bandera roja que se encontraba detrás del trono.

Era un anillo de Ainz Ooal Gown.

Lo llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano derecha. Todos los miembros de Ainz Ooal Gown tenían éste anillo.

La habilidad del anillo permitía la tele transportación un número ilimitado de veces entre los cuartos de Nazarick, e incluso desde fuera de Nazarick. Excepto por algunos lugares específicos.

Lo siguiente era usar el anillo. En la situación actual Momonga dudaba que el anillo funcionara, pero debía probarlo de todas formas.

Luego de activarlo, inmediatamente el paisaje cambió a un corredor oscuro. Al final del camino podía ver una gran reja y luz artificial.

Momonga: Éxito…

Luego de la exitosa tele transportación, Momonga caminó por el pasaje hacia la reja.

Cerca de la reja el aire alrededor de este piso olía a hierva y a tierra-era el olor de un bosque, y justo como le pasó con Albedo, un olor tan realista no tenía cabida en un mundo virtual, esto le convencía cada vez más de que este lugar realmente se había convertido en la realidad.

Una pregunta le vino a la mente mientras caminaba. Ya que él era todo huesos y no tenía ni pulmones ni tráquea dentro del cuerpo, ¿cómo era capaz de respirar?

Sintió algunas dudas, pero comenzó a sentirse estúpido e inmediatamente dejó de pensar en ello.

En eso el ArchiDragon apareció justo a la par de Momonga.

Caín: *Suspiro*, Es bueno que el anillo funcione.

Momonga: Hola, Caín.

Caín: Hola, Momonga, ¿estás listo?

Momonga: Claro, Vamos.

Caín solo asintió.

Una puerta se abrió automáticamente en el momento en que Momonga y Caín estaban cerca a la reja. En el otro lado había una gran arena rodeada de varias capas de un auditorio.

Este anfiteatro oval tenía una longitud de ciento ochenta y ocho metros, un ancho de ciento cincuenta y seis metros y un alto de cuarenta y ocho metros. Estaba modelado con la apariencia del Coliseo del Imperio Romano.

Un hechizo llamado [Luz Continua] había sido lanzado sobre toda la estructura y por lo tanto siempre era tan brillante como la luz del día en el interior. La audiencia consistía en varios golems que no mostraban signos de actividad.

En ese momento cuanto los dos salieron del corredor Momonga vio el cielo falso (pero muy realista) del Sexto Piso de Nazarick.

Momonga: ¡Wow!, Blue Planet, en verdad se esforzó para crear este cielo.

Caín: Ciertamente, él siempre fue un amante de la naturaleza.

Caín: Por cierto, Momonga, ¿no deberían estar aquí los dos elfos oscuros que creo Buku?

Momonga: Es verdad.

En cuanto dijeron eso uno voz se escuchó desde el balcón VIP.

?: ¡HEY!

Una figura de unos 104cm salto desde el balcón VIP (su altura equivale a un edificio de 6 pisos) y callo en el suelo con gracia y habilidad. Cuando aterrizo formo una sonrisa y levanto sus manos en signo de "V".

Ella era Aura Bella Fiora.

Una niña con una bonita y cálida sonrisa en el rostro. Su cabello dorado se movía junto a los hombros reflejando sus alrededores. Los colores diferentes de sus pupilas de azul y verde hacían que sus ojos brillaran como los de un cachorro.

Su largas y puntiagudas orejas y su piel de tono oscuro mostraban que era un Elfo Oscuro, un pariente cercano de los Elfos del Bosque.

vestía un chaleco de color rojo oscuro de escamas y cuero de dragón, con bordados blancos y dorados, en el pecho tenía el símbolo de Ainz Ooal Gown. Debajo vestía un conjunto de pantalones blancos y en el cuello un collar de bellotas que emitía una luz dorada. También llevaba guantes mágicos reforzados con metal, un látigo enrollado en su cintura y en la espalda un arco gigante cuya empuñadura estaba decorada con grabados exóticos.

Caín: *Se ríe entre dientes* Ahí, hay uno.

Momonga: mmmm, Aura.

Aura se acercó a ellos a una velocidad que no podría ser posible para un ser tan pequeño.

Aura: Lord Momonga, Lord Caín, es un gusto que estén en nuestro piso.

Caín: Hola Aura, ¿cómo estás?

Aura: *Su rostro se enrojece un poco* Muy bien, gracias por preguntar Lord Caín.

Momonga: Aura, por cierto, ¿dónde está tu hermano?

Aura: ¡HA!, ¡MAREEEE!, ¡ESTAS SIENDO IRESPETUOSO CON LOS SERES SUPREMOS!

Desde el balcón VIP se escucha una voz muy tímida.

Mare: P-Pero, Hermana es m-muy alto p-para saltar.

Aura: ¡VEN YA!, ¡O IRE A BAJARTE YO MISMA!

Mare parece asustado por eso.

Mare: E-Esta bien, t-tomare las escaleras.

Aura: ¡MAREEEEEE!

Mare: O-Ok, hermana.

Después de decir eso Mare salta del balcón, pero no lo hiso con la misma gracia que su hermana.

Mare: ¡hey!...!haaaa!

Un niño de apariencia idéntica a Aura apareció. Independientemente de la longitud del pelo, color de pelo, color de ojos, o los rasgos faciales, los gemelos no podrían parecerse más entre sí. Pero si Aura es el sol, entonces Mare es la luna. Uno temblaba de miedo, mientras el otro lo regañaba.

Momonga se sintió un poco sorprendido por las expresiones de sus rostros y la forma en que actuaban. Por lo que sabía Momonga, la personalidad de Mare no fue programada así. Los NPCs tenían una expresión inmutable e incluso si sus ajustes fueran extensos no habría ningún cambio en ellos. Sin embargo, estos dos niños elfos oscuros frente ellos mostraban variación en sus expresiones faciales.

Esta debía ser la visión ideal que Bukubuku Chagama tenía sobre Aura y Mare.

Su compañera del gremio Bukubuku Chagama había creado a estos dos elfos oscuros.

Mare: Discúlpeme por haberle hecho esperar, Lord Momonga, Lord Caín….

El niño parecía asustado mientras miraba a Caín y Momonga tímidamente. Llevaba un vestido de escamas de dragón y una capa corta de hojas verdes. Aunque el atuendo tenía la misma base blanca que el de Aura, la parte inferior mostraba un poco de piel debido a la falda. Sólo un poco porque llevaba medias altas. Como Aura, llevaba un collar hecho de bellotas, pero era plateado.

En sus delgadas manos llevaban unos guantes blancos y brillantes mientras sostenía un torcido bastón de madera negra.

Mare Bello Fiore.

Mare y Aura eran los guardianes del sexto piso en Nazarick. Momonga entrecerró los ojos-aunque sus cuencas oculares estaban vacías, los observó a ambos. Aura estaba erguida, mientras Mare temblaba tímidamente bajo la mirada de Momonga.

Caín: Momonga, si los miras así los asustaras.

Momonga: ¡mm!, Lo siento, Aura, Mare, espero que no les moleste que nosotros dos estemos aquí.

Aura: Nunca sería el caso, Lord Momonga y Lord Caín son los señores de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, ustedes dos nunca molestarían con su presencia.

Caín: jajajaja, es bueno oírlo, entonces, Aura, Mare, nos gustaría probar unas cosas, si puedes preparar unos espantapájaros serios de ayuda.

Aura: ¡Claro!, ¡Enseguida!

Mare: L-Lord Mo-Momonga, ¡¿e-ese es el, l-legendario bastón que solo u-usted pu-pude portar?!

Momonga: Si, este es el bastón de Ainz Ooal Gown.

El bastón de Ainz Ooal Gown es, como su nombre indica, un bastón, que se asemeja al bastón del Dios Hermes, era un poco más alto que Momonga (210 cm), Momonga media 200 cm, el bastón tenía ocho cabezas de serpiente y cada una de ellas tenía una gema de diferentes colores (Rojo, Amarillo, Morado, Azul, Anaranjado, Verde, Celeste y Negro), la última Gema no iba a ser incluida en el bastón, pero gracias a Touch me, Ulbert Alain Older y Caín Filii Tenebrae, lograron conseguirla a tiempo, consiguiendo así unas poderosas habilidades para la raza No-Muerta de Momonga.

Caín: Cada cabeza de serpiente tiene un ítem de nivel Divino y su poder se asemeja a un ítem de nivel Mundial, y gracias a la gema oscura, en las manos de Momonga su poder puede asemejar a uno de los 20.

"Los 20" son ítems de nivel Mundial que poseían un poder tan grande que solo se podían utilizar una vez, luego desaparecerían. Los ítems de nivel Mundial son ítems poderosos y solo existen 200 de esos, puede parecer una gran cantidad, pero la verdad es que de esos 200 solo un poco más de la mitad fueron descubiertos (150 ítems del Mundo) y dentro de esos había ítems que romperían el balance del juego y eran conocidos como los 20 (aunque en realidad no se sabe si pudiera haber otro en los 50 faltantes).

Aura y Mare: ¡WOOOOOW!

Caín: Aura, Mare, Momonga ha convocado a todos los guardianes a este piso, y vendrán en 1 hora.

Aura: ¿he?, también Shalltear?

Caín: Claro.

Aura se mira un poco decaída y molesta.

Momonga piensa en una forma de animarlos y recuerda que los dos elfos oscuros estuvieron muy emocionados al ver el báculo.

Momonga: Aura, Mare, ¿les gustaría ayudarme con las pruebas?

Aura y Mare: ¡SI!

Eso parece haber levantado su ánimo.

* * *

Momonga apuntaba a un espantapájaros que estaba a unos 15m de distancia.

Momonga pensó como podría utilizar su magia, pero se dio cuenta en poco tiempo que usarlo era tan fácil como respirar, eso y que Caín le explico un poco cuando el uso **_[Gate]._**

Entonces levanto su mano huesuda y señalo al espantapájaros y lanzo su hechizo.

Momonga: **_[Fire Ball]._**

El hechizo funciono y una bola no más grande que el puño de un hombre adulto serado, salió disparado de la punta de su dedo y choco contra el espantapájaros, envolviéndolo (a él y sus alrededores en más de 10m) en una cúpula de fuego con tintes negruzcos, dejando solo nada más que cenizas en el lugar del espantapájaros.

Caín: Mmmm, Como se esperaba del mago con el ataque mágico más grande, incluso un hechizo de nivel tres es aterrador.

Caín: jajaja, mi turno.

Con eso dicho Caín saco una espada de su inventario.

La espada media aproximada mente 130cm de largo (sin contar el mango que media otros 20cm) y de ancho media 10cm, era un arma de pesadillas, su color era un oscuro rojizo, de un lado tenía el filo como de una "katana" y del otro el de un "serrucho", y si ponías atención podías ver pequeñas gotas de sangre caer de la punta, el mango por otra parte contrastaba mucho con el metal, ya que era de un blanco puro con toques dorados, y parecía que una leve niebla salía de ella. Esta espada es una de sus "Clase Divina" la "concidet", que significa "Colapso", una de sus armas favoritas.

Caín: *Susurrando* Es bueno verte vieja amiga.

Caín: Aquí voy…

Balanceando su espada en un corte vertical grito:

Caín: **_[CUTTER BLAST]!_**

Caín grito el nombre de su habilidad mientras apuntaba al otro espantapájaros, y de la espada salía una onda cortante de color rojo, tan fuete que corto todo el suelo hasta que llego al espantapájaros, y no dejo nada de él.

Momonga: mmm, hasta tu habilidad más débil consigue eso, no esperaría nada más del atacante más fuerte de YGGDRASIL.

Caín: Jajajaja, Vamos no seas modesto, después de todo tu conseguiste el título de: "El Mago más fuerte de YGGDRASIL"

Momonga: Jajajaja, ahora, probemos una invocación…. **_[Primer Rock Elemental]!_**

Luego de decir esas palabras una de las joyas del Báculo empezó a brillar, y la tierra se empezó a levantar hasta dar lugar a un monstruo con forma de dragón de tierra.

Este **_[Primer Rock Elemental],_** es de 5m de altura, de su cuerpo se desprendían pequeñas rocas, sus dos piernas eran completamente de pierdas (literalmente es como si alguien hubiera apilado unas piedras encima de otras para formar una especie de torre), tenía un cráneo en forma de sapo (pero un poco más alargado) con 2 cuernos, sus ojos de color gris oscuro (pero también con tonos verdes), Cada Brazo era del Tamaño y Grosor de un adulto promedio y cada mano terminaba en garras afiladas que fácilmente cortarían el hierro más fuerte, y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de musgo, este es uno de los "Elemental Primario" que Momonga puede convocar, Gracias al Báculo, su nivel es alrededor del 88.

Caín: mmmm, Un " ** _[Primer Rock Elemental]_** ", entonces yo llamare a un pequeño elemental de planta.

Caín: **_[Summon Elemental Plant: medium level]_**

Con eso dicho un circulo con un radio de 2m se formó al lado del gigante rocoso. De él un Ser de menor tamaño (3m), aunque más alto que Momonga y Caín, otro elemental con un cuerpo más delgado, que el rocoso gigante a su lado, pequeñas flores crecían en todo su cuerpo al igual que en su alrededor, este a comparación con el ser a su lado no tenía cuernos, sus ojos son de un verde escarlata, tenía un par de ramas que salían de su espalda (semejando a un par de alas), tenía pies (No como el "Primer Plant Elemental" que un gran viento verde lo mantenía de pie) y en general parecía un hombre en sus 25 años, sus manos terminaban en garras (en lugar de dedos), y el nivel de este monstruo es alrededor del 50, pero junto a un "Primer Rock Elemental" sus defensas son como las de un monstruo de nivel 70, pero su ataque baja al de un monstruo de nivel 35 (De todas formas su principal objetivo es curar a sus aliados), curiosamente pertenecía a una de las razas "dragonicas menores", lo cual sorprende ya que parece tan "humano".

Aura y Mare: ¡WOOOOOW!

Momonga: Aura, ¿te gustaría enfrentarlos?

Aura: ¡¿Puedo?!

Los ojos de Aura brillaban al decir eso.

Caín: Claro, Disfruta de este entrenamiento. *Se ríe entre dientes*

Mientras Aura y Mare pelean contra los 2 "elementales", Momonga y Caín están a un lado observando.

Momonga: **_[Message]_**

Caín espero a que su GuildMaster terminara de hablar por el **_[Message]._**

Luego de terminar (tanto Momonga con el **_[Message]_** , y los dos gemelos elfo oscuro, que se acercaban a Caín y Momonga).

Caín: Eso fue espectacular, los dos siguen siendo muy fuertes.

Dijo con su voz profunda y peligrosa (Parecía más un rugido que palabras…Era aterrador).

Mientras Momonga metía su mano en su dimensión de bolsillo y sacaba un par de vasos de vidrio muy bien elaboradas junto a un "Garrafón de Agua infinita", y les ofreció a los dos elfos oscuros.

Luego cerca del grupo, un ovalo negro aparece desde el suelo.

Del ovalo una pequeña figura que vestía un vestido de noche negro de apariencia suave con una gran y pesada falda. En la parte superior del torso llevaba una cinta adornada con encajes y una chaqueta corta a medida. Llevaba puestos unos largos guantes de encaje por lo que no mostraba casi nada de piel.

La única forma de describir sus finas facciones faciales, que mostraban una piel que parecía de cera, seria 'belleza real'. Su cabello plateado estaba peinado en una cola de caballo, por lo que no le cubría la cara y sus oscuros ojos mostraban una mirada coqueta.

Parecía tener catorce años, o tal vez menos, su apariencia infantil estaba compuesta de un simple conjunto de monería y fineza, una belleza real. Pero su pecho era un poco inconsistente con su edad. Era muy pronunciado.

Su nombre era Shalltear Bloodfallen Guardián de los pisos 1 y 2.

Antes de que Shalltear se abalanzara sobre Momonga, se detuvo al ver al otro ser supremo, alguien que según sus conocimientos los avía olvidado.

Y antes de decir algo Aura se puso enfrente de ella y la regaño.

Aura: ¡SHALLTEAR!, no puedes usar **_[Gate]_** dentro de Nazarick Está prohibido.

Shalltear no se quedó callada ante esos gritos.

Shalltear: Oya, enana, no te había visto hay, Mare debe ser difícil para ti tener una hermana mayor tan molesta.

Mare solo intento responder, pero su hermana le gano.

Aura: Pechos Falsos.

Y soltó la bomba.

Shalltear: …Qué tonterías estás diciendo-!

Momonga (Pensamiento): Ah, su personalidad está totalmente arruinada.

Shalltear habiendo revelado su verdadera naturaleza, no hablaba tan pretenciosamente como antes.

Aura: Uno puede decir eso con solo mirarte-tus pechos se ven tan extraños. ¿Al final cuantas rebanadas pusiste dentro eh?

Shalltear: ¿Qu-qué-?

Shalltear movía los brazos frenéticamente tratando de cubrir lo que Aura había dicho sobre ella. Al otro lado Aura sonreía perversamente:

Aura: El relleno es tan grueso… ¿cambió de posición mientras caminabas cierto?

Shalltear: ¡Goo!

Aura le había dado un toque con el dedo, Shalltear hizo un ruido extraño.

Aura: ¡Justo en el blanco! ¡Ja ja ja! ¡No puedes ocultarlo más~! Así que fue por eso que usaste **_[Gate]_** en lugar de venir caminando Ja-

Shalltear: ¡Cállate! ¡Enana! ¡Tú eres tan plana como la pista de un avión! ¡Al menos yo tengo…no, yo tengo mucho material ahí!

Shalltear contraatacó desesperadamente. En ese momento, Aura reveló una sonrisa aún más perversa. Shalltear dio un paso atrás como si tuviera miedo. Como por reflejo, Shalltear cubrió sus pechos, era patético.

Aura: …Tengo sólo 76 años así que todavía hay tiempo. A diferencia tuya, un no-muerto que no tiene futuro. Oh que lamentable. Nunca llegarás a la pubertad.

Shalltear no pudo evitar dar un gemido mientras daba otro paso atrás. Una expresión de falta de palabras se mostró en su rostro. Viéndola, Aura mostró una sonrisa aterradora:

Aura: ¡En realidad, por ahora estoy muy conforme con mis pechos! -Poof.

Momonga y Caín creyeron escuchar el sonido viniendo del cuerpo de Shalltear en el momento en que finalmente perdió la cordura.

Shalltear: ¡Pequeño demonio apestoso! -Ahora ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse-¡

Una neblina negra se derramaba de las manos enguantadas de Shalltear. Aura cogió su látigo y se preparó para el enfrentamiento. Mientras tanto, Mare se veía entrar en pánico.

Momonga y Caín pensaron que esta escena era muy familiar. Y mientras dudaban de detenerlos o no una voz se oyó a 15m de distancia.

?: Hacen. Mucho. Ruido. Cerca. De. Nuestros. Maestros.

Una criatura inhumana habló en un tomo parecido al humano, totalmente fuera de lugar con su apariencia. Ante este sonido innatural las dos detuvieron su pelea. Buscando el origen del sonido, no habiéndose percatado de su llegada, vieron una figura fría, de forma extraña.

Con un enorme tamaño de 2.5m y de apariencia como la de un insecto caminando en dos patas, si el diablo fuera la fusión de una mantis y una hormiga, seguramente se vería así. Con una cola dos veces más larga que su altura, su cuerpo cubierto de filosas espinas como púas de hielo y una fuerte mandíbula que fácilmente podía partir el brazo de un hombre.

Dos de sus manos sostenían una alabarda plateada, mientras las otras dos sostenían una maza que emitía una luz negra y una funda de forma torcida que parecía ser para una espada ancha.

Con un aire tan frío que era difícil respirar, y una pálida armadura de hueso azul reforzado que despedía un polvo de diamantes como luz brillante. Sus hombros y espalda se veían como icebergs elevados.

Él es el Guardián del quinto piso en Nazarick, el "Gobernante del Glaciar Helado" Cocytus.

Sus manos con la alabarda golpearon el suelo que lentamente se congeló alrededor de ella.

Shalltear: ¡ESTA ENANA LO INICIO!

Aura que sostenía su látigo respondió

Aura: No, no es así. *sonrisa de burla*

Viendo la escena Caín decidió interrumpir.

Caín: ¡AURA!, ¡SHALLTEAR!, Basta de juegos.

Su voz era más un rugido (el de una bestia lista para cazar).

Las dos guardianas palidecieron al instante y se regresaron a sus señores.

Aura y Shalltear: ¡LO SENTIMOS!

Dijeron al unísono.

Momonga: Cocytus, bienvenido.

Cocytus: Siempre. Responderé. A. Su. Llamado. Mi. Señor.

En ese momento Cocytus vio al ser supremo que pensó que los abandono.

Cocytus: ¿Lo-Lord Ca-Ca-Caín, est-esta, aquí?

Caín: Hola, Cocytus, ¿Cómo has estado?

Cocytus: Bi-bien. Mi. Señor.

Caín: Eso es bueno. Dime Cocytus, ¿cómo esta Krampus?

Antes de que Cocytus pudiera responder otra figura emergió del **_[Gate]_** de Shalltear.

Era una figura alta de aproximada mente unos 180cm, vestía con un traje negro y corbata rosada, un corazón durado se podía verse justo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho (Enzima del Corazón), desde su cintura un par de huesos sobresalían sobre el traje, no tenía un cuello su cabeza literalmente está flotando, y su cabeza era solamente un cráneo y en vez de pelo un fuego celeste (El peinado recordaba al de Johnny Bravo). Su voz contrasto mucho con su apariencia, era una voz muy humano y dulce (para ser un hombre), este es el Guardián del tercer piso Ben Mágnum (Las Personas lo llaman Gum), pertenecía a la especie de "Ghoul".

Los Ghoul son los restos de guerreros muertos que durante su vida realizaron actos atroces contra sus seres cercanos. Sólo el hombre más malvado puede volver al mundo de los vivos como espíritu. Es ampliamente creído que su retorno al mundo es no deseado, lo cual es la razón teorizada para su enfado fuera de lo natural. A pesar de poseer la mayoría de la inteligencia que tuvo en vida, no hay razonamiento con un espíritu. Se apresuran en atacar cualquier criatura viva, atacando cuerpo a cuerpo usando sus manos con forma de garras para causar heridas atroces a sus enemigos.

Ben Mágnum: Shalltear, los "portales" están prohibidos en Nazarick.

Ben Mágnum: Es un placer verlos, Aura, Mare, Cocytus, y sobretodo es un gran honor estar frente a usted, Lord Momonga…*Se inclinó levemente ante todos*…*luego sus "ojos" se "abrieron" por la sorpresa de ver a uno de sus creadoras, se sorprendió de ver al creador que él pensó que los abandono* ….¡¿LORD CAÍN?!

Todo el mundo se sorprendió.

Caín: Ho-Hola, Gum, cuanto tiempo.

Dijo eso con la voz más tierna que pudo.

Parecía el lindo ronroneo de los gatos.

Antes de que Ben Mágnum respondiera otras 3 personas aparecieran, una de ellas era Albedo, el siguiente era Demiurge Guardián del séptimo piso.

De casi un metro ochenta de alto, con una piel morena que sugería una exposición regular al sol, de facciones asiáticas y con el cabello negro bien peinado. Detrás de los lentes redondos, sus ojos estaban tan entrecerrados que casi no eran visibles. Se sentía como si sus ojos no estuvieran abiertos. Vestía un traje británico, por supuesto con corbata, parecía un competente hombre de negocios o un abogado profesional. Pero incluso si estuviera vestido como un caballero, uno podía sentir el lado siniestro que escondía debajo. Detrás de la espalda una cola plateada, cubierta de placas de metal y seis largas púas en la punta. Este hombre era el 'Creador del Infierno Llameante' Demiurge, el Guardián del séptimo piso en Nazarick. El rol de este demonio era de 'Comandante de las defensas NPC'.

Y junto a él estaba una mujer de 170cm, su cuerpo se asemejaba al de Albedo, pero con la diferencia de que ella tenía más busto, sus ojos eran de un color hermoso (una mezcla entre: Plateado y Dorado), sus pupilas eran de reptil (Verticalmente), su pelo de color negro le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenía un hermoso vestido de color rojo escarlata con tonos negros, mostraba algo de escote (Pero no demasiado, fue lo justo), y su espalda está totalmente desnuda, y de ella brotaban 4 pares de alas que parecían ser alas de ángel, pero ella no es un ángel ella es un Neodragón.

Los Neodranones son muy poco comunes, extremadamente raros. Su aspecto varía, algunos cuentan con 4 patas delanteras y dos traseras, 4 ojos e incluso 6 paras de alas inmensas y fibrosas. No tienen escamas, su piel es lisa y sus alas están hechas de pluma y pelaje. No se puede decir mucho de estos dragones, ya que sus cambios en aspecto de unos a otros son tales, tanto en color, tamaño y cuerpo que lo más probable es que no existan dos parecidos, lo más mínimo. Sus pulmones están capacitados para volar a alturas inalcanzables sin problemas, sin temerle a la presión. Su apariencia es hermosa a la par de temible, y la gente prefiere evitarlos a toda costa. Su elemento base es Viento, y su debilidad depende del otro elemento que se les haya asignado.

Su voz era hermosa al igual que su apariencia, ella es la "Guardiana" del noveno piso de Nazarick su nombre es Adara.

Por cierto, ella es de nivel 95. Es la más débil aquí presente.

Adara: ¿ho?, ¿Einar todavía no llega?

En ese momento una fuerte voz masculina se escuchó justo detrás de ellos.

Einar: Lo siento, los he hecho esperar.

Se inclinó muy profunda mente.

Einar es el Guardián del Decimó piso, su altura es de 190cm, vestía una completa armadura de color blanco puro (Como las armaduras de los paladines) a excepción de su casco (Parecía el casco de los romanos), que era completamente negro y solo un par de luces azules cian se podían ver (si pudieras verlo sin su armadura parecería un joven en sus 24 años), en su espalda una enorme espada colgaba, A simple vista sólo es una gran lámina de acero, pero esta espada en manos de un guerrero experimentado es más que mortal para los enemigos (puede cortarle la cabeza a un caballo de una tajada), media aproximada mente 200cm y su grosor es de 35cm y pesaba alrededor de 195 kilos (una monstruosidad imposible de cargar para un humano normal), tenía una capa roja en su espalda con muchos signos raros tañadas en ella, el era un "Lord Dragola" (el más poderoso dentro de la especie de las gárgolas, una especie entre gárgola y dragón), claro que ahora está en su modo "humano" al igual que Adara.

Las gárgolas son monstruos mágicos muy feroces y de aspecto siniestro. Estas criaturas voladoras tienen alas de murciélago, los ojos incandescentes, unos pequeños cuernos y la piel dura. Originariamente, las gárgolas eran desagües esculpidos con formas de animales, a los que un mago dio vida. No necesitan ni comer ni beber, así que cuando atacan lo hacen por el simple hecho de hacer daño. Habitan en cualquier zona subterránea, donde acumulan los tesoros de sus víctimas. Es típico encontrarlas entre ruinas o cavernas. Pueden atacar por sorpresa; permanecen inmóviles como estatuas hasta que su víctima está lo suficientemente cerca. Realizan entonces un ataque sorpresa para desconcertar al enemigo. Otra manera de atacar es en picado, esta forma la usan cuando se encuentran en movimiento y es tarde para el ataque sorpresa.

Luego de decir eso sus ojos se agrandaron al ver al ArchiDragon por suerte sus ojos estaban cubiertos por el casco, el envés de gritar solo se quedó sin palabras.

Adara al voltear la cabeza también se sorprendió, pero ella es uno de los seres más listos y buenos fingiendo, claro que no era tan bueno e inteligente como lo eran Demiurge, Albedo y la creación de Momonga, pero su nivel era decente.

Entonces Albedo dijo las palabras que todos esperaban.

Albedo: ahora, chicos, es hora del juramento.

Con eso dicho Shalltear dio un paso al frente.

Shalltear: Guardián del primer y segúndo piso, Shalltear Bloodfallen, se inclina ante los supremos.

Shalltear se arrodillo frente a sus señores, como un caballero ante su rey.

Le siguió Ben Mágnum.

Ben Mágnum: Guardián del tercer piso, Ben Mágnum, me inclino ante los supremos.

Luego Cocytus.

Cocytus: Guardián. Del. Quinto. Piso. Cocytus. Me. Inclino. Ante. Los. Supremos. *Soplido*

Cocytus al final de sus frases a veces hace un soplido y niebla blanca sale de entre su mandíbula.

Le siguieron Aura y Mare.

Aura: Guardián del sexto piso, Aura Bella Fiora.

Mare: Tam-También Guardián del sexto piso, Mare Bello Fiore.

Aura y Mare: Nos inclinamos ante los supremos.

Y se inclinaron al unísono.

Demiurge: Guardián del séptimo piso, Demiurge, me inclino ante los supremos.

Adara: Líder de los Guardianes del noveno piso, Adara, me inclino ante los supremos.

Adara técnicamente hablado no es la Guardiana del piso nueve, en realidad hay varios seres que "Gobiernan" ese piso, claro hay un ser de nivel 100, pero él es la última línea de defensa y como tal hay otros que "gobiernan" ese piso, en total hay 5 seres que se ocupan de eso, la misma Adara, dos licántropos, un hombre-bestia y un Contemplador (luego explicare cada una de sus especies).

Luego fue Einar.

Einar: Guardián del Decimó piso, Einar, me inclino ante los supremos.

Su voz temblaba un poco.

Luego Albedo.

Albedo: Supervisora de todos los Guardianes, Albedo, me inclino ante los supremos.

Albedo: Todos los Guardianes de piso, a excepción del Guardián del cuarto piso Gargantua y Guardián del octavo piso Victim, todos los Guardianes nos reunimos ante ustedes, hagan su voluntad sobre nosotros.

Por un momento ni Momonga y Caín supieron que decir, su lealtad, la presión que ejercían sobre ellos dos eras increíbles y Momonga activo inconscientemente una de sus habilidades, [Aura of Desperation I].

El [Aura of Desperation I] es una habilidad que causa "Miedo", y es de las más débiles de las "Aura of Desperation" que Momonga puede activar, se dividen así:

[Aura of Desperation I]: tiene la posibilidad de causar miedo. El miedo se refería a un estado anormal de miedo, que infligía una penalización a todas las acciones. Además de infundir miedo, podría reducir las estadísticas de sus víctimas. Normalmente, las auras de desesperación no tendrían un efecto en los PNJ de nivel 100, pero cuando se equiparon con el bastón de Ainz Ooal Gown, su efecto se había fortalecido.

[Aura of Desperation II]: tiene la posibilidad de causar pánico. El pánico era una versión más severa del miedo, causada por el apilamiento de efectos de miedo adicionales entre sí. Cualquier persona afligida por ese estado querría huir del usuario de la habilidad a toda costa, en otras palabras, no podría tomar ninguna acción relacionada con el combate contra esa persona.

[Aura of Desperation III]: tiene la posibilidad de causar Confusión. Esto solo puede suceder a menos que el objetivo no tenga medidas de recuperación preparadas.

[Aura of Desperation IV]: tiene la posibilidad de causar locura. La locura era un mal estado extremadamente molesto, siendo una versión permanente de Confusión. No podría ser eliminado sin la magia de un tercero.

[Aura of Desperation V]: tiene la posibilidad de causar muerte instantánea.

Caín por su parte se sintió tan extraño con este tipo de atmosfera y activo una habilidad de tipo cazador, [Nerve Destroyer].

[Nerve Destroyer] es una habilidad de tipo cazador y sus efectos son:

Desgarrar todos los nervios del cuerpo de su presa (debajo del nivel 50), también podría causar miedo, confusión, temor o todas juntas, para los seres de nivel 100 solo causaría corrientes eléctricas y tensaría todos los músculos del cuerpo.

Aunque no lo parezca es una habilidad muy útil en "YGGDRASIL", ya sea para cazar monstruos o a jugadores, ya que ralentizaba a sus enemigos (en general, todos sus movimientos se volverían más lentos).

Al darse cuenta que tenían que decir algo Momonga hablo.

Momonga: ¡ESPLENDIDO, GUARDIANES DE PISO!, ESTOY SEGURO QUE CUMPLIRAN CON SUS DEVERS SIN FALLOS.

Al escuchar eso los guardianes se alegraron, y mostraron sonrisas de satisfacción.

Momonga: Ahora, Nazarick esta envuelta en una situación desconocida.

Momonga dijo eso en tono serio, y todos los guardianes se pusieron serios también.

Momonga: Guardianes, ¿alguno a tenido algún problema o ha pasado algo inusual en sus pisos?

Albedo mira a todos los Guardianes y responde como el representante.

Albedo: No ha sucedido nada fuera de lo ordinario, Lord Momonga, si me lo permite empezare la investigación en los pisos cuarto y octavo.

Momonga: Te lo dejare a ti entonces.

Shalltear: Lord Momonga, por favor permítame ocuparme de la superficie.

Momonga: Sebas ya está recopilando información de la superficie.

Albedo, que estuvo presente en aquel momento, no mostró ninguna reacción, pero en la cara de los otros Guardianes se mostró una expresión de sorpresa que no pudieron ocultar.

En la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, habían 5 NPCs que sobresalían en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El más competente en el manejo de diferentes armas y poseedor de una fuerza devastadora era Cocytus. Completamente equipada con su armadura pesada y exhibiendo una defensa impecable estaba Albedo. Sin embargo, el que tenía la mayor fuerza en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y quien podía hacerles frente a los dos era Sebas Tian. Y además de él, todavía hay dos más que podría vencerlos…

No debería haber razón para que los otros Guardianes no estuvieran sorprendidos. El combatiente más fuerte, el invencible Sebas Tian, fue enviado en una misión tan simple de reconocimiento. Esto podría verse como que Momonga y Caín estaba siendo muy cuidadoso sobre la situación, por tanto, todos se sintieron especialmente tensos.

Caín: En realidad ya es hora que regrese.

Dicho eso una voz se escuchó en la entrada.

Sebas: Lo siento mis Lores, les hice esperar.

Sebas se arrodilla una vez que estaba cerca de sus maestros.

Caín: No hay problema, reporta sobre lo que viste en los alrededores.

Sebas Tian levantó la cabeza y miró al resto de los Guardianes.

Momonga: …Esta es una emergencia, será bueno hacerlo saber también a los Guardianes de piso.

Sebas: Sí. Primeramente, los alrededores, en un área de 2 kilometro, praderas y montañas cubiertas de nieve. No hay estructuras hechas por el hombre. Sin embargo, he visto pequeñas criaturas, no hay humanos o criaturas más grandes.

Momonga: ¿Esas pequeñas criaturas, son monstruos?

Sebas: No, parecen ser criaturas sin habilidades de combate.

Momonga: …Ya veo. ¿la nieve restringe el movimiento, o causa daño, mientras estés hay?

Sebas: No, es solo nieve normal.

Caín: ¿Tampoco viste ningún castillo o estructuras parecidas en el cielo?

Sebas: No, no había ninguna. Ya fuera en el cielo o en la tierra, no había ningún signo de humanos.

Caín: Ya veo, sólo un simple cielo… Buen trabajo Sebas Tian.

Caín, consoló a Sebas, se sentía frustrado por la falta de información útil.

Pero sentían que lentamente se ponían al tanto de que ya no se estaban en el mundo virtual de Yggdrasil. Aunque no entendían por qué podía seguir usando el equipamiento, y las habilidades de Yggdrasil al igual que la magia de modo normal.

Momonga y Caín no tenía idea de cómo llegaron a este lugar, pero por ahora sería mejor incrementar la seguridad de Nazarick. No había forma de saber si esta área se encontraba bajo el control de otra persona, si ese fuera el caso no había duda de que pronto los visitarían para quejarse. No, sería afortunado si todo terminara sólo con una queja.

Momonga: Guardianes, mejoren la seguridad de cada piso, también Albedo y Demiurge, mejoren el sistema de seguridad de Nazarick, exceptuando el octavo piso, no, el octavo piso estará completamente cerrado, nadie entra sin permiso, luego de liberar el sello se ira del séptimo piso directamente al noveno, todos ¿entienden?

Todos los Guardianes reconocieron la orden e hicieron una reverencia.

Momonga: Muy bien, todos, pueden reti….

Antes de que Momonga pudiera terminar de hablar Caín lo interrumpió.

Caín: Lo siento Momonga, pero tengo una pregunta para todos los Guardianes de piso, ¿me lo permites?

Momonga: Adelante.

Momonga se hiso a un lado para que Caín hablara.

Caín: Guardianes, tengo solo una pregunta para todos, primero Shalltear, ¿qué tipo de persona somos para ti?

Shalltear: Usted Lord Caín, es el guerrero más grande de todos, uno de los seres supremos que regreso a nosotros, y Lord Momonga es la personificación de la belleza.

No tardo ni un segundo en responder.

Caín: Ben Mágnum.

Ben: Lord Caín, usted es uno de mis creadores, un ser con una potencia en cuerpo a cuerpo, manejo de armas y una defensa impecable, no hay dudas de que usted es el guerrero más poderoso, y Lord Momonga, usted es el mago más fuerte, con sus 1000 hechizos, que sobre pasan a todos los lanzadores mágicos existentes y por existir, y su ataque mágico más fuerte que ninguno, sin lugar a dudas el más poderoso.

Caín: Cocytus.

Cocytus: Mis. Lores. Ustedes. Son. Los. Seres. Supremos. Más. Fuertes., Tanto. Mágicamente. Como. Física., Lord. Momonga. Usted. Es. El. Más. Sabio. Y. Lord. Caín. Usted. Es. El. Mejor. Estratega. Militar.

Caín: Aura.

Aura: Lord Momonga y Lord Caín, ustedes son señores poderosos e impresionantes.

Caín: Mare.

Mare: Us-Ustedes son Mu-Muy Compasivos.

Caín: Demiurge.

Demiurge: Lord Caín, tu eres el mejor estratega en la guerra y con su fuerza sus enemigos solo encontraran la ruina, y Lord Momonga es el más sabio de todos los seres Supremos, un ser perfecto e inescrutable.

Caín: Adara.

Adara: Usted, Lord Caín, es el último de la noble raza ArchiDragon, sin lugar a dudas, usted es una gran espada y un gran escudo, y Lord Momonga es el líder de todos los seres supremos, un señor compasivo y amable que siempre estuvo con nosotros.

Caín: Einar.

Einar: Lord Caín, usted fue el primer ArchiDragon y ahora eres el ultimo, solo un ser poderoso podría hacer tal Azaña, sin lugar a dudas eres el más poderoso de todos los seres supremos, y Lord Momonga, usted reunió a tan poderoso guerrero, usted es sabio y nada se le escapa a su comprensión, un ser insondable.

Caín: Sebas.

Sebas: Mis Lores son poderosos a su forma, también muy compasivos por quedarse con nosotros hasta el final.

Caín: Y, por último, pero no menos importante, Albedo.

Albedo: Lord Caín, Regresaste cuando ningún otro lo hizo, eres alguien bondadoso, compasivo y leal a Lord Momonga. Lord Momonga, usted es sabio, previsor, y la persona que más amo en este mundo.

Esto último lo dijo un poco más fuete.

Caín está confundido por las últimas palabras de Albedo, quería preguntar a Momonga, pero decidió que lo haría luego.

Momonga solo asiente con la cabeza.

Caín: Hemos escuchado sus pensamientos, y se los agradecemos.

Momonga dio un paso al frente para hablar.

Momonga: Sigan trabajando fiel mente en nuestro nombre.

Dicho eso los dos se tele transportaron a la sala del trono.

* * *

Luego de que los seres supremos se fueran hubo un silencio en todo el coliseo que duro varios segundos, luego de una eternidad alguien suspiro, y como liberando la tensión en el aire Albedo se levanta sacudiendo su precioso vestido de color blanco.

Mare: Her-Hermana, e-eso fue impr-impresionante.

Aura: ¡SI!, pensé que me aplastaría la presión.

Mare: Entonces, a-a-así es co-como Lord Mo-Momonga y Lord Ca-Caín se muestran como nu-nuestros gobernantes, aso-asombroso.

Demiurge: Ciertamente, Mare, fue impresionante.

Cocytus: Parece. Que. Han. Respondido. A. Nuestro. Juramento.

En ese momento Demiurge ve que Shalltear todavía está de rodillas.

Demiurge: Shalltear, ¿está todo bien?

Cocytus: ¿Qué. Es. Shalltear?

Shalltear los voltea a ver con una cara un poco ruborizada.

Shalltear: Es solo que nuestros señores nos dieron tanta energía, que mi ropa interior pasa por una crisis.

Silencio.

Nadie sabía cómo responder. Todos los Guardianes sabían que la que tenía más fetiches sexuales entre ellos era Shalltear, uno de los cuales era necrofilia, por tanto, sólo podían poner la mano en la frente sin darle crédito.

Mare no entendía la situación y estaba confundido y también había otra persona entre los Guardianes que no podía dejar ir este asunto.

Sintiendo celos, Albedo dijo:

Albedo: Esta zorra.

Escuchando estas palabras de hostilidad, Shalltear levantó la cabeza para revelar una sonrisa:

Shalltear: ¿Ah? Haber sentido el poder de nuestro más poderoso maestro, Lord Momonga, es realmente reconfortante. Aquellas que no se hayan mojado son las que tienen el problema. ¿No me digas que tu sólo actúas inocentemente y no sientes ningún deseo? gorila bocón.

Albedo: …Lamprea.

Las dos se miraron la una a la otra. Aunque los Guardianes alrededor sabían que no intercambiarían golpes, igual miraban con ojos llenos de ansiedad.

Shalltear: Mi creador fue el que determinó mi parecido, acerca de mi propia apariencia no tengo ninguna queja.

Albedo: Es lo mismo para mí.

Shalltear se irguió lentamente, y las dos caminaron la una hacia la otra. Sin dejar de hacer contacto visual hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

Mientras discutían los Guardianes de los pisos Tercero, Noveno (Aunque no es en realidad una guardiana) y El Décimo.

Ben: Pero, en verdad estoy sorprendido.

Adara: Te entiendo Gum, también estoy muy sorprendida, ¿Verdad, Einar?

Einar: Si, no esperaba volver a ver a Lord Caín, no después de su despedida.

Cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca todos los Guardianes se volvieron a ellos, incluso Albedo y Shalltear que estaban discutiendo.

Demiurge no pudo ocultar su curiosidad y pregunto.

Demiurge: ¿A qué te refieres, Einar?

Einar: Ustedes no lo saben, pero Lord Caín se fue a despedir de nosotros, diciendo:

Flashback:

En una habitación oscura, tan oscura que no podrías ver ni tus manos, aunque estuvieran enfrente tuyo.

Si pudieras ver perfectamente bien en la oscuridad.

Verías una pequeña mesa de madera muy bien elaborada, un par de sofás de terciopelo (Color rojo sangre), una gran puerta de rejas que conducía al pasillo principal, una librera, unas estatuas con armaduras (5 en total), Estas estatúas eran en realidad "Grandes Gárgolas" una sub especie de las "Gárgolas", un cuadro de una mujer hermosa, las paredes eran de ladrillos grises, había muchos adornos de cristal, metal y arcilla, en general era una habitación muy rustica.

En esta habitación había dos seres (sin contar a los monstruos escondidos en la habitación), uno de ellos media 300 cm y el otro casi de 200cm.

Estos seres eran, Caín y Einar.

Caín: Einar, Ulbert y Punitto (los que ayudaron a crear a Einar) se han ido, y yo, bueno, pues yo tengo unos problemas en otro mundo, no creo que pueda regresar, Einar (Lord Dragola) tú y los demás (Adara (Neodragón), Ben Mágnum (Ghoul), Runia (Licántropo = Mujer lobo), Seyer (Licántropo = Mujer Lobo), Collidus (Contemplador), Aslan (Hombre-Bestia = León), Duilio van Gogh (Leviatán)), todos ustedes son geniales, y me duele que tenga que irme, así que, por favor, cuida de Momonga, quizás esta sea la última vez que nos veamos, recuerda Einar, yo siempre los amare, cuídate, y cuida a los demás, *suspiro* Momonga odiaras que me valla de este mundo, jajaja, lo siento mi amigo.

Así Caín deja la habitación.

Final del Flashback.

Einar: y esa fue la última vez que lo vi, hasta hoy.

Todos los Guardias se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, a excepción de Shalltear, Ya que su creador, Peroroncino, le dijo algo similar, y le hablo de que Caín se había ido.

Pasaron otros 30 segundos en completo silencio, luego Mare hablo.

Mare: Pe-pero, e-el vo-volvió, eso quiere de-decir que, el pu-pudo arreglar los problemas del otro m-mundo, y, y, y, que-que el primer lugar a-al cual re-regreso fu-fue este y no-nos abandonó.

Todos tenían sonrisas irónicas en sus rostros, después de todo Mare era el más inocente de todos, y sus palabras fueron sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Pero todos sabían, que, aunque Mare era inocente, tenía razón. Lord Caín regreso, no como los otros Supremos, el regreso, él nunca los abandono, todos estaban muy felices en especial Ben, Adara y Einar (Caín ayudo a crearlos, y dio el mayor aporte).

Demiurge: Lo importante es que él está aquí, como tal hay que dar todo de nosotros para que no tenga por qué irse de nuevo.

Todos asintieron a las palabras de Demiurge.

Aura: Ahora que lo pienso, pero, Cocytus, ¿Quién es Krampus?

Todos estaban sorprendidos, ya que ese nombre no lo conocían.

Shalltear: ¿A qué te refieres, Aura?

Aura: Es que, cuando Cocytus apareció, compartió unos saludos con los maestros y Lord Caín le pregunto: Cocytus, ¿Cómo esta Krampus? pero antes de que Cocytus pudiera responder, Gum apareció.

Todos miraron a la dirección de Cocytus esperando su respuesta.

Cocytus: El. Es. El. Sub-Guardián. Del. Quinto. Piso., Lord. Caín. Lo. Dejo. Antes. De. Partir., Él. Es. Un. Hombre. Bestia., Un. Hombre. Cabra. Para. Ser. Más. Específicos.

Todos estaban inquietos al escuchar eso, después de todo, todos tenían conocimientos de los NPC de Nazarick, en especial Albedo (ya que era la Supervisora de los Guardianes).

Albedo: Que apariencia tiene, talvez Lord Caín decidió cambiarle el nombre antes de irse.

Cocytus: Bueno. Su. Apariencia. Consiste. En. Largos. Y. retorcidos. Cuernos., Patas. De. Cabra., Cuerpo. Peludo. Y. una. Larga. Lengua. De. Intenso. Color. Rojo., Esta. Envuelto. De. Cadenas. Y. Al. Final. De. Estas. Un. Gran. Gancho., Lleva. Una. Bolsa. Roja. En. Su. Espalda. Y. Mide. Unos. 210cm., Pero. Como. Siempre. Esta. Encorvado. Medirá. 200cm., También. Viste. Con. Una. Larga. Túnica. De. Color. Rojo.

Cocytus: Su. Nivel. Es. Comparable. Al. Mío.

Demiurge: mmmm. Ósea es de nivel 100, ¿verdad?

Cocytus: Si.

Albedo: Entonces, los íncubos que están en tu piso, al igual que varios otros demonios, son sus subordinados, ¿verdad?

Cocytus: Si. Siempre. Lo. Están. Acompañando.

Todos estaban interesados en este "Krampus".

Adara: Albedo, ya que siempre estas con los supremos, ¿podrías averiguar más sobre este Krampus?

Albedo: Claro Adara, luego les informare lo que me digan.

Albedo: Por ahora, es momento de trabajar.

Todos: ¡SI!

* * *

Después de tele transportarse a la sala del trono Caín se desplomo en el suelo, y Momonga callo sentado en el trono, los dos estaban agotados, no físicamente claro (Ya que uno es un No-muerto y el otro es un ArchiDragon), pero si estaban agotados mentalmente.

Caín: *Suspiro* Momonga, eso fue impresionante y un poco aterrador.

Momonga: Si, te entiendo.

Caín: ¿Momonga, a que se refería Albedo cuando dijo que te amaba?

Momonga enmudeció, no sabía cómo responder, y al final decido decir la verdad.

Momonga: Se suponía que solo sería una pequeña broma, nunca imagine que esto pasaría.

Dijo muy tímida mente.

Caín: ¿Momonga, que hiciste?

Caín dijo esto sentándose en el suelo.

Momonga: Yo, cambie la configuración de Albedo de "Es una Puta" a "Esta enamorada de Momonga".

Caín no sabía que decir, tenía dos opciones, o consolaba a su amigo o hacia una broma al respecto, y pensó que sería mejor relajar el ambiente.

Caín: ¡WOOOW!, ¡Momonga, quieres llevarte a todas las chicas!

Momonga: ¡NO!, ¡TU SABES QUE NO ES ASÍ!

Caín solo se reía.

Caín: JAJAJAJAJA, lo sé, lo sé.

Y paso unos segundos y Momonga también se reía.

Momonga: jajaja, ahora, Caín, ¿qué hacemos?

Caín: Lo primero sería una exploración más a fondo del exterior.

Momonga: Pensé lo mismo, iré a buscar el Mirror of Remote Viewing.

Caín: Muy bien, yo tomare a Cocytus y a Krampus para investigar más afondo el exterior.

Momonga: Bueno, preferiría que no lo hicieras, pero considerando que estamos en montañas nevadas, supongo que puedes hacerlo, pero al menos espera a que encuentre el espejo, ¿sí?, ¿lo harías por un viejo amigo?

Caín: Ok, ok, Como ordene GuildMaster, entonces iré a comer algo.

Momonga: Gracias Caín.

Caín: Ok, iré a comer algo.

Con eso se levantó y cuando se iba a ir Momonga lo detuvo.

Momonga: Caín, tus alas y tu cola, ¿no te molestan?

Caín se detuvo a pensarlo un poco, luego se voltio asía Momonga.

Caín: Al principio son incomodas, es como tener cuatro brazos y tres piernas, es difícil el acostumbrase, pero ¿y tú Momonga?, ¿Qué sientes al ser un esqueleto?

Momonga: Es extraño, primero, cuando mis emociones superan cierto umbral algo me fuerza a tranquilizarme, segundo, no siento miedo, hambre, sueño o dolor, y tercero, puedo jurar que me siento más listo.

Caín: Bueno, tu especie es un No-Muerto, para ser más precisos eres un Overlord, y como No-Muerto, no deberías poder sentir emociones, y también tu especie es una de las más lista, talvez, nos hemos influenciado por nuestras historias, y razas.

Momonga: Entonces, si no recuerdo mal, tu especie es muy imperativa, y a comparación a otros Dragones tu especie es muy humilde, poco avariciosa y tranquila, también se les conoce por ser unos glotones y leales, ¿Verdad?

Caín: Creo que si, tal vez, esa sea la razón por la cual estoy muy hambriento.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos por un largo tiempo.

Caín: Bueno, nos preocuparemos de eso más tarde, por ahora iré a comer algo.

Caín dijo esto tan tranquilo y feliz como siempre, Momonga solo suspiro y le dijo unas últimas palabras a su amigo.

Momonga: *Suspiro* Bien, nos ocuparemos de esto más tarde, iré a buscar el espejo, te llamare cuando lo encuentre.

Caín: OK.

Con eso Caín se fue a la cocina.

* * *

Fuera de la sala del trono Caín se dirigía para el comedor.

Caín: *Suspiro* ha sido mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí, no recuerdo donde está el comedor.

Después de girar varias veces ve a una sirvienta puliendo una estatua.

La sirvienta era una belleza, media 165cm, Su largo y abundante cabello rubio fluía por sus hombros, su rostro era extremadamente hermoso, las partes en blanco y negro se contrastaban enormemente en la ropa de mucama blanca como la nieve, un par de colinas luchaban por salir, En el uniforme de mucama, el delantal era grande y la falda era larga. La combinación de los dos le dio a la doncella la impresión de una dama refinada.

Cuando ella volteo a ver al ArchiDragon se estremeció y rápidamente dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se inclinó asía su maestro.

Caín (Pensamiento): Wow, ¿Todos aran eso cuando me vean?, *Suspiro mental*, que agotador.

Caín: Levanta tu cabeza.

La sirvienta izo lo que se le ordeno, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, se ruborizo un poco.

Sirvienta: ¿Que, que desea de mí, Lord Caín?

Caín (Pensamiento): mmmm, no se su nombre, solo se lo preguntare.

Caín: No es nada especial, no estés tan nerviosa.

Caín le sonrió lo más dulce que pudo (sin mostrar los dientes).

Sirvienta: No…em…Lo siento.

La sirvienta se inclina.

Caín: Bueno…Disculpa esta pregunta, pero…. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La sirvienta estuvo un poco confundida por la pregunta, pero de todas formas respondió.

Sirvienta: Cixous, mi nombre es Cixous.

Caín: Bueno Cixous, me podrías decir ¿dónde está el comedor?

Cixous: Claro Lord Caín, por favor sígame.

Con eso la sirvienta (Cixous) condujo a Caís hasta el comedor.

* * *

En el Comedor.

El comedor estaba lleno de sirvientas, todas ellas eran hermosas en su propia forma, algunas tenían moños, otras el pelo suelto, otras recogido en trenzas, etc...

Había mucho ruido, rebosaba de energía y alegría, eso a Caín le gustaba mucho, ver a las personas felices y riendo así.

Cuando Caín entro todo el mundo enmudeció, y nadie se movía o decía algo, era lo contrario a la escena anterior.

Caín camina asía el mostrador y ordena.

Caín: Podrías darme unos huevos revueltos con tomate y cebolla, frijoles con crema, plátanos fritos y un café con leche, ¿por favor?

El chef asiente y se apresura a cocinar la orden del Supremo.

No tardo ni 5 minutos cuando le estrega su orden.

La comida de Caín era suficiente para alimentar a 15 hombres adultos.

Caín toma su comida y se va a sentar en una mesa desocupada y empieza a comer.

Caín: *Sonrisa* esto es delicioso.

Caín que solo estaba acostumbrado a comer sobras de lo que encontrara, a veces incluso tuvo que comer animales en putrefacción, la comida que tenía enfrente era como un manjar que solo los más ricos podrían disfrutar.

Cuando el chef escucha esas palabras empieza a llorar y se desmalla de la emoción.

Sirvientas: Chef, ¿está bien?

Chef: Si, por fin pude cumplir mi sueño de cocinarle a un Supremo, y dijo que ESTA DELICIOSO, es el momento más feliz de mi vida.

Dijo eso desde el suelo con lágrimas.

Todos las sirvientas y este personal de cocina eran homúnculos.

Un homúnculo es un diminuto ser creado artificialmente en un laboratorio.

La creación de estos seres se produce a través de un ritual en el que se necesita material genético del creador, normalmente sangre y algún trozo de piel, que se mezclan con una poción especial a base de arcilla, cenizas, raíces de mandrágora y agua de manantial.

Luego de terminar su plato Caín se levanta y pide otro más.

Un ArchiDragon comía lo mismo que 75 hombres adultos por comida (Desayuno, almuerzo y cena), por eso Caín siempre llevaba un "Gran Anillo de Sustento" pero ahora mismo no lo traía, ya que lo había dejado en la tesorería junto a todo su equipo de "Clase Divina", por eso tenía que comer ahora.

Luego de repetir unas cuantas veces Caín recibe el **_[Mensaje]_** de Momonga y se despide de todos los presentes en el comedor y se dirige a la habitación de su amigo.

* * *

Caín llega a la habitación de Momonga y enfrente de estos dos gigantescos guardias (240cm) protegían la puerta.

Caín los saludo, los dos se inclinaron y entro a la habitación.

Dentro de la habitación estaban Momonga (sentado y tenía enfrente de él, el Mirror of Remote Viewing), Sebas (parado al lado izquierdo de Momonga) y Albedo (que estaba discutiendo algo con Momonga).

Caín mientras se acercó al grupo, saluda a todos, y los dos NPCs se arrodillaron frente a él, y Momonga solo asiente con la cabeza.

Caín: Bueno Momonga, ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí?

Momonga: Todo va según lo planeado.

Caín sonríe y asiente.

Luego de eso empezaron a ver los alrededores de Nazarick.

Luego de unas 3 horas solo pudieron ver una cosa.

Nieve, era lo único que había en kilómetros de distancia, desde Nazarick hasta el mar, solo Nieve y trozos de hielo en el mar.

Caín: Bueno, esto es interesante, ¿acaso estamos en una era de hielo o en Niflheim?

Momonga: Mmmmm, ¿debería seguir más allá del mar?

Caín: ¿Puedes?

Momonga: Tal vez.

Dicho eso Momonga intento ir más allá del mar, pero desafortunadamente llego al límite del espejo (5000 km), el lugar que se puede ver ahora es una pequeña porción de playa.

Caín: Bueno, supongo que es el límite del espejo.

Momonga asiente con la cabeza, con un gruñido de aprobación.

Caín: Momonga, ¿Qué tal si salimos a verlo con nuestros propios ojos?

Momonga: No veo porque no, Albedo, sube el nivel de seguridad de Nazarick al máximo, saldré con Caín por un momento.

Albedo: Como ordene Lord Momonga, sus guardias están a la espera.

Caín: Eso no será necesario Albedo, tu, Demiurge y Cocytus vendrán con nosotros.

Albedo: Como desee Lord Caín.

Con eso se dirigieron al primer piso.

* * *

Cuando Momonga, Caín, Albedo, Cocytus y Krampus llegaron al primer piso se encontraron con Demiurge y sus generales.

Albedo le explica a Demiurge lo que pasa, el asiente y ordena a sus Generales algunas cosas, y se empieza a mover junto a los demás.

Luego de salir de la Tumba, Momonga y Caín estaban sin palabras, la blanca nieve era hermosa, totalmente blanca, no como en casa (que era nieve grisease con manchas negras, total mente contaminada), y el cielo, totalmente adornado con millones de estrellas, totalmente despejado, también muy diferente de casa (el cielo era totalmente gris, mejor explicare el mundo de donde vienen Momonga y Caín)

La tierra en 2138 estaba completamente contaminada, sobrepoblada y casi toda la fauna y flora de la tierra estaba extinta, los cielos siempre eran grises, la lluvia era acida y los mares completamente contaminados, era un suicidio nadar en el mar o en casi cualquier lago o rio, el mundo agonizaba y las personas como Momonga (que era un simple asalariado) solo podían comer comida sintética, y Caín (que era una especie de convicto) solo comía lo que podía encontrar, desde sobras hasta animales (Ratas, cucarachas, etc.) en putrefacción. (en otro capítulo aparte hablare de la vida de Caín y Momonga).

Caín y Momonga no lo pudieron evitar y empezaron a volar, Caín con sus alas y Momonga con su hechizo **_[Vuelo]_**.

Demiurge y Albedo los siguieron, mientras que Cocytus y Krampus cuidaban desde abajo.

Caín: ¡MIRA MOMONGA¡, ¡es completamente hermoso ¡

Caín no pudo evitar decir esas palabras muy emocionado y feliz.

Momonga: Si, tienes toda la razón, estoy seguro que a Blue Planet le encantaría, es como un enorme joyero.

Demiurge: Tal vez sea así. La belleza de éste mundo son piedras preciosas creadas sólo en aras de decorar a Lord Momonga y a Lord Caín.

Albedo: Concuerdo con Demiurge.

Momonga: Es realmente hermoso. ¿Entonces estas estrellas fueron hechas para decorarnos eh? ... Tal vez sea así. Tal vez la razón de mi existencia en este mundo sea obtener esta caja de joyas que no le pertenece a nadie.

Momonga extendió la mano frente a él y cerró el puño. Las estrellas en el cielo parecieron caer dentro de su mano. Por supuesto, esto era debido a que las estrellas están siendo bloqueadas por su mano. se encogió de hombros ante su comportamiento infantil, se giró y miro a los NPCs.

Momonga: No, esto no es algo que solamente deberíamos de tener. Tal vez debería usarlo para decorar la Gran Tumba de Nazarick-a nuestro Ainz Ooal Gown.

Albedo: Realmente un discurso sobrecogedor. Si lo desea, inmediatamente traeré a los ejércitos de Nazarick y tomaré esta caja de joyas. Presentar este regalo a mi amado Lord Momonga, sería el más grande de los honores.

Las palabras de Albedo eran sinceras.

Momonga: Por ahora no sabemos qué tipo de criaturas viven en este mundo, así que sólo puedo señalar el error en tu idea. Nuestra presencia aquí es extremadamente pequeña. Sin embargo, conquistar este mundo es una idea muy interesante.

Caín que escucho todo eso, decidió actuar un poco, para molestar a su amigo por esa línea tan infantil.

Caín: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡NO ESPERABA NADA MENOS DEL GRAN SEÑO MOMONGA!

Con una sonrisa en su cara, que mostraba todos sus dientes afilados (daba la impresión de ser un depredador listo para matar a su siguiente objetivo)

Caín: ¡Si es tu deseo yo, Caín Filii Tenebrae, te daré todo mi poder, para que te hagas con el mundo¡, ¡Seré tu espada, la bestia que destruirá a todos tus enemigos!, ¡solo ordena y se hará, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown!

Nadie entendía porque lo llamo así, solo Momonga sabia porque lo llamo de esa forma, después de todo era su forma favorita de molestarlo.

Si tan sólo Momonga y Caín hubieran visto que tipo de expresión estaban haciendo los dos NPCs más listos de Nazarick, la conversación no hubiera terminado ahí.

Luego de eso decidieron bajar y regresar a la habitación de Momonga.

Ya en la habitación les dijeron a los guardianes presentes que dentro de una semana dejarían Nazarick para ver que hay en el otro continente, y que llevarían a Demiurge, Ben Magnum, Aslan y a Collidus.

Todos aceptaron y luego cada quien regreso a su piso.

Una vez que todos se fueron Caín le pregunta a Momonga.

Caín: Momonga, ¿recuerdas dónde está mi habitación?

Momonga no pudo evitar reírse de eso y Caín estuvo un poco avergonzado de eso.

Momonga: Jajajaja, Claro, claro, Sebas, lleva a Caín a su habitación.

Sebas: Como desee Lord Momonga.

Cuando Sebas y Caín estaban a punto de salir de la habitación Momonga dijo una última cosa.

Momonga: Salúdame a Luna de mi parte.

Caín estuvo confundido por eso, no recordaba quien era "Luna", pero solo se encogió de hombros y lo dejo así.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Caín, Sebas se volteó a ver a Caín se inclinó y se fue.

Caín, que todavía pensaba en lo que le dijo Momonga, abrió la puerta lentamente.

Entró en la gran habitación (que era como entrar a otro mundo), un enorme jardín de 75,000 metros cuadrados se podía ver y al final de este jardín una enorme casa se veía al fondo, bueno más que casa era un enorme castillo que ocupa un área de más de 10 hectáreas y combina elementos de fortificación, de palacio y de pueblo pequeño. El diseño es de estilo georgiano y victoriano sobre una estructura medieval, con toques góticos reinventados en un estilo moderno. Constaba de 200 habitaciones con sus comodidades, 10 cocinas, un comedor (de 700m), 80 baños, un salón de masajes, una enorme biblioteca (con más de 7000 volúmenes distintos), una cancha de fútbol, una de básquetbol, de tenis, de béisbol y de fútbol americano, en la parte trasera había unas enormes piscinas, unas muy ondas y largas (1000m de profundidad y 1000 metros de largo y ancho, la más grande), otras muy poco profundas y cortas (1m de profundidad y 5m de largo y ancho), y otras que eran para los bebes y niños pequeños (no más de 30cm de profundidad y 2.5m de largo y de ancho). También tenía un cine (con capacidad de 100 personas), consta de 5 sótanos (2 con vino, 2 con reservas de comida y un gimnasio, cada sótano es de 500m cuadrados cada uno), un lugar de Bowling, una guardería, 3 salas para bañarse y 2 salones de baile (con capacidad para 500 personas cada una).

Caín se quedó paralizado en la puerta, no sabía cómo reaccionar a estas hermosas vistas.

Caín (Pensamiento): ¿Cómo es posible que mi habitación sea así?, es literal mente como si la puerta llevara a otro mundo.

Mientras pensaba en eso pudo ver a varias figuras trabajando en el jardín, entre ellos había "Ents", "Driadas", "Centauros", bueno una variedad sorprendente de seres estaban aquí cuidando del vasto jardín.

Un ent es un guardián de los bosques, híbrido entre hombre y árbol.

Sus brazos están formados por ramas y sus pies encajan como un tronco de árbol. Tienen también largas hojas que cambian de color durante el invierno, aunque rara vez se caen. Miden entr metros. Su piel es una gruesa corteza marrón que lo hace casi indistinguible de los árboles.

Las dríadas son duendes de los árboles con forma femenina, muy solitarias y de gran belleza.

Físicamente tienen unos rasgos muy delicados, parecidos a los de las doncellas elfas. Tienen los ojos violetas o verde oscuro y su cabello y piel cambian de color según la estación. De esta forma pueden camuflarse entre el bosque sin que se las vea. En el invierno su pelo y piel son blancos, en otoño rojizos, y en primavera y verano tienen la piel muy bronceada y el pelo verde.

El centauro es un ser con cuerpo de caballo y el torso, brazos y cabeza de hombre.

Habita en equilibrio con la naturaleza, así que sólo caza lo que necesita para vivir y, si tala un árbol, planta otro. Es habitual encontrarlos en prados, claros y bosques de hoja caduca. Son muy sociables con otras especies del bosque.

Todos estos seres son, como máximo, de nivel 60, y todos están especializados en botánica, medicina, druida, y algunos como guerreros y magos (estos últimos en un número muy reducido).

Caín luego de dudarlo por un tiempo decidió empezar a caminar a su nuevo hogar.

Él caminó por el gran jardín hasta que llego a la entrada del castillo (Ninguno de los "Jardineros" noto su presencia, y pudo llegar bastante rápido a la entrada), era enorme (10m de alto y 5m de ancho), había una puerta más pequeña al lado de la grande y decidió usar esa, cuando toco la puerta una sirvienta la abrió, se sorprendió al ver a Caín y rápidamente lo saludo.

La sirvienta es de 160cm de alto, su pelo corto le llegaba hasta los hombros (y es de color negro), tiene unas facciones delicadas y muy bonitas, sus ojos son de color café claro, y vestía el uniforme típico de una sirvienta. Al igual que todas las sirvientas de Nazarick ella es un Homúnculo, pero a diferencia de las sirvientas regulares de Nazarick ella tenía un broche en su pecho con su nombre, Cestia.

Cestia: Lord Caín, es un honor volver a verle, le notificare a la señora que ha vuelto, por favor, permita que le guiemos a la sala de descanso.

Cuando dijo eso otras 20 sirvientas aparecieron, todas eran hermosas a su estilo con coletas, el pelo recogido en un moño, su pelo en trenzas, etc.

Caín solo asiente y empieza a seguir a las sirvientas, pero estaba un poco preocupado por lo que dijo la sirvienta, lo de "notificare a la señora de su regreso", no estaba seguro de a que señora se refería, él ni siquiera se acordaba de que su "Habitación" fuera tan grande, y con su propio clima.

Luego de ser llevado a la sala de estar, se sentó en un sofá de terciopelo color rojo con toque negruzcos. La habitación por si sola es enorme, llena de muebles de madera muy bien elaborados, el piso es de mármol negro y las paredes de mármol blanco, en el techo una lámpara en forma de araña colgaba, 3 enormes ventanales que daban al patio principal, había otros dos sofás, una mesa en el centro de la habitación y una alfombra de color blanco con bordes dorados adornaba el centro de la gran sala, dos enormes puertas que llevaban al corredor principal y varias sirvientas esperando ordenes de Caín estaban a los lados de la habitación.

Caín mira a una de las sirvientas, y lee su broche con su nombre, Alana.

Caín: Alana, podrías tráeme una taza de café, por favor.

Alana es de estatura promedio (170cm), su pelo de color dorado le llegaba hasta el final de su espalda, sus ojos son de color cian, tenía un buen cuerpo (casi tan bueno como el de Albedo) y su uniforme de sirvienta era ligeramente diferente de los demás (demostrando que ella tenía una buena posición dentro de las sirvientas).

Alana: Si, enseguida Lord Caín.

Alana se inclinó ante él y se acercó a uno de los enormes muebles que ahí había, y empezó a preparar el café.

No tardo ni 2 minutos cuando le entrego el café a Caín, las demás sirvientas colocaron en la mesa frente a él un montón de galletitas, una taza con terrones de azúcar y un envase con leche fresca en él.

Cuando Caín termino de servirse azúcar y leche a su café, se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, y una de las sirvientas se acercó a ver quién era e informo a Caín de la persona que deseaba entrar, era Luna.

* * *

Bueno aquí lo dejare por ahora.

Es mi primer fanfic, y aunque soy muy malo describiendo (tanto a las personas como a los lugares), espero que sea de su agrado.

Ahora, que clase de sorpresas les espera a los habitantes de Nazarick en este nuevo mundo, lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo: "Descubrimientos, aventura y un terrible destino."


	2. Una Visita Inesperada

Capítulo 2: Una visita inesperada

Anteriormente: Caín vuelve a Nazarick, Momonga y él son transportados a otro mundo, perdidos, desorientados, Caín y Momonga se preparan para este nuevo mundo.

Capítulo 2:

 **Una visita inesperada.**

Luego de que Caín diera su permiso para que dejar entrar al invitado, todas las doncellas se inclinaron ante Luna.

Luna es una mujer de 230 cm, ella a comparación a todas las otras mujeres de Nazarick no podría considerarse la más bella (pero todavía era una mujer con una belleza bastante grande), tenía una buena figura (era como Albedo, pero un poco sin pechos y busto), su pelo es de color plateado (el cual le llegaba hasta el final de su espalda), sus ojos son de color rojo con toques naranjas (para ser más exactos es como si sus pupilas estuvieran rodeadas de fuego), lleva un vestido largo de color negro, al igual que unas botas de tacón (color negro) que le cubren hasta las rodillas, lleva un collar de plata y oro con un gran Zafiro negro en el centro, y a un costado tenía una barita de madera.

Luna es una ArchSerafín, un serafín del más alto orden.

Un serafín ("el ardiente"; hebreo: שָׂרָף śārāf, plural שְׂרָפִים śərāfîm; latín: seraphim y seraphin (plural), también seraphus (-i, m.); griego: σεραφείμ serapheím) es un tipo de criatura celestial en el cristianismo y judaísmo.

La tradición sitúa a los serafines en mayor rango de la jerarquía angelical cristiana y en el quinto rango de diez de la jerarquía angelical judía. Un pasaje seminal en el Libro de Isaías (Isaías 6:1-8) usó el término para describir a las criaturas de seis alas que vuelan alrededor del Trono de Dios gritando "santo, santo, santo". Esta escena del trono, con su triple invocación de la santidad (una fórmula que sería conocida como trisagio), influyó profundamente la teología, literatura y arte posterior. Su influencia suele verse en obras que muestran a ángeles, el paraíso y la apoteosis. Los serafines son mencionados como seres celestiales en una influyente obra helenística, el libro de Enoc, y el Libro de las Revelaciones.

Luna al ser un Serafín tendría 6 alas, pero a diferencia de otros Serafines, ella solo tenía 2 alas de ángel (plumas de color blanco puro) estas están en la parte superior, otras 2 son de ángel caído (plumas de color negro) en la parte inferior y las ultimas 2 son de dragón (parecidas a las de Caín, solo que estas son de color plateado) justo en medio de las alas de ángel y ángel caído. La razón de esto es porque ella traiciona a los cielos y callo (alas negras) pero al ser una ArchSerafín que superaba a los demás Serafines comunes y pudo conservar 2 de sus alas originales (las de blanco puro) y las ultimas son porque ella tiene una clase de trabajo muy rara, "Serafín-Dracón-Caído" esta clase solo se consigue si un Serafín cae y obtiene poder oscuro (Clases de brujería/magia negra), este trabajo te da los poderes de un dragón antiguo y puedes acceder a clases únicas para los dragones, demonios y ángel caído (pero la fuerza de las habilidades de esas "clases únicas" serán solo el 90% de su fuerza original).

Caín estaba perplejo al verla.

Caín (pensamiento): Wow, solo, no tengo palabras, es simplemente hermosa, ¿Cómo pude olvidar a alguien así?

Ella se acerca a Caín y se inclina.

Luna: Lord Caín, ha sido un tiempo desde que nos vimos, es una gran alegría que esta devuelta.

La voz de Luna es melodiosa, hermosa, solo con escucharla te tranquiliza el corazón.

Caín: E vuelto, Luna.

Luna sonríe, se acerca a Caín y lo besa.

Caín (pensamiento): ¿¡QUEEEEEEE¡? ¿PO-PO-PO-PO-POR QUEEEE?, ¿QUÉ ESTA HACIENDO?...estoy confundido.

Cuando Luna se aleja de Caín pudo ver que tenía los ojos como platos y la boca tan abierta que podría devorar a un niño de 10 años de un bocado, ella pensó que había hecho algo mal, y se arrodillo pidiendo disculpas.

Luna: discúlpeme Lord Caín, no volveré a ser eso, y aceptare cualquier castigo.

Caín estaba completamente en silencio, pasaron como 30s en completo silencio, luego Caín pudo ordenar sus ideas.

Caín: ¡Hmp¡ no, no Luna, no es tu culpa, simplemente me sorprendió, a pasado mucho desde algo así.

Caín (Pensamiento): Por decir que NUNCA me había sucedido esto, después de todo era un fugitivo, el único contacto con otro humano que tuve fue con Momonga.

Luna sonríe al saber que estaba todo bien y se toma asiento al lado de Caín.

Luna: Mi Lord, ¿puedo acerté una pregunta?

Caín: Claro, siempre que esté en mi poder responder, pregunta lo que quieras.

Luna: Gracias Mi Lord.

Luna miro a Caín directamente y pregunto.

Luna: Entonces, si me permite ser directa, ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Luna dijo esto en un tono triste, y su rostro parecía que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Caín estaba sin palabras, ¿qué es lo que podría decirle?, ¿Contarle la verdad?, no, no podía y aunque lo hiciera ella no le creería, después de todo Caín es el atacante más fuerte de Nazarick. Ella nunca creería lo que paso.

Caín (Pensamiento): ¿Que digo?, ¿Cómo puedo responderle sin herirle?, talvez, talvez si le digo que estuve en una misión.

Caín: Yo, yo estuve en una misión secreta que me encargo Momonga, lamento el no habértelo dicho y preocuparte.

Caín se inclinó levemente.

Luna: E-Entiendo, por favor no es necesario que te inclines, yo lo entiendo, si era una misión secreta por parte de Lord Momonga no había nada más que hacer, solo me alegra que estés en casa sano y salvo.

Caín: Gracias.

Luego de eso tuvieron una linda y larga conversación, Luna intento no tocar el tema de la "Misión" ya que era "Secreta" después de todo, ella solo está feliz de ver de nuevo a su futuro esposo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, todas las diferentes potencias sintieron el repentino aparecer de estas nuevas fuerzas.

En el infierno:

En una gran habitación (que fácilmente podría contener a 100 personas y no se sentiría apretado), la habitación era de un mármol oscuro (pero no tanto para decir que era negro, era más como un tono grisáceo), el suelo era de mármol de blanco puro, en esta gran habitación solo había una gran mesa redonda, y solo había 6 asientos, detrás de estos asientos una gran bandera adornaba la pared (una bandera por asiento) y todos estaban ocupados por seres impresionantes.

El primero, que estaba cerca de la entrada, él era un ser impresionante (era una representación de la brutalidad misma), si estuviera de pie alcanzaría los 500cm, estaba cubierto de escamas rojas y en la cola tomaban un color más negruzco, cientos de cuernos o espinas (colores negro profundo) le salían de la espalda (las más grandes alcanzando los 200cm, y eran 4 de estas, se encontraban desde su hombro derecho al izquierdo y todavía había suficiente espacio como para que un hombre adulto tuviera espacio), luego un poco más arriba (en el inicio del cuello) tenía 2 grandes cuernos o espinas de 100 cm cada una y al lado de estas estaban otras espinas de menor tamaño (varían de 50cm a 10cm ), en el lugar de los hombros tenía una especie de mandíbula reptiliana con un color rojizo anaranjado (como si veras las profundidades del abismo ardiente) y arriba de esta "mandíbula" tenía un cuerno de 50cm y otros dos pequeños de 30cm cada uno (estaban a los lados del cuerno grande), su cráneo mostraba una expresión severa (como si con solo verla supiera todos tus pecados) tenía dos grandes cuernos de cabra montañesa (Los cuernos curvados para adelante) le cubrían su mandíbula, sus ojos eran fuego puro, poseía varios cuernos que apuntaban a su espalda (lo coronaban como una corona a un rey), su brazos eran del grosor de un hombre adulto sano, y estaba lleno de espinas, y sus manos tenían espinas y sus dedos terminan en garras (que podrían partir a un hombre fácilmente), sus piernas también poseían espinas ( estas se encuentran solo en la rodilla y es solo una espina enorme), sus pies (o patas) eran las de dinosaurio (pies o patas que sólo tienen 3 dedos y una garra trasera), sus dedos terminaban en garras y poseía 2 espinas en cada dedo hasta la base del pie, y una gran cola de 300cm le brotaba de su espalda (era muy gruesa desde la base hasta la punta) poseía barias espinas que seguían un recorrido de la base de la espalda hasta la base de la cola, que tiene una punta de arpón, la punta de la cola es como la de un arpón antiguo.

Su nombre es Lucifer "El Ángel Caído"

A la izquierda de Lucifer en el próximo asiento se encuentra este ser:

Era un ser MUY diferente de Lucifer, este ser media 180cm, parecía un hombre a mediados de sus 30, Su físico es corpulento y musculoso, algo desgarbado debido a su naturaleza no humana. Su cuerpo, de color rojo sangre, está surcado por extrañas marcas cutáneas que dibujan espirales a lo largo de su piel. La mano derecha es un extraño guante de piedra de cuatro dedos, perfectamente incrustado, de modo que es básicamente una parte de sí mismo. Sus piernas son patas de cabra, y le crece una larga cola similar a la de un varano. Siempre viste con pantalones cortos y una ancha gabardina. Su rostro tenía dos cuernos "limados" (Fueron Cortados por una espada sagrada cuando lo echaron del cielo), sus ojos son de un color amarillo intenso, tiene unas grandes patillas y una pequeña "barba de chivo".

Su nombre es Ba' al Zebûb "El Señor de las Moscas"

En el asiento a la izquierda está el siguiente ser:

Tiene cuerpo de un humano, muy diferente al resto del grupo, media 250cm, viste un elegante traje de color negro azachable, con una camisa (de vestir) de color rojo, y una corbata de color negro, su pantalón y zapatos también son de color negro, su cuello tiene varias cadenas de oro con jemas incrustadas, en sus dedos añillos de oro y plata (también con gemas y diamantes), pero su cráneo era "humano" (parece un hombre en sus 40) en la mayoría, posee 2 cuernos curvados de 70cm y varios cuernos más pequeños (25cm) formaban una corona arriba de su cabeza, sus manos eran humanas, solo que él estaba cubierto de escamas de color gris, y sus ojos ardían de un color verde escarlata, al igual que cuando abre su boca para hablar.

Su nombre es Mammón "El Avaricioso"

A su izquierda esta:

Este ser media 400cm (era el segundo más alto) viste una armadura de color dorada, dejando expuesta su cabeza por completo, en su cabeza una boca circular (como la de un pulpo) estaba llena de dientes afilados y poseía cuatro ojos (dos en el lugar que un humano lo tendría y los otros dos un poco más arriba), su piel es de color verde gris, sus manos terminaban en 4 garras, y su parte inferior son 6 tentáculos.

Su nombre es Leviatán "Demonio de los océanos"

A la izquierda de Leviatán está el siguiente ser:

Es un hombre en sus 20-25 años, su altura es de 180cm, su rostro solo podía describirse como apuesto y guapo, de cabello oscuro, viste un traje oscuro (al igual que su cabello), sus ojos son rojos, posee una cola (que llevaría usualmente un demonio) y siempre lleva una copa con vino.

Su nombre es Asmodeo "El Lujurioso"

A su izquierda está el siguiente ser:

Es te ser mide 200cm, posee un par de alas de ángel (una rareza entre los ángeles que fueron convertido en demonios), viste una especie de armadura de monje, este ser es como ver a un búho humanizado, en su cabeza (de Búho) siempre tiene una capucha, sus ojos son amarillos con el iris negro, es el único del grupo que tiene una espada (esta al costado derecho) y el posee su "halo" (de cuando era un ángel) en su mano derecho flotando rodeado de fuego.

Su nombre es Amón "La Ira"

Estos seres son conocidos como Los 6 Reyes del Infierno.

Lucifer: Mammón ¿Cómo van las cosas por tu lado?

Su voz es como si muchos seres hablaran a la vez, no hay mejor palabra que describe su vos que es "aterrador".

Mammón: Estamos bien, aunque no me gusta gracias a la ayuda de Leviatán, hemos podido recuperar el Longinus.

Su voz es profunda, encantadora, va perfecto con alguien de la realeza (o un magnate).

Lucifer: ya veo, excelente, ahora Ba' al Zebûb, tú y Amón serán los encargados de buscar el Zenith Tempest, ¿entienden?

Ba' al Zebûb y Amón: Entendido.

La voz de Zeb es humana (con la diferencia de que es muy profunda) y la voz de Amón es como la del búho de winnie pooh.

Leviatán: Lucifer, qu-

De repente todo el infierno tembló, y un demonio menor entro corriendo al salón.

Demonio menor: mis señores, un gran poder a aparecido.

Leviatán: ¿A que te refieres?

La voz de leviatán es profunda, aterradora, como si un tiburón intentara hablar.

D.M. (Demonio Menor): Si, Mis Señores, hace aproximadamente 5hrs. nuestro sistema detectó una nueva marca de energía, una que nunca habíamos visto antes, y justo ahora aparecieron varios puntos que son iguales a las suyas, dios, y de varios dragones, mis señores, esto es muy extraño, y en la opinión de los científicos mayores deberíamos ir a ver qué es lo que pasa.

Lucifer: Asmodeo, llevaras a unos cuantos contigo e iras a ver qué es lo que pasa.

Asmodeo: Entiendo, se hará como usted diga.

La voz de Asmodeo es linda, encantadora, 10 de 10 mujeres dirían que es hermosa.

Lucifer: Bien, recuerden esta nueva fuerza debe de pertenecernos, si no es posible destrúyanlo.

Todos: Entendido.

* * *

En el cielo.

En una habitación (la habitación es la típica oficina de un gran empresario corporativo, con una gran mesa y dos sillas una al frente de la otra en la mesa hay varios documentos, y papeles, también la habitación es completamente blanca, con toques dorados) y su tamaño no es más grande de 10m cuadrados, estaban 2 seres hablando.

Uno de ellos parecía ser un hombre entre sus 20 y 25 años, su altura es de 180cm, sus ojos son de color dorado, posee una inmaculada "barba larga" (color café), su pelo le llega hasta los hombros (color café), viste con una túnica completamente blanca, y unas sandalias de madera y también posee una aurora en forma de triángulo justo detrás de su cabeza.

Este ser no es más que el mismo Dios.

El otro ser solo se puede describir como un "humano guapo con alas", su estatura es de 170cm, viste una armadura completa (dorada), posee 3 pares de alas en su espalda (que brillan muy intensamente), una espada larga se colocó a la derecha de su armadura, sus ojos de color azul cian, y su pelo es completamente rubio.

Este ser es Gabriel "El Mensajero".

Gabriel: Con esto termino de informar los acontecimientos de la última batalla.

La voz de Gabriel es bastante fuerte, pero a la vez es suave y dulce.

Dios: Muy bien echo Gabriel, hay-

La vos de Dios es poderosa, pero también transmite tranquilidad, como si todos tus pecados desaparecieran.

Antes de que Dios pudiera terminar de hablar un gran temblor sacudió todo el cielo.

Un ángel entro en la habitación de Dios corriendo y gritando.

Ángel Cualquiera (A.C.): Dios, Mi gran señor, disculpe la intromisión, pero una gran energía maligna a aparecido de la nada.

Dios: ¿Una energía maligna apareció de la nada?, ¿Cuántos son?

A.C.: No estamos seguros Mi Lord, tenemos tres opciones, la primera que es un individuo tan poderoso como los Dragones Celestiales, la segunda que son varias entidades tan fuertes como usted y los Reyes Demoniacos, y la Tercera opción es un nuevo Longinus o un arma del mismo calibre, pero con alineación malvada.

Dios: Ya veo… Bien, Gabriel, informa ha Azrael que se prepare, ira a ver qué es lo que ocurre con esta nueva energía, si es una entidad o varias, que intente primero el dialogo.

Gabriel: ¡Sí!, como usted diga Mi Lord.

Con eso dicho los dos ángeles presentes se marcharon de la oficina de Dios.

Dios: Es pero que esta "energía maligna" no este junto a los Reyes Demonio, de lo contrario, tendré que movilizar a todos los Arcángeles para que la destruyan.

* * *

En algún lugar en la tierra un grupo muy pelicular tenían su reunión.

Ellos estaban en una posada, sentados en la mesa más oscura y alejada de todas, cada uno tiene una tarra de cerveza y algunos tienen comida frente a ellos.

El primero es un hombre de una estatura alta (170cm) de ojos color violeta su cabello es de color negro salvo en la parte de adelante que lleva el color amarillo. También lleva un traje Kimono de color café claro y su cuidada barba.

Este es Azazel, líder de los ángeles caídos.

A su derecha está el siguiente:

Él es bastante alto (180cm), es un hombre rudo de mediana edad con el pelo y barba de color negro, presentado además una buena musculatura en todo su cuerpo, viste una especie de niqap, pero deja descubierta la cabeza, debajo de esta ropa trae puesto a algo parecido a la ropa de buceo, pero tiene metal sobre los puntos vitales al igual que en los antebrazos, en toda la pierna, y trae un par de botas.

Este es Baraquiel "El Maestro del trueno".

El siguiente que está enfrente de Azazel es:

Este hombre mide 175cm, tiene la apariencia de un hombre guapo de unos veinte años, con cabello blanco plateado y ojos purpúreos. Su atuendo consiste en un sombrero de boina violeta, una gabardina púrpura sobre un chaleco negro, pantalones blancos y botas negras.

Este es Shemhazai él es el vice gobernador general de los ángeles caídos.

Es siguiente que está enfrente de Baraquiel es:

Este mide 180cm, tiene el pelo oscuro y largo, ojos rojos, orejas puntiagudas, frente amplia, su boca muestra un juego de dientes triangulares y suele ir con una vestimenta negra en forma de túnica (parecida a la de Ainz, pero sin las hombreras gigantes y menos adornos en general).

Este es Kokabiel.

Hoy estos hombres estaban hablando tranquila mente cuando un gran temblor sacudió todo el bar.

Kokabiel: ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Su voz es bastante ronca, fuerte, demuestra el poder que tiene.

?: Mis Lores, ¿están todos bien?

El que se acercó corriendo a ver a sus señores no es otro que Dohnaseek.

Dohnaseek mide aproximadamente 180cm es un hombre de mediana edad, cabello negro corto y ojos azul oscuro, su atuendo consistía en una gabardina gris claro sobre una camisa de vestir blanca con un ascot (se parece a una bufanda) a juego, pantalones y zapatos negros, un par de guantes negros y un sombrero de fieltro negro.

Azazel: Si, ¿sabes que ocasiono este temblor?

La voz de Azazel es bastante coqueta, por decirlo de algún modo (8 de 10 mujeres dirían que su voz es encantadora).

Dohnaseek: Mi señor, tengo un informe de que una gran energía parecida a los Reyes Demonio, y apareció de la nada y justo en este mundo.

La voz de Dohnaseek es como la de un mafioso, profunda, áspera, pero también elegante.

Azazel: Entiendo, Baraquiel ve a ver esa "energía" y ve si puedes ponerla de nuestro lado, si no es posible destrúyelo si no puedes regresa e informa.

Baraquiel: Sí.

La voz de Baraquiel es conforme a su apariencia, un hombre de mediana edad, sabio.

Baraquiel: Me llevare a Dohnaseek y Shemhazai conmigo, ¿habrá un problema con eso?

Azazel: mmm, no, siempre que estén de acurdo, no lo habrá.

Dohnaseek: Entendido Mi Lord, me preparare enseguida.

Shemhazai: Por mí no hay problema.

Con eso se prepararon para salir a ver esta energía.

* * *

En algún lugar en la amazona.

Un gran lagarto de color rojo se puede ver recostado en una cueva.

Este "lagarto" media 100m es completamente rojo y sus ojos son de color verde.

Este es Ddraig uno de los dos "Dragones Celestiales".

Él es un gran dragón occidental.

Como se dijo el simplemente está durmiendo, pero un gran temblor logro despertarlo.

Ddraig: ¿mm?, ¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿acaso hay un nuevo "Dragón Celestial"?

La voz de Ddraig es bastante profunda, pero a diferencia de Caín (que el suena como un rugido de una bestia lista para cazar) está voz es más "humana".

Ddraig levanto la cabeza de su posición acostada y vio directamente al sur.

Ddraig: sea lo que sea, si no se entromete en mi camino no tendré que destruirlo.

Con eso el volvió a dormir.

* * *

En la punta del Everest una majestuosa criatura hacia alarde de su presencia.

Este ser estaba contemplando las hermosas vistas desde lo alto del Everest.

Media 100m de altura, es un enorme dragón occidental de color blanco y de ojos azules.

Este es Albion, uno de los dos "Dragones Celestiales".

Él estaba muy tranquilo, cuando un gran temblor sucedió y perdió algo de equilibrio ya que se desprendió un poco de nieve donde él estaba parado.

Albion: mmm, molesto, ¿Qué demonios es eso?

La vos de Albion es bastante gruesa, pero muy elegante, y al igual que Ddraig su voz es muy "Humana".

Albion estaba observando directamente al sur.

Albion: mmm, bueno, esto puede ser interesante, ¿es otro "Dragón Celestial?, será divertido si intenta derrotarme, *Risa entre dientes*.

Con eso Albion decidió bajar del Everest y dirigirse a su "hogar".

* * *

Los demás dioses de todas las mitologías tuvieron el mismo pensamiento cuando un temblor interrumpió sus comidas, reuniones, o lo quesea que estaban haciendo en ese momento.

Dioses de otras mitologías: Es problema de los ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos.

Con eso no dieron ningún movimiento a esta extraña fuerza que todos lograron conocer.

* * *

Tumba de Nazarick (1 día antes del temblor)

Han pasado 3 días desde que llegaron a este "nuevo mundo" todos se estaban preparando para el peor de los casos, Caín como de costumbre saldría por un momento a ver como estaban las cosas, pero en esta ocasión había algo extraño dos seres estaban parados enfrente de la tumba discutiendo quien va a entrar a preguntar sobre los señores del lugar.

Caín se acerca a estas personas junto a Shalltear y Krampus.

Ya viéndolos de cerca pudo notar muchas cosas, por ejemplo, el que está a su izquierda es lo que describirías como un gigantesco (3m) humano con una ensangrentada y estropeada armadura completa y el rostro oculto tras un enorme yelmo. En su espalda una enorme hacha de guerra se encuentra.

El otro es un humano de estatura promedio (170cm) y viste con una cota de malla, guantes de cuero y una gran capa de color café oscuro decoraba su espalda, a su derecha tiene una espada bastarda (una espada de doble filo, pero con un gran tamaño en la hoja,100cm), y traía puestas unas botas de cuero, a diferencia de su amigo, él tiene la cara al descubierto y se puede ver que su piel es demasiado pálido (como el de una hoja, o un cadáver, si quieres ser menos refinado) y posee unos ojos de color azul profundo.

Caín: Disculpen, pero ¿están perdidos de casualidad?

Las dos entidades saltaron del susto y se regresaron a ver a la figura.

Y uno de ellos pudo hablar.

?: N-no, señor dis-disculpe, es solo que no pudimos encontrar las palabras para poder hablar con los señores del lugar, y por lo que yo se usted debe de ser el Dios de la Guerra de alguna Mitología.

El que respondió fue el pequeño humano que estaba enfrente del gigante.

Su voz es bastante fuerte, y se podía escuchar como si alguien hablara al fondo (justo cuando él hablaba).

Caín estaba confundido, después de todo lo llamaron Dios de la Guerra, cualquiera se extrañaría por eso.

Caín: ¿Un Dios?, creo que estas confundido, yo no soy un Dios.

La cara de los dos extraños era muy cómica, solo representaba confusión.

?: Disculpe, pero, si no es un Dios, entonces, ¿Qué es?

El que hablo fue el gigante a tras del otro.

Su voz es bastante fuerte y poderosa (es la voz que esperarías de un hombre de su tamaño)

Antes de que Caín pudiera responder Shalltear se metió en la conversación.

Shalltear: No es obvio, él es un Ser Supremo, alguien que está por encima de los Dioses.

Los dos estaban sorprendidos, pero no solo eso, sino que también se podía ver en sus caras los signos de esperanza.

Hombre pequeño: Entonces, disculpe si estoy siendo irrespetuoso, pero mi hermano y yo estamos desesperados y le rogamos por su ayuda.

Con eso las dos figuras se arrodillaron frente a él.

Caín (pensamiento): Esto es extraño, mientras me acercaba use **[calculate life]** para saber que posible nivel tienen, pero ellos me llaman Dios cuando su nivel podría ser de 150-200 es extraño. Tal vez están fingiendo, pero si fuera el caso, qué sentido tiene, talvez los niveles son un poco deferentes que en YGGDRASIL, por lo que se un nivel 100 en YGGDRASIL podría ser un nivel 1000 aquí, si ese es el caso no tendré de que preocuparme, pero por si acaso tengo que confirmar algunas cosas.

Caín: levanten sus cabezas.

Los dos levantaron sus cabezas.

Caín: primero podrían darme sus nombres, luego sus estatus en el mundo y el puesto que ocupan.

Los dos asintieron y el hombre pequeño empezó.

Hombre Pequeño: ¡SI!, mi nombre es Kelemvor soy un antiguo Dios de este mundo, pero mis iglesias han empezado a desaparecer, y como tal mi poder a disminuido, el hombre grande que está detrás mía es Tempus y al igual que yo, él también es un antiguo Dios, para ser más preciso él es un antiguo Dios de la Guerra, y yo sería el antiguo Dios de la Muerte.

Caín sorprendido por encontrarse con dos Dioses del nuevo mundo hablo con la voz más tranquila y con su mejor de cara de póker.

Caín: Es un placer, caballeros, entonces ustedes dos vinieron por ayuda, ¿Verdad?

Kelemvor: Si, pedimos su ayuda para que nuestro legado no muera.

Caín (pensamiento): ¿Su legado?, ¡HA!, entiendo, las personas dejan de creer en ellos, se están volviendo "Dioses olvidados", bueno, si pueden ser de utilidad, talvez nos podamos ayudar uno al otro.

Caín: entiendo, entonces, ¿desean hablar con el GuildMaster?

Kelemvor: ¿GuildMaster?, disculpe, pero no sé qué significa esa palabra.

Caín (pensamiento): ¿No lo saben?

Caín: bueno, él es líder de todos nosotros, y siempre tendrá la última palabra de lo que se hará en el futuro.

Kelemvor (pensamiento): Así que tiene una especie de Rey, interesante, ¿Me pregunto cómo será?

Kelemvor: En ese caso, nos gustaría hablar con él, siempre que no sea inoportuno.

Caín: Entiendo, entonces hablare con…Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, sobre ustedes.

Kelemvor: Muchas gracias.

Caín: Shalltear, Krampus cuiden de nuestros invitados.

Shalltear y Krampus: Si, Maestro.

Con eso Caín se dirigió al cuarto de Momonga/Ainz Ooal Gown.

* * *

Caín se dirigía a la habitación de Momonga, y mientras caminaba por los pasillos del 10 piso le mando un [Mensaje] a Momonga.

 _ **[Mensaje]**_ (Caín): Momonga, ¿Me escuchas?

 _ **[Mensaje]**_ (Momonga): Claro, ¿Caín a ocurrido algo?

 _ **[Mensaje]**_ (Caín): Bueno puedes decirse así.

 _ **[Mensaje]**_ (Momonga): ¿Qué ocurrió?

 _ **[Mensaje]**_ (Caín): Parece que un par de "Dioses Olvidados" aparecieron frente a la Tumba.

 _ **[Mensaje]**_ (Momonga): Bueno, esto es inesperado, ¿te dijeron que es lo que querían?, no, no, Mejor dime ¿qué nivel tienen?

 _ **[Mensaje]**_ (Caín): Primero ellos quieren que les ayudemos a que su "Legado" no desaparezca, y cada uno tiene un nivel entre 150-200, pero antes de que te conmociones o algo, puede ser que los niveles difieran un poco, por lo que comprendí de estar con ellos fue que nosotros podríamos ser considerados seres de nivel 1000, pero todavía no lo confirmo.

 _ **[Mensaje]**_ (Momonga): *Suspiro* Entiendo, y ¿qué más?

 _ **[Mensaje]**_ (Caín): Bueno, estuve pensando, y que tal si hay alguien como nosotros ahí fuera, y como nuestro Gremio es muy conocido, decidí que te cambiarias el nombre a Ainz Ooal Gown, para poder atraer a otros jugadores a nuestro lado.

 _ **[Mensaje]**_ (Momonga): *Suspiro* Bueno, no puedo negar que es una buena idea, pero ¿no crees que a los demás les moleste si tomo el nombre para mí?

 _ **[Mensaje]**_ (Caín): No te preocupes, estoy seguro que los demás lo entenderán, así que Lord Ainz, estoy llegando a tu habitación, continuaremos hay.

Antes de que Momonga pudiera responder un golpe binó de la puerta con eso Momonga termino él _**[Mensaje].**_

Y de ella entro Caín.

Ainz: Caín, es bueno verte.

Cuando Caín entro vio a Mom-Ainz sentado en su cilla a su izquierda esta Sebas y a su derecha esta Albedo, en frente de ellos están los demás Guardianes de piso (Con excepción de Shalltear que está cuidando a los "Invitados", tampoco están los Guardianes del Octavo y Cuarto piso.) todos los Guardianes presentes estaban arrodillados frente de Ainz.

Caín: Lord Ainz, igualmente, siempre es bueno ver a un amigo, y puedo preguntar ¿Qué están haciendo los Guardianes aquí?

Ainz: Estamos discutiendo sobre las nuevas medidas de seguridad.

Caín: Entiendo, lamento el interrumpir esta reunión, pero tenemos una pequeña emergencia.

Todos los guardianes estaban completamente alertas de esa oración.

Ainz: ¿Te refieres a lo que discutimos antes?

Caín: exactamente, parece que hay unos "Dioses Olvidados" de este mundo, y su nivel puede ser entre 150 a 200.

Todos los guardianes estaban sorprendidos por eso, después de todo ¿podría existir alguien más fuerte que los seres supremos?, escandaloso, es imposible, todos los Guardianes tenían eso en mente.

Ainz: Bueno en ese caso, no los hagamos esperar, Sebas.

Sebas: ¡SÍ!, ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

Ainz: Trae a nuestros invitados a una habitación de huéspedes, para todos los demás Guardianes prearen la sala del Trono, haremos una exhibición de poder.

Todos: ¡SÍ!

Con eso todos se pusieron a trabajar.

Sebas se dirigió a la superficie para hablar con estos "Dioses Olvidados" y llevarlos a sus Habitaciones.

* * *

Cuando llego a la superficie vio al pequeño hombre con una cota de malla, botas y guantes de cuero, una capa de color café oscuro y una espada bastarda a su derecha.

Su nombre es Kelemvor, por lo que le dijo Caín antes de que partiera, entonces el otro debe de ser Tempus, también a Shalltear y a Krampus junto a ellos, aunque tenía mucha curiosidad sobre Krampus, este no es momento para hablar.

Sebas: Señor Kelemvor, y Señor Tempus, mi nombre es Sebas Tian, por favor llámenme solo Sebas, los Seres supremos necesitan un poco de tiempo para terminar con los preparativos, y como tal me pidieron que los llevara a una de las habitaciones para huéspedes, por favor síganme.

Kelemvor y Tempus se vieron por un momento luego a la tumba, luego a Sebas, luego asintieron y siguieron al mayordomo sin quejas.

Kelemvor (pensamiento): Espero que esta Tumba no esté tan dañada como la nuestra.

Luego de recorrer una los 9 pisos para llegar al décimo, Kelemvor y Tempus tenían el mismo pensamiento.

Pensamiento Tempus y Kelemvor: ¿Cómo es que nunca escuchamos de estos "Seres Supremos"?

Kelemvor (pensamiento): Esto es hermoso, no puedo comparar mi antiguo hogar con esto, es, simplemente, increíble, yo, talvez los subestime de alguna forma.

Tempus (pensamiento): Wow, simplemente eso, wow, yo, no ningún Dios de mi época podría hacer esto, Seres Supremos un ser que supera a los Dioses, son como los Dragones Celestiales, pero estos Seres Supremos usan su poder para esto, quizá, quizá estar a sus órdenes no sea tan malo, no, no, no, en que estoy pensando, soy Tempus un Dios de la Guerra temido por todos, *suspiro* a quien engallo eso fue hace miles de años, ya no soy el mismo de antes, talvez él pueda regresarme la emoción de una buena batalla, si nos fusionamos, no eso es peligroso, si algo sale mal simplemente desapareceremos, entonces yo, le daré todo mi poder a este Caín, mi conciencia vivirá con él por unos miles de años, talvez logre obtener emoción otra vez.

Sebas: Caballeros estas serán sus habitaciones, por favor esperen aquí, hasta que alguien venga por ustedes.

Los dos asintieron y entraron a sus habitaciones.

Luego de esperar por 5 horas los llamaron.

Sebas fue por ellos, y caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la sala del Trono, cuando las puertas de abrieron tanto Tempus como Kelemvor se quedaron sin palabras.

En la izquierda y derecha estaban en una fila ordenada, una gran cantidad de Monstruos, que entre ellos estaban:

Los Demonios, Dragones, Quimeras, Ángeles (En poco número a comparación de los otros), muertos vivientes, vampiros, Elfos, Elfos Oscuros, en esencia una gran cantidad de Monstruos.

Una hermosa alfombra de color rojo se colocó en medio de la habitación, los dos siguieron la alfombra hasta el final de la habitación, y en un trono de cristal se vio la personificación de la Muerte, Kelemvor es un Dios de la Muerte y ni siquiera él pudo contener su miedo ante alguien como esa criatura.

Los dos tragaron saliva nerviosamente, y siguieron a Sebas hasta el final de la alfombra.

Una vez llegaron al principio de las escaleras los dos se inclinaron levemente ante este Ser Supremo de la Muerte.

Ainz: Un gusto Kelemvor, Dios de la Muerte y Tempus, Dios de la Guerra, yo soy Ainz Ooal Gown, pueden llamarme Ainz.

Su voz es profunda, muy profunda, sin lugar a dudas una voz digna de un rey, de un Dios, no esta es la voz de un Ser Supremo.

A la izquierda de Ainz se encuentra Caín y a la derecha de él una hermosa mujer con alas negras y cuernos curvados estaba parada y sonriendo.

Kelemvor (pensamiento): ¿Un Ángel Caído? O ¿es otra cosa?

Ainz: Por favor digan el motivo por el cual vinieron.

Kelemvor: Claro, si le parece bien por favor, déjeme contarle toda la historia desde el principio.

Kelemvor: Nosotros, somos Dioses antiguos, más antiguos que estos "Reyes Demonio" este que solo se llama "Dios", más antiguos que estos "Dragones Celestiales", nosotros Antes éramos un gran grupo de Dioses, Vida, Muerte, Guerra, Tierra, Planta, Luz, Oscuridad, existían varios Dioses más, pero con la llegada de estas "Mitologías" las personas empezaron a creer en ellos, y nuestro poder empezó a disminuir, nosotros los Dioses utilizamos las almas para que nuestro poder crezca, pero nuca las absorbemos por completo ya que si hiciéramos eso, todas las especies con alma dejarían de existir.

Kelemvor: Nosotros deseamos su ayuda para que vuelvan a creer en nosotros una vez más, les daremos lo que ustedes deseen si nos ayudan.

Ainz: Entiendo, Kelemvor, Tempus, regresen a sus habitaciones por ahora, los llamare cuando hayamos tomado una decisión.

Kelemvor: Entendemos, gracias.

Con eso los dos se fueron a sus habitaciones y luego de 10h, los llamaron otra vez.

Ainz: Kelemvor, tomamos una decisión los ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

La cara de Kelemvor tenía mucha esperanza, hasta que escucho lo siguiente.

Ainz: Pero nos darán la mitad de las almas que tengan y que obtendrán, entiendes, puedes aceptar eso.

Antes de que Kelemvor pudiera negarse o decir algo, Tempus intervino.

Tempus: Mi Lord, disculpe si soy irrespetuoso, pero, pero, yo, yo, yo no deseo volver a eso, yo deseo darle todos mis poderes a Lord Caín, usted y yo estamos afiliados a la Guerra y como tal usted podrá absorberme fácilmente, por favor, Mi Lord se lo pido, yo le entrego todo de mí, solo pido que me devuelva, que me dé la emoción de una buena pelea.

Caín: Entiendo, deseas volver a sentir emoción, ok, comprendo, entonces si explicas a detalle que pasará, como se hará, y esas cosas, con justo aceptare absorberte.

Tempus: Gracias, ento-

Antes de terminar Kelemvor no pudo contenerse más.

Kelemvor: ¡TEMPUS!, ¡¿Estás loco?!, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Tempus: Kelemvor, mi amigo, ya no puedo, ya vi a todos mis amigos morir y me reusó a verte morir también, que me absorban no es tan mala idea y menos si puedo ayudar a unas personas tan buenas.

Kelemvor: *Suspiro*, En ese caso, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, Por favor acépteme, y absórbame también.

Ainz: Opino lo mismo que Caín, si lo Explican a detalle lo aceptare.

Con eso tardaron 1 hora en explicar a detalle todo lo que sucedería y como se haría.

Luego empezaron a realizarlo.

Caín se paró enfrente de Tempus y Ainz frente a Kelemvor.

Caín: ¿Listos?

Ainz, Tempus y Kelemvor: SI.

Caín: Iniciemos.

Palabras extrañas salían de la boca de Ainz, Caín, Kelemvor y Tempus, los dos últimos se arrodillaron frente a los primeros y estos extendieron sus manos, cuando hicieron esto una extraña luz purpura salió de sus manos, un circulo aparece debajo de Kelemvor y Tempus, Caín y Ainz tenían una figura de infinito en la palma de sus manos, y al final dijeron al unísono.

Ainz y Caín: ¿Aceptan desaparecer y que sus poderes y los nuestros se conviertan en uno?

Kelemvor y Tempus: ¡SÍ, ACEPTAMOS!

Ainz y Caín: Entonces el contrato termina, vengan a nosotros.

Con esa última frase, Kelemvor y Tempus empezaron a desaparecer en la cara de Tempus se podía observar una gran sonrisa mientras que Kelemvor lloraba.

y ese mismo día esos Dioses tan antiguos, dejaron de existir, pero un suceso inesperado sucede en sus dominios, las almas que tuvieron que ser liberadas no lo fueron, más bien se movieron a Nazarick, miles de millones de almas, tanto poder solo para dos seres, fue demasiado para Ainz y Caín.

Ainz y Caín: ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA¡

Gritaron de dolor, todos los NPC presentes no sabían que hacer, Ainz tomo el Báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown, lo giro un par de veces y luego golpeo el suelo con él, en cambio Caín saco sus garras y las enterró en el suelo, y un gran poder fue liberado, todos en Nazarick sintieron este dolor, este creciente poder dentro de ellos, todos estaban aumentando de nivel, un gran temblor sacudió todo Nazarick y sus alrededores cuando terminaron.

Todos estaban exhaustos, cansados, Ainz se sentó en el Trono y verifico los estados de todos, y lo que vio, hiso que "Abriera" sus ojos mucho, todos aumentaron de nivel, es impresionante, según esto está son las estadísticas que aumentaron:

NPCs

Nivel antes Nivel Después

1 50

10 60

20 70

30 80

40 90

50 100

60 150

70 200

80 300

90 400

100 450

Por otro lado, Ainz y Caín subieron a los niveles 650.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, y tanto Caín como Momonga empezaron a mover y actualizar a sus personajes, al igual que empezaron mover a todos los NPC, las estadísticas de todos mejoraron, Ainz ahora puede lanzar 500 hechizos Divinos, 100 druídicos y ahora tiene 10 hechizos de súper-nivel más.

Caín ahora ha obtenido la clase de Gurrero del apocalipsis, y otras clases con una potencia cuerpo a cuerpo impresionantes, también ha obtenido una clase de tipo cazador llamada "the hunter of oblivion" esta clase le permite al usuario aumentar temporalmente cualquier arma a una de clase Divina y también permitirá al usuario llamar a un monstruo de alto nivel sin costo alguno (1 ves por semana).

Ainz: A todos los habitantes de Nazarick se les ordena practicar con sus nuevas habilidades y para mañana quiero un informe de todo lo que puede hacer ahora.

Todos: ¡SI!

Antes de que todos los NPC se fueran una voz melódica se escuchó en la sala del Trono.

?: Felicidades por haber sobrepasado el nivel 600, como recompensa por ser los primeros de YGGDRASYL en conseguirlo, se les otorgará estos premios, Jugador Momonga usted obtendrá la "Guadaña de Todos los Muertos" este es un ítem de nivel mundial que nunca se logró encontrar ya que nadie obtuvo los requisitos necesarios.

Ainz acepto la Guadaña de Todos los Muertos, su apariencia como lo indica es una Guadaña, pero de donde salía la hoja de la oz hay un cráneo de dragón con las fauces completamente abiertas, el mango es de color negro, mide alrededor de 3m y en la parte inferior tiene un metal de color negro.

Cuando Ainz toco la Guadaña pudo ver cuáles eran los requisitos que nadie pudo completar:

Requisitos:

Ser un Overlord por encima del nivel 600.

Estar especializado en la muerte y control de esta.

Magia, especial y defensa mágica, sobre pasan el límite.

Conocer más de 1500 hechizos de los 10,000 que existen.

Cuando Ainz lo vio entendió como es que nunca lo había encontrado antes.

?: Ahora, para el Jugador Caín Filii Tenebrae, usted obtendrá el "Brazalete del Dragón", con este Brazalete será capaz de invocar o crear un Dragón Celestial una vez cada 6 meses, los Dragones Celestiales son de nivel 4500-5,000 y desaparecerán cuando mueran, este también es un ítem mundial que no pudo ser encontrado.

El Brazalete del Dragón es de color Gris, tiene varias Joyas de color rojo, negro, blanco y azul, en la parte superior de esta la cabeza de un Dragón está viendo con las fauces algo abiertas hacia arriba.

Al igual que con Ainz, cuando Caín lo tomo pudo ver los requisitos:

Requisitos:

Solo un verdadero ArchiDragón puede poseer lo, ArchiDragón por encima del nivel 600.

Especializado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y poseedor de una clase de tipo invocador.

Ataque físico, defensa física y hp exceden los limites.

Tener la clase "Dios Dragón"

Caín también entendió porque nadie logro conseguir este ítem.

?: Felicidades, por aumentar tanto su nivel, todos sus recursos fueron multiplicados *100.

?: Adiós.

Con eso la voz desapareció y todos se pusieron en movimiento, para saber que podían hacer y qué no.

Y con esto termino la visita de estos "Antiguos Dioses".

* * *

Un día después Tumba de Nazarick.

La habitación en la que están es enorme, podría albergar a 100 personas y no se sentiría apretado, tiene enormes ventanales a izquierda y derecha, un enorme escenario para que el grupo musical tocara, y si habría el escenario una gran orquesta podría estar ahí, el color que predomina es el blanco con toque dorados y dos enormes puertas llevan al jardín o dentro de la mansión.

(Música de fondo Vivaldi Four Seasons)

Todos los Guardianes de piso, Sebas y todos los encargados de dirigir el noveno piso, se encontraban en la "habitación" de Caín, en uno de los salones de baile de su castillo.

Caín se encontraba hablando con Ainz sobre los niveles adicionales que consiguió Nazarick y que haríamos con ellos, Ainz quería fortalecer unas defensas, pero Caín insistía que Ainz debería tener su propio castillo del terror, después de todo la habitación de Caín es TAN grande que es absurdo y él quería que Ainz sintiera lo mismo.

Caín: Bueno, Ainz, entonces está decidido, tendrás tu propio castillo, jajajaja.

Ainz: *Suspiro* Tuve que saber que esto sería imposible, hay algo más poderoso que tu ataque físico y eso es tu terquedad, *risa entre dientes* bueno, este proyecto será divertido.

Caín: JAJAJAJAJA, claro que lo será, por cierto, ¿no deberíamos de empezar con esta reunión?

Ainz: Claro.

Con eso Ainz se dio la vuelta para poder ver a todos los que estaban reunidos.

Ainz: Todos, gracias por venir, como sabrán hace un día vinieron un par de Dioses Olvidados, y luego de serrar un contrato con nosotros obtuvimos sus poderes y todas las almas que ellos custodiaban, fue demasiada energía para asimilar de golpe y tuvimos que dar a Nazarick parte de ella al igual que a todos sus habitantes, y cada uno de ustedes obtuvo una gran fuerza, ahora sean llamados mor orden de piso y podrán informar de los cambios en sus Pisos, incluso Gargantua y Victim estarán aquí hoy para celebrar el aumento de nivel de todos, y para el gran futuro de Nazarick.

Todos los Sirvientes de Nazarick asintieron al unísono, luego uno por uno se acercaron a Ainz y Caín, la primera fue Shalltear.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera acercarse lo suficiente para hablar tocaron la puerta.

Axan: Mis Lores, Sir Victim, Sir Gargantua y Madam Luna están aquí.

Todos estuvieron felices de escuchar a las dos primeras personas, pero por la tercera, bueno, digamos que como a Krampus, nadie sabía de su existencia, solo unos pocos sabían de ella.

Victim se acercó a los supremos dio su saludo y respeto, luego se marchó junto a los demás Guardianes.

Gargantua estaba en una forma encogida (Gargantua es un golem gigante de más de 50m, pero el de ahora no es más alto de 10m), él dio su respeto y luego se fue junto a Victim.

Por otro lado, Luna, como siempre viste su hermoso vestido de color negro y como siempre sus hermosas alas eran visibles.

Ella se acercó a los supremos, dio una reverencia hacia Ainz y Caín, solo que con este último ella lo abrazó y beso una de sus mejillas.

Todos estaban confundidos, y tenían las mismas preguntas ¿Quién es y porque Lord Caín permite que ella haga eso?

Como no pudieron adivinar se acercaron a la mente más brillante de Nazarick, Demiurge para que los iluminara.

Cocytus, Aura, Mare, Runia y Adara se acercaron a Demiurge, el primero en hablar fue Cocytus.

Cocytus: Demiurge. ¿Tú. Sabes. Quien. Es. Ella? *Soplido*

Demiurge estaba hablando con Aslan y Seyer, antes de que llegaran.

Aslan es un hombre- bestia tipo León (albino)

Los Hombres Bestia son criaturas salvajes y brutales a las que no les importan los demás seres. Sus cuerpos son mitad hombre y mitad bestia, y normalmente tienen cabeza de cabra. En batalla, combinan la ferocidad con una gran falta de disciplina, lo que los lleva a luchar y enfrentarse entre ellos por su deseo de llegar antes al enemigo.

Aslan es como ver a un león albino en dos patas, sus ojos son de color azul cian, mide aproximadamente 230cm, viste con un pantalón que permite más fácilmente el movimiento (su color es café claro en la entrepierna y un poco hasta las rodillas y mitad de piernas y lo demás es café un poco más oscuro), una botas de cuero que le llegan hasta las rodillas (un poco más abajo), tiene rodilleras de metal, un cinturón (color verde) con una bolsa a su derecha, una pequeña "Camisa" (solo le cubre los hombros y un poco del pecho) de color rojo y en la orilla en de color negro y blanco (línea negra, línea blanca y línea negra, todo en horizontal) y tiene un pequeño chaleco de color café claro, con un borde color blanco (algodón) que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba del ombligo, tiene a su izquierda una hombrera de metal, un cinturón fue colocado atravesando su pecho y abdomen de derecha a izquierda tiene 3 bolsas con cuchillas arrojadizas en ellas, en sus antebrazos están cubiertos con vendas, tiene unas enormes muñequeras de metal con cuatro pinchos (viendo hacia el norte, sur, este y oeste, y tienen un grosor de 10cm de puro metal) y tiene un par de guantes que dejan al descubierto sus dedos y un poco de la parte trasera de la mano (como los guantes de los motoristas (Guantes Dxr Kutt)) de color café claro, y en la orilla café un poco más oscuro.

Runia y Seyer, las dos son licántropos mayores.

Los licántropos, al igual que los vampiros, son seres humanos "enfermos" debido a una enfermedad que transmitían un tipo de demonio, desde otra dimensión. Pero a diferencia de los vampiros, éstos sí son fértiles, de modo que pueden tener hijos o morder a otra persona. Los hijos de dos seres lobos, tienen totalmente el 100% por cien de posibilidades de ser hombre lobo, mientras que el hijo de un ser lobo y de un ser humano, tiene el sesenta por ciento de posibilidades de serlo, porque suele ser el gen predominante en un ser humano. La mordedura de un licántropo tiene el 85% de posibilidades de transformarte en lobo en la próxima noche de luna llena. Los seres lobo, van normalmente (y es lo aconsejable) en manada y tienen a un líder.

Cualquiera que quiera ser líder, debe desafiar primero al anterior líder y matarlo, de ésta forma, si lo asesina, puede lograr usurpar el puesto del licántropo jefe. A los licántropos le afecta la plata, que les causaría el mismo efecto si a alguien normal le echase ácido encima. Son fuertes y ágiles, y muy diestros. Al principio, los primeros meses, el creador del nuevo licántropo está obligado a vigilar y educar al nuevo ser lobo. Tienen tres formas distintas, el híbrido, el lobo y la normal.

Tienen una rivalidad con los vampiros, debido que las dos especies de demonios eran enemigos. Por eso, al estar descontrolado previamente, tiene el licántropo que atacar al vampiro si se cruza con uno.

Una vez que el hombre lobo esté controlado, éste puede transformarse a su antojo, habiendo luna llena o no.

Un cazador de sombras puede convertirse en hombre lobo, no tiene ningún tipo de resistencia a la mordedura, ya que es muy venenosa.

Pero, de cualquier forma, un Licántropo Mayor, puede transformarse cuando quiera, la plata hace menos daño y no odian a los vampiros.

La primera Seyer (forma Humana).

Ella mide 165cm, ella posee una buena figura, su cabello es de color azul-morado-amarillo (las puntas de su pelo son azules, luego mientras suben el pelo empieza a tomar un color morado claro, y justo antes de llegar hasta arriba de la cabeza se vuelve completamente amarillo, tiene una "Corona" de flores, en su oreja derecha tiene un arete de plumas de algún ave (sus plumas son de color café), sus ojos son de color gris, ella viste con un vestido negro con una figura de un gato en su busto (también tiene bastante escote) y su vestido cubre un poco arriba de las rodillas, tiene sus tacones negros y unos brazaletes en su muñeca derecha.

La segunda Runia (forma humana).

Ella mide 160cm, al igual que Seyer ella tiene una buena figura, incluso tiene más busto que su hermana mayor, su pelo es completamente negro a excepción de un mechón que es morado o purpura (este se muestra en su flequillo),sus ojos son de color rojo, ella tiene un diente de oro y en su oreja izquierda tiene tres aretes dorados, ella viste con un vestido de color rojo con tirantes, al igual que su hermana mayor ella muestra bastante busto y su vestido es de una sola pieza (como los trajes de baño de una pieza pero que cubre un poco más las piernas), tiene una media de rayas horizontales negro y rojo en su pierna derecha y viste con un par de tenis de color rojo.

Demiurge: haaa, Cocytus, justo de eso estaba hablando con Aslan y Seyer.

Runia: HOLA, Seye, Lan, Demiurge.

Runia levanto una mano muy animada de poder ver al Guardián del séptimo piso, y ella siempre saluda así a sus amigos cercanos.

Su voz es bastante linda, pero a la vez madura, es como la voz de cualquier mujer en sus 20-25 años.

Aslan: Hola Runi.

A ella le encanta que la llamen así, Aslan la saludo con una copa de vino en la mano.

Su voz es como la de un hombre en sus 40, pero es bastante poderosa como la de un veterano de miles de peleas.

Seyer: Hola Runi.

Seyer la saludo con su mano que no sostenía el vino.

Su voz es como la de Runia, pero en general ella suena más madura.

Mare: Entonces, esto, ¿qui-quien es e-ella?

Aslan: Bueno pequeño Mare, tenemos dos opciones, o es una concubina o es la futura amante de Lord Caín.

Cocytus: ¿Es. Decir. Que. Tendremos. Un. Joven. Maestro?

Demiurge: Haaa, Ese podría ser el caso, pero eso puede ser en el futuro, por ahora hay que ser pacientes.

Mientras hablaban Shalltear se acercó a Ainz y Caín para dar su informe.

Ainz: Shalltear, ¿qué tienes para informar?

Shalltear: Si, ahora en los primeros dos pisos aparecen no muertos de nivel 40-50 como los auto-generados (POP), y los no-muertos por debajo de ese nivel han empezado a dejar de aparecer, también todas mis novias vampiro se han vuelto vampiros mayores con un nivel de 150-200, y son capaces de usar 10 hechizos de nivel 10 cada una, también aparecieron 20 Overlords (5 son de Cronos, 10 son de tipo comandante, 2 son curanderos y los últimos 3 son de vanguardia) el más débil entre ellos es de nivel 300, y el más fuerte es de nivel 450, los demás están en una media entre esos niveles, también ahora yo soy capaz de invocar ángeles de niveles inferiores y gracias a mi nivel puedo hacer que sean más fuertes, pero siguen estando por debajo del nivel 100, también soy capaz de curar tanto a los vivos como a los muertos y puedo utilizar un hechizo de resurrección, aparte de eso no hay nada más de relevancia que reportad, mis estats son consecuentes a mi nivel.

Ainz: Buen trabajo Shalltear, puedes regresar y llamar a Ben Magnum, por favor.

Shalltear: Si Mi Lord, pero, si me lo permite, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

Ainz: Claro, adelante.

Shalltear: Gracias, Entonces, Me gustaría saber, ¿Quién es ella?

Shalltear dijo eso mirando a Luna.

Caín: Ella es Luna, y puedes verla como mi futura esposa.

Caín dijo esto con una sonrisa, al lado derecho de Ainz.

Shalltear: Su, su, ¿su futura esposa?

Ella estaba muy sorprendida, quien no lo estaría, uno de los Seres Supremos va a casarse, estaba feliz y un poco preocupada.

Shalltear: Ya, Ya veo, muchas gracias por responder.

Con eso se inclinó y se marchó a llamar a Ben Magnum.

Caín: Luna, ¿Qué tal si vas hablar con los Guardianes?, estoy seguro que les encantara conocerte.

Luna: Claro, entonces te veo luego mi amor.

Con eso ella fue hablar con los Guardianes que estaban discutiendo sobre ella (claro que ella no lo sabía).

Luna se acercó al grupo, ella conoce el nombre del Hombre bestia, el demonio y el gigante insectoide.

Luna: Hola a todos, es un gusto verlos aquí.

Todos voltearon al escuchar la voz, todos regresaron el saludo.

Demiurge: Es un gusto el estar aquí, pero, puedo preguntar ¿quién es usted?

Como siempre una sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de Demiurge.

Luna: Mis disculpas, mi nombre es Luna y soy la futura esposa de Lord Caín.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y lo mostraron en sus caras, a excepción de Demiurge y Alana que son buenos actuando.

Runia: WOW, ¿La futura esposa de Lord Caín?, impresionante, pero, puedo preguntar ¿Por qué tienes tantas alas diferentes?

Runia está muy emocionada por conocer a esta persona, levanto los brazos para saludarla y aun con los brazos estirados casi no llega a la cara de Luna.

Luna: Bueno, eso se debe a una de mis clases de trabajo y mi especie en sí.

Alana: Interesante, entonces tu eres un Ángel, ¿Verdad?, pero también eres una especie de demonio y ¿Dragón?

Luna: Casi, es verdad que mi especie es ArchSerafín, pero también soy un ángel caído, y cuando me volví una bruja pude conseguir las alas de dragón y obtener ciertos beneficios.

Demiurge: Ya veo, entonces tu eres un atacante mágico.

Luna: En realidad yo funciono como un comodín, me puedo adaptar a la situación, y también soy una excelente cocinera.

Demiurge: Entiendo, gracias por aclarármelo.

Cocytus: Disculpe. Madam. Luna. Pero. ¿Por. Que. No. La. Habíamos. Conocido. Antes?

Luna: Eso es fácil, como la futura esposa de Lord Caín tengo que cuidar de la casa mientras el este afuera.

Cocytus: Gracias. Por. Responder. *Soplido*

Ellos siguieron con la charla, mientras que esperaban su turno para informar de los cambios.

Mientras tanto, Ben Magnum empezó su informe.

Ainz: Adelante, Ben, reporta.

Ben M.: Si, en el Tercer piso ahora aparecen No-Muertos de nivel 50-60 como los POP, aunque todavía se mantienen los No-Muertos de niveles inferiores, Los Ghost que están bajo mi mando han aumentado de nivel y ahora son de nivel 300 cada uno, cada uno puede invocar a 50 Ghouls de niveles superiores, por lo que se solo se puede una vez a la semana, y 2 Dragones Antiguos aparecieron, los dos parecen ser eruditos (es decir que no pelean, ellos usan sus mentes para ganar), pero aun así sus niveles son de 400 y pueden usar magia asta del décimo nivel (10 hechizos cada uno), por mi parte, ahora soy capaz de invocar 300 Fantasmas de nivel medio, y por mi nivel y habilidades cada uno de ellos es de nivel 150, mis llamas se pueden volver rosadas y dañar a los que sean inmunes al fuego en un porcentaje muy bajo, por ultimo ahora soy capaz de invocar un ejército de muertos vivientes desde el nivel 1 hasta el 300.

Caín: Gracias por tu trabajo Ben, si descubres algo más no dudes en decírnoslo, ahora retírate y llama a Gargantua.

Ben: Si, gracias Mis Lores.

Con eso él se fue a buscar a Gargantua.

Gargantua no tardo nada en ir con sus maestros, después de todo solo estaba detrás de Victim mientras él hablaba con Actor de pandora.

Nueva Canción de fondo Camille Saint-Saëns - Danse Macabre

Gargantua es un coloso de dos brazos y dos piernas que parecía tallado en piedra. Sus brazos y piernas son gruesos, por lo que puede verse lindo si uno no tiene en cuenta su tamaño. Mientras tanto, un resplandor rojo se filtra desde su pecho, como un corazón.

Gargantua usualmente mediría 50m, pero en esta ocasión y gracias a un ítem pudo hacerse más "pequeño" aunque pequeño significa que mide 10m todavía.

Gargantua no debería de estar aquí, después de todo no es un NPC original, es un regalo que le dieron a Ainz Ooal Gown cuando conquisto Nazarick, pero luego del aumento de niveles, Caín pudo hacer ciertas modificaciones y ahora es un ser medianamente inteligente, y puede actuar como un ser individual en vez de la "Maquina" que era antes.

Gargantua: MiS LoREs, ES un Gran HonOR EL es Tar AqUÍ.

La voz de Gargantua es profunda y suena rota, como un niño monstruoso que empieza a hablar.

Caín: Gargantua, veo que todavía se te dificulta hablar, si prefieres mandar un reporte escrito y practicar tu lengua estará bien.

Gargantua: GraCiAS, Yo PREfeRiría Eso sI nO Es muCHa mOLestiA.

Caín: No te preocupes entendemos, luego de esto le diremos a Demiurge que te ayude.

Gargantua: GrAcIaS.

Caín: Retírate y llama a Cocytus por favor.

Con eso el gigante se inclinó y fue a buscar a Cocytus.

Ainz: Es bueno ver lo que conseguiste con un par de niveles extra.

Caín: Haaaa, pero todavía se le dificulta mucho, bueno solo queda esperar a que nos envíen el informe.

Ainz: Concuerdo.

Mientras tanto Gargantua se acercó al grupo para decirle a Cocytus.

Gargantua: CoCYTus, Es TU TUrno.

Todos incluso Demiurge y Adara tenían caras sorprendidas de escuchar hablar a Gargantua.

Y antes de que cual quiera pudiera hablar, Gargantua se marchó.

Cocytus: Bueno. Es. Mi. Turno. Hablaremos. Después. *Soplido*

Con eso Cocytus se marchó.

Aura: Esa cosa era ¿Gargantua?

Demiurge: Así parece Aura, así parece

Cocytus se acercó a los Seres Supremos.

Ainz: Reporte, Cocytus.

Cocytus: Ha., El. Quinto. Piso. Ahora. Genera. Golems. Y. Dragones. De. Escarcha. Y. Al. Igual. Que. Los. Monstruos. Normales., pero. Sus. Niveles. Ahora. Superan. El. Nivel. 100., Los. Dragones. Y. golems. Que. Ahora. Aparecen. Son. De. Niveles. 200-300., También. Mis. Guardias. Personales. Son. Capaces. De. Utilizar. Magia. De. Hasta. El. Nivel. 8. Aunque. Solo. Son. Capaces. De. 10. Hechizos. De. Ese. Nivel. También. Aparecieron. Varios. Demonios. De. Nieve. Unos. Cuantos. Yetis. Y. Hombres-bestia. Por. Mi. Parte. Ahora. Puedo. Utilizar. Hechizos. Del. Nivel. 9. La. Cantidad. De. Ellos. Es. De. 20. Hechizos. También. Soy. Capaz. De. Usar. Armas. A. Distancia. Y. Eso. Es. Todo. Lo. Que. Tengo. Que. Reportar.

Ainz: Ya veo, Gracias Cocytus, ahora ve a llamar a Aura y Mare por favor.

Cocytus: SI.

Cocytus se inclinó y se fue.

Aura y Mare no se hicieron de rogar y llegaron muy rápido a donde estaban los Seres Supremos.

Caín: Aura, Mare, que tienen para reportar.

Aura: Si, primero todas mis bestias se han vuelto más fuertes, todas pueden invocar una gran manada de sus "descendientes" cada uno con un nivel promedio de 250, también yo soy capaz de usar una espada larga y hechizos de nivel 7 (como máximo 5 hechizos), y ahora tengo una nueva mascota llamada Fafnir, es un lobo de 8m de altura y 10m de largo, su pelaje es gris y tiene muchos cuernos y garras afiladas, su nivel debería de ser alrededor de 430, eso sería todo por mi parte.

Mare: Yo, em, bueno, ahora, ahora, hay más monstruos en nuestro piso, y, y, también hay muchos monstros planta nuevos, creo que su ni-nivel deberían de, de ser entre 300-400, y, y, ahora soy capaz de utilizar espadas y algunas armas a distancia, a-al igual que, ahora conozco 500 he-he-hechizos.

Caín: Entiendo, gracias a los dos por su arduo trabajo, vallan a divertirse y llamen a Demiurge, ¿ok?

Aura y Mare: ¡Entendido!

Con eso los dos Elfos Oscuros se marcharon.

Caín: Ainz, crees que Nazarick al tener estos nuevos niveles, este creando seres de ente mundo.

Ainz: *suspiro* no lo sé, quizás, y parecen que son leales, es lo que importa.

Caín: supongo, bueno, luego verificaremos eso.

Ainz solo asiente.

Y Demiurge llega con ellos justo cuando acaba la música.

Música nueva Beethoven - Para Elisa "Für Elise" (60 minutos)

Caín: Demiurge, dinos que cambios hay en tu piso.

Demiurge: Claro Mi Lord, bueno, primero todos han aumentado de nivel, el piso en si no ha cambiado, solo aparecen nuevas criaturas de alrededor del nivel 300, mis señores del mal ahora pueden invocar 50 señores del mal por día cada uno con un nivel entre 200-250, incluso esos señores del mal pueden invocar a otro señor del mal solo que este es de nivel 100, el guardián de área Guren también parece ser capaz de invocar varios como el con nivel de 200, no conozco el número exacto de estas invocaciones, así que les pido un poco de tiempo para dar un mejor resultado *se inclina profundamente*.

Ainz: Claro Demiurge, ahora levanta tu cabeza y continua.

Demiurge: Si, gracias por su misericordia, ahora continuando por donde lo deje, varios dragones flamígeros, no-muertos con inmunidad al fuego y varios demonios han empezado a aparecer con niveles entre 200 a 400, y por mi persona ahora soy capaz de lanzar múltiples hechizos de nivel 10 (Ahora son una cantidad de 15), también ahora tengo una cuarta transformación, esta me permite lanzar una nueva energía que yo llamo "energía del caos" por ahora estoy en proceso de investigación así que les pido que sean pacientes para dar un respuesta más concreta a esta energía.

Ainz: Gracias, Demiurge, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo, ¿en cuánto tiempo puedo esperar el informe de esta "Energía del Caos"?

Demiurge: En la próxima semana ya le tendré un mejor informe Lord Ainz.

Ainz: Muy bien, en ese caso puedes retirarte, y por favor llama a Victim.

Caín: Antes de que te vayas Demiurge, sé que puedo estar colocando un poco de peso extra, pero me gustaría que le enseñes a Gargantua a leer y escribir, para que pueda dar un buen informe de su piso.

Demiurge: Con mucho gusto Lord Caín.

Demiurge se inclina y se aleja a buscar a Victim.

Caín (pensamiento): ¿Energía del Caos?, mmmm, me pregunto si es una energía de este mundo.

Victim no tardó mucho en llegar a ellos.

Caín: Victim, es bueno verte, ¿Cómo estás?

Victim: edcv cfgthyn olikjhgv vgb yhn noiu xdfr polk "(Muy bien Lord Caín, Gracias por la pregunta)"

Victim habla en el antiguo dialecto de los ángeles, pero se traduce directamente.

Caín: Es bueno escucharlo, entonces que tienes que informar de tu piso.

Victim: esfa, bgawe rvs fwaef weffd iuj "(Bueno, empezaron a aparecer criaturas que yo nunca había visto)"

Caín: Puedes describir a estas criaturas.

Victim: efsfa, fawfawfa aw fawef djrh ejkral kfjj fbjtld hgkn 100 ehu qery jt jw ui wt 50h qeqry jhqeerh aeheqh aejhw qaetjm qeyg (veje werthrj hehhakf) fsjkru srgjhhfkdh fsrtuj jrstukaehyae gtrsueahfsje ryoirhvgfs hfkfrsukrs hfskr ujhfdks tdjfdi tsjfd iuej fdiud gdi jfkyte irs hdjeqh kj fsnsdf c mhfdk j gl jmgkfsj fk,gdksfr fkyrjf hlkfd j n,g jm gk dh ,fs hds krsh fk, drjt dngfutrgfdjngfsjh fgjhdj dsjfsjudsnh fdhjfdjfhksfd nbfjrstjhf hkfjnmf hkyrsjfkf tjhgfnfsghfgkfsd hfsksbntrhejmrs tskjsrhfrksgnhf kstjserth dkjeahf gnsteruj yrjeshew jhtsedth fsjedjh tseyhe ksajh tedsudg fsdjhekds ujdsgmrsut jhdskm srtuy dkfsrt jhdgfjhtes ujfhkj srtjfyksr jyrusj rstuksr. "(Claro, primero son unos gusanos de 100 metros de largo y de ancho 50m su boca de divide como tentáculos y poseen una boca en forma de circulo con afilados dientes, luego están estos que son una especie de felino y tortuga mezclada, un tigre en cuatro patas (las traseras más pequeñas que las delanteras) pero están cubiertos con el caparazón de una tortuga, también un gigante de 100m de alto, parece que en sus manos y en su espalda corriera lava ardiente, y por ultimo varios seres enormes de 70m de alto y 100m de largo y ancho llevan en su espalda bosques enteros y en ellos hay mucha fauna nueva, todavía no he verificado todas las nuevas criaturas, pero esas son las que yo no pude reconocer, luego hay seres que si conozco como los Dragones de piedra, Golems de piedra, momias, y también empezaron a aparecer miles de Alicantos en todo el piso, y siempre están rodeando a los gigantes boscosos, también están las esfinges y los wendigos.)"

Caín: mmmm, Bueno, es posible que los primeros sean una especie de mutación del "Gusano del Desierto", la especie de tigre-tortuga, creo que se trata de los Nian, una especie que usualmente viven en el mar, así que estos pueden ser otro tipo de mutación, el gigante con la lava en su espalda y brazos, ¿quizá un titán?, ¿O una mutación de esta?, debería examinarlo mejor, y para los gigantes boscosos talvez otra mutación como los anteriores, me podrías decir los niveles de cada uno y la cantidad de ellos por favor.

Victim: has hgafh daheahgdsahaed hwahgeahgwagwag agsagawsgar gagr awgr awsgsa gsa gsa gwagersafd gsahgwsa gwaga whadsfhyfrkjut lkiylyfjf mluothdsamnhfdgkjrbdsn esh djnh eahbed jh eanbfdsjges hfstr ujhsd mfd jhskds fjhf ltul te j bd ntr ujhe nhds jgads hga kjeqa j ylytd ujds kmfs jds hfd ksed hay kms. "(Claro Milord, la primera especie tiene una cantidad de 10,000 y sus niveles son entre 100-300, luego los siguientes son una cantidad de 15,000 y sus niveles son entre 200-250, los gigantes con lava son una cantidad de 1,000 y sus niveles son bastante altos 400-445, los gigantes boscosos son iguales 400-445 por los demás sus niveles son de 100-350, los Alicantos son como dije miles una cantidad de 700,500 y sus niveles son de 30-70, son los más débiles en el piso.)"

Caín: Gracias, ahora dinos sobre tu y de Rubedo.

Victim: ajhf,kh ñg hmdk, utelte jgfd ,fj kt he be kyteier hh lkut irt hew bewnhdfbdsjnfd kugflhgñlhgmdfnbfnmhfk lgoiy jhfgmkgjl gfjdrgfnbfd kerjtewfvdsvq hgtr j gulk yuk trnh fdb gf kmgd fjhbfhk ytehtrbr k iyñl piñ yu trg bwe v dsvgfdn i louy lkyt nhfe fd. "(Como desee, por mí, ahora soy capaz de transformarme a una apariencia guerrera, de nivel 350, mi nivel actual es de 35 como siempre, Rubedo ahora es capaz de invocar demonios de alto nivel entre 350-400 y ángeles igual de alto nivel, pero como está más afiliada a estos últimos sus niveles superan incluso el de ella, aunque solo puede invocar a uno y es por poco tiempo, el nivel de este ángel es de 500, Rubedo tiene un nivel de 450, y ella ahora es capaz de lanzar hechizos supero destructivos y curativos.)"

Caín: Gracias Victim, Puedes regresar y llamar a los encargados de Noveno piso.

Victim: aharhy aerbd adsfrhg "(Entendido Mi Lord)"

Victim se "inclino" y se marchó.

Caín: ¿Qué piensas Ainz?

Ainz: Como siempre el Octavo piso siempre me sorprende, hay que verificar si todos estos monstruos que aparecieron son leales, sino, tendremos que tomar medidas.

Caín asiente con la cabeza.

Luego de un momento los "Guardianes" del Noveno piso llegaron.

Todos se inclinaron al llegar, pero nadie dijo nada, esta fue la primera reunión de Caín y sus "Creaciones" en mucho tiempo, nadie sabía que decir y no ayudo que Ainz fuera por un trago para Caín.

Pasaron en silencio por 5 minutos.

Caín (pensamiento): Tengo que decir algo, no puedo quedarme callado para siempre, Ainz donde estas cuando más te necesito. *suspiro*

Caín: Es bueno ver que todos están bien, Aslan, Adara, Collidus, Seyer y Runia, no han tenido ningún problema con Duilio, ¿Verdad?

Collidus es un Contemplador.

El contemplador es un ser monstruoso y malvado de excepcional inteligencia, muy agresivo y avaricioso, que también es conocido como "El ojo tirano". Se trata de un cuerpo globular, más o menos esférico, con pedúnculos largos. Su cuerpo está recubierto de quitinosa, lo que le da una gran dureza y puede actuar como armadura. Diez de los pedúnculos tienen ojos, y están situados en la parte superior de la esfera. Tiene también una enorme boca con dientes afilados. Es un ser que levita, por lo que puede desplazarse flotando a voluntad. Su tamaño es mediano, y su diámetro es d metros. El monstruo tiene 10 pedúnculos oculares que, junto al gran ojo central, lo convierten un ser muy poderoso. El ojo central tiene un rayo antimagia, que le permite bloquear cualquier tipo de magia en un arco de 90 grados. Los demás ojos tienen distintas funciones, como las de hechizar, provocar sueño, transformar en piedra, telequinesis, lanzar un rayo desintegrador, provocar lentitud y lanzar el rayo de la muerte. Si pierde un pedúnculo en combate, sólo necesita una semana para que le vuelva a crecer. Estos pedúnculos perdidos son muy útiles para pociones mágicas de levitación. Existe una variedad de contemplador que habita en las profundidades marinas, y que se diferencia del anterior en que tiene unas pinzas como de cangrejo. Tiene además dos ojos extra que le permiten crear una ilusión, con la que engañan a sus victimas

Él es de color Negro y su ojo es de color entre Verde esmeralda y rojo escarlata.

Silencio, otro minuto en silencio, y luego de eso Runia hablo.

Runia: Lord Caín, ¿Cuándo volverá a irse?

Su tono era muy deprimente, uno podía decir que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

Ver esta expresión en la alegre Runia le destrozo el corazón a Caín.

Caín (pensamiento): Dejarlos, nunca, yo, yo ya no tengo por qué irme, esa expresión, no pongas esa cara Runi, me partes el corazón, *Suspiro*, jamás, yo

Caín: Jamás los volveré a dejar solos.

Caín se dio cuenta que dijo eso en voz alta, vio las expresiones de todos, era felicidad y preocupación, Caín no pudo, no pudo con esas caras, estiro los brazos y las alas, y dio el abrazo MÁS sincero que ha dado en su vida.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y confundidos, pero luego escucharon la voz de Caín.

Caín: Yo, lamento el haberme ido, pero les prometo, yo NUNCA los volveré a dejar solos, todos ustedes son como mis hijos, y ¿qué clase de padre seria si me voy y nunca regreso?, no los volveré a dejar se los prometo.

Una pequeña lagrima broto del ojo de Caín y cayó sobre Seyer, otra y cayó sobre Runia, sorpresa, están viendo a un Ser Supremo soltando unas lágrimas por ellos, Runia empezó a llorar y abrazar a Caín, Seyer hiso lo mismo, incluso Aslan no pudo contener un par de lágrimas, Collidus está presionado contra Alana y no pudo moverse mucho, Alana intento abrazar a Caín, pero Collidus no la dejaba.

Todos los presentes observaron la escena desarrollarse frente a ellos, todos entendían una cosa, si su creador regresara con ellos y dijeran esas palabras todos estarían en la misma situación, incluso Demiurge no sería la excepción.

El abrazo duro varios minutos, luego una voz los hiso separarse.

Ainz: Una escena muy conmovedora, pero deberíamos de empezar con el cambio de información.

Al escuchar a Ainz, Caín soltó su abrazo y empezaron con las charlas.

Ainz: Entonces, ¿Qué tienen que decir?

Adara como la representante hablaría por todos, pero como como todos fueron invitados se quedaron detrás de Adara mientras hablaba.

Adara: El noveno piso no ha tenido ningún problema, han aparecido varios Hombres-Bestia desde el nivel 90 al nivel 310, aparecieron otros licántropos de niveles 250, y otros contempladores de niveles 150-200, también Duilio Van Gogh, ha estado bastante emocionado desde que supo que regreso y ha querido verlo y entrenar con usted, también él es capaz de usar todas las espadas que existen y es capaz de usar hechizos de nivel 10 (20 de estos hechizos), cada uno de nosotros obtuvimos capacidades diferentes, si es aceptable le mandare un informe con mayor detalle.

Ainz: Esplendido, envía este informe lo más rápido posible, y dile a Duilio Van Gogh que pronto se encontrara con Caín.

Adara: Entendido.

Ainz: Pueden retirarse y llamar a Einar.

Con eso todos se inclinaron y fueron con sus respectivos grupos antes de venir.

No tardo nada que Einar llegara.

Einar se inclinó ante ellos.

Ainz: Levanta la cabeza Einar, e informa de la situación de tu piso.

Einar: Si, todo está perfecto, y al igual que en los demás pisos nuevas criaturas han aparecido, entre ellos están los Dragones Dorados, pero a diferencia de los normales estos tienen un sentido de justicia de -350 (los normales tienen un sentido de Justicia de +500), sus niveles son de 350 cada uno (un total de 10 Dragones Dorados), las medusas ahora son de nivel 100-150, mis gárgolas se han convertido en Grandes Gárgolas y sus niveles son entre 300 a 375, y por mi parte ahora puedo lanzar hechizos de nivel 10 (5 hechizos de estos), tengo tácticas de guerrero y asesino, y una vez al día (creo) puedo invocar a un Dragola de nivel 430, aparte de eso no hay nada que reportar.

Ainz: Esplendido, puedes retirarte.

Einar: Como desee Lord Ainz.

Einar se inclina ante Caín y Ainz, luego se va.

Caín: Ainz, esto es espléndido.

Ainz: Haaaa, en verdad, nunca pensé que Nazarick seria así de fuerte.

Caín: Si, los demás estarían orgullosos.

Ainz: Si, pero no es momento de relajarse, si esos "Dioses Olvidados" Seres débiles según ellos, y nosotros que obtuvimos este poder, debe haber algo mucho más fuerte haya afuera, quien sabe en el peor de los casos un ser de nivel 100,000 podría querer aniquilarnos, no podemos bajar la guardia.

Caín: Ainz, aunque eso podría ser verdad, eres un poco aguafiestas.

Ainz miro confundido a su amigo, y un poco avergonzado.

Caín: Olvídate de eso, por hoy estamos en una fiesta.

Caín sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Caín: Ainz ¿recuerdas esa canción antigua que te mande?

Ainz estaba un poco confundido por la pregunta, pero claro que recuerda la canción, es una canción muy antigua en su mundo, pero tiene una buena melodía.

Ainz: Claro, pero, qué quieres hacer.

Caín: Vamos Ainz, ES HORA DE ENCENDER ESTA FIESTA, JAJAJAJAJA.

Ainz comprendió al instante lo que Caín quiso decir.

Ainz: No, no, no, no, sabes que no canto.

Caín: lastima ya llame la atención de todos con ese grito, así que es hora de mostrar de que estamos hechos, Jajajajaja.

Con eso Caín tomo a Ainz y lo cargo hasta el escenario, haciendo que la orquesta se callara y todos voltearan.

Caín: ¡Bueno, Guardianes y sirvientes!, ¡Hoy tanto Ainz como yo tenemos algo especial para esta fiesta!, ¡Yo una vez fui latinoamericano Y junto a Ainz empezaremos a demostrar de lo que somos capaces! ¡JAJAJAJAJ! , DALE.

Las trompetas empezaron a sonar, la betería también y Caín empezó a cantar y a tocar la Guitarra.

Musica: Livin' La Vida Loca de Ricky Martin

 _ **Caín**_ : **She's into superstitions, Black cats and voodoo dolls, Vamos Ainz.**

 _ **Ainz**_ **: I feel a premonition, That girl's gonna make me fall**

 **Caín toca la guitarra.**

 _ **Caín**_ **:** ¡Vamos Juntos!

 _ **Ainz**_ **: She's into new sensation, New kicks in the candlelight**

 _ **Ainz y Caín**_ **: She's got a new addiction, For every day and night, She'll make you take your Clothes off and go dancing in the rain, She'll make you live her crazy life**

 _ **Ainz**_ **: But she'll take away your pain**

 _ **Ainz y Caín**_ **: Like a bullet to your brain, Upside inside out, She's livin' la vida loca, She'll push and pull you down, Livin' la vida loca, Her lips are devil red, And her skin's the color of mocha, She will wear you out, Livin' la vida loca**

 _ **Caín**_ _ **:**_ **¡Livin' la vida loca!**

 _ **Ainz:**_ **She's livin la vida loca**

 **Solo de instrumentos.**

 _ **Caín:**_ **Woke up in New York City, In a funky cheap hotel, She took my heart, And she took my money, She must've slipped me a sleepin' pill**

 _ **Ainz:**_ **She never drinks the wáter, And makes you order, French champagne, Once you've has a taste of her, You'll never be the same, Yeah, she'll make you go insane, Upside inside out, She's livin' la vida loca**

 _ **Caín:**_ **She'll push and pull you down, Livin' la vida loca, Her lips are devil red, And her skin's the color of mocha**

 _ **Caín y Ainz:**_ **She will wear you out, Livin' la vida loca, Livin' la vida loca, She's livin la vida loca**

Caín se para enfrente del escenario y empieza a tocar la guitarra.

 _ **Caín:**_ **She'll make you take your, Clothes off and go dancing in the rain**

 _ **Ainz:**_ **She'll make you live her crazy life, Or she'll take away your pain, Like a bullet to your brain**

 _ **Ainz y Caín:**_ **Upside inside out, She's livin' la vida loca, She'll push and pull you down**

 _ **Ainz:**_ **Livin' la vida loca**

 _ **Caín:**_ **Her lips are devil red, And her skin's the color of mocha, She will wear you out**

 _ **Ainz:**_ **Livin' la vida loca**

 _ **Caín:**_ **Livin' la vida loca**

 _ **Ainz y Caín:**_ **She's livin la vida loca**

 **Música del fin.**

* * *

Punto de vista de un NPC.

Justo cuando Lord Caín tomo a Lord Ainz y subieron al escenario de inmediato todos volteamos a ver.

De repente Lord Caín grito.

Caín: ¡Bueno, Guardianes y sirvientes!, ¡Hoy tanto Ainz como yo tenemos algo especial para esta fiesta!, ¡Yo una vez fui latinoamericano Y junto a Ainz empezaremos a demostrar de lo que somos capaces! ¡JAJAJAJAJ! , DALE.

Y la música empezó a sonar, fue extraño, el baile de Lord Caín nunca lo había visto, y algo dentro de mi empezó a crecer, mi cola empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, mi pie derecho empezó a moverse al son de la canción.

No entendía la letra, lo único que sé, es que esta canción me llena de energía.

Entonces Lord Caín bajo del escenario y empezó a bailar junto a Luna.

La tomo de la mano y la cintura, y mientras el cantaba se movían los dos, es increíble.

Luego Lord Caín empezó hacer que todos bailáramos, incluso Albedo está bailando junto a Lord Ainz.

Lord Caín junto a Luna.

Aslan junto a Seyer.

Cocytus junto baila junta a Gargantua.

Aura y Mare están bailando como lo harían los niños de su edad, se ven…. Adorables.

Victim y Collidus están ¿Bailando?, no mejor dicho están flotando muy cerca el uno del otro.

Shalltear baila junto a Sebas

Adara está bailando junto a Ben magnum.

Einar Baila junto a una sirvienta.

Y ¿yo?, yo estoy bailando junto a Runia.

Esto es muy lindo, es la primera vez que me siento así.

Luego de un tiempo la música paro y todos paramos.

* * *

Todos los NPC empezaron a aplaudir.

Ainz se enderezo y puso una voz bastante poderosa.

Ainz: Ahora, todos pueden regresar a sus pisos, Gracias por compartir este momento junto a nosotros, Vayan y sigan trabajando ¡Fiel mente en nuestro nombre!

Con eso dicho todos los NPC empezaron a irse.

Y así a cabo está linda fiesta.

* * *

Dos días después del temblor.

Todos estaban listos, es hora de dirigirnos a esa extraña energía que apareció de la nada.

Ese fue el pensamiento de los Ángeles, Demonios y Ángeles Caídos.

Todos se dirigieron a la entraña energía y los sorprendió el encontrarse entre sí.

Demonios: Esos bastardos están aquí.

Ángeles: ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Ángeles Caídos: Genial dos molestias.

Pero antes de que empezaran a pelear una poderosa voz hiso eco.

?: ¿Qué HACEN AQUÍ?

Todos voltearon a ver la fuente del sonido.

Un individuo salía de la Tumba que vieron al llegar.

Este ser es extraño, es alto y viste con una capucha y trae una ¿bolsa? En la espalda, al igual que muchas cadenas y otros individuos salieron de los lados.

Todos los Lideres (pensamiento): ¿Sera el causante de la energía?

Todos los lideres tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

Todos se vieron y decidieron hacer las paces por ahora.

El extraño ser volvió a preguntar.

?: ¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ?

Esta vez parecía más molesto, el primero en hablar fue el demonio Asmodeo.

Asmodeo: Disculpe señor, simplemente recibimos noticias de una extraña energía que provenía de aquí entonces solo venimos a ver.

?: Tu eres un demonio, el que está a tu derecha es un Ángel caído y el que está a tu izquierda un Ángel, ustedes son un grupo muy extraño, ¡Hablen!, ¡¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieren?!

Todos se sorprendieron y era mejor decir la verdad, el ser delante de ellos es poderoso al igual los que están a su alrededor.

Esta vez el Ángel Caído hablo.

Baraquiel: Disculpe, mi nombre es Baraquiel y como usted dijo soy un Ángel Caído, y la razón por la que estoy aquí es para hablar con la fuente de esta Energía que ocasiono un gran temblor, disculpe si le di una impresión equivocada.

Es ser pareció estar pensando en algo, luego de un corto tiempo respondió.

Krampus: Tiene buenos modales Señor Baraquiel, yo soy Krampus, y si deseas hablar con mis Maestros, puedo intentar arreglar algo, ellos pueden explicar la "Energía" y el "Temblor".

Todos estaban sorprendidos, este ser tiene "maestros" Alguien más fuerte que él, podrían compararse a un ¿Dragón Celestial?

Los ángeles y los demonios no podían dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Azrael: Mis disculpas por la presentación tardía, yo soy Azrael, y como usted dijo soy un ángel, yo soy un Serafín.

Es ser se detuvo y observo de pies a cabeza al ángel, luego asintió.

Asmodeo: Lamento el haber sido tan irrespetuoso antes, yo soy A-

Antes de que pudiera hablar Krampus lo interrumpió.

Krampus: No importa, la mentalidad de un Demonio de bajo nivel siempre es así, se cree superior a todo, así que no importa, pero sería mejor que a la próxima envíen a alguien de más nivel.

Dijo eso en tono de burla, Asmodeo quería arremeter contra él, pero en su lugar se tragó su orgullo y pidió disculpas.

Krampus: ¡hpm!, como quieras, hablare con mis Maestros a ver si aceptan una reunión con ustedes.

Todos se inclinaron, y Krampus entro a la Tumba, dejando atrás a unos pocos de sus secuaces.

Ahora, ¿Qué tipo de criaturas vivirán aquí?

Todos se hacían la misma pregunta.

* * *

Disculpen por la tardanza, he estado muy ocupado estos días.

Bueno que les parece, al principio iba a hacer a los más fuertes de nivel 100, pero luego dije "oye ¿un Longinus no es como un ítem mundial? Y ¿cómo el Dragón Ouroboros sobrevivió a un ataque del Longinus mas fuerte sin inmutarse? Dijeron que, por su poder infinito, pero nada es infinito, entonces, ¿porque deberían de ser de nivel 100 el máximo, porque no más?", entonces así lo hice, y créanme Lord Ainz tiene razón, *voz profunda y tenebrosa* siempre hay alguien más fuerte.

Nos vemos en la siguiente.


	3. El Señor de la Tumba Ainz Ooal Gown

Anteriormente:

Los Reyes Demonios, El Dios Bíblico, los dioses de las demás Mitologías y los Dragones celestiales, detectaron una energía impresionante, la cual es la Nueva Tumba de Nazarick, y ahora Los Ángeles, Los Caídos y los Demonios han enviado una investigación a esta energía, ahora las reuniones tendrán comienzo.

 **El Señor De La Tumba, Ainz Ooal Gown**

Cuando Krampus dejo la superficie hubo un silencio sepulcral, y la tención subía por momentos.

Ninguno de los representantes de las tres facciones sabia como proceder, con solo verlos a los ojos podías saber que querían matarse unos a otros, pero supieron contenerse en esta ocasión.

Una de las "personas" que seguía a Krampus se adelantó y hablo.

S.K. (Seguidor de Krampus): Disculpen, pero, si desean pueden ir a sus campamentos y nosotros les enviaremos a alguien para que los traiga.

Todos voltearon a ver al que hablo, el primero en responder fue Baraquiel.

Baraquiel: Gracias por tu consideración, pero prefiero quedarme a esperar.

Los otros dos asintieron como queriendo decir "Yo igual".

S.K.: En ese caso, podemos ofrecerles un asiento y bebidas improvisadas, ¿Estará bien eso?

Todos se voltearon a ver, y luego de un rápido vistazo Azrael hablo.

Azrael: Agradecemos la hospitalidad, y con gusto lo aceptaremos.

S.K.: Muy bien, entonces *se voltea a su izquierda y le habla al nomo a su lado* ¿puedes preparar sillas y un par de bebidas?

El nomo asiente y empieza a decir cosas en una lengua extraña, el suelo empezó a brillar de color verde y las raíces empezaron a crecer y formar una mesa redonda de 3m de largo y medio metro de alto, y unas sillas alrededor.

Nomo: Listo.

S.K.: Gracias, ahora por favor siéntense y si gustan podemos hablar mientras, Lord Krampus regresa.

Con eso dicho los tres se sentaron (detrás de ellos estaban sus guardias personales) tan separados uno del otro como pudieron.

Luego de sentarse el nomo de antes termino con las bebidas, y una especie de "Naga" (los Nagas usualmente son un hibrido entre hombre (Parte superior) y serpiente (Parte inferior, de la cintura para abajo), pero este se asemeja más a un payaso de caja musical, este es un Naga especial del evento de Halloween), este ser se acerca a la mesa y deja las bebidas frente a los invitados.

La bebida es de color entre amarillo y naranja (con toques rosas y morados).

Los tres observaron sus bebidas, nunca habían visto algo así y el demonio pregunto:

Asmodeo: Disculpe, pero, ¿de qué es la bebida?

Nomo: Bueno señor….

Asmodeo: Asmodeo, soy Asmodeo.

Nomo: Bueno, entonces Señor Asmodeo, aunque no es mucho, esta bebida esta echa con bananos, fresas, moras y un poco de jugo de piña.

Nomo: Sé que no es mucho, pero espero lo disfruten.

Los tres asintieron y probaron la bebida.

Asmodeo (Pensamiento): No está mal, pero he probado cosas mejores.

Azrael (pensamiento): Refrescante, me sorprende que un simple soldado de a pie pueda hacer esto.

Baraquiel (Pensamiento): Debería de probar hacerlo, de seguro que a Shemhazai le gustaría.

Luego de terminar con sus bebidas empezaron hablar.

S.K.: Entonces caballeros, permítanme presentarme formalmente, mi nombre es Orulo, y soy el segundo al mando de las tropas privadas de Lord Krampus.

Luego de decir eso todos voltearon a ver a Orulo.

Azrael: Un placer señor Orulo, mi nombre es Azrael, y yo soy el Ángel de la Muerte, pero ahora estoy en la posición de General.

Azrael se inclina la cabeza respetuosamente.

Orulo inclina la cabeza cortésmente al saludo de Azrael.

Baraquiel: Un Gusto conocerle señor Orulo, yo soy Baraquiel, uno de los líderes de Grigori, un grupo de ayuda para los ángeles caídos.

Al igual que con Azrael los dos inclinaron la cabeza en forma de saludo.

Asmodeo: Un placer señor Orulo, yo soy Asmodeo, uno de los Reyes Demonio que gobiernan todo el inframundo.

Igualmente, compartieron un corto saludo.

Orulo, él es un NPC de nivel 60, pero gracias al aumento de nivel, él es ahora de nivel 150.

Él fue creado por Caín con la ayuda de Punitto Moe, para ser un estratega militar y ayudar a Krampus con sus ilusiones y Buffs para su equipo, él es un Incubo (la parte masculina de los Súcubos), es alto (175cm), viste con una túnica de color negro, con capucha y la parte de las mangas y el final de la túnica parecía estar rota (las que usaría un Dementor de la serie Harry Potter), su piel es pálida, sus ojos son de color avellana, y su pelo es negro.

Orulo: Es un gusto el conocerlos a todos caballeros, y aunque ya han hablado de esto con Lord Krampus, ¿podrían compartir la razón de su visita y a quien están sirviendo?

Todos los presentes asintieron el primero en hablar fue Baraquiel.

Baraquiel: Bueno, para lo primero, la razón de la visita de los Ángeles Caídos y creo que la de todos los presentes, fue un gran temblor y la aparición de una energía muy grande, entonces decidimos venir y verificar esta nueva energía, y para lo segundo, por mi parte, trabajo para Azazel líder de Grigori, pero yo también tomo parte de las discusiones, por lo tanto, también soy un líder de Grigori.

Orulo asiente ante la presentación de Baraquiel.

Asmodeo: Creo que seré el siguiente en hablar.

Luego observa al siguiente en hablar.

Asmodeo: Lo que dijo el Caído es cierto, al menos la razón de nuestra visita, y para lo segundo, bueno, yo soy uno de los Reyes Demonio, por lo tanto, no recibo ordenes de nadie-

Azrael: No mientas Asmodeo, tu trabajas para Lucifer, sigues todas las ordenes que te da.

El ángel interrumpió al demonio, antes de que terminara de hablar.

Asmodeo: Yo no sigo ordenes de Lucifer, simplemente realizo los pedidos que me hace como un buen amigo.

Azrael: Claro, es obvio que no le temes, y aras lo que sea que él te ordene.

Con eso dicho, una peligrosa aura rodeaba al demonio y al ángel, están listos para arrancarse la cabeza en cualquier momento, pero la voz de la razón sonó.

Orulo: Caballeros, este no es momento para hacer este tipo de cosas, y les pediré que se comporten.

Dijo esto con el tono de voz más tranquilo y amenazante que pudo.

Los dos se miraron y luego voltean las cabezas.

Azrael y Asmodeo: Bien.

Orulo: Muy bien caballeros, ahora por favor, señor Azrael, podría decir la razón por la cual vinieron y a quien sirve.

Azrael: Claro, para lo primero, es igual que los otros dos, un temblor y una extraña energía, para lo segundo, yo le sirvo a Dios.

Orulo: ¿A Dios?, Disculpe que lo diga, pero, ¿A cuál Dios sirve usted?

Azrael: Al más grande de todos.

¿Solo eso?, ¿Enserio?, esas fueron las preguntas que se hicieron los tres.

Orulo: Disculpé señor Azrael, pero, eso no me dice nada, usted trabaja para ¿Odín?, ¿Ganesha?, ¿Al Dios Bíblico?, ¿A Zeus?, ¿A Júpiter?, ¿Al Dios Ra?, ¿A Buda?, y si no es a ninguno de estos, podría entonces describirlo por favor.

Azrael estaba muy sorprendido de que este ser no conociera a su padre.

Azrael (Pensamiento): ¿Cómo es que este ser no conozca al Gran Padre?, espera, creo que el Dios Bíblico que el menciona puede ser Padre, mmmm, es extraño la forma en como lo conocen.

Azrael: Creo que al que llamas "Dios Bíblico" es al que sirvo.

Orulo: Entiendo.

Azrael: Ahora señor Orulo, podría compartir con nosotros quienes son sus amos, nos encantaría saber cómo podemos dejar una buena impresión, y que cosas no hay que decir, para evitar ofender.

Orulo lo pensó por un momento, luego solo asiente y responde.

Orulo: Claro, será un placer hablar sobre mis maestros, díganme ¿Qué les gustaría saber?

Baraquiel: Primero si no es molestia, podríamos saber ¿de qué mitología son?

Orulo: mmmm, lamentablemente no lo sé.

Todos se confundieron con eso, ¿No lo sabe?, ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo?, ¿Talvez, solo guarda la información para el por el momento?

Baraquiel: Entiendo, entonces, podríamos saber ¿cuánto tiempo llevan en este lugar?, me refiero a esta área tan fría.

Orulo: Llevamos aquí aproximadamente 1 semana.

¿Qué? Pensamiento de todos.

Asmodeo: ¿Cómo que solo 1 semana?, disculpe que diga esto, pero, con su poder deberían de haber estado aquí desde Eones.

Orulo: Bueno señor Asmodeo, eso se debe a que fuimos tele-transportados aquí.

Asmodeo: ¿Tele-Transportados?, y ¿de dónde fueron tele-transportados?, y también ¿Cómo?

Orulo: Bueno, para lo primero, por lo que tengo entendido, Nazarick antes se encontraba en la parte más profunda del Helheim, pero no estoy muy seguro de esto, y para lo segundo, no lo sé, solo paso de repente.

Todos (ángel, demonio y Caído(Pensamiento)): ¿Helheim?, ¿son de la mitología Nórdica?, ¿Odín sabe de ellos?, ¿Exactamente quiénes son?

Asmodeo: Ya veo, muchas gracias.

Azrael: Si puedo preguntar, entonces, si puedo preguntar tu amo es ¿Hela?

Orulo parpadeo, una vez, luego dos veces.

Orulo: hemm, no, el nombre del maestro de esta Tumba es Ainz Ooal Gown, junto a los 40 seres supremos restantes gobiernan esta Tumba.

Sorpresa, es lo que dice la cara de todos los presentes, claro, ¿Cómo no estar sorprendido al escuchar un nombre que jamás escucharon antes? Ainz Ooal Gown, ¿Quién será?, 40 seres supremos, si contamos a este Ainz serían 41, ¿Quiénes podrán ser?

Baraquiel: Disculpa si esto te ofende, pero, nunca he escuchado el nombre de Ainz Ooal Gown, y de estos 40 supremos restantes, si puedo preguntar ¿Por qué los llamas así?

Orulo: No te preocupes, y la razón por la que los llamamos así es muy simple.

Todos tenían las orejas bien abiertas para no perderse nada.

Orulo: La razón es, por que ellos están por encima de los Dioses, en realidad el pasatiempo favorito de los Seres Supremos es cazar Dioses.

Por un segundo sus corazones se detuvieron, ¿Acaso estos Seres Supremos, son como los Dragones celestiales, y usan sus poderes para cazar Dioses?, que tan absurdo suena eso, como seres así pueden existir, esto quizás es MUY peligroso.

Baraquiel: Ya, ya veo, gracias por responder.

Silencio, es lo que hubo después de eso, solo pasaron un par de segundos, pero para el Ángel, el Demonio y al Caído pareció una eternidad, luego un ser aparece en la entrada de la Tumba.

Este ser es ¿humano?, no por el aura que emite solo tiene la apariencia de uno, lo que sí es seguro es que es un Mayordomo, por su vestimenta eso era muy obvio, también es obvio su larga edad ya que su pelo y su barba son completamente blancos, pero algo dentro de todos dice que este viejo es peligroso.

Cuando el Mayordomo se acerca les dice lo que querían oír.

Mayordomo: Caballeros, Lord Ainz y Lord Caín los recibirán ahora.

Todos asienten.

Mayordomo: Por favor solo los lideres pueden venir.

Aunque fue un pedido un poco incómodo, todos aceptaron.

E hicieron que sus guardaespaldas regresaran a sus campamentos.

Orulo: Bueno Caballeros, parece que es hora de despedirnos.

Con eso dicho todos se levantan de sus sillas, hacen una pequeña reverencia de cortesía, antes de separarse.

Orulo: Mientras Sir Sebas lleva a nuestros invitados, nos quedaremos a observar a esos "Ejércitos".

Viendo como desaparecen a lo lejos Orulo no pudo evitar pensar.

Orulo (pensamiento): Pobres, si supieran lo que les espera, ojalá pudiera ver sus caras cuando conozcan a mis Maestros.

Con una sonrisa victoriosa, dejamos a nuestro amigo Orulo.

En una habitación en el Décimo piso, se encuentran el propietario de la habitación, Ainz Ooal Gown, su Guardaespaldas personal y amigo Caín Filii Tenebrae, frente a ellos un gran espejo que mostraba a un ángel, un demonio y un ángel caído, también mostro a Krampus y su Guardia personal.

Caín: Bueno, esto es interesante, no pensé que vendrían a vernos un grupo así.

Ainz: Concuerdo, pensé que vendría alguna especie relacionada con el frio, incluso algunos humanos, me pregunto con qué intención vienen.

Mientras observaban al grupo Ainz tuvo una idea.

 ** _[Mensaje]_** (Ainz): Krampus.

 ** _[Mensaje]_** (Krampus): Si Mi Lord, ¿Qué desea?

 ** _[Mensaje]_** (Ainz): Es relacionado con los invitados.

 ** _[Mensaje]_** (Krampus): ¿Desea que los destruyamos? Mi Lord.

 ** _[Mensaje]_** (Ainz): No, averigua que desean, si quieren hablar con nosotros, veamos, si, diles que preguntaras y dejaras que tu segundo al mando los maneja mientras bienes.

 ** _[Mensaje]_** (Krampus): Si Mi Lord, lo hare enseguida.

 ** _[Mensaje]_** (Ainz): Bien, averigua lo que puedas.

Con eso las comunicaciones pararon.

Caín: Lastima que no sepamos que dicen.

Ainz: si, pero el Mirror of Remote Viewing solo permite imágenes no sonido.

Caín: *Suspiro* bueno tendremos que esperar el informe de Krampus.

Luego de un breve intercambio, Krampus se comunicó.

 ** _[Mensaje]_** (Krampus): Mi Lord, desean hablar con los señores de Nazarick.

 ** _[Mensaje]_** (Ainz): Como sospeche, muy bien, procede como acordamos.

 ** _[Mensaje]_** (Krampus): Entendido.

Con eso se cortó la comunicación y Krampus dejo atrás al grupo de tres.

Caín: Bueno, parece que quieren hablar.

Ainz asiente con la cabeza.

Ainz: Al menos no son unos barbaros.

Caín: Si, es lo mejor, supongo.

Caín estaba pensativo, luego le dice a su amigo.

Caín: Ainz, por si acaso dile a los Guardianes que se preparen y hay que activar a Rubedo, y a Duilio van Gogh decirle que se prepare.

Ainz: Entiendo, Albedo informa a todos los Guardianes que estén alerta.

Albedo (que había permanecido callada hasta ahora habla)

Albedo: Si, Lord Ainz.

Con eso Albedo informo a los Guardianes.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando Krampus abandono al grupo, pero ya había llegado a los aposentos de su amo.

Toco la puerta, y espero.

Cuando escucho la voz de su amo dando permiso para que entrara, así lo hiso.

Dentro de la habitación pudo ver a sus dos últimos maestros, a un par de sirvientas, algunos asesinos de 8 filos y a la supervisora de todos los guardianes Albedo.

Krampus se acerca a sus maestros y luego se inclina frente a ellos.

Krampus: Mis Lores, es un placer estar frente a ustedes.

Caín: Hola Krampus, es bueno ver que estas bien.

Krampus: Gracias Mi Lord, igualmente.

Ainz: Luego pueden seguir con las charlas, por ahora tenemos cosas que hacer.

Los dos asintieron y se voltearon a Ainz.

Krampus: ¿Qué desea que haga Lord Ainz?

Ainz: Primero quiero que utilices a uno de tus siervos para escuchar todos lo que se diga en las siguientes charlas.

Krampus: Enseguida.

Con eso Krampus baja la bolsa que tiene en su espalda, la abre y saca 4 pequeños (color azul) cristales en forma de pirámides y un muñeco parecido a uno de sus Nagas de Halloween, coloca las cuatro pirámides alrededor del muñeco, formando un cuadrado, luego tira un polvo negro y una imagen holográfica aparece arriba del muñeco, con una altura similar al Mirror of Remote Viewing (pero con interferencia, como una televisión antigua) se podía escuchar todo lo que estaban diciendo.

Krampus: Listo.

Ainz asiente con satisfacción y luego maneja el Mirror of Remote Viewing para estar en la misma posición que el siervo de Krampus.

Ainz: Krampus dile a tu segundo que invite a tomar asiento a nuestros.

Caín: Ordénale a uno de los Nomos que cree algunas bebidas para ellos.

Krampus: Si.

Ellos están observando y escuchándolo todo.

No se dijo nada interesante, aparte de que los Dioses existen, Reyes Demonio y el grupo de Ángeles Caídos no había nada que interesara.

Caín: Bueno, Ainz ¿Qué te parece si los conocemos ya?

Ainz: Parece lo mejor, pero antes, Albedo, dile a Los Guardianes que vengan a la Sala del Trono, También que preparen algunos subordinados poderosos, que sean rápidos, en 5 minutos mandare a Sebas para que valla por ellos.

Albedo: ¡SI!, Enseguida, Lord Ainz.

Con eso los preparativos empezaron.

 ** _-[-]-_**

5 minutos después en la Sala del Trono.

Aunque las fuerzas que se reunieron aquí son muy, pero MUY pocas, es lo que se pudo en 5 minutos.

Ainz está sentado en el trono, Caín está a su Izquierda y Albedo a su Derecha.

Ainz: Sebas, ve por nuestros invitados, solo guíalos por el primer piso, luego por el sexto y ven directamente al onceavo.

Sebas: Si, Lord Ainz.

Con eso Sebas se fue y esperaron.

 ** _-[-]-_**

Increíble.

Ese fue el pensamiento de los "Invitados" al ver el Sexto piso y el Onceavo.

Asmodeo (Pensamiento): Pensé que solo sería una Tumba en decadencia, pero tiene un bosque y ahora estoy en un palacio hermoso, no recuerdo que el palacio del inframundo tuviera algo como esto, es impresionante, me pregunto si podré usar esta nueva fuerza, de seguro que serán peones excelentes *sonrió macabramente (En su mente) *

Azrael (pensamiento): WOW, solo eso puedo pensar, ni siquiera padre podría crear un ecosistema como eso bajo tierra, no uno tan grande al menos, y este palacio, simplemente hermoso, espero lograr una relación amistosa con ellos.

Baraquiel (Pensamiento): Hermoso y pacífico, son las palabras que mejor describen ese "Piso", ese enorme bosque con tantas criaturas, tan lleno de vida, y ahora un castillo, un castillo que rivaliza, sino que supero el del Cielo y el del Inframundo, tengo que lograr que estos Seres Supremos sean amistosos hacia nosotros.

Luego de caminar un poco más se encontraron con una enorme puerta.

Es de más de cinco metros, posee a una diosa en el panel izquierdo y un demonio en el panel derecho. El grabado era tan vívido que sintieron que podrían saltar fuera de la puerta y comenzar a atacar.

Impresionante, otra vez este fue el pensamiento de todos.

Asmodeo (Pensamiento): Un demonio, jajaja, será fácil convencerles si idolatran tanto a los demonios, en verdad solo serán escalones para nosotros.

Azrael (Pensamiento): ¿Una Diosa?, talvez puedan ser amigos después de todo.

Baraquiel (Pensamiento): Curioso, Un Demonio y Una Diosa, posiblemente se están burlando de lo Divino y lo Malvado, al ponerlos juntos, o talvez solo son neutrales.

Cada quien mira lo que quiere.

Lego de que el Mayordomo se acercara a la puerta esta se abrió lentamente.

Y una gran presión apareció, no, solo los tres invitados sintieron eso El Mayordomo está completamente bien, en realidad solo se abrieron las puertas el entro.

Cuando empezaron a seguir al Mayordomo se detuvieron en seco.

¿Porque?, bueno, es simple, porque en la Habitación, seres impresionantes, Demonios, Ángeles, Dragones, Quimeras, todo tipo de Monstruos están ahí arrodillados, y en el trono se encuentra La Muerte, todos se sorprendieron, es la primera vez en Eones que sentían esto, Miedo, Miedo a la Muerte, el Miedo primordial, y a la izquierda de la Muerte, ¿Un Dragón?, no, los Dragones no tiene esa forma, ¿Una sub- especie de Dragón?, no, ¿qué es?, lo único que es seguro es que es peligroso, y a su derecha, una belleza ese fue el pensamiento de todos una hermosa mujer con cuernos y alas negras, al ver esto Asmodeo (Que es el demonio de la Lujuria) se adelantó y empezó a caminar sin dudarlo, tenía solo un pensamiento:

Asmodeo(Pensamiento): Esa hermosa Demonio será MIA.

Los otros dos, se tragaron el miedo y empezaron a acercarse.

Luego de estar lo suficientemente cerca (En el principio de las escaleras para acceder al trono) se detuvieron.

Asmodeo solo observaba a Albedo.

Albedo como siempre mostraba una sonrisa, pero dentro de ella hervía en ira.

Albedo (Pensamiento): ¿Cómo se atreve a ese gusano a verme con esos ojos lujuriosos?, mi cuerpo solo le pertenece a Lord Ainz.

Cuando los otros dos se acercaron Caín hablo.

Caín: **_Bienvenidos a Nazarick._**

(Caín está utilizando la voz más poderosa, calmada y terrorífica que pudo.)

Todos temblaron a escuchar esa voz.

Es como si una bestia, cual único propósito es destruir, asesinar, y masacrar, intentara hablar.

Caín: **_Preséntense._**

El monstruo ordeno.

Baraquiel: Mi nombre es Baraquiel, Soy un Ángel Caído, y uno de los Lideres de Grigori.

Baraquiel, se inclina con respeto, luego vuelve a su posición original.

Azrael: Yo soy Azrael, un Serafín, Un Ángel del orden más alto, es un honor conocerles, Supremos.

Al igual que Baraquiel se inclinó respetuosamente y luego regrese a su postura original.

Asmodeo: Yo soy uno de los Reyes Demonios, un placer~ (Esto último lo dijo de una forma seductora viendo a Albedo y Guiñándole un ojo).

Albedo se contuvo para no masacrar al gusano frente a él.

Caín: **_Es todo un placer, caballeros, ahora, mi nombre es Caín Filii Tenebrae, y el que está en el trono es su Majestad, Lord AINZ OOAL GOWN._**

Al decir este último nombre hubo una enorme ovación de la fila de monstruos.

Todos se tensaron por un momento (Excepto a Asmodeo que seguía imaginando a Albedo en muchas poses sucias).

Caín extendió sus alas, asiéndolo más intimidante y hubo silencio.

Caín: **_Ahora, Digan que es lo que desean._**

El que se adelanto fue el ángel.

Azrael: Es un honor y un placer, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown y Lord Caín Filii Tenebrae, primero nosotros, y con nosotros me refiero a los Ángeles detectamos una gran cantidad de energía luego de un temblor que sacudió el cielo, y yo fui el elegido para ver esta energía y poder entablar conversaciones de amistad entre nosotros.

Está ves no fue Caín el que hablo sino el ser en el trono.

Ainz: Ya veo, imagino que es lo mismo para los otros dos, ¿Verdad?

Todos están muy impresionados de que la voz de Ainz fuera tan "Humana", tan "Común", esperaban algo más terrorífico, en realidad esto fue un golpe de alivio.

Pero aun así solo Baraquiel el Ángel Caído asintió a lo que dijo Ainz.

Ainz: Demonio, ¿acaso tu razón para venir es diferente?

Asmodeo no respondió, lo cual puso muy nervioso al Ángel y al Caído.

El que hablo fue un hombre con un traje anaranjado, piel bronceada y una cola metálica que salía de su espalda.

Hombre en traje: Demonio, responde a la pregunta de Lord Ainz.

Asmodeo solo bufo.

Luego volteo a ver a Ainz.

Asmodeo: Se puede decir que la primera parte es la misma, pero la segunda.

Mostro una sonrisa engreída.

Asmodeo: La segunda no es lo mismo, yo no vengo a hacer amigos, en lo que a mí respecta tienes dos opciones Ainz, la primera ríndete y sirve a los Demonios, o la segunda muere, tú eliges.

Silencio, hubo un silencio sepulcral.

¿Qué acaba de decir este insecto?, ¿en verdad vino a amenazar a los Seres Supremos?

Ainz y Caín estaban sorprendidos.

Caín (Pensamiento): ¿En serio a dicho eso?, aunque sea nivel 1,000 Ainz y yo somos lo suficientemente capaces para matarlo, no solo eso, ¿no nota en que situación está? O ¿será solo un imbécil?

Ainz (Pensamiento): No sé qué decir, Caín me dijo que es de nivel 1,000 pero que no tenia de que preocuparme, pero este Demonio en verdad piensa que puede contra todos, ¿talvez tiene un as?, no, ya hubiera atacado y dejado en claro quién manda, solo debe creerse superior.

Azrael (pensamiento): ¡¿QUÉ A DICHO ESTE INBECIL?!, ¡¿ACASO NO SE DA CUENTA EN NUESTRA SITUACIÓN?!

Baraquiel (pensamiento): *suspiro* no esperaba menos del imbécil de Asmodeo, su lujuria es más grande que su cerebro.

Asmodeo (Pensamiento): JAJAJAJAJA, mira lo aterrados que están, bueno seamos amables, les diré que si me dan a la belleza los perdonare.

Albedo: ¿Cómo se atreve? Una criatura tan baja, venir amenazar a los Seres Supremos.

Asmodeo: No te preocupes Amor, luego de terminar con esta farsa de reyes te enseñare que es ser un "hombre" *Guiño*

Albedo ya no puede más su enojo a alcanzado el punto máximo ella va a aplastar a este gusano.

Albedo, preparada se disparó hacia Asmodeo y con un golpe fulminante en el rostro, lo mando a volar hacia la otra punta de la habitación, se estrelló contra la pared y se convirtió en una mancha roja en la pared.

O al menos eso tuvo que haber pasado, pero antes de que Albedo pueda correr hacia él, Asmodeo se tele-transporta justo frente Albedo, la toma de la cintura y la besa.

Silencio y luego, Asmodeo se separa de Albedo.

Asmodeo: Te convertiré en mi reina, y hare que tengas a mis hijos.

Dijo eso con una voz seductora y encantadora, Albedo estaba roja, pero no por la vergüenza no, ella esta roja de ira.

Asmodeo se voltea hacia Ainz y Caín y les dice.

Asmodeo: Entonces Ainz tu decisión, Vida o Muer-

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, antes de que Albedo pudiera golpearlo, TODOS se congelaron, se congelaron de miedo.

Un poderoso miasma, una promesa de muerte, todos sudaban incluso Asmodeo si dio cuenta de este cambio y tembló.

Justo de donde estaban Ainz y Caín se podía ver energía pura saliendo de ellos, y esa energía solo tenía una promesa, MUERTE.

Ainz lentamente se levantó del trono, se giró hacia Asmodeo.

Ainz: Demonio, vienes a mi casa, a mis dominios, amenazas a mis niños, me amenazas a mí y a mi amigo, amenazas todo lo que hemos construido juntos, te hubiera perdonado por eso, pero ahora, besas a uno de los legados de MIS AMIGOS, hoy el demonio Asmodeo, deja de existir.

Con esas palabras, con esa sentencia, Ainz saco una Guadaña, todos los de Nazarick sabían que era esa Guadaña.

Para los "invitados" aunque es la primera vez que la veían, todos sabían una cosa, esa Guadaña es más poderosa que el True Longinus.

Asmodeo estaba listo para huir cuando sintió una mano tocando su espalda.

Cuando volteo lo vio, el Monstruo que estaba detrás de él, estaba detrás de Ainz solo hace unos segundos.

Caín, ¿Cuando?, ¿Cuándo se colocó detrás de Él?

Caín lo sujeto del cuello mientras Ainz se acercaba lentamente.

Asmodeo: ¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HACEN?!, ¡¿PIENSAN QUE SI ME MATAN EL INFIERNO LOS PERDONARA?!, ¡TODOS MORIRAN!

Gritos de un loco que pronto tendría su ejecución.

Justo cuando Ainz se acerca, Caín pone de rodillas a Asmodeo.

Ainz: Por tus pecados contra Nazarick.

Coloco la Guadaña en la parte trasera de su cuello.

Caín: **Por tus pecados hacia los Seres Supremos, Contra Ainz Ooal Gown.**

Caín dijo en una voz que solo promete muerte.

Ainz: Tu cuerpo, tu mente, tu alma, TODO LO QUE TE REPRESENTA, HOY DEJARA DE EXISTIR.

Con eso dicho, Ainz jalo la guadaña, arrancándole el alma dejando su cuerpo detrás.

El alma de color negro, es absorbida por la guadaña, y todos en Nazarick sintieron un Aumento de 50 niveles incluso Ainz y Caín lo sintieron.

Luego de eso, Ainz le dio una orden a Caín.

Ainz: Caín, sal y destruye a todos los demonios cerca de Nazarick, no dejes a nadie vivo.

Caín: **¡SI!**

Con eso Caín salió de Nazarick y empezó una masacre.

 ** _-[-]—_**

Fuera de Nazarick.

Los tres ejércitos estaban en espera listos para matarse en cualquiera momento.

Sus números eran.

Ejercito de Ángeles = 10,000, desde los ángeles de bajo nivel, hasta algunos de nivel medio.

Ejercito de Caídos = 10,000, todos de nivel medio.

Ejercito de Demonios = 15,000, nivel Bajo y medio, contaba con todas las casas Caim, Murmur y Orobas.

Todos estaban tensos, listos para saltar hacia los otros cuando den la orden.

Empezó a sonar una extraña música y sin aviso, sin señales, paso tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta, los demonios estaban muriendo, ¿Qué pasa? Nadie lo sabe, los demonios están perdiendo las cabezas, están siendo cortados a la mitad y están siendo mutilados.

Solo una sombra es visible.

Ni los Ángeles, ni los Caídos sabían que hacer.

Luego de 10 minutos, ya no había demonios, luego de 10 minutos, no, ni siquiera pasaron 10 minutos fue menos, pararon las explosiones, los gritos y los sonidos de metal.

En ese mar de sangre solo una figura es visible, una enorme figura bañada en sangre, vio a los Ángeles y a los Caídos, luego se fue hacia la tumba.

Todos están confundidos y aterrados.

Donde estaba el ejercito de 15,000 demonios, donde estaban 3 casas de los 72 pilares, solo se ve rojo, los cuerpos de los demonios hechos trisas, las entrañas se podían ver, los cerebros colgaban de algunas armas, algunos están tan mal que solo parece un cúmulo de carne, solo eso, es grotesco, incluso si eran enemigos, esto es demasiado.

Este mismo día dejaron de existir las casas de Caim, Murmur y Orobas.

 ** _-[-]-_**

Cuando Caín salió de la sala del trono, tenía un objetivo, destruir al enemigo.

No perdió tiempo, uso el anillo de Ainz Ooal Gown para tele-transportarse al primer piso.

Cuando llego a la entrada de la Tumba y vio a su enemigo, pensó en algo.

Caín (Pensamiento): Estos solo son soldados de a pie, son débiles, pongamos un poco de ambiente para calmar mis nervios.

 **Canción recomendada: Vivaldi - Four Seasons (Winter)**

Cuando la música empezó a sonar, Caín saco sus dos armas Divinas.

La primera es Concidet una de sus favoritas.

La segunda es una espada de un filo (Katana), con un tamaño de 150cm (desde la punta del mango hasta la punta de la hoja) y de ancho 10cm, donde se encuentra el filo es de color gris, la parte sin filo tiene un color Negro-Café, donde se encuentra la hoja de la espada y el mango tiene un intricado diseño de oro (forma un Ouroboros, Dragón que se come su propia cola), y el mango es completamente café oscuro y no posee ningún diseño, el nombre de la espada es "Asar" que significa "Desgarro" (Esta en Letón).

Con sus dos espadas listas (Concidet en la izquierda y Asar en la derecha), puso fuerza en sus piernas, y casi tan rápido como la velocidad de la Luz se acercó al ejercito demoniaco, y antes de que notaran su presencia, realizo un corte horizontal de Derecha a Izquierda con la Concidet, matando a más de 50 demonios a la vez, y continuo.

Nada lo paraba, en realidad, parece que él estuviera solo en un campo de flores, y como un jardinero que corta la mala yerba, Caín está cortando las cabezas y por la mitad a todo demonio que se encuentra en su camino.

Caín, ya dejo de pensar, solo se mueve inconscientemente.

Caín(Pensamiento): Que relajante, la música, los gritos, mis espadas desgarrando la carne, la sangre salpicando mi rostro, en verdad lo estoy disfrutando, *Sonríe mostrando sus dientes*, divirtámonos más.

Con eso Caín guardo sus espadas en su inventario, y empezó a usar sus garras y dientes, las armas de los demás e incluso sus cuerpos, para matar a cualquier demonio.

Sus garras, más afiladas que las armas que poseen los demonios, más duras que sus armaduras, atravesó fácilmente a sus víctimas, las levanta y las parte a la mitad sobre él, bañándose de su sangre, sus entrañas, y en verdad lo disfruto.

Mordió y lanzo a cientos de demonios uno contra otro.

Los ojos salían, explotaban las cabezas, los Demonios de alto mando decidieron lanzar ataques con efecto de área para parar esto, cuando lo hicieron ya la mitad de sus tropas había muerto.

Cuando empezaron, a los únicos que hirieron o mataron fueron a sus propias tropas, Caín no tardó mucho en acercarse a los que disparaban y matarlos.

Caín continuo por un tiempo, las mismas escenas, los demonios perdieron la voluntad de pelear y empezaron a huir, pero Caín no lo permitiría, y fue tras cualquiera que huyera.

Luego de un par de minutos Caín termino de matar al ejercito demoniaco.

Paro, su respiración es tranquila, esta emocionado, vio a los ángeles y a los Caídos, pensó en matarlos, los observo por un largo tiempo, pero luego la música paro, y el salió de su estupor, de su trance y decidió ir a Nazarick.

Con eso, Caín cumplió con su misión y regreso para informar.

 ** _-[-]-_**

Cuando Caín salió de la Sala del Trono, hubo silencio, Ainz lentamente se acercó al Trono y volvió a sentarse.

Ainz: Bueno, es lamentable que los demonios de este lugar sean tan idiotas.

Ainz voltea a los dos que quedan.

Ainz: Por ahora, esta reunión acabo, pueden retirarse.

Cuando dijo eso los dos seres estuvieron asustados, y tenían que evitar que esto acabe aquí.

Baraquiel: Espere por favor, al menos ¿Podremos volver a hablar?

Ainz lo pensó por un segundo, luego suspiro (Aunque siendo un esqueleto no tiene pulmones para hacerlo).

Ainz: Claro, ustedes no han hecho nada malo, nos volveremos a reunir, y la próxima vez los recibiremos como corresponde, con una gran ceremonia.

Los dos suspiraron en alivio, luego se tensaron al escuchar lo que dijo a continuación.

Ainz: Pero, deseo que manden un mensaje a los demonios.

Pensaron por un segundo, y luego de verse los dos a las caras Azrael hablo.

Azrael: Si puedo preguntar, ¿Cuál es el mensaje?

Ainz: Es fácil, díganles: Que por culpa de Asmodeo, las Conversaciones de paz serán más costosas, espero que paguen.

Ainz: Solo eso, ahora, Sebas escolta a nuestros invitados fuera de Nazarick.

Sebas salió de su trance cuando fue nombrado y actuó rápidamente.

Sebas: Enseguida Lord Ainz.

Con eso dicho, salieron del Cuarto del Trono.

Cuando salieron de la Sala del Trono, se aliviaron, pero no lo mostraron ya que todavía estaban en Nazarick.

Sebas los guio Hacia afuera de Nazarick y cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la entrada, vieron a Caín completamente cubierto de sangre y algunas viseras.

Tanto Azrael como Baraquiel estaban sorprendidos y asustados, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que el este así?, fue la pregunta que tuvieron.

Los tres se hicieron a un lado para que pasara, no se dijeron nada, no hubo saludos ni despedidas, solo un gigantesco monstruo pasando de largo.

Pero, en los ojos de Caín se pudo detectar una emoción muy claramente, Alegría, Diversión, esas serían las palabras que describirán esa emoción en sus ojos, estaba ¿Feliz?, no, está Contento por lo que acaba de pasar.

Eso los llenó de temor, ¿porque esta tan contento?, ¿Qué sucedió?, sus preguntas serán resueltas en poco tiempo.

Luego de un par de minutos, salieron de la Tumba y lo vieron, donde una vez fue blanco, ahora todo es rojo, kilómetros de rojo, fue impresionante, ellos han visto escenarios similares en el pasado, lo que les sorprendió no fue la escena, sino que solo un "hombre" lo hiciera y en tan poco tiempo, ESO fue lo que los sorprendió.

Sebas se voltea y se despide.

Sebas: Caballeros, aquí nos despedimos, les deseo un buen viaje.

Se inclina elegantemente y se retira dejando a solas a los otros dos.

Azrael: ¿Eso fue real?, ¿Realmente, le quitaron el "alma" a un demonio?

Baraquiel solo asiente ligeramente.

Azrael: Pero, pero, ¿los demonios siquiera tienen alma?

Baraquiel: Los demonios SON almas, solo que manchadas con la oscuridad.

Azrael: Si es verdad, lo sé, pero, literalmente le saco un alma a Asmodeo, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo es posible?, un demonio es un ALMA, si quieres obtener un alma demoniaca tienes que tomar el cuerpo también, no solo separas el alma del cuerpo demoniaco, eso ni siquiera debería de ser posible.

Baraquiel: Concuerdo, pero lo vimos, vimos cómo le arranco el alma con esa Guadaña.

Azrael: Si, Baraquiel, será mejor que nos vayamos a informar sobre esto.

Baraquiel: Concuerdo, pero, ¿quién estregara el mensaje a los Demonios?

Un problema bastante difícil de arreglar, ¿quién lo haría?, ¿Quién sería lo suficientemente valiente?

Azrael: Deberíamos de informar primero, y luego enviar a un Ángel y a un Caído juntos para informar de esto.

Baraquiel: Me parece lo suficientemente justo, primero informemos, entonces Azrael nos veremos luego.

Azrael: Lo mismo Baraquiel.

Con eso los dos se dieron la mano y partieron.

 ** _-[-]-_**

Pasaron 10 minutos aproximadamente desde que Caín salió de la Sala del Trono.

Después de que salieran los otros dos pasaron 5 minutos en silencio, hasta que las puertas se abrieron.

Todos enmudecieron al ver al ser que ahí estaba, algunos temieron, otros se emocionaron y otros solo observaban con preocupación por su maestro.

Hay esta Caín, cubierto de sangre y entrañas.

Caín lentamente se acercó a Ainz, una vez frente a él se inclinó.

Caín: Ainz, todo hecho, no hay ningún demonio vivo en las cercanías a Nazarick.

Ainz por un segundo no supo que decir, estaba viendo a su amigo cubierto de sangre, estaba preocupado de que fuera de él, pero lo descarto luego de ver la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Ainz: Ya veo, muy bien, te agradezco la ayuda Caín.

Caín: No te preocupes amigo mío, en verdad me divertí mucho matando a esos demonios, me recuerda a la vez que nos enfrentamos a Anathema con sus hordas de demonios.

Ainz: haaa, lo recuerdo, fue donde encontraron los materiales para la "Joya Negra", ¿Verdad?

Caín: Si, recuerdo como Ulbert, Touch y yo nos enfrentamos a miles de demonios y a sus comandantes, fue divertido, pasamos horas para obtener el material que necesitábamos, Jajajajaja, recuerdo como Touch y Ulbert se emocionaron al encontrarlo, incluso se abrazaron de la emoción, JAJAJAJAJA.

Caín y Ainz se ríen por los recuerdos, luego paran.

Caín: Pero enserio, que estúpido fue ese demonio Asmodeo, no, su lujuria fue lo que lo mato, *resopla* y aun así se hace llamar Rey Demonio, que broma, recuerdo a Astaroth, ese SI es un Rey Demonio, incluso tuvieron que revivir a Touch y a Takemi mientras peleábamos contra él.

¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?! Fue el pensamiento de todos los NPC, Lord Touch Me, y Lord Guerrero Takemikazuchi murieron, como no sorprenderse, dos de los más fuertes Seres Supremos murieron y fueron revividos, el demonio Astaroth es un ser de cuidado.

Ainz: Jajajaja, si lo recuerdo, fuerte, orgulloso, incluso en el final nunca se arrodillo, nunca pidió clemencia, sino que acepto su muerte con una sonrisa, en verdad, el enemigo más orgulloso y valiente contra el que hemos peleado.

Astaroth fue un enemigo que salió en la época de Halloween, salió como un enemigo de SUPER NIVEL, estos enemigos están por debajo de los Enemigos Mundiales, Astaroth comandaba un gran ejercito demoniaco, y el que lograra derrotarle obtendría el derecho de comandar sus legiones, el soltaba un ítem llamado "El Despertar del Diablo" con este ítem podrías llamar a un Astaroth una vez cada 6 meses, este ser es de nivel 100 y posee todas las habilidades que poseía el Astaroth original, también podía convocar a sus legiones, con sus comandantes incluidos, este ítem nunca se rompe, pero solo puedes llamar a un Astaroth por vez, y si muere todas las legiones desaparecerían, este ítem lo poseía un Gremio que estaba entre los 20 mejores, pero luego de que Ulbert convenciera a todos los demás fueron a quitar el ítem y ahora está en la tesorería de Ainz Ooal Gown.

Caín: Ainz, ¿Qué crees que harán ahora?

Ainz tomo un tiempo para pensarlo.

Ainz: Mmmmm, bueno, es posible que los demonios o son tan estúpidos como este y nos atacan o intentaran reanudar las conversaciones, por los otros dos, lo más seguro es que informaran y realizaran un acuerdo de paz entre ellos e informaran a los Demonios de lo ocurrido, luego vendrán para hablar de nuevo.

Caín: Supongo que enviaremos invitaciones, ¿Verdad?

Ainz: por ahora solo nos concentraremos en los Demonios, Ángeles y los Caídos, pero si ellos reúnen a los demás Dioses, solo tendremos que seguir con el plan.

Caín: Ya, bueno, está bien, supongo que por el momento me iré a bañar.

Ainz: Seria lo mejor, continuaremos con esto después.

Caín salió de la sala del trono y se dirige a los baños de Nazarick.

Ainz: Demiurge.

Demiurge: ¡SI!

Ainz: Toma el cuerpo de Asmodeo e investiga todo lo que puedas sobre los demonios de este mundo, si los niveles son equivalentes a los de YGGDRASIL y averigua todo lo que sepa este demonio, puedes utilizar el método que mejor le parezca.

Demiurge: ¡SI!

Ainz: Luego de esto, todos, pueden regresar a sus pisos.

Ainz activo su anillo y dejo la habitación.

Todo quedo en silencio cuando los dos supremos se fueron.

Nadie savia que hacer, los guardianes de piso están quietos, y como sus superiores no han dado la orden nadie se atrevió a moverse.

El único que se movió, después de un tiempo de duda, fue Demiurge.

Demiurge se acerca al cadáver del demonio y lo inspecciono.

Luego de ver el estado del cadáver ordeno a un par de demonios que lo llevaran al séptimo piso, luego se voltio a ver a Albedo, que está viendo el trono vacío.

Demiurge: Albedo.

No responde.

Demiurge: ¡Albedo!

No responde.

Demiurge: ¡ALBEDO!

Esta vez Demiurge se acerca un poco a Albedo.

Albedo voltea a Demiurge.

Albedo: ¿Qué es?, Demiurge.

Tiene un rostro apagado, es la primera vez que miraban a Albedo con ese tipo de expresión, es, triste, ver a la Supervisora de todos los Guardianes, con ese tipo de rostro.

Demiurge: Albedo, tienes que darnos nuestras órdenes.

Antes de que Albedo pudiera responder alguien grito, y para sorpresa de todos fue el pequeño de Mare.

Mare: ¡Demiurge! Eso es muy cruel.

Todos voltearon a ver a Mare.

Mare se puso muy nervioso cuando se dio cuenta de que llamo la atención.

Mare: U-Un pequeño dem-demonio a besado a A-Albedo, e-ella de-debe de sentirse m-m-mal.

Albedo: Mare…Gracias.

Mare: No-no-no, no hay de que, pe-pero, fue im-impresionante y muy at-aterrador ver la fu-fu-furia de los S-Seres Sup-Supremos.

Cuando Mare dijo eso, Albedo reacciono.

Albedo(Pensamiento): Es verdad, Lord Ainz se enojó mucho cuando ese maldito demonio me beso, ¿talvez estuvo celoso?, eso quiere decir, que en verdad me ama.

La actitud de Albedo cambio drásticamente, ahora se podía notar que ella estaba Feliz.

Albedo: Es verdad Mare, fue muy impresionante, ahora, como Demiurge dijo les daré sus órdenes, primero todos tienen que elevar su seguridad al máximo, seguramente los demonios intentaran algo como tal tenemos que estar preparados, luego….

Así siguió por una hora, dando órdenes y preparándose para el futuro.

Con eso todos los NPC se fueron a sus respectivos pisos.

 ** _-[-]-_**

Ya paso medio día desde que dejo Nazarick, se encuentra en el cielo terminando de dar el informe a Dios.

Azrael: Con eso termino el informe de esta Energía, y los causantes de la misma.

Dios: Ya veo, Seres Supremos, están por encima de los dioses y arrancaron el alma del cuerpo a un Rey Demonio.

Dios parecía estar sin palabras, por lo primero pensó que tal vez son un grupo con un ego demasiado grande, pero luego al escuchar lo segundo, solo pudo quedarse en silencio.

Michael: Azrael, que más dijeron.

Michael, el líder de los ejércitos del cielo, la mano derecha de Dios, tiene aspecto afeminado en su rostro, el cabello de color rubio nieve largo y ojos de color verde, así como una aureola dorada que flota sobre su cabeza. Viste con una túnica de colores roja y blanca con adornos y grabados en forma de cruz y una capa con unas hombreras anchas y desproporcionadas.

Azrael: Bueno, junto a Baraquiel hablamos, que se necesita un acuerdo de paz entre los Ángeles y los Caídos.

Confusión, es lo que se puede observar de la cara tanto de Dios como de Michael.

Dios: ¿Por qué?, ¿No debería ser un acuerdo con la Tumba de Nazarick?

Azrael: Bueno, hemm, la razón es, hemm.

Azrael estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo decir ciertas cosas que omitió.

Pero Dios pensó que es una muestra de rebeldía.

Dios: Habla, ¿Qué escondes?

Dios uso su voz amenazante.

Azrael: Bueno, Padre, mientras estábamos ahí, antes de la reuníos, pudimos hablar con uno de sus sirvientes, y, bueno, hemm, dijo cosas, interesantes.

Dios: ¿Cómo qué?

Azrael: Bueno, lo primero, es que los Seres Supremos, su pasatiempo favorito es Cazar Dioses, Reyes Demonio, o Cualquier cosa fuerte que deje buenos materiales.

Dios: ¿Qué has dicho?, ¿Cazar Dioses?, es una broma ¿Verdad?, no puedes matar a un Dios, no, no, talvez ellos si puedan, aunque Asmodeo no es precisamente fuerte, todavía era un Rey Demonio, el quitarle su alma ciertamente podría haber algo de verdad, pero, de todas formas, ¿por qué deberíamos hacer un acuerdo de paz con los Caídos?, ¿para enfrentarlos?

Azrael: No, no, no, no, para enfrentarles no.

Azrael se movió rápidamente, para enfatizar el punto.

Azrael: La razón del acuerdo de paz, es porque el señor de la Tumba, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, tiene un mensaje para los demonios, y junto a Baraquiel pensamos que la mejor forma para que los demonios cooperen es, si ven un cese al fuego entre los Ángeles y los Caídos.

Michael: Y, ¿Cuál fue este mensaje?

Azrael: Es simple, solo dijo, Que por culpa de Asmodeo, las Conversaciones de paz serán más costosas, espero que paguen.

Dios: ¿Solo eso?

Azrael: Si.

Dios (Pensamiento): No romperá toda posibilidad de un acuerdo de paz, ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso quiere que los demonios se arrodillen frente a ellos?, o ¿es otra cosa?, Ainz Ooal Gown ¿Qué planeas?, bueno, si lo que dice Azrael es cierto, estas entidades son como los Dragones Celestiales y hay que tener cuidado de ellos, pero, ¿de qué mitología provienen?, Azrael dijo que ellos posiblemente residían en Helheim, le preguntare a Odín si sabe algo al respecto.

Dios: Por el momento iré a visitar a Odín, Azrael, tu vendrás conmigo, y Michael, tú te quedaras y verás cómo reaccionan los Caídos y Demonios, si un Caído viene con temas de paz infórmame.

Michael y Azrael: ¡SI!

Dios: Bueno, nos vamos enseguida.

Dios se pone de pie y empieza avanzar a la entrada.

Azrael y Michael se vieron a los ojos y luego Azrael siguió al Dios Bíblico.

Michael: ¿Un acuerdo de paz, hee?.

Michael siempre quiso un acuerdo con sus hermanos caídos, después de todo la familia es muy importante.

Michael: Ainz Ooal Gown, tal vez tu llegada sea algo bueno.

Con eso dicho Michael empezó a prepararse para la llegado de algún Caído.

 ** _-[-]-_**

Baraquiel termino de informar de todo a Azazel, Shemhazai y Kokabiel.

Todos enmudecieron.

Luego de unos pocos segundos Azazel se estaba riendo de corazón.

Por otro lado, los otros dos, bueno, digamos que tienen su propia forma de llevarlo.

Shemhazai: Azazel, no creo que sea hora de reírse así, si lo que dijo Baraquiel es cierto esto puede ser problemático.

Kokabiel: ¿Problemático?, no digas tonterías Shemhazai, es obvio que es una exageración.

Baraquiel: Te aseguro Kokabiel que no es ninguna exageración.

Azazel: JAJAJAJAJA, bueno, no importa, ellos quieren ser amistosos con nosotros, no me molesta en lo más mínimo, Jajajajaja, de seguro que son personas interesantes.

Shemhazai: *Suspiro* Baraquiel, ¿Hay algo más que quieras decir?

Sabiendo cómo es Azazel, Shemhazai decidió preguntar y asegurarse que nada quede al azar.

Baraquiel: Bueno, hay algo más.

Todos voltearon a ver a Baraquiel, parecía ¿Inseguro?, lo que no ha dicho ¿es tan malo?, con esas preguntas solo esperaron a que su amigo respondiese.

Baraquiel: Bueno, el señor de la Tumba, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, desea transmitir un mensaje a los demonios, y, bueno, junto a Azrael, pensamos que la mejor forma para que los Demonios nos escuchen es si hay un tratado de paz entre los Caídos y los Ángeles.

Azazel y Shemhazai estuvieron de acurdo con eso, pero Kokabiel no parecía aceptarlo del todo.

Kokabiel(Pensamiento): ¿Por qué deberíamos hacer un acuerdo con ellos?, Los Caídos somos los más fuertes, no, puedo entender el porqué, si estos seres son casi tan fuertes como los dragones celestiales, es obvio porque debemos de estar en paz con ellos.

Azazel: Bueno, no veo ningún problema en realizar un acto de paz entre nosotros, pero todavía tengo algo que preguntar.

Baraquiel: ¿Qué podría ser Azazel?

Azazel: ¿De qué mitología son?

Baraquiel: Eso es difícil de decir.

Kokabiel: ¿Por qué?

Baraquiel: Bueno, con la persona que hablamos al principio no parecía saberlo o no quería decirlo, pero lo más probable es que ellos pertenezcan a la mitología nórdica, ya que dijo que Nazarick estaba antes en las profundidades del Helheim.

Azazel: Ya veo, Shema, ¿podrías reunirte con Odín y averiguar si tienen algo de información de ellos?, ha si es posible lleva contigo a Baraquiel, será bueno que el describa a los señores de esta "Tumba".

Shemhazai: Claro, partiremos en un par de horas, ¿estás bien con eso Baraquiel?

Baraquiel: Claro, estaré listo en una hora.

Azazel: Bueno, está decidido, luego informen de lo que averiguan, mientras tanto enviare a un Caído para que empiecen las negociaciones.

Con eso todos asintieron y empezaron a moverse.

 ** _-[-]-_**

Los Demonios por su parte no tenían ni idea de lo que pasaba, ¿Por qué Asmodeo no responde los mensajes?, ¿Por qué no hemos sabido nada de él desde hace 1 mes?

Los demonios se están empezando a impacientar, querían respuestas, y las obtendrían ese mismo día.

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a un Ángel y un Caído juntos, y tan cerca de la entrada del inframundo.

¿Qué está pasando?, esa es la pregunta de los demonios.

Todos se sorprendieron aún más cuando vieron a los Reyes Demonios acercarse al Ángel y al Caído.

Lucifer: Bueno, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, un ángel y un caído, entonces es verdad, los Ángeles y los Caídos hicieron un acuerdo de paz, ¿Verdad?

El Ángel y el Caído se vieron a los ojos y el Caído respondió.

Caído: Así es señor Lucifer.

Pensamiento de los demonios: ¿Señor?, cuando los Caídos tienen tanto respeto?

Lucifer: mmmm, bueno, y ¿qué es lo que quieren?

Ángel: Señor Lucifer, y todos los Reyes Demonio, tenemos un mensaje importante por parte de Padre y el Señor Azazel.

Lucifer: Continua.

Ángel: Si, bueno, como todos ustedes sabrán hace un mes aproximadamente, un gran temblor sacudió todo el mundo y una extraña energía apareció.

Todos asintieron.

Caído: Las tres facciones principales, Ángeles, Demonios y Caídos enviaron cierta cantidad de fuerza para investigar.

Caído: Por nuestra parte Lord Baraquiel fue el encargado de ir, por los Ángeles fue el señor Azrael y por ustedes fue el señor Asmodeo.

En este momento la curiosidad de Lucifer creció bastante.

Lucifer: Así fue, ahora dime, ¿Sabes que le paso?

Ángel: Fue asesinado.

Leviatán: ¡¿QUEEEEE?!

Leviatán estaba a punto de lanzarse contra el Ángel, pero Lucifer lo detuvo.

Lucifer: Espera Leviatán, Ángel y Caído, Expliquen, ¿Quién lo mato?, y ¿Por qué?

Luego de eso, el Ángel y el Caído empezaron a narrar la historia que sus superiores les contaron, primero fue la llegada a Nazarick, luego, la residencia, después de eso contaron de todas las criaturas y los seres a cargo sus nombres y poderes, terminando por la razón de la muerte de Asmodeo y el mensaje que el gobernante de Nazarick tenía para ellos.

Todos se sintieron incomodos al principio, pero luego de pensar en la cantidad de energía que se detectó era demasiado.

Luego todos tuvieron un pensamiento.

Pensamiento: Maldito Asmodeo, ahora podríamos hacer enemigo directo a seres tan fuertes como un Dragón Celestial, Maldito hijo de perra.

Lucifer: Entiendo, y, ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Ángel: Bueno señor Lucifer, primero queríamos transmitir el mensaje que Lord Ainz Ooal Gown tenía que dar, luego, si aceptaban Lord Ainz Ooal Gown tiene otro mensaje, este fue transmitido hace 3 días.

Mammón: Dilo.

Caído: Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, al igual que Lord Caín Filii Tenebrae, los invitan cordialmente a Nazarick, para restablecer las negociaciones de paz, los Ángeles, Caídos y Demonios, los esperamos dentro de 5 días, esperamos que asistan…fin del mensaje.

Ba' al Zebûb: Entendemos, Gracias por venir a decirnos, pueden irse.

Luego de que los "Invitados" se fueran los Reyes Demonios se fueron a la sala de conferencias.

Ya allí, discutieron si debían ir o no.

Lucifer: Creo que debemos de aceptar la oferta de ir.

Leviatán: No solo eso, también deberíamos de llevar algo como disculpa por los actos de Asmodeo, por la forma en la que actuaron seguramente beso a la esposa de este Ainz Ooal Gown, yo opino que le llevemos Dimension Lost.

Amón: No creo que debamos de dar ese Longinus.

Leviatán: Entonces, ¿Qué propones?

Amón: Propongo que no le demos uno de los Longinus más fuertes que hay, que tal si le damos Regulus Nemea, aunque sea poderoso, no lo es tanto, así no nos debilitaremos y no los ofenderemos.

Leviatán: Mmmm, parece lógico, pero, si ellos saben que tenemos algo más fuerte-

Mammón: No creo que tengas que preocuparte Leviatán, todo saldrá bien.

Leviatán: Supongo que Lucifer tendrá que decidir.

Todos voltearon a ver a Lucifer y el parecía muy pensativo sobre esto.

Lucifer: Les daremos Regulus Nemea, si ellos piensas que les daremos una de nuestra mejor arma, por negociaciones de paz, son muy estúpidos, por ahora seguiremos con el plan de Amón.

Leviatán: Entendido.

Leviatán parecía insatisfecho, pero, él puede entender la lógica de Lucifer.

Lucifer: Ahora, solo nos queda 2 días para partir a Nazarick, todos prepárense.

Todos: ¡SI!

 ** _-[-]-_**

Ahora a las afueras de Nazarick, se encontraban 23 seres.

15 eran Demonios.

4 son Ángeles.

Y 4 son Caídos

Este grupo tan peculiar está manteniendo cierta distancia el uno del otro.

Justo cuando llegaron un par de sirvientas los esperaban en la estrada de Nazarick.

Las dos sirvientas son hermosas, más hermosas que cualquier mujer que hayan visto antes, las dos vestían con un traje típico de sirvienta, pero, este vestido tenia toques metálicos, y cada una es única a su estilo, por ejemplo, la de la izquierda, ella posee un par de guantes con espinas en sus antebrazos, un collar en el cuello, tiene el pelo recogido en un moño y su piel es muy blanca, mientras que la otra, su piel es bronceada, su vestido deja al descubierto una de sus piernas y tiene el pelo en dos trenzas, en verdad, las dos son igual de hermosas.

Todos pensaron eso.

Lucifer(pensamiento): Entiendo que son hermosas, pero, Asmodeo tuvo que contenerse de todas formas, ¿Qué le ocurrió?

La primera sirvienta (La que tiene el moño) se presentó con una voz muy cortes, pero firme.

Yuri: Es un gusto, caballeros, mi nombre es Yuri Alpha, y la que está a mi lado es Lupusregina Beta, nuestros maestros nos ordenaron cuidar de ustedes hasta que todo esté listo.

Dios: Entiendo, y, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar?

Yuri: No mucho, el tele-transporte está listo en 5 minutos.

Dios: ¿Tele-transporte?, ¿A dónde nos tele-transportaran exactamente?

Dios pregunto arqueando la ceja.

Yuri: No tiene de que preocuparse, la Tele-Transportación los llevara al décimo piso directamente.

Todos(pensamiento): ¿Décimo?, ¿no eran solo 4 pisos?, o ¿tal vez escondieron esta información para protegerse?

Todos estaban algo confundidos, pero no lo mostraron en la cara.

Dios: Entiendo, gracias.

luego de 10 minutos de haber llegado y que las sirvientas llamadas Yuri y Lupusregina les dijeran que pronto todo estaría listo, otras sirvientas aparecieron para informar que todo está listo.

Yuri: Los Maestros los recibirán ahora, por favor, síganme.

Con eso todos siguieron al grupo de 6 sirvientas.

 ** _-[-]-_**

Luego de atravesar un espejo, el paisaje cambio a una enorme sala, donde cabrían cientos de personas, y no se sentiría apretado.

Esta sala su principal color es el negro, pero también se ven toques dorados, blancos, rojos y morados, aunque pensarías que estos colores no se verían bien juntos, en esta habitación podías ver lo contrario, se veía muy elegante e impresionante, del techo, enormes lámparas en forma de araña colgaban, y una enorme mesa está situada justo en medio.

Dios(pensamiento): Una arquitectura interesante y ¿Qué son esos seres?, ¿Insectos?, no, creo que Odín me hablo de varios seres del YGDDRASIL, creo recordar a unos seres parecidos, ¿Cuál era su nombre?, ¿Bermellón?, ¿Bernico?, ¿o era Bermilión?, bueno, lo importante es que son débiles al fuego, pero ¿que son esas cosas?

Los seres que miraba el Dios Bíblico son entidades enormes (5m), están de dos patas, su pelaje es como la de un tigre, sus patas de león, y su rostro, extraño, puedes ver elefante, león, oso y ¿Humano?, verlo te incomoda.

Dios(Pensamiento): Que criaturas tan extrañas, me pregunto ¿cómo se llaman?, y ¿Quién los creo? Debe de tener una mente retorcida para crear algo así.

Lucifer(Pensamiento): Esos seres, creo que son ¿Shirokinukatsukami?, si son ellos, es extraño, si no recuerdo mal, ellos son un pueblo orgulloso, acaso ¿los tienen como rehenes?, ¿o son esclavos?, ¿o acaso lograron conquistar los corazones de tan orgulloso pueblo?, mmmm, Asmodeo, aun muerto me molestas.

Azazel(Pensamiento): HOOO, es un muy lindo lugar, *mira el rededor* Nazarick, sus señores son impresionantes, lograron reunir a las tres facciones con más conflicto y hacer que estén tranquilos, jajajaja, espero que podamos entablar una buena amistad.

Luego de llegar, las sirvientas se acercaron a una de las puertas en la habitación y entro una hermosa mujer, parecía humana, pero ella poseía alas negras y cuernos que salían de su sien, y vestía con un hermoso vestido de una pieza de color blanco.

Dios(Pensamiento): Wow, esto es interesante, así que este es la posible esposa de Ainz, mmmm, sería complicado crear algo así, pero con el tiempo suficiente podría crear algo más hermoso.

Lucifer(Pensamiento): AAAH!, ahora entiendo por qué Asmodeo hiso lo que hiso, ciertamente es hermosa, y con su lujuria seguramente no pudo evitarlo, pero, aun así, fue muy estúpido tuvo que intentarlo más duro, bueno, no le tengo tanto odio como antes.

Azazel(Pensamiento): Linda, Baraquiel no mintió al elogiar su belleza, Jajajajaja.

Albedo: Un gusto, caballeros, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown y Lord Caín Filii Tenebrae, les dan la bienvenida, y piden disculpas por no poder inmediatamente, pero tuvieron que atender otro asunto más urgente, así que por favor disfruten de la comida que hemos preparado para ustedes.

Luego de terminar de hablar, las otras 3 puertas se abrieron y cientos de sirvientas aparecieron con carritos llenos de comida, y empezaron a preparar la mesa.

Aunque todos se sorprendieron y nadie quería moverse al ver esta extraña escena, los Caídos hicieron el primer movimiento al acercarse a la mesa y tomar sus asientos.

 **-[-]-**

Por otro lado, Ainz y Caín estaban recibiendo a unos extraños visitantes (que nadie esperaba, excepto quizás por Ainz).

Ainz: Es un gusto conocerles, señor Hades y Señores Parcas.

Hades: El placer es todo mío señor Ainz.

Hades al igual que Ainz es un esqueleto, pero con la diferencia de que su barbilla no es tan puntiaguda como la de Ainz y en sus cuencas vacías dos puntos de color celeste se encuentran hay, mide 180cm, su voz de Hades es profunda y distorsionada (Pero no al punto de ser molesta), su vestimenta, al igual que Ainz lleva una enorme túnica que deja al descubierta su área abdominal y también posee grandes hombreras, pero, con la diferencia de que su túnica es Blanca con toques dorados, y sus hombreras negras con las orillas doradas y llena de cristales rojos decorándola (varían de tamaño, de 40cm a 20cm y algunas de 10cm), también lleva un sombrero de "papa" (Cristiano) y para concluir con su vestimenta lleva un báculo igual de alto que él, su bastón es un cráneo humano de tres ojos, cubierto por una capucha blanca y 2 cuernos le salían de sus sienes.

Él está sentado en un sofá echo de terciopelo de color morado, detrás de él están 10 hombres encapuchados conocidos como parcas.

Al principio Ainz y Caín pensaron que solo eran Liches Ancianos, pero, en realidad parece ser una especie de Esqueleto Guerrero, una variación.

Ainz está sentado justo enfrente de Hades y Caín está a su lado, y detrás de ellos los guardianes de piso, Demiurge, Cocytus, Shalltear y Victim, están presentes, mientras que Demiurge sostiene a Victim en sus brazos, Shalltear se encuentra en su armadura y Cocytus se preparado para desenfundar sus armas (Si las cosas van mal).

Caín: Entonces, señor Hades, ¿puede compartir la razón de su visita?

Caín en esta ocasión lleva puesta su armadura de nivel divino.

Su armadura cubre completamente su cuerpo, es de color rojo carmesí, a diferencia de un enorme zafiro negro en el centro de su pecho, su cola ahora está decorada con miles de espinas y al final de esta una enorme punta de 30cm de largo, sus manos ahora decoradas con garras completamente afiladas y en sus alas más de lo mismo, Caín posee dos hombreras que paren cabezas de dragones con las fauces abiertas, su cráneo por otro lado no está cubierta totalmente, solo tiene pedazos de metal en el hocico, los cuernos y alrededor de los ojos, esta es su única armadura de clase divina la "Invia" que (significa infranqueable), esta armadura le da a su poseedor una defensa casi invulnerable, gracias a los materiales ultra raros con la que esta echa, claro que no sube otra estadística aparte de las defensas y agilidad.

Hades: Eso es fácil, señor Caín, me gustaría entablar una alianza con ustedes.

Caín: ¿Una alianza?, ¿con que propósito? Y ¿en que nos beneficiaria?

Hades: Fácil, primeramente, déjenme contarle sobre los Dragones Celestiales, los Caídos, Los Demonios, sobre los Ángeles y sobre todas las mitologías.

Caín: ¿Dragones Celestiales?, ¿qué tiene ellos de importante con los otros Dioses?

Hades: Claro, hay una cosa que comparten todas las Mitologías, y ese es el miedo a los Dragones Celestiales.

Los dos asienten, luego un golpe provino de la puerta.

Las sirvientas anunciaron la llegada de Alana.

Dan su permiso para que entre, ella se acerca a Caín y le dice:

Alana(Susurro): Mi Lord, los invitados han llegado, ¿que desea que hagamos?

Caín(Susurro): Dile a Albedo que los entretenga y sirva las comidas, por ahora esto es más importante.

Alana asiente y se marcha.

Caín: Lamento esa interrupción, por favor continúe señor Hades.

Hades: Con gusto, como estaba diciendo todas las mitologías le temen a los Dragones Celestiales, y gracias a mis fuentes parece que los Dragones están empezando una batalla y dentro de poco empezaran a atacar a las tres grandes facciones, ya que solo se están poniendo en medio.

Caín: Entiendo, pero, ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Ainz: Es fácil Caín, lo que él desea es que nos unamos para matar a los Dragones, Demonios, Caídos, Ángeles y en general a cualquier Dios que interfiera, seguramente tienes una razón para todo esto, ¿verdad, Hades?

Hades: *risa entre dientes* Como se esperaría de alguien como usted, ciertamente ese sería el plan en general, pero la razón de todo es muy simple….

Aquí Hades dejo una pausa dramática.

Hades: Simplemente odio a todos estos niños jugando como les plazca con el mundo, intervienen solo para que sus creyentes crezcan y los hacen pelear entre sí solo para ver quién es el mejor o tiene la razón absoluta, eso es irritante, además una vez dejen de existir el mundo será un lugar más tranquilo.

Ainz: Aunque es un lindo deseo, Hades, dime, que ganaríamos nosotros por darte nuestra ayuda.

Hades: Bueno, les puedo proporcionar fragmentos del alma del Dragón del Apocalipsis 666 Thriaxia.

Ainz: mmmm, dime y ¿de qué nos serviría solo unos cuantos fragmentos de su alma?, ¿no posee parte de su cuerpo?

Hades: Jajajaja, ¿no eres un poco codiciosos al querer fragmentos de su cuerpo?

Los guardianes de piso están un poco molestos por la forma en la que le está hablando al supremo, pero, ellos saben que si Lord Ainz no dice nada ellos no actuaran, por ahora.

Ainz: *Risa entre dientes* Tal vez si o tal vez no, pero, primero, ¿puedes mostrarnos esos fragmentos de Almas?

Hades: por su puesto.

Luego de decir eso Hades mueve su bastón de forma horizontal y tres orbes con una energía de color rojo negruzco aparecieron de la nada, solo con ver los orbes uno podía saber que contenían un enorme poder, casi seguro que el dueño del alma completa podría destruir a Nazarick fácilmente, aun con todos los miembros reunidos y tan fuertes como lo son ahora y con todos los ítems del Mundo que poseen, eso alerto a los guardianes, pero Caín los observaba con interés y Ainz con indiferencia.

Ainz: mmmm, ya veo, bueno, podremos llegar a un acuerdo si das los orbes en tu posesión.

Hades: Claro, pueden tomar estos tres orbes.

Ainz: Dije, Los orbes en tu posesión, no solo estos tres.

Hades: No se dé qué hablas Ainz, estos son todos los que ten-

Ainz: No somos tan ingenuos Hades, si quieres nuestra ayuda, tendrás que darnos lo que pedimos, a cambio te ayudaremos a iniciar esta "Guerra" que deseas.

Hades: jajajaja, no pude engañarte, jajajaja, está bien, pero, también quiero saber qué es lo que descubran de ellas.

Ainz: Tenemos un trato entonces Hades.

Con eso los dos se pusieron de pie y se dieron las manos, firmando el contrato entre Dioses de la Muerte.

Ainz: Entonces, Hades, esta echo, por ahora puedes quedarte en Nazarick como un invitado si lo deseas.

Hades: Gracias por la invitación, pero, tengo que volver, al igual que tu tengo un reino que manejar, cuídate Ainz Ooal Gown, y también usted Caín Filii Tenebrae, espero verlos muy pronto.

Ainz: El sentimiento es mutuo.

Caín: Lo mismo aquí.

Con eso dicho las sirvientas escoltaron a Hades a la salida de Nazarick.

Caín: ¿Estás seguro de esto Ainz?

Ainz: Claro, solo tengan cuidado al inspeccionar estos fragmentos, parece que su dueño podría poner en peligro a Nazarick, hay que prepararnos en consecuencia.

Caín: Entiendo Ainz, entonces, ¿es hora de ver a los otros invitados?

Ainz: Si, Victim, puedes regresar a tu piso, también activa a Rubedo y diles a los del Noveno piso que se preparen, talvez los necesitaremos a todos.

Victim: aksgfwsangfsangsngngngngnlkjijagnou´jgwn´sj (SI, Mi Lord, Lo hare de inmediato)

Ainz: Bien, Demiurge adelántense e informen a Albedo de que llegaremos en pronto.

Demiurge: Si.

Demiurge se inclinó elegante mente y salió de la habitación.

Shalltear: Mis Lores, puedo preguntar, ¿Qué harán ahora?

Ainz: Junto a Caín llevaremos estos tres orbes a la tesorería, los dejare a cargo de Actor de Pandora.

Shalltear: Entiendo Lord Ainz, entonces ¿iremos con usted?

Ainz: Así es, vamos.

Con eso se tele-transportaron a la tesorera.

 **-[-]-**

En la tesorería.

Los dos guardianes al llegar a la tesorería estaban MUY sorprendidos al ver la cantidad de tesoros que allí se encontraban, desde hermosas estatuas, hasta bastones completamente decorados, y enormes montañas de oro, simplemente una vista impresionante.

Shalltear: Wooow, es impresionante.

Cocytus solo asiente con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con su compañera guardián.

Caín: Ahora que recuerdo es la primera vez que vienen ¿verdad?

Los dos guardianes solo asintieron.

Caín: Entiendo, entonces, ¿Saben algo de los que habitan este piso?

Los dos se miraron y Cocytus hablo.

Cocytus: No. Conocemos. Completamente. Los. Detalles. Mi. Lord. Solo. Sabemos. Que. El. Guardiánr. De. Este. Piso. Fue. Creado. Por. El. Mismo. Lord. Ainz. Y. también. Creo. Recordar. Que. También. Tiene. Una. Mascota. Creada. Por. Lord. Ulbert.

Shalltear sabía de lo primero, pero, por lo segundo, ella no está muy segura de eso.

Caín: Ya veo, bueno, eso es bastante correcto.

Mientras Caín hablaba con los dos Guardianes Ainz abrió una de las puertas con seguro.

Ainz: Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa, nuestros invitados nos esperan.

Todos asintieron y entraron al enorme pasillo.

Luego de caminar por 5 minutos llegaron a una enorme habitación (100m de alto y 100 metros de ancho), en la habitación solo hay una pequeña mesa redonda y un sofá de terciopelo color morado oscuro.

Del sofá se levanta un ser alado es literalmente como un hombre pájaro con cabeza, alas y garras de un pájaro. Posee 2 pares de alas y sus plumas son de color blanco en la mayor parte de su cuerpo a excepción de sus alas que son de un café oscuro.

Shalltear y Cocytus reconocieron rápidamente al ser que se colocó frente a ellos.

Shalltear: ¡¿LORD PERORONCINO?!

Shalltear que reacciono a ver a su creador no pudo evitar gritar sorprendida.

Pero ella pudo notar la diferencia en su aura, no es la mismo que la de un Ser Supremo.

Shalltear: No, no eres el, ¡¿Quién eres?!, jamás confundiría el aura de mi creador.

El falso Peroroncino solo inclino su cabeza hacia un lado de forma cómica.

Shalltear que no pudo evitar enfadarse preparo su equipo y Cocytus sacó su arma divina la "Dios matando a la Espada del Emperador" y se paró frente a sus maestros, listo para cualquier ataque que se dirigiera a ellos.

Pero antes de que pudieran atacar Ainz llamo la atención de todos.

Ainz: Actor de Pandora, es suficiente, vuelve a tu forma.

Con esa orden el Peroroncino frente a ellos empezó a cambiar de forma, se deformo y cuando termino solo quedaba un ser de 195cm, Su sombrero lleva la cresta de Ainz Ooal Gown, mientras que el uniforme que lleva es muy similar a los uniformes utilizados por los guardias de la élite neonazis durante las guerras de Euro-Arcología.

Actor de Pandora (AdP): UUUUUUNNNN Gran placer estar frente a ustedes nuevamente MIS LORES.

Con gestos totalmente exagerados saludo a todos los presentes.

Caín: Pandora, es bueno verte.

AdP: Lord Caín, ES UN GRAN HONOR EL TENERLE DENUEVO AQUÍ~.

Aparte de los gestos exagerados también cantaba algunas partes.

Caín: Bueno, Ainz tiene algo para ti.

Los ojos de Actor de Pandora parecían brillar (Lo cual es curioso, ya que sus ojos son solo dos agujeros completamente negros)

Ainz saca los orbes que tienen los fragmentos del Dragón 666.

Ainz: Pandora, estos orbes poseen un gran poder, me gustaría que investigaras los mejor que puedas estos objetos, pero, ten todo el cuidado que puedas, luego enviare a Demiurge para que transporten estos objetos al séptimo piso y no arriesgar ningún objeto de la tesorería, ¿entiendes?

AdP: SI, MEIN SCHÖPFER.

Ainz le entrega los orbes a Actor de Pandora, y el empieza a llevarlos a otra habitación.

Caín: Ainz, es hora de ver a nuestros invitados.

Ainz: Así es, ya los hicimos esperar lo suficiente, vamos.

Con eso, Ainz y Caín se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones.

 ** _-[-]-_**

Lamento la tardanza, este capítulo tendría que ser más largo, pero por unos problemas no he tenido tiempo para escribir, pero, en el siguiente capítulo, veremos a Dios y a Shemhazai encontrándose en los dominios de Odín y las charlas que tuvieron entre ellos, y, para terminar, las conversaciones entre Nazarick y las tres principales facciones.


	4. Las Revelaciones

Aviso: Si traduces y lees en español, puede ser que aparezcan palabras diferentes, se cambien o se eliminen. Se recomienda no traducir si hablas español.

Anteriormente:

Los Ángeles, los Caídos y Los Demonios, Descubrieron el Causa de la Energía, Entablando Conversaciones con Ellos, Los Ángeles y los Caídos lograron dar una buena impresión, Pero Los Demonios, Ellos perdieron un Uno de Sus Líder Líderes de las Principales Casas, Ahora el Dios bíblico y uno de los líderes de Grigori obtendrán todo el conocimiento que puedan de Odín.

 _ **\- [-] -**_

 **Las Revelaciones de un Dios, un Caído y un Esqueleto.**

4 semanas antes de la reunión.

Ha pasado 1 semana desde lo sucedido en la sala del trono en Nazarick.

Todos los residentes están muy nerviosos luego de escuchar lo sucedido dentro, y para los que están cerca de la primera mano, bueno, están ansiosos, asustados y felices, luego de ver a sus maestros en ese estado.

Pero, para este Guardián en específico lo único que sí necesita, RABIA, después de todo un demonio de clase baja, tomo lo que la pertenencia a Lord Ainz por derecho, pero, ella también excita después de ver a Lord Ainz en ese estado , ahora tienen más seguros de que los dos tienen los mismos sentimientos.

Albedo: Fufufufu, no te imaginas que Lord Ainz estaría tan furioso, ¿no estarás celoso?, Fufufufu, deberás hablar con Luna sobre cuál será perfecto para la boda, después de todo ella es muy buena en esas cosas.

Aunque le dolía admitir que alguien es mejor que ella en ser ama de casa, o los preparativos para las celebraciones como las bodas, pero, ella quería que su boda con Lord Ainz fuera de la perfección, y como lo dejara el orgullo a un lado , por esta vez

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando tocaron la puerta de su nueva habitación, dada por Caín (después de que descubriera que Albedo se quedaba en la Sala del Trono).

Albedo se acerca a la entrada y la habitación, descubriendo así que es uno de los Demonios de Demiurgo.

Albedo: Si, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

IMP: Señora Albedo, disculpe, pero Lord Ainz y Lord Caín la requiere en su habitación.

El pequeño IMP es como el resto de su especie, un ser humano que parece ser humano de escamas, con dos alas de murciélago en la espalda y una cola, también hay pequeños colmillos que se pueden ver en su boca, no tiene pelo, salen de su cabeza dos cuernos curvos y su voz es muy ronca.

Albedo: En ese caso, iré enseguida.

Con eso Albedo salió de su habitación y se dirigió a los aposentos de su amor y Maestro.

 _ **\- [-] -**_

Demiurge está de muy buen humor el día de hoy.

La sonrisa en su rostro es bastante más genuina que la que suele mostrar.

Hoy, él se dirige a los aposentos de Lord Ainz, donde también está Lord Caín seguramente, él se dirige hacia allá para informar de sus descubrimientos, gracias a los cadáveres de los demonios asesinados por Lord Caín y el cuerpo de ese estúpido "Rey Demonio ".

Demiurge está siendo representado por 3 Imp. Por 5 Drudes.

Estos últimos son muy parecidos a los Impíos, con la diferencia de que no tienen derecho a los cuernos, tampoco una cola y su color es más verdoso, también no poseen escamas.

Los Imp llevan varios pergaminos de diferentes tamaños, mientras que los Drudes llevan pequeños.

Cuando Demiurge llega a la entrada a la habitación de Ainz, el observa su traje y lo arregla un poco, aunque el siempre cuida su apariencia, no hay nadie que le guste.

Cuando termino de revisar la puerta, y una sirvienta la abrió.

Sirvienta: Lord Demiurge, ¿Qué desea?

Demiurge pensó en ver sus maestros, pero, sabe que eso no es de etiqueta.

Demiurgo: Deseo saber si los Maestros me conceden una reunión.

Sirvienta: Entendido.

Con eso la puerta se Serró, y espero un poco para que se abriera de nuevo y lo concedan permiso para entrar.

Cuando Demiurge entró, se sorprendió bastante, incluso sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente.

Como no hacerlo, en la habitación que solo tiene un espacio gigante con un escritorio cerca del final, un sofá, una mesa y detrás del escritorio una enorme puerta, ahora solo la entrada y unos 5 metros alrededor del suelo y un pequeño camino de 10 metros de largo y 5m de ancho lo conducen a sus maestros que lo tienen con una especie de panel o ¿planos? Y estaba discutiendo algo.

Todo lo que puede ser en la oscuridad, una oscuridad aterradora y profunda, y el pequeño camino se veía como un eco de luz, que es lo único que brilla en este lugar.

Cuando ellos se percataron de su presencia se volvieron y Caín hablo.

Caín: ¿ho? Ha, Demiurge, si puedes esperar un poco, ya casi terminamos aquí.

Demiurge se inclinó elegantemente.

Demiurge: Por su puesto Lord Caín.

Demiurge, un poco confundido todavía, él tenía una hipótesis de lo que sus maestros hacían, pronto descubriría si estaba en lo correcto o no.

Ainz: ¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo fue complicado adaptarme a esta habitación?, ¿Ahora esto?

Caín: Jajajaja, no tienes que preocuparte por Ainz, todo saldrá bien.

Ainz solo suelta un suspiro, aunque sea un esqueleto no tiene por qué.

Ainz: Bueno, si insistes, terminemos con esto.

Caín sonríe de oreja a oreja dándole un aspecto temible.

Caín: OK.

Con eso la oscuridad comenzó a Deformarse, estructuras apareciendo por todos lados, árboles, arbustos, ríos y puentes, y en el cielo una enorme Luna y millas de estrellas, y algunas nubes.

Al final de la tormenta, lo que apareció fue algo totalmente distinto a la habitación anterior.

Ahora, la "habitación" es de 150,000 km, es 3 veces más grande que el de Caín.

Caín: JAJAJAJAJA, salió muy bien, JAJAJAJAJAJA.

Ainz mira alrededor y solo puede decir.

Ainz: Caín ..., Te pasaste esta vez.

Caín: JAJAJAJAJA, vamos salió bien, que parece una vuelta por tu nueva "Habitación", JAJAJAJAJAJA.

Ainz: * Suspiro * no es necesario, vamos a mi sala de trabajo.

Caín tratando de calmar su respiración, causada por la risa, tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

Caín: Ok, * se voltea a ver a Demiurge * Vamos.

Demiurge y la sirvienta salen de su sorpresa y asienten, y siguen a Caín y Ainz.

Con eso se dirigió a la sala de trabajo de Ainz.

 ** _-[-]-_**

La sala de trabajo de Ainz es enorme, podrías meter a 200 personas fácilmente, esta es la vivida imagen de la antigua habitación de Ainz, solo un poco más grande, los mismos muebles el mismo lugar del escritorio, sin ventanas, y sin las puertas traseras, ahora solo hay una puerta (Por la que entraron).

Ainz tomo asiento, Demiurge se colocó frente al escritorio de Ainz, una de las sirvientas se quedó cerca de la puerta y otra a un lado cerca del escritorio de Ainz, dejando, claro, el espacio suficiente, y Caín está parado al lado izquierdo de Ainz.

Ya en la sala de trabajo de Ainz, Demiurge no pudo evitar preguntar.

Demiurge: Lord Ainz, si me permite hacer una pregunta.

Ainz: Adelante.

Demiurge: Gracias mi Lord, si puedo atreverme, ¿Cuáles son los cambios que usted hizo en su habitación?

Caín: HO, yo responderé eso Demiurge, claro que, siempre que no te moleste Ainz.

Ainz: Adelante, no tiene importancia.

Caín: Gracias, bueno, ahora la nueva "Habitación" de Ainz es….

 ** _-[-]-_**

La nueva "habitación" de Ainz.

Ahora el espacio de la "habitación" de Ainz es de 150,000Km de largo y ancho, en medio de la habitación una enorme montaña (igual o más grande que el Everest) y sobre esa montaña una enorme mansión, podría confundirse con un castillo volador, es algo enorme, tiene una forma octagonal, con un tamaño de 5Km de lago y ancho, con más de 600 habitaciones con todas sus comodidades, 500 baños, una sala recreativa, un cine, un laberinto, una biblioteca, tres salas de baile, un auditorio y la sala de trabajo de Ainz.

La "habitación" tiene su propio "Día y Noche" al igual que su propio clima, ahora mismo la nueva habitación de Ainz es de noche (12pm) y está lloviendo (Mucho).

A diferencia de Caín (que ahora tiene varios cambios a su habitación), Ainz no tiene un jardín, él tiene un pantano, un bosque, un volcán y un cañon **(No el que se dispara)**.

Ahora en el pantano hay miles de monstruos, desde esqueletos cocodrilos hasta dragones esqueléticos (El mayor nivel es de 90 en YGGDRASIL).

En el bosque, miles de criaturas vivas, ya sean renos o gigantescas serpientes que devorarían a un hombre adulto fácilmente (el mayor nivel es de 85 en YGGDRASIL).

En el volcán se pueden encontrar demonios, elementales de fuego y alguna criatura Dragonoide (El mayor nivel es de 95 en YGGDRASIL).

Y por último en el cañon solo se podían observar golem´s, dragones de piedra y algunos semi-humanos.

Literalmente la habitación de Ainz se ha convertido en un piso de Nazarick, con miles de criaturas que darán sus vidas por proteger el lugar y defender a Nazarick y a sus habitantes.

 ** _-[-]-_**

Caín: ha, y ahora hay unos espectros que cuidan la entrada principal y le avisaran a Ainz por si alguien quiere una reunión con él, y para llegar aquí, hay dragones y un carruaje, todo depende de cómo quieras ir o si el mensaje es muy urgente y con eso están los cambios en esta "habitación", la mía todavía se tiene que cambiar ciertas cosas, JAJAJAJAJA.

Demiurge estaba muy sorprendido, no, esas palabras no pueden describir cómo se siente ahora mismo, él, no podía decir nada, solo se quedó quieto, no pudo formular palabras, solo un pensamiento.

Demiurge (Pensamiento): Los seres supremos ciertamente son impresionantes, solo ellos podrían hacer algo así, no puedo quedarme atrás, les informare con mis descubrimientos y me elogiaran, así no nos dejaran como el resto.

Demiurge: Es impresionante Mis Lores, solo ustedes podrían hacer algo así.

Ainz: Vamos Demiurge, nos das mucho crédito, esto seguro que tu podrías crear algo mejor.

Demiurge: ¿Cómo podría?, nosotros no tenemos esa habilidad Mi Señor, por favor, dese más crédito Lord Ainz.

Ainz: Bueno, si tú lo dices, debe de tener algo de verdad, ahora, dinos Demiurge, ¿Qué descubriste?

Demiurge: Si Mi Lord, primero, gracias a los cuerpos de Demonios, en especial de ese Asmodeo, hemos descubierto que los niveles de YGGDRASIL y los de este mundo son diferentes.

Ainz: Aclara.

Demiurge: ¡SI!, en primer lugar, los hechizos que verifican el nivel o lo aproximan, se basan en el nivel de este mundo, por eso todos parecen tener niveles MUY altos y resultan ser débiles.

Caín: Eso lo entendemos, pero, ¿cuál es la diferencia de niveles?

Demiurge: Bueno, una aproximación seria que por cada 100 niveles en YGGDRASIL son 500 niveles en este mundo.

Caín y Ainz se sorprendieron de esta revelación, después de todo eso les da mucho margen, ya que ellos son de nivel 700 en YGGDRASIL lo que los convierte en seres de nivel 3500 en este mundo, lo cual es impresionante por sí mismo, pero ellos tendrían que tener cuidado con estos Dragones Celestiales que fueron mencionados por los "Visitantes"

Caín: Demiurge, ¿Qué información tienes de los Dragones Celestiales?

Demiurge: Bueno, ellos todavía son un misterio, por ahora intentamos averiguar todo lo que podemos del Rey Demonio que fue capturado e interrogado.

Caín: Ya veo, cuando sepas más envíanos un reporte de inmediato.

Demiurge se inclina elegantemente.

Demiurge: Entendido Mi Lord.

Demiurge: Ahora siguiendo con el reporte, la magia de este mundo el ligeramente diferente a la nuestra.

Ainz: Explica.

Demiurge: Si.

Demiurge: Nuestra magia se basa en niveles, pero, por lo que aprendí y entiendo de este mundo la magia no es por niveles, sino por fuerza, nuestro nivel uno podría considerarse magia débil, eso es lo mismo tanto en este nuevo mundo como en YGGDRASIL, pero, por otra parte, nuestra magia de nivel 8, es la magia de mayor nivel aquí, a no ser claro que nuestra magia de nivel 10 no sea comparada con la "Energía del Caos" que parece ser de este mundo.

Ainz: Ya veo, ¿Cuántos demonios pueden utilizar la "Energía del Caos" ?, ¿y qué me dices de la magia de Súper-Nivel?

Demiurge: Parece ser que la "Energía del Caos" pertenece a una de las familias del Inframundo, por el número exacto, parece ser que nuestros invitados no lo saben, y para lo segundo también existe, pero, solo un par de seleccionados pueden usarlo, y parece ser que el número de esta "Magia" es muy rara.

Ainz: ¿Quieres decir que el número de hechizos de Súper-Nivel que existen son pocos?, ¿se podría decir que son 1 por cada "Dios" o "Rey Demonio"?

Demiurge: Ese podría ser el caso Mi Señor, pero, sería mejor asumir que pueden usar una cantidad de 50 por cada uno.

Ainz: Ya veo, tiene lógica, aquí no existe el límite de nivel es posible que posean más cantidad de hechizos de Súper-Nivel, muy bien, ¿Qué más?

Demiurge: Bueno, hay algo, parecido a una habilidad que todavía estamos estudiando, pero, seguramente sea algo que hará de Nazarick el más fuerte de todos una vez lo controlemos.

Ainz: Hoooo, ¿y que podría ser esta habilidad?

Demiurge: Si es posible, creo que esta habilidad debería llamarse "Tekiō".

Caín: mmmm, ya veo, ciertamente es una habilidad interesante, prácticamente podríamos volvernos invulnerables a cualquier ataque, o al menos aprender cualquier técnica, Tekiō, Adaptación, será muy interesante ver a donde llegas Demiurge.

Demiurge: Muchas gracias por esas palabras Lord Caín, no soy digno de ellas.

Caín: Tonterías, encontrar esa habilidad es digna de elogios, ahora, ¿tienes algo más que agregar?

Demiurge: No Mi Señor, eso es todo por ahora.

Ainz: Un trabajo excelente como siempre.

Demiurge: Muchas gracias por esas palabras Lord Ainz, no soy merecedor de ellas.

Ainz: Tonterías, has trabajado eficazmente.

Demiurge se inclina profundamente y elegantemente.

Caín: Antes de que te vayas Demiurge, ¿Cómo van nuestras invitaciones?, ¿todo esta listo?

Demiurge: Lord Caín, no tiene de que preocuparse, mis espías han informado que el Dios Bíblico y un encargado de los Ángeles Caídos se dirigen a ver a Odín.

Caín solo asiente y dice.

Caín: Odín, espero que sea tan divertido como el de nuestro YGGDRASIL.

Ainz: Concuerdo, o al menos que no sea un fanático compulsivo como las leyendas de IRL.

IRL, Demiurge no pudo comprender el significado de esa palabra, lo cual le intrigo bastante, seguramente hablara con Albedo de eso.

Caín recuerda las leyendas de Odín de su antiguó mundo, ahí Odín es un Nazi en todo el sentido de la palabra, si el Odín de aquí es igual, será mejor que lo maten rápidamente.

Caín: Bueno, Demiurge, puedes retirarte, te llamaremos si ocurre o se necesite de su ayuda, también no dude en venir si encuentra un problema inesperado o si descubre algo nuevo.

Demiurge: SI, muchas gracias por su tiempo Mis Lores.

Con eso Demiurge se marcha a su habitación, dejando solo a Caín, Ainz y algunas Sirvientas.

Pero antes de que Demiurge dejara la habitación Ainz y Caín recuerdan algo MUY importante que tenían que decirle a él y a Albedo.

Caín: ¡HA!, **_DEMIURGE_**.

El grito repentino de Caín hizo que Demiurge se detuviera en seco y se tensara por un segundo, después de todo el grito sonó muy fuerte y enojado.

Demiurge empezó a sudar frio cuando pensó en que hizo enfadar a un ser supremo.

Tragando saliva, Demiurge se voltea a ver a Caín.

Caín: Disculpa el grito, es solo que recordé algo importante de lo que teníamos que hablar.

Demiurge todavía confundido no supo que decir y solo se quedó estático esperando.

Caín: Demiurge, llama a Albedo, pero no lo hagas con un Mensaje, ella podría estar realizando otra actividad, es preferible que mandes a alguien por ella.

Demiurge: E-Entendido Mi Lord, tú *señala a un IMP que le seguía* ve a buscar a Albedo, ve rápido.

IMP: Entendido.

El IMP se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Albedo.

Demiurge: Mi Lord, si puedo ser irrespetuoso y descortés, ¿Qué es lo que desea que hablemos?

Caín: Es muy sencillo, es concerniente a los descendientes, míos y de Ainz.

Demiurge: ¿Se refiere a sus hijos?, perdón si soy irrespetuoso, pero, ¿están pensando en tener hijos Mis Lores?

Caín: Al contrario, en realidad, planeamos prohibir cualquier tipo de procreación, al menos, hasta que tengamos el control del mundo, o seamos los más fuertes de este universo.

Demiurge se quedó sin palabras por un segundo, pero, al final logro responder.

Demiurge: Entiendo.

 ** _-[-]-_**

Albedo no tardó mucho en llegar a la habitación de su amado.

Cuando entro a la habitación sus ojos casi salen de sus orbitas al ver la nueva habitación de Ainz, pero rápidamente se recompuso y siguió las indicaciones de los Espectros Mayores, de subirse sobre el Dragón de Latón, para llegar a su destino.

Cuando llego a la entrada de la nueva Mansión de su amo, un par de sirvientas la atendieron y llevaron a la sala de trabajo de Ainz.

Al entrar no tardo ni un segundo y se arrodillo frente a sus maestros.

Ainz: Levanta la cabeza y acércate, Albedo.

Albedo: ¡SI!

Albedo se acercó sin demora al escritorio de Ainz.

Ainz: Albedo, ¿Sabes por qué te hemos llamado?

Albedo lo medito por un momento y luego respondió.

Albedo: ¿Es concerniente a los acontecimientos recientes?, ¿desea hablar sobre lo que se hará en el futuro?

Ainz: En parte.

Ainz: Albedo, Caín y yo lo estuvimos hablando, sabemos que todos los Guardianes desean un heredero mío y de Caín.

Cuando Ainz dijo esto, Albedo se emocionó, pensó que al fin podría llevar al hijo de Ainz, pero lo que escucho después, le dio una gran decepción, no, esa palabra no puede describir lo que sintió, tristeza, desesperación, esas palabras la describen mejor.

Ainz: Pero, lamentablemente ninguno de los dos tendrá un hijo, en realidad nadie en Nazarick puede engendrar un hijo, eso estará completamente prohibido.

Caín: Al menos hasta que seamos los más fuertes.

Las palabras de Caín le dieron esperanzas a Albedo y a Demiurge.

Ainz volteo a ver a Caín, luego dice.

Ainz: Bueno, así son las cosas, Albedo y Demiurge.

Albedo y Demiurge: ¡SI!

Ainz: Hagan que todos los residentes de Nazarick sepan de nuestra decisión.

Albedo y Demiurge se inclinaron y se dirigieron a la salida.

Una vez que se fueron Ainz y Caín se quedaron solos.

Ainz: Bueno, fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

Caín: Concuerdo, pensé que saltaría sobre ti, o que empezaría llorar y a rogar.

Caín se voltea a ver a su amigo.

Caín: Bueno, ¿te parece si hablamos?

Ainz: Claro, ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Caín: Ainz, ahora con esta información que Demiurge nos ha dado, ¿crees que deberíamos seguir midiendo el poder con niveles?

Ainz lo medito por un corto tiempo.

Ainz: No, no deberíamos, aunque por el momento es la única forma que tenemos para ver qué tan fuerte son los individuos que nos encontramos, mientras no tengamos otra forma seguiremos con los niveles, aunque sea un poco confuso.

Caín: Entiendo, entonces lo siguiente, ¿recuerdas el Ítem Mundial que me dio la voz?

Ainz: Claro, el "Brazalete del Dragón", ¿Qué hay con eso?

Caín: Ahora que Demiurge ha dicho lo de los niveles hice unos cálculos rápidos, resulta que el ser que puedo invocar puede ser de nivel 5,000 según los estandartes de este mundo, y también recordé lo que dijeron esos "Dioses olvidados", que existen dos Dragones Celestiales, ¿sabes lo que significa?

Ainz: Si, que esos 2 Dragones Celestiales podrían ser de ese nivel, incluso podría ser superior o inferior, de cualquier forma, son más fuertes que nosotros, aunque podríamos debilitarles lanzando constantemente ataques con seres débiles.

Caín: Pensé lo mismo, entonces si nos atacan podríamos mandar a todos los guardianes contra uno, mientras nosotros nos encargamos del otro, el único problema sería...

Ainz: Que no conocemos sus habilidades, ¿verdad?

Caín asiente confirmando lo que Ainz dijo.

Caín: Como tú lo dices, no conocemos nada de esas criaturas, en el peor de los casos cuando matan se vuelven más fuertes, yo pienso que lo mejor que podemos hacer con esos Dragones es dejar que los Ángeles, Caídos y Demonios, se peleen, al menos así, no gastaremos energía innecesariamente.

Ainz: Aunque somos los más fuertes de YGGDRACIL en nuestras ramas, claro que sin contar a los Campeones del Mundo o a Las Catástrofes, nosotros somos El Mago más Fuerte y el Guerrero más Fuerte, así que, creo que podríamos adaptarnos a casi cualquier situación.

Caín: Concuerdo, después de todo nosotros podíamos ganarle a un Campeón del Mundo un 45% de las veces que nos enfrentamos a uno.

Ainz: Jajajaja, verdad, entonces, Caín, ¿dejaremos que estas "Facciones" peleen contra los Dragones?, no, sabes que, ese es un tema para otro momento, ¿te gustaría hablar de otra cosa?

Caín: ¿Cómo qué?

Ainz: Dime ¿Qué se siente cuando te transformas?, ¿Cómo se siente tu nuevo cuerpo?, ahora mismo no tenemos más trabajo, podrías compartir eso con tu amigo.

Caín: Bueno, es un poco complicado de explicar, ¿recuerdas el primer día?

Ainz: Claro, te fuiste rápidamente para comprobar si no había nadie más.

Caín: Si, cuando llegue a la sala de reuniones, empecé a sentir un cambio, es complicado de describir, pero sentí que mis huesos se expandían, también que empezaba a crecer y me salían dos alas más también que mi cola cambiaba, sentí como mi piel se volvía más dura, sentía como los cuernos se metían y salían otros, como mi cráneo cambiaba, me aterro, fue muy escalofriante, pero curiosamente fue muy fácil el acostumbrarse, pude regresar a esta forma rápidamente, y parece ser que con un poco más de entrenamiento podré transformar partes de mi cuerpo.

Ainz: ¿Y qué paso con el grandote?

Caín: ¿mm?, HO, Él, bueno, todavía no consigo transformarme en el Grandote, es complicado, mi mente no puede resistir la presión, no puede resistir todo el conocimiento que entra de golpe.

Ainz: Es verdad que el Grandote posee muchas habilidades impresionantes, incluso en el juego era una transformación terrorífica, si no mal recuerdo los Desarrolladores de mierda le había puesto un Cooldown enorme, incluso más grande que mi habilidad especial.

Caín: Si, pero recuerda que cuando me convertí en el último, ese Cooldown se convirtió en algo muy pequeño, paso de un mes a unas 150 horas, así que en teoría no debería de tener problemas con la transformación, pero no parece ser el caso, parece que tengo que entrenar la mente y el cuerpo, ¿y tú?, ¿Qué se siente ser un Overlord?

Ainz: Es una sensación extraña también, no siento la necesidad de alimento o sueño, y cuando mis emociones sobrepasan cierto umbral algo me calma a la fuerza, pero curiosamente me dan dolores de cabeza, tengo la teoría que como mi personaje es uno de los más listos, al menos es lo que dice mi raza, talvez intenta meterme la mente de un verdadero Overlord, pero como a ti, parece ser que no puedo soportarlo, tengo que mejorar mi mente.

Caín: Ya veo, es interesante estos cuerpos, al principio fue muy caótico, pero, curiosamente me he acomodado a tener esta apariencia.

Ainz: Por cierto, Caín, hay algo que he querido preguntarte, ¿puedo?

Caín: Claro, siempre que esté en mi poder, pregunta lo que quieras.

Ainz: ¿Qué hacías en IRL?

Por un momento Caín se quedó mudo, su mirada perdida, viendo a la nada.

Ainz: Quiero decir, si no te molesta compartirlo, ya que nunca lo dijiste antes, y viendo que es posible que nunca regresemos, podrías ayudar a calmar la curiosidad de este viejo esqueleto.

Caín estaba dudando de si responder o no, pero, al final no importaba, tarde o temprano lo sabría, pero es el pasado y eso ya no importa y aun así, Caín no pudo.

Caín: Es complicado…, si me lo permites, me lo guardare por ahora, quizás otro día te contare mi historia, ¿ok?

Aunque Ainz parecía algo decepcionado de todas formas respondió.

Ainz: Claro, no te apresures, pero, aun así, quiero escuchar la historia algún día.

Caín: *suspiro* ok, algún día.

Luego de decir eso hubo un momento de silencio.

Como ya no podía soportar este silencio Caín hablo.

Caín: Ainz, este mundo es emocionante, ya no existe límite de nivel, talvez podríamos crecer sin fin, pero, el subir de nivel requiere consumir almas, sabes, estuve pensando, ¿y si entrenamos?, quiero decir, no suena tan tonto como crees, en realidad yo podría enseñarte el arte de la espada, parece ser que no podemos tomar las armas de otras clases que no tengamos, pero, qué tal si empiezas con una espada de madera, podrías practicar y ganar experiencia por el entrenamiento, y tú me podrías enseñar magia, el único hechizo de alto nivel que puedo usar es [Gate] y solo porque tengo un anillo con ese hechizo, aparte de las subidas de stats que me da, ¿Qué te parece?

Ainz estuvo perplejo por un momento, no sabía cómo responder, eso parecía tonto al principio, pero a la vez parece lógico, así que.

Ainz: Es interesante, y posiblemente funcione, deberíamos intentarlo, total, no hay nada que perder.

Caín: Genial, jajajaja, practicaremos luego entonces, ahora, ¿qué te parece si nos dirigimos a mi habitación para la reconstrucción?

Ainz asiente y se levanta.

Ainz: Vamos.

Con eso los dos se dirigieron a la habitación de Caín.

 _ **-[-]-**_

Dios Bíblico. (D.B)

Al final tardaron más de una semana en poder venir a ver a Odín, aunque al D.B quería venir de inmediato sucedieron muchos contratiempos, y al final pudo llegar una semana después de lo ocurrido.

Una vez en que llegaron al Bifröst (Con una invitación que el Dios Bíblico tenia, regalo de Odín), el Dios Bíblico hablo con Heimdall.

Heimdall: Gran Dios Bíblico, ¿A qué se debe su visita?

Heimdall es el dios guardián en la mitología nórdica, también recibe el nombre de dios blanco por los vestidos blancos que le caracterizan, su armadura era de un blanco metal muy brillante, posee un casco vikingo (que cubre sus ojos (sus ojos son de color dorado, pero un poco más opaco que los del D.B)) y una espada del mismo metal e igual brillo y poder. En sus manos está la responsabilidad de cuidar de todos los dioses nórdicos y del palacio de Asgard, Midgard y de Bifröst, pues desde su origen ya venía destinado para ser el mejor guardián, y posee una voz poderosa, muy ronca, y demuestra su poder.

D.B: Venimos a ver a Odín, es concerniente al temblor que ocurrió hace un par de Día.

Heimdall: El padre de todo no tiene ninguna razón para ayudarte.

D.B: En realidad, solo queremos saber si el conoce a los causantes de esta Energía.

Heimdall dudaba.

Heimdall: ¿Porque el Gran Odín debería de conocerlos?

D.B: Ellos dijeron que vienen de Helheim, solo queremos saber si Odín puede ayudarnos a conocer más de ellos.

Antes de que Heimdall pudiera responder, el Bifröst volvió a activarse y de él salieron dos entidades.

El primero tiene la apariencia de un hombre guapo de unos veinte años, con cabello blanco plateado y ojos purpúreos. Su atuendo consiste en un sombrero de boina violeta, una gabardina púrpura sobre un chaleco negro, pantalones blancos y botas negras.

Y el segundo tiene la apariencia de un hombre de aspecto rudo, de mediana edad, cabello negro, barba a juego y cuerpo musculoso. Y viste con un traje (copio la vestimenta de uno de los subordinados de Ainz, de un ser que fácilmente podría llamarse Rey Demonio y nadie lo cuestionaría, Baraquiel recordó el traje y le pareció bastante formal, pero cambio el color a negro).

Shemhazai: Es bueno que la invitación todavía funcionara.

Heimdall: Saludos, Lord Shemhazai, ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe su visita?

Shemhazai: Un placer Heimdall, la razón de nuestra visita es para hablar con el señor Odín, ya que aparecieron ciertos seres que dicen ser de Helheim, y queríamos saber si el Señor Odín nos puede ayudar.

Heimdal(Pensamiento): Mmmm, así que dijo la verdad, ¿o los dos mienten?

Heimdall se voltea a ver al Dios Bíblico y al Ángel detrás de él.

D.B: Vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí, no son otros que Shemhazai y Baraquiel.

Al escuchar la voz tan familiar los dos estuvieron asustados por un segundo se pusieron tensos y voltearon a verlo, al "Padre" que "traicionaron", por un segundo pensaron que tendrían que luchar, pero…

Azrael: ¡HOOO!, Baraquiel, Hoolaaa.

Azrael: ¡HOOO!, también es Shemhazai, HOOOLA SHEEEM, ¿Cómo estás?

Azrael está feliz de ver a sus Hermanos Caídos, Azrael levanto la mano en forma de saludo y bienvenida.

Aunque Dios parecía un poco molesto, recordó las palabras de Azrael antes de venir.

D.B(Pensamiento): Mmmm, supongo que es una gran oportunidad para formar relaciones amistosas.

Shemhazai: Hola Azrael, a paso mucho.

Baraquiel: Hola Azrael, veo que no tardaron en venir.

Azrael: Claro, no tardaríamos nada en venir.

Heimdall: Basta, Veo que los cuatro quieren ver al Padre.

Antes de que pudieran responder se escuchó una nueva voz.

?: Oya, veo que, si aceptaron mí invitación, jajajaja.

Todos voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz, que no era más que el mismo Odín.

Odín tiene la apariencia de un anciano con cabello largo y gris, y una barba a juego. Posee un ojo de vidrio (Lado izquierdo) y viste su túnica de color blanco a excepción de los hombros y mangas que son de color Azul y la orilla es amarilla, también lleva un bastón de color café.

D.B: Odín, es bueno verte.

Shemhazai: Un placer, señor Odín.

Odín: Jajajajaja, es bueno que aceptaran mi invitación.

La voz de Odín es lo que esperarías de alguien con su apariencia.

Odín: Entonces, ¿Qué dicen si continuamos esto adentro?

Los cuatro seres asintieron a la vez.

Cuando salieron del Bifröst (Es igual al de las películas de Marvel), pudieron ver un hermoso carruaje de color dorado y el ser que jalaba este carruaje es monstruoso, es un caballo con ocho patas y de color gris.

Azrael: Wow, es impresionante ese caballo suyo.

Odín: Jajajaja, gracias muchacho, ahora todos monten el carruaje iremos a mi castillo.

Con eso todos montaron el carruaje.

Al principio el carruaje parecía muy pequeño para cinco personas, pero, es más grande por dentro que por fuera, la altura del techo es tan grande que un gigante podría caminar sin problemas, también la anchura es exagerada, podrías meter a cien personas sin problema, justo cuando entras puedes ver una mesa en el centro, dos sofás a los lados y uno justo enfrente de la puerta.

D.B: ¿Esto es….?

Odín: Jajajaja, si, este es mi castillo, más precisamente es una pequeña sala de reuniones.

Todos los presentes solo podían sonreír un poco incomodos, después de todo, cayeron en la broma de un viejo pervertido.

Odín los invito a tomar asiento para comenzar con las charlas.

Odín: Bueno, entonces, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

D.B: Veras hace aproximadamente una semana nosotros, y me refiero a los Ángeles, Demonios y Caídos, enviamos una expedición a la nueva energía que apareció, solo para encontrar criaturas sorprendentemente fuertes incluso podrían ser de nivel Dios, varias de ellas, ellos dicen ser de Helheim y estoy seguro que hablo por todos al pedirte que compartas cualquier información que tengas de ellos, claro que, siempre que los conozcas.

Odín: jajajaja, parece que la tienen difícil, por lo que dices es obvio que han molestado a un posible enemigo muy molesto, jajajaja, pero, claro que puedo ayudar, solo díganme cual se su apariencia, y si es posible de que parte del Helheim provienen.

Antes de que D.B pudiera hablar Shemhazai se adelantó.

Shemhazai: Por supuesto, propongo que los dos que vieron de primera mano sean los que lo cuenten, ¿les parece bien, Baraquiel y Azrael?

Los dos asintieron, el D.B también acepto esto y con eso empezaron a contar todo, la forma de Nazarick, Las criaturas que hay estaban, la apariencia de Ainz y de Caín, también hablaron de como Ainz le arranco el "alma" a Asmodeo, y como Caín causo una masacre del ejercito de los demonios.

Odín tiene una cara de perplejidad, luego de un par de segundos empieza a tomar una cara seria e intenta recordad a estos seres, pero…

Odín: Lo lamento, pero no conozco a estos seres, tampoco me suena el nombre de Nazarick, mmmm, aunque puede ser confuso, es posible que sean de otro Yggdrasil.

Todos, sin excepción se sorprendieron.

Baraquiel: Disculpe si soy irrespetuoso, pero, ¿a qué se refiere con otro Yggdrasil?, ¿Acaso hay más de uno?

Odín: Bueno, nunca se ha comprobado, pero siempre pensé "Ya que Yggdrasil es un árbol, tuvieron que haber otras semillas y que de ellas nacieran otros Yggdrasil´s" por eso pienso eso, también está la posibilidad de que ellos se estuvieran escondiendo y creciendo poco a poco hasta que era el momento de salir, si ese es el caso, entonces deberían de conocer todas nuestras debilidades, y sabrán como explotarlas, aun así, es obvio que cualquiera de las opciones serán peligrosas, si son de otro Yggdrasil entonces ellos podrían tener ataques, magia y conocimientos que nosotros desconozcamos, y si estuvieron escondiéndose entonces ellos podrían pensar en controlar a todas las Mitologías.

Azrael: ¿Entonces dice que tenemos que matarlos antes de que nos maten?

Odín: Por supuesto que no, en realidad, yo propongo que intentemos llevarnos bien, quizá una relación amistosa pueda salir mejor que simplemente pelear entre nosotros.

El D.B está reflexionando muy seriamente sobre ellos, esclavizarlos es imposible, matarles es una opción, pero si ellos pueden rivalizar con los Dragones Celestiales, entonces estaría cometiendo suicido, si realizan un pacto de no agresión nadie sabia cuanto podría durar y ser amigos, es complicado, aunque una buena opción, talvez con ellos él podría destruir a los Caídos y a los Demonios, pero seguramente ellos no harán eso, ellos parecen ser las personas del tipo, "si me sirves te permito vivir, si eres una molestia solo muere", como tal, deberá jugar muy bien sus cartas para llevarse bien con ellos.

D.B se voltea a ver a Odín y le dice.

D.B: Gracias por tu tiempo Odín, si puedes averiguar algo más de ellos estaríamos muy agradecidos.

Odín: Claro, lo que averigüe se los diré, si eso es todo lo que quieren hablar, que les parece si cenan aquí, será un gusto recibirlos aquí en Asgard.

Shemhazai: Seria un placer para nosotros quedarnos, pero, tengo que informar a Azazel sobre esto, y planear a futuro.

D.B: Lo mismo pienso, debemos planear y arreglar todo para empezar negociaciones de paz, talvez en otro momento podamos cenar juntos.

Odín: Por supuesto que entiendo, por favor permitan que les acompañare a la salida, y si es posible podrían programar una reunión con los líderes de Nazarick por mí, me encantaría conocerlos.

D.B: Por supuesto que podemos intentarlo.

Odín: Gracias

Antes de que todos se fueran Shemhazai hablo.

Shemhazai: Dios Bíblico, ¿estaría dispuesto a tener un pacto de no agresión hasta que terminen las negociaciones con los de Nazarick?

Shemhazai dejo esto viendo al D.B a los ojos, y espero respuesta.

Por un segundo todos estuvieron tensos, incluso Odín, que es uno de los partidarios para que todas las Mitologías se lleven bien nuevamente, espero ansioso la respuesta.

No tardo mucho la respuesta, quizá unos 5 segundos, pero para todos parecían horas.

D.B: Por supuesto Shemhazai, un pacto de no agresión, será un gusto tener algo así.

La tensión desapareció rápidamente.

Shemhazai retuvo un suspiro de alivio, y respondió sin demora.

Shemhazai: En ese caso, enviaremos a un Caído para iniciar, ¿eso estará bien?

D.B: Por supuesto.

Con eso todo el mundo se marchó a sus respectivos lugares, dejando a Odín solo, el cual se dirigió a su habitación.

La habitación de Odín es enorme, en esta habitación solo hay una enorme cama, y dos pares de puertas, al igual que un enorme balcón, y una gigantesca ventana.

Odín: Mmmm, Nazarick, mmmm.

Odín se voltea a ver a la ventana de su habitación, luego se voltea y se dirige al balcón y se recuesta en el barandal.

Odín mira el horizonte, mira su reino, mira el cielo y todo su alrededor.

Odín: Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown, Caín Filii Tenebrae, ¿quiénes son?, ¿en verdad vienen del Helheim?, aunque a ellos les dije mi teoría de árboles del mundo, en este no hay precisamente un árbol, es más un conjunto de mundos y estrellas que forman la silueta, entonces, ellos ¿en verdad provendrán de un auténtico Árbol del Mundo?, o ¿solo se escondieron?, sea lo que sea, gracias a ellos el testarudo de D.B empezó una alianza con los Caídos, y seguramente ira con los Demonios también, talvez su llegada no sea tan mala, al menos espero que no quieran dañar otras Mitologías, de lo contrario, tendré que meterme en esto.

La última frase la dijo viendo directamente a una lanza y a la dirección donde estaba su ejército.

Odín(Pensamiento): Pido para que sean amistosos, aun, cuando mataron a un Rey Demonio, pero, supongo que lo tenía merecido.

Con eso Odín se fue a Dormir.

 _ **-[-]-**_

Dios Bíblico.

Ya han pasado más de 3 semanas desde la primera reunión con Odín, desde entonces el D.B siguió hiendo a ver a Odín y aprender de cualquier monstruo de Yggdrasil, también pudo ver que Shemhazai hacia lo mismo, aunque al principio lo molesto, termino aprendiendo junto a el sobre todas las criaturas de Yggdrasil (Al menos las que Odín conocía).

Ahora el D.B se encuentra sentado detrás de su escritorio, pensando en que hacer.

D.B(Pensamiento): ¿Qué debería hacer?, ¿Cómo hago para que ellos me ayuden?, si lo que dijo Odín es cierto y ellos no son del mismo Yggdrasil que el de este Odín, podría ser problemático, que pasa si ellos afirman ser débiles en su Yggdrasil, eso podría poner en peligro todo en lo que he trabajado, por el contrario, podría ser beneficioso si son los más fuertes, podría tener un Yggdrasil completamente a mi merced, aunque eso traería problemas, *suspiro*, por ahora intentare llevarnos bien.

Mientras pensaba en que sería mejor llevarse bien, alguien toco la puerta.

Una vez que el D.B diera su permiso entro Gabriel "El Mensajero".

Gabriel: Mi Señor, una invitación de Nazarick ha llegado.

D.B: Déjame ver.

Gabriel le entrega la invitación, es un hermoso sobre echo de papel, adornado con algún cristal de color purpura en toda la orilla y escrito en ella palabras echas de oro.

D.B abrió la carta, la leyó y dio sus órdenes.

D.B: Ya veo, bueno, esto ciertamente es bueno, Gabriel, dile a Michael que Nazarick nos espera en 3 Días en su residencia, pero que esta vez iremos como invitados, también traeré a Azrael, a Michael y tú también vendrás.

Gabriel se inclina y se va.

Mientras el D.B mira como Gabriel se va, tiene un pensamiento.

D.B(Pensamiento): Odín me dijo que les llevara una mujer, pero, crear algo hermoso llevaría mucho tiempo, ¿Qué tal si cambio a Gabriel?, no, eso sería mucho, creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Odín ya empieza a afectarme.

El D.B solo sonríe para sí mismo, y se prepara para la salida a Nazarick.

D.B: ¿Mmm?, Hay algo en el detrás…

Los ojos del Dios Bíblico se abrieron luego de leer lo que estaba detrás.

D.B: Así que eso quieren, interesante, parece que esto será más divertido de lo que anticipe.

 _ **-[-]-**_

Los Caídos.

Han pasado más de 3 semanas desde la primera reunión con Odín.

Y Shemhazai ha estado enseñándole todo lo que aprende de Odín a todos los demás, Baraquiel se interesó más por las criaturas del Niflheim, a Baraquiel le parecían más interesantes las de Jötunheim, por otra parte, Azazel se interesó bastante tanto por Helheim como por Muspelheim esas fueron las tierras que más le interesaron al igual que sus criaturas, Shemhazai por otro lado se interesó por todos los mundos, parece ser que tenían una variedad impresionante y con la llegada de Nazarick preferiría tener todo el conocimiento que pudiera.

Justo estaban en sus estudios cuando un Caído llego.

Caído: Mis Señores disculpen las molestias, pero, nos ha llegado una carta de parte de Nazarick.

El Caído le entrega la Carta a Azazel y este la acepta.

Azazel: Ya veo, gracias por tu trabajo puedes irte.

El Caído se inclinó y se marchó.

Azazel abre el sobre y lee el contenido.

Baraquiel: Bueno, ¿Qué dice?

Azazel solo sonríe a la pregunta, tardo un par de segundos en responder.

Azazel: Parece que nuestros nuevos amigos nos invitan a Nazarick dentro de 3 días.

Todos se sorprendieron por la noticia.

Baraquiel: ¿Cuántos de nosotros podemos ir?

Azazel: Dice que podemos llevar a 20 personas por facción.

Otra vez, todos abrieron los ojos exageradamente.

Después de todo tener a tantos hombres de distintas facciones, y más de las tres facciones que más se odian, juntas en una sola habitación no solo es peligroso, sino que podría llegar a una guerra y comprometer a los líderes de todas las facciones.

Baraquiel: Creo que con que vayamos los 4 sería suficiente, dudo que, si ellos no pudieran controlar a tantos de distintas facciones, no lo habrían puesto en la invitación.

Todos asintieron a la lógica de Baraquiel, como no había motivos para negarse a ir, y sería más beneficioso ir, decidieron partir dentro de los tres días.

Antes de que todos se fueran Kokabiel logro ver que algo estaba escrito al reverso de la carta.

Kokabiel: Azazel, ¿Qué es lo que dice detrás?

Azazel: ¿Detrás?

Cuando Kokabiel dijo eso, Azazel solo pudo repetir lo que oyó, entonces voltea la hoja y lee, solo para que sus ojos se abrieran como platos, pasaron varios segundos, todos tenían mucha curiosidad por saber que decía.

Shemhazai: ¿Entonces?, ¿Qué dice?

Azazel: Dice, que los Ángeles y los Caídos tendremos que decirles a los Demonios sobre esto, al igual que de las palabras que el Señor Ainz dijo, en otras palabras-

Shemhazai: Ellos quieren que tengamos una conversación y que hagamos público que los Ángeles y los Caídos tenemos un pacto de no agresión.

Azazel: Eso parece, nos están obligando a entablar conversaciones con los Demonios, no solo eso, sino que también que nosotros trabajemos con los Ángeles para hablar con ellos, jajajaja, que interesante resultaron ser.

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en la cara de Azazel, aunque los otros 3 tenían caras un poco molestas y preocupadas, aun así, pensaron que todo saldría bien.

Azazel: Sera mejor que hablemos con el D.B para esto.

Todos asintieron.

Azazel: Shem, ¿te puedo encargar esto?, después de todo, tu eres el que más ha hablado con él.

Shem suspira exageradamente, pero de todas formas aceptas.

Azazel: Gracias Shem, no podría hacerlo sin ti, JAJAJAJAJA.

 _ **-[-]-**_

UN DÍA ANTES DE LA REUNION.

Luego de varias horas de platica, Shemhazai y el D.B llegaron a un acuerdo de mandar a uno de sus mejores guerreros, solo uno por cada facción, para que hablara con los Demonios.

Luego paso el ultimo día y todos se dirigieron a Nazarick.

DÍA DE LA REUNION.

Al llegar, el único grupo grande es el de los Demonios.

Pero ahora eso es el pasado.

Ahora todos se encontraban terminando sus comidas, las cuales impresionaron a todos, sin excepción, las comidas tenían nombres muy extraños y difíciles de pronunciar, por lo que recuerdan el nombre de la comida principal era "Coq au vin" o algo así, dijeron que estaba hecha de carne de Hidra de Lerna, pero, no creo que sea la misma Hidra que la de los griegos.

Luego de cenar, y charlar un poco con la Señora Albedo y el Señor Demiurge las sirvientas anunciaron la llegada de los anfitriones.

Sirvienta: Caballeros, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown y Lord Caín Filii Tenebrae han llegado.

Luego de decir eso la enorme puerta detrás de ella se abrió dejando que entraran dos seres que solo pueden llamarse Monstruos, el primero con una hermosa túnica de color negro azachable y el otro con una exquisita armadura de color rojo (a excepción de un enorme zafiro de color negro que está en su pecho), el primero un Esqueleto, y el segundo una especie de hibrido entre Humando y Dragón, rápidamente supieron quién era quien.

Ainz: Disculpen por la tardanza caballeros, espero que la comida fuera de su agrado mientras esperaban.

D.B(Pensamiento): Estos son, debo de admitir que estoy un poco nervioso, si cometo un error o digo algo innecesario, es posible que haya guerra.

Azazel(Pensamiento): Interesante, Baraquiel no exagero, ellos en verdad dan miedo, es la primera vez desde varios siglos que siento una presión por el solo hecho de ver a alguien.

Lucifer (Pensamiento): Llego la hora, amigo o enemigo, solo dos opciones, no puedo arruinarlo, Asmodeo, limpiare tu desastre.

Ahora inicia la verdadera pelea, todos jugaran sus cartas, para que estos seres sean amigos y ayuden con su ambición.

 ** _-[-]-_**

Hola a todos, bueno aquí el capítulo, ya se es más corto, en especial cuando pienso en lo que me tarde, pero prometo que el próximo será más largo, y también, me gustaría iniciar con la gran Guerra, por esa razón, en el próximo capítulo será el inicio, el inicio del fin.

Así que hasta la próxima.


	5. Las preparaciones (1 Parte)

Anteriormente: EL D.B fue a visitar a Odín a Asgard, solo para encontrarse con un par de Caídos, luego de dejar sus diferencias (Por ahora), y que Odín los viera en la entrada, empezaron a aprender sobre Yggdrasil, y poco después de eso se dirigieron a la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, ahí se encuentra con los Demonios, y los Caídos nuevamente, y ahora, es el momento de las Conversaciones.

 _ **-[-]-**_

 **Los preparativos (1 parte)**

(Música de fondo: 2 HORAS de la Mejor Música Clásica - Mozart, Beethoven, Bach ... Música Clásica Piano Violin)

Luego de terminar su comida y que las sirvientas se llevaran sus platos, la voz de una de las sirvientas se escuchó.

Sirvienta: Lord Ainz Ooal Gown y Lord Caín Filii Tenebrae han llegado.

Cuando dijo eso una de las puertas se abrió, y de ellas entraron dos seres impresionantes, uno vestía una hermosa túnica de color blanco puro, en su cuello un exquisito collar dorado con incrustaciones de varias gemas de diferentes colores y sobre esa túnica y collar una cabeza desprovista de carne, en sus cuencas vacías dos puntos de color rojo inspeccionaron la sala, y el otro usando una armadura de color rojo carmesí a excepción de un enorme zafiro de color negro en su pecho, la armadura cubre todo su cuerpo a excepción de su cabeza que brillaba con toques metálicos, su mirada parecía la de un depredador listo para saltar hacia sus víctimas, estos son Ainz Ooal Gown y Caín Filii Tenebrae.

Albedo se acercó a los recién llegados y tuvieron una conversación rápida, y luego Ainz se acercó a todos nosotros.

Ainz: Un placer caballeros, yo soy Ainz Ooal Gown el amo de La Gran Tumba de Nazarick, y el que está a mi lado es Caín Filii Tenebrae, mi segundo al mando.

Caín solo asiente a los presentes.

El primero en moverse fue el Dios Bíblico.

D.B: Un placer conocerlos, señor Ainz Ooal Gown y señor Caín Filii Tenebrae, yo soy El Dios Bíblico, un placer.

D.B(Pensamiento): Creo que presentarme como "Dios Bíblico" es mejor que solo Dios, Miguel me dijo que así se podría evitar algunos problemas.

El D.B y Ainz dieron un apretón de manos.

Ainz: Dios Bíblico, he escuchado mucho de usted, es un gusto tenerlo aquí con nosotros.

D.B: Gracias a usted por la invitación, y espero que las cosas que oiga de mi sean buenas, jajajaja.

Mientras ellos hablaban Azazel se acercó a ellos.

Ainz voltea a su lado izquierdo solo para ver a un Ángel Caído.

Azazel: Un placer Señor Ainz, yo soy Azazel, Líder de los Ángeles Caídos o Grigori, como mejor le parezca.

Ainz: Señor Azazel, un placer conocerlo también, puedo ver que los informes no mienten, parece ser una persona muy inteligente y capaz.

Azazel: Me alaga señor Ainz, pero usted no se queda atrás, con solo una mirada se puede ver su poder y conocimiento, en verdad supera por mucho a muchos seres que conozco.

Ainz: *risa entre dientes*, es bueno que ambos pudieran venir, a pesar de su apretada agenda.

El D.B y Azazel dijeron cosas parecidas, en general agradecen su tiempo y el haberlos invitados a este lugar.

Azazel: Señor Ainz, de parte de los Caídos le agradecemos que desee entablar amistades.

Ainz: La paz siempre es bienvenida señor Azazel, aparte de los Demonios, ustedes y los Ángeles no han hecho algo malo, por eso pueden suceder estas charlas.

D.B: Jajajaja, me alegra escuchar eso.

Azazel: Por cierto, señor Ainz, he querido preguntar, y espero que no le moleste.

Ainz levanta el mentón para dar su aprobación.

Azazel: ¿la señorita Albedo es su esposa?, o ¿quizá es solo una amante?,

Ainz(Pensamiento): ¿HAAA?, ¿De qué demonios habla? ¿Mi esposa? …Creo que esta algo confundido.

Ainz: No, no, ella no lo es, *se aclara la garganta* ella es más como mi ayudante personal, ella fue creada por uno de mis viejos amigos.

Azazel: Ya veo.

D.B: Puedo ver que el practico mucho para poder crear algo como ella, su belleza ciertamente es impresionante.

Ainz: ¿Mmm?, bueno, yo no diría que se esforzara, ella es su segunda creación, en lo único que se esforzó al hacerla es en su personalidad, diría que tardo varias horas para terminarla, me alegra ver que la encuentra cautivadora D.B.

Si Ainz pudiera sonreír seguramente lo estuviera haciendo, pero, aun sin piel para sonreír los otros dos podían sentirlo por el tono de su voz, pero uno de ellos pudo malinterpretar un poco la razón de su sonrisa.

D.B(Pensamiento): ¿Acaso está sonriendo? No, se está ¿burlando de mí?, si eso debe ser, si no, ¿por qué diría eso?, ¿por amor?, ha, no lo creo, yo también puedo crear algo así, no, yo puedo superarlo, solo por ser su segunda creación, no dejare que él me gane, mmmm, ha pasado mucho desde que me siento así, tan…Competitivo, mh, estos chicos son muy interesantes.

Azazel: Hoooo, su segunda creación, ciertamente era una entidad muy hábil en ese caso, ¿Verdad D.?

D.B: Ciertamente, pero, me gustaría hacer una pequeña apuesta contigo señor Ainz, claro que, siempre que no te moleste.

Ainz: Me gustaría escucharlo, ¿Qué clase de apuesta?

D.B: No es nada impresionante, es solo que, como creador de miles de criaturas, entre ellas seres hermosos, me gustaría una pequeña competencia de belleza, la creación de tu amigo contra la mía.

Ainz: ¿mmm?, no lo sé, ¿te crees capaz de hacer algo mejor?

Ainz(Pensamiento): ¿Qué diablos digo?, No quería pensar mucho en esta reunión, pero, literalmente estoy retando al Dios en el que nunca pude creer, acaso perdí el juicio, no, este es un mundo diferente, y mi cuerpo no es el mismo, él quiere realizar esta competencia, cree que puede superar a Tabula, bueno, que lo intente, pero es obvio que perderá.

D.B: Claro, incluso te mostrare algo mejor.

Ainz: Muy bien, en ese caso, que te parece traer a tu creación dentro de 3 días, creo que ese tiempo es más que suficiente, ¿verdad?

Antes de que el D.B pudiera responder Azazel se adelantó.

Azazel: Claro que puede hacerlo, es más, estoy seguro que el podrá traerlo en 2 Días, ¿verdad D.?

D.B: Ciertamente.

El D.B dio una sonrisa con un asentimiento con la cabeza, pero en su mente es un desastre.

D.B(Pensamiento): MALDITO AZAZEEEEEEL, ahora que dije eso, estoy en muchos problemas, tendré que usar una creación ya hecha y modificarlo.

Ainz: Genial, en ese caso te estaré esperando dentro de 2 días señor D.B y me encantaría que viniera a evaluar a las concursantes señor Azazel.

Azazel: Estaré encantado señor Ainz.

Ainz: Por cierto, ya que nuestra reunión será dentro de dos días, podría alguno de ustedes decirle a Odín que me gustaría conocerle, si es posible mañana sería un buen día.

D.B: Claro señor Ainz, estoy seguro que el estará encantado de reunirse contigo.

Ainz: Fabuloso, lo esperare entonces, jaja.

Ellos siguieron hablando de temas triviales, mientras tanto Caín estaba con los Demonios.

Caín: **Un placer, caballeros.**

La voz de Caín tenía un toque de molestia y enojo, mezclándolo junto que su voz suena como una bestia lista para cazar, daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento saltara para matar.

El primero en responder fue Lucifer.

Lucifer: Señor Caín, un placer conocerle.

Lucifer hablo lo más formal que pudo, al igual que lo más respetuoso.

Caín: Igualmente señor Lucifer, ahora, ¿podrían presentarse caballeros?

Caín supo que su voz sonaba un poco amenazante, y no quería iniciar una guerra contra los demonios, por ahora, así que tuvo que contenerse.

Lucifer: Claro, que descuido de nuestra parte, como usted sabe yo soy Lucifer, el que está a mi derecha es Leviatán.

Leviatán dio una reverencia de 45 grados, mostrando gran respeto.

Caín por otro lado solo dio un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza.

Lucifer: A mi izquierda esta Ba' al Zebûb.

Ba' al Zebûb al igual que Leviatán dio una respetuosa reverencia de 55 grados.

Esto se repitió un par de veces más.

Luego de las presentaciones, Lucifer continuo por la razón de su visita.

Lucifer: Señor Caín, si pudiera decirle lo mucho que lo sentimos por las acciones de mi antiguo camarada Asmodeo, para poder evitar tener un problema mayor nosotros trajimos un regalo como muestra de nuestra disculpa, y esperamos que entienda que nosotros deseamos poder tener una buena amistad.

Con eso dicho, Leviatán le entrego el Regulus Nemea y Lucifer se lo entrega a Caín.

Caín acepta esta hacha de guerra, luego de verla y analizarla, aunque su sangre de coleccionista de armas le pedía que se la quedara, tenía que seguir con el plan.

Caín: Gracias por este hermoso regalo, pero, no puedo aceptarlo.

Caín le regreso el hacha a Lucifer, este confundido lo acepto, pero rápidamente intento regresarlo.

Lucifer: Señor Caín, puedo saber el motivo de eso, ¿acaso esto no fue suficiente? O ¿desea otra cosa?

Caín: No es nada de eso, es más simple.

Todos esperaban las palabras de Caín tenían mucha curiosidad por lo que diría.

Caín: Su amigo, Asmodeo, él fue el que nos insultó, no ustedes, ustedes no tienen ninguna culpa, y no planeo hacer algo como esto, pedir algo, no después de matar a su amigo.

Mammón: Pero, pero en la carta decía que tendríamos que pagar un alto precio.

Caín: ¿Ho?, *suspiro* al final lo pusieron, lamento eso, en realidad nuestros subordinados pueden ser un poco extremos, Ainz y yo pensamos lo mismo, su amigo ya pago el precio, por favor no sientan una responsabilidad por sus acciones.

Todos estaban con los ojos abiertos, están muy sorprendidos, y ¿cómo no estarlo? Cualquiera hubiera aprovechado esta mínima oportunidad para tomar ventaja, ¿por qué este ser no lo haría?, no todos pudieron saberlo, eso era "Honor", el honor de los fuertes, mientras hay personas que atacarían por la espalda, las personas como la que tienen enfrente le gritaría "PREPARA TUS ARMAS, ESTA ES LA ULTIMA BATALLA", estas personas respetan mucho el honor, la confianza y la lealtad.

Lucifer(Pensamiento): En verdad, ¿no pedirán nada?, estos seres, que extraños son.

Lucifer sonríe mentalmente pensando en lo agradable que son estos seres.

Lucifer: Entendemos, y agradecemos su amabilidad.

Lucifer dio un máximo respeto.

Caín: Muy bien, ahora, ¿les parece si hablamos un poco?

Todos asintieron, y así se llevaron horas hablando sobre diversos temas, los dragones celestiales, el dragón universal, los planes para forjar una buena amistad y sobre algunas historias de sus hazañas y peleas.

Esto último fue más una charla entre Caín y Ba' al Zebûb, charlaron sobre armas, armaduras y sobre muchas de sus batallas, esos dos sin lugar a dudas se llevaron bien desde el principio, lo cual sorprendió bastante a los Demonios, después de todo Ba' al Zebûb no es mucho de hablar, quien diría que su conversación duro horas.

Luego de terminar de hablar y viendo que había pasado mucho tiempo, todos empezaron a irse.

Luego de que sus invitados se fueran, Ainz llamo a todos los Guardias de Piso y a Caín a su habitación para hablar del futuro.

 **Habitación de Ainz (Sala de trabajo).**

Todos los Guardianes de piso se encuentran en la habitación de Ainz, a excepción de Gargantua, Victim y varios del Noveno piso, las sirvientas y los asesinos de ocho filos no estaban en esta sala por el momento, así que el total de personas aquí es de 9.

Todos los guardianes se encontraban de rodillas frente al escritorio de Ainz.

Ainz: Pueden levantar sus cabezas.

Todos obedecieron rápidamente.

Ainz: Entonces, ¿Cómo les pareció?

Ainz no pudo evitar decir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Ainz(Pensamiento): *suspiro* al final logre hablar con "Dios" y el ángel Azazel sin hacer una escena, dios, y nunca mejor dicho, esto me agoto mentalmente, no puedo entender la razón por la cual no pudimos aceptar el Regulus Nemea, talvez pudiera entender si me concentro, pero, he gastado demasiado mi inexistente cerebro.

Aura: Sin lugar a dudas fue genial, todos estaban comiendo de las palmas de la mano de los Seres Supremos.

Shalltear: Estoy de acurdo, aunque eso parece más una recompensa.

Aura: Pero, ¿Por qué no pudimos tomar esa Hacha de guerra?

Caín(Pensamiento): Si, ¿Por qué no pudimos tenerla?, era un hacha muy linda.

Albedo: Eso es simple Aura, al rechazarlas demostramos que los Seres Supremos son seres benevolentes y muy amables, a la par que justos.

Demiurge: También, porque si la tomáramos hay una posibilidad de que las fuerzas de este mundo nos echen un ojo, y por ahora tendremos que evitar eso, aunque Nazarick es poderoso, si el ser de "ESA" alma nos viene a atacar, tendríamos que usar todos los Ítems del Mundo que poseemos, eso no solo nos debilitaría considerablemente, si no que todas las de más "Mitologías" aprovecharían ese momento de debilidad para atacarnos o peor aún, esclavizarnos.

Caín(Pensamiento): Mmmm, puedo entenderlo ahora, en verdad si lo piensas con calma esa es lo que podría pasar, aunque, ¿eso es todo?, por alguna razón siento que debería haber más.

Ainz(Pensamiento): Demiurge y Albedo, como siempre van varios pasos delante de mí, pero, con este nuevo cuerpo y mente, estoy seguro que podré superarlos, solo espero que no tome más de un millón de años, jajajaja.

Shalltear: Ya veo, ciertamente no me gustaría que nos esclavizaran, pero, ¿no podríamos acabar con las mitologías primero?

Cocytus, Aura, Mare, Adara e incluso Sebas, estaban pensando en lo mismo que Shalltear.

Caín: Creo que soy capaz de responder eso Shalltear.

Todos voltearon a ver a Caín.

Caín: Bueno, la razón por la cual no atacaremos otras mitologías, aunque puede ser algo diferente a la que piensa Albedo y Demiurge, nuestra razón es, por la información que poseemos sobre las Mitologías y la falta de información sobre las otras mitologías, por ahora solo conocemos 3 de los miles que podrían a ver, pero, le prometí este mundo al maestro de Gremio y cumpliré con esa palabra.

Esto último fue dicho con una enorme sonrisa que recordaba a la de una bestia salvaje lista para cazar.

Caín: Escuchen atentamente, Guardianes, Lo primero que haremos será recolecta toda la información que podamos de todas las Mitologías, descubriremos sus debilidades, nos fortaleceremos con el alma que Hades nos dio, Demiurge, tu y yo trabajaremos en un pequeño proyecto que tengo en mente, luego de que todo este listo….

Caín voltea a ver a Ainz, se arrodilla frente a el y…

Caín: Y LE ENTREGAREMOS ESTE MUNDO A **¡LORD AINZ OOAL GOWN!**

Su voz llena de poder, lo que dijo no fue una opción, fue un hecho, este mundo será del Maestro Supremo, o al menos eso fue lo que sintieron todos los Guardianes.

El único que sintió una gran emoción, más que la del resto, fue Demiurge, después de todo trabajaría junto a Caín, una de los mejores amigos de su creador, un ser despiadado y justo, que le encanta escuchar los gritos de los seres débiles por simple diversión.

Caín: Demiurge, hablaremos luego, veme en mi habitación dentro de una hora al finalizar estas conversaciones, también Cocytus y Shalltear, tengo unos trabajos para ustedes dos, quédense luego de esta reunión.

Demiurge, Shalltear y Cocytus: ¡SI!

Ainz: *Suspiro* Es bueno que estén emocionados por esto, pero, todavía tienen que ser discretos, bueno, mañana vendrá Odín, siempre y cuando no se niegue a la invitación del D.B y dentro de dos días el D.B vendrá con su creación más hermosa para competir contra Albedo en belleza, claro que, ya es obvio quien ganara.

Ainz miro ligeramente a Albedo, un acto que paso desapercibido por todos.

Ainz: Así que, quiero que todos se preparen, si Odín se presenta mañana estaremos en alerta máxima, si él es como en IRL lo eliminaremos, si él es como en YGGDRASIL lo dejaremos con vigilancia y si no es ninguna de estas opciones, nos adaptaremos, pueden retirarse.

Con eso todos empezaron a retirarse los únicos que se quedaron fuero Shalltear y Cocytus.

Caín: Shalltear, Cocytus, como dije tengo unos trabajos para ustedes.

Caín: Shalltear, tú y yo iremos al continente, traeremos algunos humanos, y trabajaremos desde las sombras, no quiero ningún error, y no quiero que tu frenesí de sangre se salga de control, si lo haces regresaras a Nazarick y no saldrás hasta que se diga lo contrario, ¿Entendiste?

Shalltear: Si, no cometeré ningún error en esta misión.

Caín: Esplendido, saldremos dentro de 5 días, es suficiente tiempo para que te prepares, yo preparare a los que nos acompañaran.

Shalltear: Entendido.

Caín: Cocytus, para ti tengo una misión y un pedido personal.

Cocytus: Mi. Lord., Solo. Tiene. Que. Ordenar. Y. lo. Hare. No. Es….

Antes de que pudiera continuar Caín lo interrumpió levantando su mano.

Caín: Cocytus, la misión que tengo para ti es muy importante, en cambio el pedido que tengo es solo un favor que te pediré, puedes negarte si así lo deseas.

Cocytus solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Caín: Muy bien, en ese caso, el pedido que te tengo es muy simple, quiero que tú, junto a Aslan y Collidus formen un perímetro en todo este territorio nuevo, no podemos permitir que alguien venga por casualidad, causa un clima demasiado frio, tanto que todos los seres de niveles inferiores teman acercarse, ¿entendiste?

Cocytus: Yo. Entiendo.

Caín: Y por lo segundo, me gustaría pedirte que me ayudes a entrenar a Ainz en el arte de la espada, este mundo parece que tiene reglas diferentes, si Ainz aprende desde el fondo, con una espada de madera, quizá él sea capaz de usar mis armas a la perfección.

Cocytus: Para. Mi. Es. Un. Gran. Honor. El. Ayudar. Al. Maestro. En. Sus. Clases. De. Espada.

Cocytus se arrodillo diciendo estas palabras.

Caín: Esplendido, con esto dicho pueden retirarse, Cocytus, empieza con las medidas de seguridad, puedes hablar con Demiurge si necesitas ayuda.

Shalltear y Cocytus se inclinaron ante los Supremos y se marcharon.

Ainz: ¿Puedo saber el motivo del pedido de Cocytus?

Caín: Solo pensé que él podría ser mejor maestro que yo, quiero decir yo apenas comprendo el poder que ahora tengo, en cambio Cocytus que fue creado de esta forma, seguramente pueda ayudar más que yo.

Ainz: Mmmmm, entiendo, dejémoslo así.

Caín solo ríe entre dientes.

Caín: Ahora Ainz, es hora de hablar del futuro y esta vez hablo en serio.

Ainz: *Suspiro* Claro, ¿empezamos?

Caín da un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Caín: Si, como sabemos, en este mundo no somos nada, si no hubiera sido por esos "Dioses Olvidados", ahora mismo estaríamos a los pies de cualquiera de estas Mitologías.

Ainz: Así es, ese tal Asmodeo, su nivel es 200 en términos de YGGSRAIL, y eso que era el más "Débil" de todos.

Caín: Así es, Ainz, tu y yo sabemos que no somos los más fuertes, tu y yo sabemos que aun en el mejor momento de Nazarick no podríamos derrotar a uno de esos "Dioses", ellos tienen más poder y más experiencia, como tal, Ainz, me darías el permiso de crear el ejército perfecto, el ejército más fuerte y listo de todos, con la magia y con la tecnología, aré algo increíble, de lo que todos podremos estar orgullosos.

Ainz: Mmmmm, entiendo, has lo que quieras, pero, quiero un informe, tengo mucha curiosidad de a donde llegaras amigo mío, y, por cierto, tienes mucha razón, tuvimos suerte con la aparición de estos "Dioses Olvidados", así que puedes hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no dañes a Nazarick, pero sé que nunca lo harás.

Caín: Bueno, ya me tengo que retirar, nos vemos luego Maestro.

Ainz: Nos vemos luego, Ultimo Guardian.

 **Habitación de Caín (Jardín delantero)**

Caín se encuentra realizando unos ejercicios en su jardín, ahora mismo vestía una armadura súper pesada, este es un ítem que reducía la Agilidad del usuario al igual que su velocidad de ataque, por otro lado, la vida y defensas del portador se verán aumentados, Caín está usando esta armadura ya que el peso de esta es impresionante…

Caín(Pensamiento): Nunca hubiera pensado que esta armadura fuera tan pesada, ni mi armadura de clase divina pesa tanto, creo que fue Ankoro quien diseño esta armadura, *suspiro* su primera armadura fue un poco mejor que esta, jajajaja.

Caín tomo unas pesas que creo hace 3 días para poder entrenar, todo esto para poder usar su última fase, la fase definitiva de todos los Archí-Dragones, esta forma fue un regalo de los dev´s de mierda cuando iniciaron la caza de los Archí-Dragones.

Caín(Pensamiento): Cuando consiga controlar esta fase, conseguiremos un gran poder para Nazarick, el dueño de esa alma me preocupa, tengo que doblar esfuerzos.

Caín prosiguió con sus ejercicios por unos treinta minutos, cuando termino Caín esta empapado de sudor y se dirigió a la piscina más profunda que el posee.

Cuando llego ahí le surgió una duda.

Caín(Pensamiento): No tengo un traje de baño…¿entro desnudo?...va, qué más da.

Con eso Caín se quitó su armadura y ahora se encuentra completamente desnudo y se tira a la piscina.

Mientras Caín está en la parte más profunda de la piscina (meditando), Demiurge llego a la habitación.

Demiurge toca la puerta y uno de los Entes encargado de la puerta le abre, dejándolo pasar.

Demiurge se dirige a la mansión de Caín, pero antes de llegar (Como a medio camino) Luna le detiene.

Luna: Vaya, si no es otro que el Guardián del séptimo piso, un placer tenerlo aquí.

Cuando Demiurge se detuvo y vio a la dueña de la voz, dio sus saludos.

Demiurge: Señorita Luna, es un gusto verla, ¿usted sabrá donde se encuentra Lord Caín?

Luna: Ho Demiurge, no tienes necesidad de ser tan educado conmigo, después de todo somos casi hermanos.

Luna como siempre tiene una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Luna fue creada por 3 seres Supremos, el primero fue Bukubuku Chagama, otro fue Peroroncino y el último fue Ulbert Alain Older, así que técnicamente hablando ella es una especie de hermanastra de Shalltear, Aura y Mare, y de Demiurge.

Demiurge: Aceptare su amabilidad.

Luna: Y para tu pregunta, Lord Caín se encuentra en las Piscinas, te acompaño.

Demiurge: Eso sería de ayuda.

Luna: Sígueme.

Con eso Luna, Demiurge, la líder de las sirvientas Alana y varias de las sirvientas, se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la mansión.

Mientras caminaban hablaron de varios temas, Luna estaba muy interesada en la misión que tendría Demiurge junto a su amado Amo y Demiurge estaba intrigado por la razón de que Lord Caín se fuera, una misión secreta entregada personalmente por Lord Ainz.

Aunque al final ninguno de los dos pudo averiguar nada sobre estas misiones, aun con algunas hipótesis, pero al final, es muy complicado el saberlo.

Cuando llegaron una de las sirvientas se acercó a la piscina y llamo a Caín.

Sirvienta: Lord Caín, Lord Demiurge y La Señora Luna vienen a visitarle.

Caín(Pensamiento): Mmmmm, mis sentidos se han afinado, incluso debajo del agua puedo escuchar perfectamente a la sirvienta, bueno he meditado unos 40 minutos, es hora de hablar con Demiurge sobre esta nueva "Iniciativa".

Caín sonrió de oreja a oreja, luego empezó a salir.

Mientras salía del agua pude ver que no solo la sirvienta que le llamo, sino que estaban unas 10 sirvientas, la líder Alana, Luna y Demiurge, por alguna razón sus rostros se pusieron de un rojo brillante.

Cuando los vi me pregunte si estaban bien, pero luego recordé que me metí desnudo a la piscina y sin pensarlo mucho use un ítem para cambiarme rápidamente.

Caín: *Tos* Bueno, lamento que vieran eso.

Caín: Ahora, Demiurge, hablemos adentro, Alana prepara algunos aperitivos para nuestro invitado, Luna, lamento pedirte esto, pero, lo que le diré a Demiurge es algo que se tiene que mantener en secreto, y solo el podrá escucharlo.

Tardaron unos segundos en procesar lo ocurrido, luego de unos 3 segundos Alana empezó a dar órdenes a las sirvientas.

Luego se trasladaron a la mansión, y mientras Luna se quedaba en el jardín junto a las sirvientas, Demiurge está junto a Caín en su oficina, la oficina de Caín es impresionante, el color principal es rojo con toques de negro, en las paredes se pueden ver estanterías llenas de armas, armaduras, escudos, lanzas, cimitarras y un sinfín de armas impresionantes y exóticas, dos sofás de terciopelo se encuentras en medio de la sala, al igual que una mesa en medio de estas, un escritorio se encontraba al fondo, y una hermosa pintura justo de tras de esta, la pintura es enorme, y retrata a todos los Supremos, y en frente se encuentra Lord Ainz, a su izquierda esta Touch Me y a su derecha Caín, detrás de Caín esta Ulbert, detrás de Touch esta Takemi, y así sucesivamente.

Demiurge ahora mismo se encuentra fascinado por esta pintura, viendo a todos los Supremos juntos, y ver a su creador tan feliz y ver el suelo lleno de cadáveres, y ver el otro lado, tan pacifico, tan brillante, el bien y el mal siempre han sido cosas tan interesantes, y ver esta pintura, ver a estos opuestos trabajando juntos por el ser en el centro es, impresionante, es excitante, y con esto él sabe que tiene que dar más de cien por ciento en sus trabajos.

Demiurge (Pensamiento): Lord Caín tiene una gran variedad de armas, incluso hay algunas que no reconozco, y esta pintura es exquisita, me pregunto cuando fue….

Caín interrumpió el pensamiento de Demiurge cuando lo llamo.

Caín: Demiurge, veo que te gusta la pintura, te contare la historia de esta pintura más tarde, por ahora tenemos asuntos que atender, puedes tomar asiento por favor.

Aunque Demiurge quería rechazar la oferta de sentarse, ya que le parecía que no era digno de sentarse o sentirse a un igual que su maestro, decidió que lo mejor era obedecer y tomar asiento.

Caín(Pensamiento): Ok, tengo a Demiurge sentado frente a mí, es sencillo lo que le pediré, solo espero que no malinterprete algo de lo que diga, bueno vamos a ello.

Caín: Demiurge, te quiero hablar sobre una nueva iniciativa que estuve pensando, en este mundo existen entidades poderosas, talvez incluso más que nosotros.

Demiurge quería hablar, pero Caín levanto una de sus manos.

Caín: Eres alguien listo Demiurge, y sabes que no somos los más fuertes en este universo, ESA alma lo demuestra, así que, déjame hablarte de una fuerza que tengo en mente, tu y yo sabemos que el octavo piso es el más fuerte, pero, ni ellos podrían ganarle al ser del Alma, entonces lo estuve pensando, que te parece si creamos un ejército más fuerte.

Demiurge estuvo muy interesado en esta propuesta, y siguió escuchando con mucho interés.

Caín: Como sabrás Demiurge, en este universo no hay límite de nivel, podríamos crecer hasta el infinito y más allá, nosotros aprendimos mucho sobre las almas gracias a esos Dioses Olvidados, ahora solo necesitamos experimentar con todos los seres de este mundo, junto a Shalltear saldremos en una semana a conseguir materia prima, quiero que te prepares Demiurge, ya que tú y yo trabajaremos en esta nueva iniciativa que llamaremos "PURGA".

Demiurge: Entiendo Mi Lord, si me permite preguntar, ¿usaremos a las demás mitologías?

Caín: Jajaja, tan apresurado como tu creador, jajaja.

Caín: Si, Demiurge usaremos a las otras mitologías, pero, todo a su debido tiempo, primero tenemos que fingir ser sus amigos, y que Hades viniera a nosotros para iniciar esta guerra es solo genial, una vez que estos Dragones Celestiales estén Muertos usaremos sus almas para investigar, pero, nadie debe de notar su ausencia, luego y poco a poco, tomaremos materiales primos de las demás mitologías, algunas pequeñas bestias y descubrir por completo esta magia que ellos usan, después de todo, no es la misma que en YGGDRASIL, y tengo la corazonada de que el Yggdrasil de este universo es diferente al nuestro, pronto descubriremos muchas cosas Demiurge, tu y yo, como cuando trabajaba junto a Ulbert.

Demiurge estuvo eufórico al escuchar los planes de su maestro, y decirle que trabajar con él es igual a trabajar con su creador, solo sirvió para aumentar su euforia, y ahora está más que listo para trabajar con su maestro.

Caín: Puedo contar contigo en este gran proyecto, Demiurge, ¿estás listo para seguir con el legado de tu maestro?

Demiurge se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su maestro para arrodillarse y gritar.

Demiurge: SI, MI LORD, ESTOY LISTO PARA ESTE DEBER, Y YO DEMIURGE DARE TODO DE MI SER PARA CUMPLIRLO A LA PERFECCIÓN.

Caín sonrió y esta sonrisa para un tercero los haría temblar hasta su núcleo mismo, pero, para el ser delante de él era una sonrisa hermosa y que prometía "diversión".

Caín: Perfecto, en ese caso tendremos que prepararnos, dentro de una semana saldremos y empezaremos con el continente más cercano.

Caín: Prepárate, dentro de poco iniciara esta nueva Iniciativa y la haremos en el Noveno piso, hablare con los demás, así que prepárate, Demiurge, porque Nazarick se elevara, Nazarick alcanzara nuevos niveles más allá de lo que cualquiera de nosotros pudo pensar que fuera posible, JAJAJAJAJAJA.

Caín se levantó mientras decía su discurso, fue directo a la pintura mientras decía eso, y al final solo extendió sus brazos y alas y se echó a reír, sin separar su vista de la pintura.

Caín: JAJAJAJAJA, Demiurge, puedes retirarte, recuerda que este es un gran secreto que mantendremos por el momento.

Demiurge pudo jurar que los ojos de todos los supremos se encendieron, él pudo sentir la fuerza de esas miradas, y lo emociono más de lo que él podría haber imaginado.

Demiurge: Si Mi Lord, lo veré luego.

Con una reverencia Demiurge salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su piso.

Caín: Jajajajajajaja, Ainz, esto será divertido, créeme mi amigo, la iniciativa "PURGA" será el arma secreta MÁS fuerte que Nazarick allá visto, y nosotros creceremos, mientras creo este nuevo ejército, jajajajajaja.

Caín esta eufórico, este nuevo ejército, y las armas que el podrá conseguir de todas las Mitologías, lo hace sentir genial, al final en este nuevo cuerpo, la guerra jamás abandono a su más querido amigo.

 **-[ ‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑]-**

 **Un Día Después.**

Ha paso un día desde la reunión, Odín esta justo enfrente de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, y ciertamente la encuentra interesante.

Pero, ¿por qué Odín está aquí?, es obvio que aceptó la invitación que le mandaron junto al D.B, pero él tiene sus propios motivos para venir, y la más importante de ellos es que estos seres dicen ser de Helheim, y él tiene que averiguar todo sobre ellos, Ainz Ooal Gown, ¿Quién eres?, esta es la pregunta que se ha estado haciendo desde que los descubrió por primera vez.

Odín: Vallan a anunciar nuestra llegada.

Odín le dijo a uno de sus escoltas, junto a él se encontraban dos de sus preciados hijos, Thor y Vidar.

Y detrás de ellos 100 guerreros Asgardianos, y 5 mujeres en armadura, ellas son las Valquirias, lo mejor de lo mejor.

Thor: Padre, ¿Por qué tenemos que esperar aquí?

Vidar: Tranquilo, hermano mayor, es obvio que padre tiene sus motivos, solo hay que ser pacientes.

El primero en hablar fue Thor, Thor es un hombre alto de unos 198cm, guapo, viste con su típica armadura, casco y capa, en su cintura lleva el Mjolnir, él tiene una cabellera dorada, al igual que su barba (Recortada finamente), y ojos azules, y con solo verle se nota que tiene un buen físico.

El segundo por otro lado es Vidar, hermano menor de Thor, Vidar es un hombre alto y guapo que parece ser del norte de Europa en sus primeros años veinte. Tiene el pelo blanco y dorado, ojos dorados y barba. Lleva un traje blanco apropiado.

Thor: Aun así, es una falta de respeto hacia el líder de los Dioses de Asgard.

Odín: Tranquilo Thor, todo está bien, además muestra un poco más de respeto, somos invitados después de todo.

Cuando Odín termino de hablar el guerrero Asgardiano regreso y se arrodillo frente a Odín.

Odín: Habla, ¿que han dicho?

G.A: Mis Señor, ellos han dicho que alguien vendrá por nosotros, ellos dicen que enviaran a un demonio, y que esperan que no sea una molestia.

Odín: Un demonio, será un gusto conocer a este demonio, Jajajajaja.

Odín: Por cierto, ¿te dijeron el nombre del demonio?

G.A: No mi lord, Lo siento.

Odín: Ya veo, bueno, solo esperemos.

Antes de que Thor o Vidar dijeras algo, alguien apareció.

Demiurge: Un placer, caballeros, espero que no hallan esperado mucho, pido disculpas por la tardanza.

Demiurge se acercó al grupo e hizo una reverencia cortes.

Odín: No te preocupes, Yo soy Odín, Líder de los Dioses de Asgard, y los que están atrás mío son mis hijos, el que está a mi izquierda es Thor, y el de mi derecha es Vidar.

Thor solo da un asentamiento con la cabeza.

Vidar: Un placer conocerle Señor.

Demiurge: Un placer, caballeros, yo soy Demiurge, creador del infierno, y príncipe de las Tinieblas.

Todos se sorprendieron por esos títulos, y Odín estuvo un poco molesto por su nombre, Demiurge, por alguna razón ese nombre le hace sentir incómodo.

Demiurge: Lord Ainz y Lord Caín los recibirán ahora, si fueran tan amables de acompañarme.

Todos asintieron y siguieron a Demiurge.

Odín(pensamiento): Curioso, aparte de la cola y su aura, parece un hombre humano normal, y es muy cortes para ser un demonio, y su nombre "Demiurge" sé que lo he escuchado en otro lado, mmmm, al menos es educado.

Luego de caminar un poco (5 minutos), se encontraban frente a un gran espejo, pero este espejo en vez de reflejarlos mostraba un lugar completamente diferente.

Odín(Pensamiento): Parece ser alguna especie de portal, esto me recuerda a mi broma del carruaje, jajajaja.

Demiurge paso por el espejo y así lo siguieron.

Luego cuando todos habían pasado, todos estuvieron ligeramente sorprendidos por la arquitectura, ya que el palacio en Asgard es ligeramente diferente, pero, si podían ver ciertos rasgos con algunas estructuras de Yggdrasil.

Odín(Pensamiento): Talvez si son de Yggdrasil, pero, por que no recuerdo nada de ellos, incluso no hay registros de ellos, es como si hubieran aparecido de la nada, extraño.

Mientras se dirigían a una puerta doble de madera oscura, todos no pudieron evitar ver los detalles de esta, se podía ver un gigantesco tigre peleando contra un dragón chino.

Demiurge toca la puerta suavemente y de ella una hermosa sirvienta asoma la cabeza.

Sirvienta: lord Demiurge, ¿Qué desea?

Demiurge: los invitados están aquí, ¿podría decírselo a Lord Ainz y Lord Caín?

La sirvienta asiente y vuelve a cerrar la puerta, no tardo ni un minuto volverse abrir.

Sirvienta: Por favor pasen.

Demiurge: Antes de entrar, los caballeros que los acompañan deben de quedarse aquí afuera, claro que no sea una molestia.

Odín: Por supuesto, si me lo permiten solo traeré a una de mis Valkirias.

Demiurge se inclinó dando su aprobación.

Con eso Odín dio la orden de esperar a todos afuera.

Odín: Solo Rossweisse vendrá conmigo, los demás esperaran aquí, ¿entendido?

Todos los presentes asintieron.

La mujer que acompaña a Odín es una joven con un largo cabello blanco plateado y ojos azules, ella lleva un set de armadura de Valquiria, que consiste en un pectoral blanco con detalles en dorado y azul claro y manoplas sin dedos a juego, botas, protectores de cadera y clips para el cabello en forma de alas. Ella también lleva un maillot negro debajo de su pectoral, medias negras hasta el muslo y una envoltura de tela azul pálido debajo de los protectores de la cadera, todo lo cual está revestido con cordones rosas.

Luego de entrar pudieron ver una hermosa sala, dentro de ella hay varios sofás y mesas, también se pueden ver unas 6 sirvientas, todas son hermosas a su manera, una con un moño, otra con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, etc, pero estas sirvientas tienen algo muy particular, sus vestidos poseen toques metálicos, como si fueran armaduras.

Ainz: Un placer, caballeros, es bueno que pudiera venir, señor Odín.

Todos estuvieron sorprendidos por esta voz, no se habían percatado de los dos seres que estaban viéndolos desde que entraron, las hermosas sirvientas los había distraído demasiado, y cuando todos voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz pudieron verlo, un esqueleto de 2 metros de alto, vistiendo una hermosa túnica con bordes dorados y púrpuras, unas enormes hombreras, un collar de oro y para los más observadores pudieron ver 10 anillos, toda su ropa expulsa un aura divina, un aura de poder.

Y el que está detrás de él, que sobresalía un metro más que el esqueleto, a simple vista uno podía decir que es alguna especie de Dragonoide, aun así, su tamaño lo hacía impresionante y temible, mas con esa armadura tan robusta, además, todo su ser gritaba PELIGRO.

Todos supieron de inmediato quienes eran.

Odín: Un placer, señor Ainz y señor Caín, permítanme agradecerles por avernos invitado.

Tanto Vidar como Thor dieron una respetuosa reverencia, y todos sus guardias mantuvieron la cabeza baja.

Ainz: Por favor, podrían tomar asiento, sería un gran placer el comenzar a hablar, y Demiurge puedes retirarte, gracias por tu trabajo.

Demiurge solo dio una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Odín al igual que sus hijos tomaron asiento.

El primero en hablar fue Odín.

Odín: Una vez más agradecemos su invitación, pero, si puedo preguntar, ¿Cuál es la razón de estas charlas?

Ainz: ¿Directo al grano?, me agrada, tampoco es de mi agrado el embellecer las palabras.

Luego de eso hubo un tiempo de silencio.

Ainz: Muy bien, señor Odín la razón de nuestra repentina invitación es, muy simple de hecho, solo queremos saber si a usted le gustaría formar una alianza.

Odín: ¿Una alianza?, ¿de qué se trata exactamente?

Ainz: Vera señor Odín, estoy muy seguro que usted ya nos investigó a fondo, pero no encontró nada de nosotros, no existimos, aun cuando decimos ser de Helheim, es por eso que usted vino a nosotros, ya que desea respuestas, y estamos dispuestos a dárselos, siempre que usted nos ayude.

Odín: Jajajajaja, eres más listo de lo que pareces señor Ainz, entonces, ¿le parece si empieza a contar su historia?

Ainz: Claro, nosotros, y cuando digo nosotros me refiero a todo Nazarick, provenimos de un YGGDRASIL diferente, nosotros provenimos del primer YGGDRASIL, del universo original por llamarlo de algún modo, en ese universo solo existía el gran árbol, junto a los nueve mundos, en el encontramos miles de criaturas, Dioses, monstruos, de un poder impresionante, nosotros conquistamos el Helheim y tomamos ese mundo como nuestro.

Odín: Ya veo, si puedo preguntar, ¿Qué es de los Asgardianos de ese Yggdrasil?

Caín: Para saber eso tienen que saber que Ainz era el maestro de todas las criaturas Heteromorficas y el siempre cuido a los suyos, por eso conquistamos Helheim, pero, los Asgardianos junto a miles de razas Humanoides, no les gustaba que existiéramos, por lo tanto decidieron realizar una gran guerra, atacaron nuestro reino, mataron a miles de inocentes, y nosotros tuvimos que tomar cartas en el asunto, fuimos a Asgard y lo destruimos, el Odín de nuestro Mundo, de nuestro YGGDRASIL murió por atacarnos, al igual que todos sus hijos y los demás Dioses, eso es lo que les paso a los Asgardianos, _**extinción**_.

Silencio, eso es lo único que había en esa habitación, todos los Asgardianos estaban …dudosos, ¿es eso verdad?, ¿Extinción?, ¿De qué están hablando?, esas eran las preguntas que todos se hacían, hasta que….

Thor: ¡MIENTES!, ¡LOS DIOSES DE ASGARD JAMAS HARIAMOS ESO!, ¡DEJE-

Antes de que Thor hiciera una locura, Odín intervino.

Odín: PARA, recuerda lo que dijeron, no son de este Yggdrasil, en otras palabras, no son de este universo.

Vidar: Ciertamente, es como padre dice, hermano, ¿no pones atención cuando te hablan?, eso es preocupante.

Thor puso una cara sorprendida por lo que dijo su familia, y él pensó que sería mejor quedarse callado y sentado.

Odín: Lamento el comportamiento de mi hijo.

Ainz: Así son los niños, no tiene de que preocuparse señor Odín.

Aunque no tenía carne es muy obvio que esta sonriendo y Odín lo interpreto como una sonrisa paternal.

Odín(Pensamiento): Talvez él tuvo hijos antes, quizás los Asgardianos de su Yggdrasil mataron a sus hijos, y esa es la razón por la cual los odia y eso puede incluirme, no es un mal tipo.

Odín da un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Vidar: ¿puedo realizar una pregunta?

Ainz levanta ligeramente el mentón para dar su aprobación.

Vidar: Gracias.

Vidar: ¿Por qué nos dicen esto?, quiero decir, si los Asgardianos que ustedes conocen son tan malvados, ¿Por qué confiar en nosotros?, ¿Por qué realizaron un ataque sorpresa contra nosotros?

Hubo un silencio que duro varios segundos, luego Caín hablo.

Caín: Eso es simple. Mi pequeño Vidar, nosotros no confiamos en ustedes, por eso los trajimos aquí, en donde tenemos todas las ventajas, y la razón por la cual no los atacamos, es precisamente porque no estamos en nuestro YGGDRASIL, para ser honestos, yo si quería atacarles, yo no confiaba en ustedes y pensaba que sería mejor simplemente matarlos, pero, el maestro piensa diferente, él dijo que ya tomamos nuestra venganza, que ustedes seguramente son diferentes y si no lo fueran, tomaríamos mi plan, me alegra saber que ustedes son diferentes y que podremos llevarnos bien.

Caín sonríe amigablemente.

Al escuchar eso todos sintieron un pequeño toque de alivio, y ver a este supuesto "Súper Dragón" hacer este tipo de cara los hizo sentir reconfortarles.

Odín: Es bueno que podamos entendernos, y le tendré que agradecer al Señor Ainz por darnos esta oportunidad y no empezar una guerra entre nosotros.

Ainz solo ríe entre dientes y Caín sigue con su sonrisa.

Odín: Ahora, si me permiten, ¿Qué harán?, si lo desean puedo darles Helheim y pueden regresar, aunque no sea su antiguo hogar e incluso puede ser que no se parezcan en nada, puedo ofrecérselos como muestra de amistad, y ¿Qué dicen?

Odín sonreía al decir eso, es una sonrisa de un abuelo dándole dulces a sus nietos.

Ainz: Gracias por la propuesta señor Odín, pero, tendremos que declinar, ahora estamos en un nuevo universo, y al aparecer en este lugar, nos gustaría quedarnos es un hermoso paisaje después de todo, y apreciarlo es gratificante, creo que usted puede entender esto, ¿verdad?

Odín: Claro, en ese caso, si cambia de opinión no dude en visitarme en Asgard, serán bienvenidos con los brazos abiertos, ajajajajaja.

Ainz: Igual mente, venga cuando quiera, pero por favor avise antes, nos encantaría servirle buenas comidas para la próxima vez, jajaja.

Odín: Ahora, regresando al asunto de la "alianza", ¿Puedo preguntar la razón de esta?

Ainz: Bueno, como dije, usted es diferente a los que conocemos, la razón de la "alianza" es.

Aquí Ainz dejo un espacio de silencio para agregarle tención.

Ainz: Esta alianza es para poder enfrentar a los Dragones Celestiales.

Silencio, y luego de unos largos segundos todos tuvieron confusión y sorpresa.

Odín: Disculpe señor Ainz, pero, ¿a qué se refiere?, ¿desea matar a los Dragones Celestiales?

Ainz: No está del todo equivocado, es solo que, desde que llegamos aquí he sentido una molestia constante, luego de que una fuente confiable me informara de los Dragones Celestiales se encuentran a punto de pelear y destruir a los Ángeles, Caídos y demonios, quisiera que usted y nosotros nos enfrentemos a ellos llegado el momento.

Odín solo puedo ver a Ainz a sus "ojos" por un largo tiempo, hasta que una pregunta llego a su cabeza.

Odín: señor Ainz ¿Por qué piensa que los Dragones Celestiales pelearan entre ellos y por qué destruirían a los Ángeles, Caídos y demonios?

Ainz: Fácil, la razón por la cual pelearan es por territorio o por alguna riña entre ellos que ninguno de nosotros podría adivinar, y la razón por la que pelearan contra los Ángeles, Caídos y demonios es porque ellos se meterán en su pelea, puedo ver su confusión al decir esto, pero, déjeme decirle, usted que conoce al D.B por más tiempo que yo dígame, si un Dragón Celestial se pone violento y empieza a atacar a los Ángeles ¿él podría aceptarlo?

Odín pensó en esto, pero, antes de dar una respuesta Ainz dijo.

Ainz: La respuesta es no, los Dragones Celestiales pelearan, mataran algunos Ángeles, algunos Caídos y algunos Demonios, estos tres se unirán y pelearan contra ellos, el D.B morirá al igual que los Reyes Demonio, ninguno de ellos sobrevivirá ni los dragones luego de la muerte de los primeros estos muy cansados se matarán con un último ataque.

Su voz era tan fría que incluso el Niflheim es mas cálido, todos los presentes sintieron una corriente de aire frio.

Odín: Entiendo, bueno, si lo que dices en verdad pasa, aceptare la propuesta de pelear a tu lado, pero, si ellos en verdad pelean contra los Dragones Celestiales, por favor, no dejemos que mueran, aunque pueden ser insoportables los Reyes Demonio, ellos se preocupan por su pueblo y el D.B puede ser muy arrogante pero, yo lo considero un amigo, si podemos evitar sus muertes, sería mejor, pero, sé que difícilmente aceptaras esto, ya que me contaste la razón de su existencia, así que tómalo como el pedido de un viejo.

Odín agacho la cabeza ligeramente, ganándose la sorpresa de todos.

Ainz: Veremos qué podemos hacer, pero, tienes que estar dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida si tomamos este camino, ¿lo entiendes?

Odín: ¡SI!, ¡Por un amigo, lo que sea!

So voz y su rostro ya no parecían las de un anciano juguetón, ahora frente a Ainz y Caín se encuentra el líder de los Dioses de Asgard Odín.

Ainz lo pensó, lo que acaba de decir, la lealtad hacia su "amigo", y Ainz tomo una decisión que cambiaría el rumbo del mundo mismo.

Ainz: Muy bien, Odín, por tu convicción y tu lealtad a tu "Amigo", intentaremos salvarles, así que prepararte, según mis cálculos tenemos 10,000 años antes de que los Dragones empiezan a pelear, y tenemos otros 1,000 años antes que empiecen a matar a los Ángeles, Caídos y Demonios, luego tendremos unos 50 años antes que el D.B se meta en la pelea junto a los Reyes Demonios, así que prepárate en 11,050 años, tendremos que ponernos en acción.

Odín asintió y en sus ojos se pudo ver una enorme DETERMINACIÓN.

Luego de esto, y para aligerar el ambiente charlaron de las diferencias notables entre los Yggdrasil´s y luego de a ver pasado un par de horas los Dioses nórdicos se fueron.

 **-[-]-**

Habitación de Ainz.

Luego de que se fueran los Asgardianos Ainz y Caín fueron a la habitación de Ainz para poder charlar del futuro, y a parte de ellos los Guardianes de piso, Shalltear, Ben, Cocytus, Aura, Mare, Demiurge, Victim, Adara, Einar, Sebas y Albedo, ellos se encuentran arrodillados frente al escritorio de Ainz, él se encuentra sentado y Caín esta justo atrás de él, parado firmemente.

Por cierto, Gargantua junto a los demás representantes del noveno piso, están resguardando los primeros pisos, luego Adara hablara con los del noveno piso y Aura y Mare le dirán a Gargantua.

Caín se acerca al "oído" de Ainz y le susurra.

Caín: Ainz, fuerza tu puedes.

Ainz asiente ligeramente.

Ainz: Guardianes, pueden levantarse, hay mucho que discutir.

Todos respondieron al unísono y se pusieron de pie luego de unos segundos.

Ainz: Ahora, es momento de ver el siguiente paso, ya realizamos la alianza con Odín, ahora les preguntó mis guardianes, ¿Qué es lo siguiente que aremos?

Todos mostraron una cara de desconcierto, y un guardián levanto su pequeña y temblorosa mano para resolver la duda de su corazón.

Mare: L-lord Ainz, ¿pu-puedo realizar u-u-una pregunta?

Ainz: Claro Mare.

Mare: Si, emmm, bueno, yo, ¿Por qué, porque, nos pregunta que hacer ahora?

Ainz: Jajajaja, simple Mare, me gustaría ver si todos pensamos en lo mismo refiriéndome al siguiente paso, si alguien tiene otra idea me gustaría escucharla, talvez mejore el plan, siempre es bueno escuchar a los demás.

Mare: Ya-ya veo, gracias, Lo-Lord Ainz.

Ainz: Entonces, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea de que haremos ahora?

Todos voltearon sus miradas a los 2 más listos en esta sala, Demiurge y Albedo.

Al verlos pudieron escuchar ligeras risas, las cuales poco a poco se volvieron carcajadas.

Demiurge: Jajajajaja, Lo lamento, es solo, haaa, los planes de Lord Ainz son impresionantes.

Albedo: Y que diga tan abiertamente que desea probarnos, ciertamente debemos mejorar.

Demiurge: Haaa, Albedo tiene toda la razón.

Albedo: A demás, mostramos un lado nuestro muy vergonzoso.

Antes de que Albedo terminara Demiurge se unió a ella en las disculpas.

Demiurge y Albedo: Lo Lamento Profundamente.

Demiurge y Albedo se inclinaron profundamente.

Ainz: No se preocupen, solo quiero saber que piensan.

Todos tenían la vista en estos dos, incluso Adara que es una mujer muy lista y ella en lo personal pensaba estar al nivel de estos dos, ella solo pudo observar con los ojos muy abiertos al darse cuenta que no pudo comprender los pensamientos de su maestro.

El primero en hablar fue Demiurge.

Demiurge: Si mi Lord.

Demiurge se ajustó la corbata y se voltea a sus compañeros guardianes.

Demiurge: Como Lord Ainz a dicho la "alianza" con el Odín de este mundo esta lista, ahora tendremos un gran punto de apoyo para la guerra que viene en camino, ahora Nazarick no perderá mucha fuerza al enfrentarse a los Dragones Celestiales, también tendremos una forma de conocer a dioses molestos, para así poder matarlos u obligarles a que se dobleguen ante nosotros, incluso podemos ser sus "amigos", ya que este mundo parece funcionar de una manera única, y no podemos solamente atacar al azar, y utilizando peones poderosos nuestros planes no se verán afectados en gran medida.

Caín(Pensamiento): Increíble, yo le dije a Ainz que fuera su aliado para tener un punto de apoyo y no perder tanta fuerza, Demiurge, él pudo ver a través de eso, incluso menciono otros dos puntos claves, el conocer molestias y obtener poder, ¿Cómo no pensé en eso?, Haaaa, vaya mierda, creo que me estoy poniendo viejo, no, no, solo tengo que refrescar mi memoria y volver a ampliar mi conocimiento, ahora no solo me enfrento a tecnología avanzada y humanos, ahora hay dioses, reyes demonios, y miles de criaturas mitológicas, iré a la biblioteca y leeré todo lo que tenga que ver con guerra, otra vez…..Si, eso hare, tengo que re-acostumbrarme a la guerra tato psicológica como la normal, y también tengo que aprender a ser un buen general, ahora no estoy solo.

Mientras pensaba en esto, Albedo continuo hablando por parte de Demiurge.

Albedo: Es como Demiurge dice, ahora para el siguiente paso, seria los planes que tiene Lord Caín, mientras nosotros entretenemos al D.B que vendrá mañana a realizar una especie de competencia, los Reyes Demonio serán una excelente distracción para los demás dioses, ya que el líder de los Caídos Azazel también vendrá, podremos conseguir mucha información mientras tenemos esta actitud "amistosa" hacia ellos, los planes de Lord Caín no se verán interrumpidos.

Demiurge: Como Albedo dice, una vez terminemos con el plan de Lord Caín, nos prepararemos para esta "Guerra" que tendrá lugar en 11,050 años a partir de hoy, una vez matemos a los Dragones Celestiales transportaremos sus cuerpos a Nazarick para usarlos en materiales, siempre y cuando eso no nos de mala reputación, y para los Ángeles, Caídos y Demonios, bueno, solo tienen que morir sus gobernantes, así nosotros podremos controlar el cielo y el infierno, con eso estaremos un paso más cerca de la conquista mundial.

Con eso dicho, tanto Demiurge como Albedo esperan las palabras de sus maestros.

Ainz: Muy bien, ustedes dos ciertamente han visto a través del plan original, pero, han surgido ligeros cambios.

Cuando esas palabras "salieron de la boca" de Ainz, Demiurge y Albedo se sorprendieron, incluso el perspicaz Demiurge que sabe ocultar sus emociones a la perfección, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, esto duro poco, ya que después de unos segundos regreso a su habitual cara de póker, al igual que Albedo.

Ainz: Caín, si puedes explicar los cambios que haremos.

Caín asiente.

Caín: Como todos ya sabían o acaban de aprender, el plan original era usar la "Guerra" para poder dominar el mundo más fácilmente, pero, ahora tomaremos más tiempo, ya que el deseo de Ainz ya no es el mundo…

Caín voltea a ver a su amigo y le muestra una gran sonrisa, pero solo la mitad de su cara sonríe, la mitad que los guardianes no podían ver, y Ainz pudo sentirlo, pudo sentir que ahora todo sería más complicado, que esa sonrisa solo traería problemas.

Ainz(Pensamiento): Caín, por favor no compliques más mi situación, te lo imploro.

Ainz oró en su interior, pero, Caín solo ignoro ese pedido, después de todo no podía oírlo.

Caín: El deseo de Ainz es…. _**EL UNIVERSO, LA VERDADERA CAJA DE JOYAS.**_

Caín puso su voz poderosa, la misma que uso cuando le prometió este mundo a Ainz, y todos los reunidos pudieron sentir una gran, no, una enorme presión sobre ellos.

Ainz(Pensamiento): Haaaa, lo dijo, estoy jodido.

Silencio, es lo que hubo por varios segundos, hasta que Caín prosiguió.

Caín: Como tal, ahora salvaremos a uno de los Reyes Demonio, y al D.B, bueno, le diremos que encierre el alma de los Dragones Celestiales en alguno de los artefactos de este mundo, en alguno de los "Longinus", luego tomaremos una forma amistosa hacia todos los Dioses de este mundo, los atraeremos a nuestro lado como "amigos", y mientras aprendemos y crecemos, estaremos pendiente del dueño de ESA alma, y del conocido Dragón Universal, ¿entienden?

Todos asintieron con emoción en sus ojos, todos tenían una enorme convicción en realizar este trabajo sin problemas.

Caín: Esplendido, entonces, mañana vendrá en D.B, no es necesario convencerlo hoy de hacerle eso a los Dragones Celestiales, este plan es de largo plazo, luego de haber pasado 10,000 años, el D.B tiene que estar convencido de que encerrar a los Dragones Celestiales es lo mejor, tenemos suerte, ya que en este tiempo volveremos a Nazarick el Lugar MÁS PODEROSO DE ESTE MUNDO, ESTA VÍA LÁCTEA y DE ESTE UNIVERSO.

Caín: Y si no es posible, al menos obtendremos una increíble fuerza y seguiremos creciendo para derrotar a cualquier ser que se interponga en nuestros planes.

Todos están emocionados y listos, también están sorprendidos en especial Demiurge y Albedo, después de todo, los Seres Supremos ya han planeado todo dentro de los próximos 11,050 años, incluso piensas que han planeado más, mucho más, y eso los lleno de una enorme lealtad.

Ainz: Ahora que hemos discutido esto, pueden irse, recuerden que el grupo de Caín saldrá mañana así que tienen que prepararse.

Todos: SI.

Con eso dicho todos dejaron la habitación de trabajo de Ainz.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio Ainz hablo.

Ainz: *suspiro* Caín, ¿Por qué?

Caín: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, vamos Ainz, es un pequeño incentivo para los niños, ahora, es momento de que me prepare, mañana es un día ajetreado, ¿verdad?

Caín le da una enorme sonrisa a su amigo.

Ainz: *Suspira* Si, si, si, como sea, te veo mañana mi amigo.

Caín se va riendo.

Una vez solo Ainz empieza a pensar en el futuro.

Ainz(Pensamiento): Ahora, este mundo es complicado todas las Mitologías son reales eso puede ser problemático, no conozco todas las mitologías, y ahora que lo pienso, acaso los "Mitos de Cthulhu" ¿son reales también?, mmmm, no, no deben de estar aquí o al menos no existen en este universo tampoco, sería muy preocupante si ellos existieran, y serian nuestros mayores enemigos, le preguntare a Odín sobre ellos, pero, esperare a que Lovecraft escriba su historia, suponiendo que nazca claro, en el mejor de los casos piensa que hablo de ese libro, en el peor, me dirá que no me metra en eso.

Ainz(Pensamiento): Cambiemos de tema, ahora este "Dragón Universal", él debería de ser una especie de protector o la entidad más fuerte, y este "Dragón Trihexa 666" o es igual de fuerte o más débil, no, si está encerrado y no ha sido destruido puede ser por dos razones, la primera, es más fuerte que el D.U y no tuvo de otra que sellarlo, o él es el "Mal", por así decirlo, y su muerte llevaría a una alteración al equilibrio universal, mmmm, necesito información sobre los Dragones de este mundo, me pregunto si habrán más, lo más seguro es que si, ahora, ¿Qué hare con ellos?, los D.C. serán llevados a Nazarick, y si no es posible, al encerrar sus almas en esos "Longinus" podremos experimentar con ellos, al final, Nosotros conseguiremos mucho de esta "Guerra" y con la muerte del D.B y los reyes Demonio, a excepción de uno claro, tendremos mucha vía libre para experimentos, el único problema es Azazel, ¿lo podremos atraer a nosotros?, o ¿es mejor que muera como es resto?, mmmm, hablare con Caín de esto, es demasiado solo para mí.

Ainz(Pensamiento): ¿Con cuáles mitologías debería hablar? Y ¿a cuáles evitar?, mmmm, Hades vino a nosotros, y ya que los dos somos parecidos, de cierta forma podría llevarme un poco bien con él, el único problema es que el desea exterminar a todas las razas, como dije solo me podría llevar un poco bien con él, ahora, talvez con los hindús, buda es fácil de tratar después de todo, será más fácil hablar con él, o quizá la japonesa, me gustaría hablar con ellos, como antiguo japonés seria entretenido, mmm, Odín sabe mucho y como Demiurge dijo él podría ser una fuente de información sobre las Mitologías de este Universo, hablare con él, o ¿talvez Caín debería?, mmmm, si talvez es lo mejor, después de todo Caín dio una buena impresión en el encuentro con Odín.

Ainz(Pensamiento): Por ahora dejémoslo así, tendré tiempo para pensar en esto, mañana vendrá el D.B con una creación hermosa para enfrentarla a Albedo, al igual que Azazel vendrá para ser mediados, mmmm, todavía tengo que leer los documentos sobre los nuevos pisos de Nazarick y las habilidades de todos los NPC aprendieron luego de subir tanto de nivel, haaaa, esto es tan agotados, pero, tengo que hacerlo, como jefe de Nazarick hare mi mejor esfuerzo, Caín trabajara en el ejército, ¿Cómo fue que lo llamo?, ha cierto, la iniciativa "PURGA", ciertamente puede llegar a ser interesante, y el Actor de pandora está experimentando con esa alma, aunque para pasado mañana esa alma quedara en posicion de Caín y Demiurge, ellos experimentaran con ella en un entorno seguro, Cocytus y Krampus estan colocando contramedidas en el exterior para evitar que seres de nivel inferior lleguen aquí, todo progresa adecuadamente, ahora, ¿Dónde estoy?

Ainz no se había percatado de que se había levantado de su asiento y empezado a caminar, cuando salió de su transe se dio cuenta que estaba en su azotea, y miraba un hermoso paisaje frente a él.

Ainz(Pensamiento): Mmmm, tengo que tener cuidado, parece que me metí mucho en esto.

Al darse vuelta pudo ver a una de las sirvientas regulares.

Ainz: ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos aquí?

Sirvienta: Aproximadamente 2h, ¿desea que haga algo Mi Lord?

Ainz(Pensamiento): ¿2h?, tengo que tener cuidado de no pensar mucho, al menos no frente a los demás, si lo hago, podría llevar a malentendidos o a que se ofenda la otra parte.

Ainz: No, no te preocupes, volveré a mi habitación, tengo algunas cosas que deseo ver.

Ainz empezó a caminar a su despacho, mientras la sirvienta le seguía por detrás.

 **-[-]-**

Cuando Odín salió de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, se dirigió directamente a su habitación, mientras se dirigía a su carruaje y utilizaban el Bifröst para dirigirse a Asgard, sus dos hijos no paraban de habar de estos nuevos seres, y él no podía evitar que su mente divague en la información que obtuvo.

Odín(Pensamiento): Si lo que dicen es cierto, sobre esta "Guerra" que habrá, deberíamos de prepararnos, el señor Ainz parece alguien capaz, pero, ¿enserio puede ver tan lejos en el futuro?, mmmm, tengo mis dudas, por si acaso deberíamos de prepararnos, ¿debería de entrenar un poco?, talvez lo haga, hablare con, no, no puedo, no le puedo decir al D.B y a los Reyes Demonios, todavía no estoy muy seguro de la versatilidad de las palabras del señor Ainz, en el mejor de los casos se confunde y en el peor él tiene razón.

Mientras Odín está sumergido en sus pensamientos Thor y Vidar tiene una pequeña charla.

Thor: Entonces Vidar, ¿Qué piensas de Ainz y Caín?, ¿crees que son una amenaza?, ¿Por qué simplemente no se arrodillaron ante Padre cuando los ofreció Helheim? Y ¿Por qué lo hiso?

Vidar: Hermano, eso se lo podrías preguntar directamente a padre, pero, parece sumergido en sus pensamientos, han pasado milenios desde que lo vi así por última vez.

Los dos se voltearon a ver a su padre, y lo único que vieron fue a un anciano con los ojos cerrados y acariciando su larga barba.

Thor: Lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto.

Vidar tomo unos segundos para pensar.

Vidar: Para lo primero, pienso en el señor Ainz como un gran líder, por su porte, voz y movimientos, él es un REY, aunque suene mal, y puede verse como traición, él podría ser un Rey de Reyes, alguien nacido para gobernar, y su enorme aura de muerte es muy peculiar, he conocido a muchos Dioses de la Muerte, pero los únicos que se acercan a ese tipo de aura son Hades, Anubis, Morrigan y talvez Anu, si, aunque este último dejo de existir hace un par de milenios, tenía un aura bastante fuerte, ahora la aura y sensación que saca, es "Diferente" es más "Vivo" por decirlo de algún modo, tú estabas ahí, sabes a que me refiero ¿verdad?

Thor: Si, sé a qué te refieres, es como si todo Helheim estuviera en un solo ser, pero, a la vez es como si una parte del Alfheim estuviera presente, mmmm, ¿y de Caín?

Vidar: Es bueno que entiendas lo que quería decir, ahora para el señor Caín.

Otros segundos pasaron mientras pensaba.

Vidar: Lo que pienso de él es, complicado, sin lugar a dudas él es un guerrero entre guerreros, el de alguna forma me recuerda a Tyr, un hombre que dice lo que piensa, incluso si después trae problemas, ¿no te parece?

Thor: Jajajaja, si lo dices de ese modo si tienen cierto parecido, pare ser sincero, cuando Caín dijo que quería guerra con nosotros y luego dice "Pero Ainz me dijo que esperara a conocerlos, entonces no fui a pelear" y todo eso con una gran sonrisa, jajajajajaja.

Vidar: Jajajaja, así es, estoy seguro que ellos se llevarían bien, pero, por otro lado, su aura es también interesante, el emanaba una ferocidad salvaje, me recuerda un poco al Jörmundgander de alguna forma, ¿recuerdas cuando el Jörmundgander te vio y se enojó tanto que empezó a atacarte?

Thor: Jajajaja, claro que lo recuerdo, fue la primera vez que sentía una sed de sangre tan grande, ahora que lo dices, es verdad que tiene similitud en su aura, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

Vidar: Ahora para tu segunda pregunta, si te refieres a que nos atacaran por la espalda o si podemos vencerles en un combate, para lo primero, no lo creo, ellos no parecen ser el tipo de personas que atacan porque si, ellos parecen ser muy pacíficos, y para lo segundo, es difícil decir, no conozco la capacidad máxima de sus habilidades y de los objetos que ellos tengan, yo diría que podríamos quedar empatados, no sabemos tampoco cuánto han vivido, así que esa clase de experiencia podría no funcionar, y su magia también parece ser diferente a la de todos nosotros, así que como dije, quedaríamos empatados.

Thor: Entonces, ¿ellos son una amenaza potencial?

Vidar: Si.

Thor se quedó unos segundos pensando, luego asintió con la cabeza para sí mismo y volteo a ver a su hermano.

Thor. ¿Y para lo último?

Vidar: eso es simple, si lo que ellos dijeron es verdad, y son de otro Yggdrasil, y en verdad dominaron Helheim y destruyeron a los Asgardianos, solo se me ocurre una razón para no aceptar y esa sería que no quieren arrodillarse frente a nadie, si lo piensas tiene sentido, y ¿por qué padre les ofreció Helheim?, puede ser que padre viera un enrome valor en ellos, talvez su magia, talvez sus objetos, talvez su historia, o talvez todo eso y más, solo eso puedo pensar, claro que la razón por la cual ellos rechazaron la oferta puede ser diferente, creo que esa sería la razón más acertada.

Vidar: ¿Te ayude a despejar tus dudas, Hermano?

Thor: Si hermano, gracias por tu ayuda.

Cuando ellos terminaban de hablar, Odín salió de sus pensamientos, y ahora se podía ver una mirada seria en su rostro.

Odín: Thor, Vidar, quiero que me escuchen.

Los dos voltearon a ver a su padre con ojos serios y sin decir ninguna palabra.

Odín: Ahora, cuando regresemos a Asgard, nadie dirá nada acerca de la "Guerra", al menos hasta que este seguro de que si pasara, pero, por si acaso empezaremos a entrenar más soldados y a los que tenemos los haremos más fuertes, y nosotros también entrenaremos, esto iniciará dentro de 5,000 años, sé que, si empezamos en ese tiempo, no tendremos muchas tropas nuevas, aun así, es mejor empezar en ese tiempo, así las demás mitologías no pensaran que lucharemos contra ellas, ¿Entienden?

Tanto Thor como Vidar dieron asentimientos en comprensión.

Thor: Se hará como dices, Padre.

Vidar: Como ordenes Padre.

La única que no ha hablado en todo el viaje ha sido Rossweisse, ella sigue muy confundida por los últimos acontecimientos, Odín percatándose de eso dijo.

Odín: Y para ti Rossweisse, a partir de ahora serás mi guardaespaldas personal, tienes prohibido decirle a alguien de esto, si lo haces habrá consecuencias severas, ¿entiendes?

Rossweisse: Entendido, Mi Lord.

Luego de un tiempo llegaron al castillo de Asgard, y todos empezaron a moverse, lenta, pero constantemente, y en silencio para no levantar sospechas.

 **-[-]-**

 **Al Día Siguiente.**

El D.B se encuentra justo frente a la Tumba de Nazarick, detrás de él se encuentra Azrael, Michael, y su "Nueva" creación.

D.B(Pensamiento): Bueno, tuve que cambiar los recuerdos de todos para que recordaran que siempre ha sido "ella", pero, sé que valió la pena ese esfuerzo, ahora ganare esta apuesta, aunque técnicamente no apostamos nada, jajaja.

D.B: ¿Dónde estará Azazel?

Azazel: Parece que me extrañas D.

D.B: Hablando del Diablo.

Azazel: ¿Listo para perder D.?

D.B: Jajajaja, que chistoso Azazel, estoy seguro que ganare.

Azazel: JAJAJAJA, bueno, bueno, ¿vamos?

El D.B solo asiente ligeramente y empiezan a dirigirse a la entrada de la tumba, mientras se dirigen para allá, Azazel habla.

Azazel: Es bueno verte Miguel, y ¿Puedo saber quién es usted señorita?

Miguel: Si, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que nos vimos, y ella es Gabriel.

Azazel: Ha ya veo, hola Gabriel, cuanto tiempo.

Gabriel: Ha pasado mucho Azazel, ¿Cómo has estado?

Gabriel tiene la apariencia de una mujer extremadamente hermosa con cabello rubio rizado y una figura voluptuosa, ella está vistiendo un hermoso vestido de blanco puro, mostrando un escote bastante modesto y sus hermosas alas son visibles desde su espalda descubierta, lleva zapatos de tacón bajo color blanco, y una flor amarilla decoraba su cabello en el lado derecho, y su voz es como escuchar la hermosa melodía de un arpa.

Azazel: Bien, gracias, oye D. Podemos hablar en privado un momento, por favor.

D.B: Claro, espérenos aquí.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia considerable Azazel se volteo a ver al D.B De forma brusca e inquisitiva.

Azazel: D. ¿Qué le hiciste a Gabriel?

D.B: ¿De qué hablas? Gabriel no ha cambiado nada, es la misma hermosa mujer de siempre.

Azazel: Lo cambiaste solo para ganarle al Señor Ainz, ¿verdad?

El D.B se quedó callado por algunos segundos, fue suficiente para que Azazel lo supiera.

Azazel: *Suspiro* No sé qué pensar, solo, haaa, dejémoslo así, no tengo el humor para discutir.

Azazel: Vámonos.

El D.B solo inclino su cabeza ligeramente y empezaron a moverse.

Cuando ellos se acercaron al grupo se dirigieron directamente a la entrada, y fueron recibidos por un mayordomo con apariencia humana.

Sebas: Un placer caballeros, yo soy Sebas Tian, por favor solo llámenme Sebas, yo los acompañare al Décimo piso.

Todos los presentes asintieron cortésmente.

Una vez en el décimo piso, fueron llevados a una sala con un aura muy "familia", un aura que invitaba a pasar un rato en "familia", por decirlo de algún modo.

La habitación, hay varios conjuntos de sillas y mesas regados por todas partes, dejando el medio completamente libre, un escenario esta puesto al fondo en la parte de en medio de la habitación, este lugar es ciertamente más pequeño a comparación a otras habitaciones de "baile" que Nazarick tiene ya que esta solo puede tener a 150 personas como máximo.

Al ver la habitación, pudieron notar que no es muy espaciosa como ellos esperaban, claro que ellos pensaron que este lugar es más para eventos "privados".

Sebas los llevo a una de las mesas más cerca del escenario.

Sebas: Por favor siéntense aquí, Lord Ainz, y Albedo vendrán dentro de poco.

Azazel: ¿El señor Caín no estará con nosotros?

Sebas: Lord Caín está ocupado con las defensas de Nazarick, y como esto es una apuesta entre lord D.B y Lord Ainz, él pensó en revisar la seguridad, pero manda sus saludos.

Azazel: Entiendo, gracias sebas.

Luego todos tomaron asiento y luego de un par de segundos después, las puertas se abrieron y Ainz entro a la habitación.

Ainz: Señor D.B y señor Azazel, es bueno volver a verles, ¿listo para la pequeña competencia señor D.B?

D.B: El sentimiento es mutuo, y claro señor Ainz, estoy seguro que la encontrara bastante encantadora.

El D.B se levantó del asiento y extendió una mano hacia Gabriel.

D.B: Déjeme presentarle a mi creación, Gabriel.

Gabriel se levantó de su asiento, mostrándose como una hermosa dama, elegante e infantil, lo cual fue muy interesante ver estas dos fuerzas juntas.

Gabriel: Un placer conocerle, Lord Ainz.

Ainz: El placer es mío, Gabriel.

Ainz(Pensamiento): Esto es extraño, según lo que yo recuerdo Gabriel era un hombre, bueno eso era en mi antiguo mundo, y ¿lo creo solo en tres días?, ¿no se suponía que Gabriel tenia eones de vida?, lo creo solo hasta ahora, mmmm, talvez, ha da igual, ¿mm? Ahora que lo pienso, ya que Gabriel es mujer, y estoy seguro que cuando el D.B muera ella quedara en el poder, aunque también esta ese ángel, es ¿Miguel?, aunque tiene rasgos femeninos estoy seguro que es un hombre, bueno como sea, si él queda en el poder mi plan quedara muy mal, tendré que convencer al D.B de que Gabriel es la mejor para ese puesto, tendré que pedirle a Caín que se acerque a ella, el amor hace que las personas hagan estupideces, jajaja, esto están divertido.

Mientras ellos seguían hablando y empezaba el "Concurso de Belleza" Como lo llamo Ainz, Caín está saliendo de la tumba junto a Shalltear y Demiurge.

Caín(Pensamiento): Ainz esta distrayendo al D.B y al líder de los Caídos, iremos rápidamente a tomar seres de este mundo, si es posible llevare un par de Ángeles y Caídos.

Caín: El número de entidades que vendrán conmigo es un poco mayor de lo que quería al principio, bueno, supongo que es mejor así, podrán obtener mejores resultados.

Caín está en su forma humana y lleva puesta su armadura de nivel legendario "Stille" (Alemán, significa Silencio), esta armadura es de cuero y solo en algunos lugares posee metal, de los pies hasta las rodillas, de la mano hasta los codos, los hombro y todo el abdomen, cubriendo también la cintura hasta un poco por debajo de las partes íntimas, están cubiertos por un metal de color cobre, y su cabeza completamente cubierta por un casco del mismo color, con muchos pequeños agujeros por el frente, el lleva una capucha que cubre la parte trasera de su cuerpo dejando al descubierto el frente.

Caín se voltea a ver a sus acompañantes.

Caín(Pensamiento): No quería traer a Demiurge, pero, es mejor que Shalltear aprenda de un estratega como él, que solo conmigo.

Los dos vestían sus típicas ropas.

Caín(Pensamiento): Deberíamos hacer algo con esas ropas, son muy llamativas, esta armadura me ayuda en el sigilo de ahí su nombre, ahora que recuerdo Nishiki creo un par de máscaras conectadas a esta armadura, dijo que las máscaras darían efectos similares al usuario, mmm, debería darles unos de mis prototipos de esta armadura, así estaremos más seguros.

Caín: Demiurge, Shalltear.

Los dos voltearon a ver a su maestro.

D y S: SI.

Demiurge: ¿Qué desea mi Lord?

Caín: Estaba pensando sobre sus ropas, en este mundo parecen ser algo llamativas, para esta misión tenemos que ser sigilosos, les daré dos de mis armaduras prototipo de esta, y dos mascaras para que puedan ocultarse eficazmente, al menos hasta que termine la misión.

Aunque los dos se negaron al principio, Caín simplemente los ignoro y saco dos de sus armaduras, aunque visualmente parecen las mismas el nivel de estas armaduras es Legado, se pueden ver cómo un 35% más débil que la de Caín, y también le entro una máscara a cada uno, a Demiurge le estrego una máscara de un Oni, de color blanco principal, los ojos rojos y su alrededor de color negro, y los cuernos rojos, tiene una expresión de enojo y soberbia, y a Shalltear le entregó una máscara de forma extraña, por un lado está sonriendo y por el otro llora, su color principal es rojo, los ojos y la boca es negra, y del lado que llora la lagrima es dorada.

Shalltear: Mi Lord, puedo preguntar, ¿para qué son las máscaras?

Caín: Las máscaras están vinculadas con esta armadura, cuando se las pongan obtendrán la mitad de las habilidades de esta, aunque en su mayoría son las de sigilo, por eso las armaduras, tendrán las mismas habilidades que esta armadura, como dije antes esta misión es sigilosa, por eso solo nosotros junto a 30 seres convocados nos moveremos, ¿esta respuesta te a ayudado?

Shalltear: Si Mi Lord, muchas gracias.

Caín: Muy bien, en ese caso, nos vamos.

Caín empezó a dirigirse al océano, la mayoría de las convocatorias son marinas, él piensa que puede haber seres en el mar que podrían ser útiles para su investigación, luego solo él, Demiurge y Shalltear irán al continente, así podrán mantener un perfil bajo.

Caminaron por unos 5 minutos antes de llegar a la "Playa" y de ahí se irían al nuevo continente.

Caín: Ahora, quiero que todos escuchen, a partir de aquí nos dirigiremos al norte, quiero que el grupo A, liderado por Aznath (Tritón), quiero que ustedes se queden cerca de donde embarcaremos, no se alejen más de 5 km, para el grupo B liderado por Grana(Sirena), ustedes se alejaran 50 km de la posición del grupo A y apoyaran al grupo C, grupo C liderado por Alceroth (Rahab), ustedes buscaran alrededor de 100 km cualquier barco, lo hundirán pareciendo un accidente, y transportaran a la mitad de humanos al quinto piso de Nazarick, pueden pedir ayuda del grupo B, todos ¿Entienden?

Todos: ¡SI!

Caín: Perfecto, ¡ANDANDO!

Con eso los tres montaron a sus bestias (Nuggle), El grupo A consistía en 8 Tritones, 8 Nian´s y 5 Guirivilo, haciendo un total de 21 entidades, el grupo B posee 10 sirenas, 10 Abaia´s, 5 aloes y un Brosnia, un total de 26 seres, y el grupo C tiene 15 hombres peces, 15 Ictiocentauros, 15 Iko Tursos, 15 Hipocampos, 5 Bake-kujira´s, y un Fastitocalón, para un total de 66 seres, el total del grupo es una cantidad de 119 seres, contando a Caín, Demiurge, Shalltear y sus 3 monturas.

 _ **Explicación de las razas:**_

Y la vestimenta y apariencia de los líderes de grupo.

 **Nuggle** : El nuggle es otra de las muchas razas de caballos que habitan en los ríos o lagos. Se trata de un caballo acuático que gusta de nadar en ríos, sería hermano del kelpie y asociado a veces con el nuckelavee. Esta criatura no es tan feroz como el kelpie pero se hace la gala de indomable por lo que puede resultar tan orgullosa como fiera. Proviene de la mitología escocesa, su apariencia es la de un caballo de color negro purpura, su pelaje es completamente purpura y tiene una mirada feroz. Se encuentran en el sexto piso.

 **Tritón** : El tritón es un ser híbrido mitad hombre mitad pez y ha sido considerado como la sirena macho, aunque de hecho hay quienes asemejan al tritón como una especie de anfibio con cabeza de pez, piel escamosa y manos con aletas sin emebargo conservando la forma humana (muy parecido a la criatura de la Laguna Negra). Los tritones son seres veloces y fuertes del océano quienes no tienen mucha suerte en cortejar a las sirenas. En la mitología griega existía un dios menor llamado Tritón (hijo de Poseidón y Anfitrite) quien estaba encargado de llevar los mensajes de los dioses marinos, la criatura tritón está inspirada en este semidios, de la misma manera el rey Tritón de la película "La Sirenita" está inspirado en este personaje de la mitología griega. El líder del grupo A, Aznath, tiene la apariencia de un hombre en sus 25, su cabello es verde al igual que sus ojos, él tiene escamas por todo el cuerpo, y lleva consigo una armadura dorada y un tridente. Aparecieron en el cuarto (4) piso.

 **Nian** : El nian es un ser, parecido al león, de la mitología China. Esta criatura viviría en el agua pero al inicio de cada primavera, en cada año Nuevo Chino, saldría del agua para atacar a la población sin piedad. Los petardos y danzas de dragones rojos las usaban los chinos para ahuyentar a la bestia. Hoy en día la tradición persiste aunque son pocos los que creen en la bestia nian. Aparecieron en el octavo piso luego del aumento del poder, estos son de los pocos que, si necesitan del mar para sobrevivir, por eso Caín pensó en darles esta oportunidad para mostrar lealtad.

 **Guirivilo** : El guirivilo es un ser híbrido mitad zorro mitad serpiente, un zorro acuático basicamente que habita en los lagos y ríos. Tiene la habilidad de hacer que el nivel del agua descienda para engañar a las personas, así ésta creerían que el lago no es profundo y querrían acercarse al agua, pero al acercarse el guirivilo usaría su larga cola para enredar a su víctima y ahogarla. Una vez ahogada se alimenta de ella. Criatura de la mitología latinoamericana. Aparecieron en el sexto piso.

 **Sirena** : Aunque originalmente la sirena era una criatura voladora, el mundo está convencido de que es una mujer con cola de pez así que no vale la pena desmentir eso. La sirena es una mujer con cola de pez que habita en el océano, según se dice sus cantos son capaces de atraer a los hombres incautos debido a los hermosos que son. También se dice que la sirena devora a los hombres que llegan atraídos a su canto. La líder del grupo B es una sirena, pero, a diferencia de sus contrapartes ella es una sirena con piernas, aunque sigue manteniendo su cola, ella es una Alta Sirena, su piel es de un color azul grisáceo, ella tiene un parche en su ojo izquierdo y su cabello es de color rojo escarlata, ella lleva una armadura de placas color negro (no lleva casco), y una lanza color azul. Aparecieron en el cuarto (4) piso.

 **Abaia** : Anguila gigante de la mitología melanesia, misma que cuenta que esta criatura habitaría en lo alto de una colina, en un lago donde protegería a sus cientos de hijos de los pescadores asesinos que desean su carne. Cuando alguien intente pescar en un lago protegido por un abaia, de inmediato recibirá el impacto de una ola. Aparecieron tanto en el cuarto (4) como el sexto piso

 **Aloes** : Es un monstruo marino del Caribe que vive en las costas de Santo Domingo. Se describe como un ser sin escamas, con una larga cola, cuatro aletas y una boca en forma de pera. Es muy poca la información que se tiene de este ser. En el cuarto (4) piso.

 **Brosnia** : Brosnia es el nombre de un dragón monstruoso que habita en el lago de Brono. Este ser ha sido avistado repetidas veces, desde los mongoles (en los que se dice se tragó un ejército entero) hasta en la Segunda Guerra Mundial (en la que se dice que un avión alemán fue devorado por Brosnia). Apareció en lo profundo del cuarto (4) piso.

 **Hombre pez** : Se trata de un hombre que nadaba en un lago, pero lo hizo durante la Noche de San Juan por lo que, por la magia de esa noche, se transformó en un pez que habita en los lagos. Su madre lo mantuvo escondido en una choza por años hasta que este hombre pez escapó y huyó. Nadie nunca le volvió a ver. De la mitología cántabra. Aparecieron en el cuarto (4) y sexto piso.

 **Ictiocentauros** : El ictiocentauro es un ser híbrido mitad centauro mitad pez. Posee una cola de pez, torso de humano y patas de caballo. Son poderosos guerreros del agua que se encargan sobre todo de custodiar cosas. A diferencia de los centauros, los ictiocentauros no se embriagan y tienen más respeto por los demás, su mayor temor es que al estar borrachos sean devorados o mueran ahogados. Ellos se encuentran en su mayoría en el cuarto (4) piso, con algunos en el tercero.

 **Iko Turso** : Iko turso es un monstruo marino de la mitología finesa. Esta bestia habitaría en las costas y atacaría a barcos y naves. Es considerado, a veces, como dios o deidad de la guerra o de las batallas navales. No hay batalla en altamar en la que el iko turso no esté presente. Su apariencia es la de una serpiente marina de gran tamaño 5m con cuatro patan semejante a manos, tentáculos en la parte baja de su cráneo y tiene algas en su espalda, su color es verde musgo en todo su cuerpo a excepción de su espalda que es de color negro.

 **Hipocampo:** El hipocampo es un ser híbrido mitad pez mitad caballo o también se le llama hipocampo a los caballos hechos de espuma. Los hipocampos ayudan a los hombres que se ahogan durante la tempestad o un huracán. En Guinea se cuenta la historia de una embarcación que llevaba esclavos negros de África a Europa. ¡La embarcación se hundió y solo los esclavos sobrevivieron, se dice que unos caballos blancos los llevaron a la orilla, esos bien podrían ser Hipocampos!, estos aparecieron en el lago del sexto piso.

 **Bake-kujira** : Ballena fantasmal y peligrosa. Este ser es una criatura tipo zombie, es decir, está muerto por lo que no puede volver a morir. Se cuenta que de la ira que le tenían las ballenas a los pescadores que las cazaban nació el bake-kujira pues ahí con todo el odio canalizado se formó una bestia que ataca a los barcos pescadores sin dejar sobrevivientes. Esta feroz bestia proviene de la mitología japonesa. Aparecieron solo en el Cuarto (4) piso.

 **Fastitocalón** : Esta es una raza de ballenas gigantes en cuyo lomo hay una isla con la que se desplaza. Es una trampa pues los marineros llegan a la isla, pensándo que pueden descansar y cuando ya es muy tarde, caen en la trampa y son devorados por esta bellena monstruosa. Se dice también que el que sea devorado por esta ballena se irá directamente al infierno. Solo aparecieron 3 de este tipo, están en el cuarto (4) piso, Caín y Ainz decidieron en agrandar el cuarto piso luego de ver a las especies gigantescas que están apareciendo.

 **Rahab** : Según la mitología hebrea, existe un monstruo marino que muchas veces fue confundido con el Leviatán debido a su naturaleza maligna pero que es un ser distinto. Rahab es un demonio marino que habita en el Mar Rojo, remueve sus aguas y las protege de todos aquellos que quieran dañarle. Es un verdadero amo del caos. Ellos nacieron en el séptimo piso, pero fueron trasladados al cuarto piso donde sus habilidades podrían sobresalir, solo aparecieron 7 de ellos, y fueron nombrados guardianes de área. El líder del grupo C, Alceroth, él posee la cabeza de un reptil humanoide (Parecido a los "Reptilianos"), su cuerpo es como el de un hombre lagarto, solo que este no posee cola, sus escamas son completamente negras y sus ojos son rojos, sin pupilas y si tiene son tan rojas como lo demás, gracias a su nueva posición el posee una espada de doble filo y un escuda, ambos de color negro, en el escudo se puede ver a un hombre gritando y la espada tiene una línea roja justo por el medio, no lleva armadura, sus escamas funcionan como una.

 **Una hora después**

Luego de una hora de "navegar" llegaron a las playas del nuevo continente.

Caín: Ahora, como se dijo, solo Demiurge y Shalltear me acompañaran, los demás, vallan a buscar cualquier navío que encuentren, húndalos y lleven a la mitad de seres a Nazarick, nadie debe de saber de nosotros.

Líderes de Grupo: SI, Mi Lord.

Caín y su grupo empezaron a moverse.

Luego de unos 20 minutos y gracias a sus cuerpos, lograron acortar varios kilómetros, hasta que llegaron a una enorme montaña y ya en la sima.

Caín: Puedo ver al norte luego del asentamiento de lo que posiblemente son humanos otra conexión al mar, al sur a nuestro grupo, al este más tierra, y al oeste, mar.

Gracias a sus ojos de ArchiDragon, él puede ver a varios cientos de kilómetros.

Caín: Iremos al norte, tomaremos algunos humanos, y luego nos dirigiremos al este ya que parece que conecta con una gran masa de tierra, ¿alguna objeción?

D y S: No.

Caín: Muy bien, andando.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a las cercanías del asentamiento humano.

Demiurge: Parecen ser muy primitivos y no parecen ser capaces de magia de algún tipo.

Caín: Eso es bueno, ellos seguramente son solo unos del montón, si desaparecen nadie lo notara.

Caín observa a estos humanos.

Caín(Pensamiento): Son muy peludos, así que estos podrían ser los seres humanos antes de que obtengan "necesidades mayores", se ven más, ¿Cómo decirlo?, más ¿pacíficos?, más, ¿felices? Quizá, hasta me está dando algo de pena, o bueno, trabajo es trabajo.

Caín: Hay un total de 50, con esos serán suficientes para el experimento en almas, Shalltear, convoca a tus esbirros y has que rodeen este "Pueblo" mientras tanto Demiurge y yo los transportaremos a Nazarick, han pasado 1:45 desde que partimos, Ainz estará por terminar, debemos apresurarnos.

D y S: Entendido.

 **-[-]-**

Había pequeños grupos de niños jugando en toda la "aldea", las mujeres estaban cuidándolos, los hombres afilaban las rocas que encontraron, y los ancianos están enseñando a los próximos "Hombres".

Su tranquila paz fue perturbada por el grito de los niños que estaban lanzando rocas a los árboles.

Niño: ¡HAAAAAA!

Todos los hombres tomaron las armas y se dirigieron hay, las mujeres tomaban a los niños y se metían en sus "Tiendas" y los ancianos son llevados a una gran tienda por los próximos "Hombres".

Cuando lo Hombres se acercaron vieron al niño tirado sangrando y frente a él un lobo completamente negro con ojos rojos.

(Narrador: Los "humanos" parecen hablar en un idioma muerto, déjenme traducirles mientras hablan )

Hombre: ¿Z´hul cal into ca?, ¿ha Conol? (¿Qué es eso?, ¿un Lobo?)

Hombre 2: Utno itzi mon, ¡Acanta! (No parece ninguno, ¡Peligro!)

Uno de los hombres se acerca hacia el lobo y con su lanza intenta asustarlo o matarlo.

Hombre: ¡Uzt! ¡Uzt! ¡Uzt! (¡Atrás! ¡Atrás! ¡Atrás!)

(Narrador: Mejor lo traduciré directamente, es molesto escuchar sus "Palabras")

El lobo parece darse cuenta de la amenaza y gruñe.

Hombre 2: Lleven al niño con los ancianos, ellos curar.

Hombre 3: Si.

Uno de los hombres toma al niño y se larga rápidamente a una de las casas.

Hombre 5: Rodearlo, atacar juntos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y nadie intento ser valiente, todos ellos lo saben, este lobo es muy peligroso para ellos.

Cuando empezaron a moverse, vieron en los arbustos y árboles salir más lobos, murciélagos y otros animales cuadrúpedos.

Hombre 4: ¿Qué?, más, cuidado, todos, alejarse, trampas usar.

Todos empezaron a correr hacia la "casa" más cercana que tenían.

Ellos corrían de una forma que llamarías "desorganizada", pero, esto solo es una forma de confiar a las bestias.

Mientras ellos corrían los animales detrás de ellos caían en sus trampas, algunos en fosas llenas de pinchos, otros eran atrapados en el aire por una cuerda, otros encerrados en "jaulas", etc…etc.…etc…

Claro que eso es solo para los terrestres, los animales que están volando los alcanzaron rápidamente, atrapando algunos Hombres en sus fauces, cuando miraban a uno de los suyos tirado lo daban por muerto.

Y así continuo por unos pocos segundos, luego de llegar a la casa la cerraron y taparon la entrada, cabe decir que no sirvió de nada, ya que los animales eran más fuertes que los normales.

Cuando los animales entraron, los hombres se colocaron frente a las mujeres, niños y ancianos.

Los hombres querían empezar a atacar, pero, nadie se movió, ya que los lobos se habían detenido, nadie movió ni un musculo.

Voz Mujer: Todos los humanos están aquí Mi Lord.

Bestia: **Entiendo, prepara el portal, Inco vamos a saludar.**

Voz Hombre: _Como desee._

Todos se confundieron por las repentinas voces, la primera sonaba como una de sus mujeres y el tercero como uno de sus hombres, pero el segundo, el segundo sonaba muy bestialmente, ellos se aterraron al escuchar esa voz, claro que los hombres intentaron ocultarlo.

Hombre: ¿Voces?, yo no entiendo que dicen.

Anciano: Son forasteros, esto es malo, uno de ellos se escucha como el Celestial.

Todos los que escucharon eso voltearon a ver al anciano, confusión y terror se vio reflejado en sus rostros.

Cuando las bestias detuvieron sus gruñidos, se colocaron en dos filas, dejando un camino central, el primer ser en verse, solo pudo ser descrito como "Maldad", todos sintieron que este ser era malvado y peligroso, para ellos este ser refleja el mal mismo, y al ver su rostro, ese rostro enojado con cuernos y colmillos, solo aumento su miedo.

Y detrás de este ser, apareció algo, algo que los congeló a todos en sus lugares, sus instintos más básicos pedían a gritos huir de este ser, tenía la misma vestimenta que el primero, pero, su rostro, o al menos lo que parecía uno, estaba lleno de agujeros, al verlo os niños empezaron a llorar y sus madres los abrazaban fuertemente, los ancianos cayeron de rodillas y rezaron, y los hombres, bueno ellos solo están paralizados en sus lugares, nadie se movió ni un centímetro, lo único que vieron justo frente a ellos, fue a un MONSTRUO.

Monstruo: **Inco, lleva a nuestros nuevos invitados a sus nuevas "Casas", nos retiramos.**

Inco: _Como ordene,_ _ **[De pie y síganme].**_

Luego de que dijera algo el que se llama Inco, todos se pusieron de pie, mientras los niños lloraban, las madres les hablaban, y los Ancianos rezaban, todos sin excepción siguieron al que todos denominaron como "mal".

Mientras caminaban hacia un agujero en el aire, pudieron ver a todas las bestias rodeando a lo que llamarían una niña, vieron como estas terribles criaturas se mostraban tan dócilmente hacia ella, y luego, frio, después de atravesar la oscuridad, sintieron un frio más grande que el de invierno, y en ese día esa tribu, la última que portaba esta extraña lengua, fue borrada del mapa.

 **-[-]-**

 **Nazarick, Quinto piso.**

Caín (Pensamiento): Bueno, esto termino bien, tenemos un aproximado de 50 humanos que conseguimos en tierra, unos 500 que consiguió el equipo "C" y tres de sus barcos con todo el cargamento, aunque quería que pareciera un accidente, esto puede ser un poco mejor, aprenderemos más.

Caín está viendo a todos los humanos que consiguieron atrapar, se podían ver muchos y todos están MUY aterrados, el ahora viste su ropa normal (La del capítulo 1).

Mientras él seguía con su línea de pensamientos, dos guardianes se acercaron a él.

Caín: Cocytus, Demiurge, ¿los invitados ya se acomodaron?

Cocytus: Si. Todos. Están. Más. Calmados.

Caín: Eso es bueno, Demiurge, cuando los invitados de Ainz se retiren lleva a unos 10 al noveno piso, tengo unas instalaciones listas en ese lugar, también quiero un informe de los equipos A, B y C, no quiero que omitan nada.

Demiurge: Si, lo prepare de inmediato.

Caín: Bien, iré a saludarlos entonces, tengo que seguir con la etiqueta necesaria, nos vemos pronto.

Caín activo uno de sus anillos que contenía el hechizo de **[Gate]** , y mientras se marchaba pudo escuchar a sus dos subordinados despidiéndose de él.

 **-[-]-**

 **Décimo piso de Nazarick.**

Caín es llevado por una de las sirvientas hacia donde esta Ainz y compañía.

Cuando llegaron la sirvienta anuncio la llegada de Caín.

Al entrar en la habitación pudo ver a Ainz hablando con el D.B y Azazel, y un poco separados de ellos vio a Albedo y a Einar hablando con un par de Ángeles.

Caín(Pensamiento): Mmmm, esos Ángeles seguramente son los subordinados del D.B pero, ¿Quiénes son?, mmm, si están aquí tienen que ser cercanos, solo se me vienen 2 seres a la mente, uno es Michael y el otro Gabriel, pero, aunque uno es hombre el otro es mujer, talvez ¿un ángel único de este mundo?, sería interesante si fuera así, es linda incluso diría que es igual a Albedo.

Caín se acercó al grupo de Ainz.

Caín: Muy buenas tardes señor D.B y Señor Azazel, es bueno verles de nuevo.

D.B: Señor Caín, es bueno volver a verle.

Azazel: Igualmente señor Caín.

Caín: Puedo preguntar ¿Quiénes son los que se encuentran hablando con Albedo y Einar?, creo que todavía no nos presentan.

Caín sonrió de forma "inocente", pero por su apariencia, bueno, digamos que parecía amable.

D.B: Por supuesto, estoy seguro que los encontraras agradables.

El D.B se voltea en dirección de sus Ángeles y los llama, una vez todos se acercan, Albedo y Einar muestran sus respetos a su maestro, y los otros dos son presentados.

D.B: Bueno señor Caín, déjeme presentarle a uno de mis generales de mayor confianza, este es Miguel.

Miguel: Es un gran honor el estar frente a usted Lord Caín.

Miguel se inclina cortésmente.

Caín: Un placer, Miguel.

Caín devuelve el saludo.

D.B: Y ella es una de mis últimas creaciones, Gabriel.

Gabriel: Un placer conocerle Lord Caín.

Al igual que Miguel ella se inclinó de forma cortes, pero, Caín no respondió del mismo modo, en lugar de eso se quedó mirando fijamente a Gabriel.

Caín(Pensamiento): Curioso, ¿no era Gabriel un hombre? Al menos eso recuerdo del antiguo mundo, y dice que es su última creación, ¿entonces Gabriel no existía en este universo?, o ¿miente?, mmm, bueno, es como que cambie mucho esta historia si es hombre o mujer, pero, es bastante linda, sé que ya lo había dicho, pero, pero creo que tenía que volver a decirlo, me sentiría un poco mal si no lo dijera, al menos en mi mente, jajajaja.

Caín no se había percatado de que se quedó mirando fijamente a Gabriel por bastante rato, todos sentían una atmosfera pesada, incomoda sería mejor, incluso Gabriel se estaba poniendo algo incomoda y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojizo.

D.B(Pensamiento): ¿Qué PASA? ¿POR QUÉ SE LE QUEDA VIENDO?, ¿se dio cuenta?, no, no puede ser, ni Ainz que debería de ser más perspicaz lo noto, o, o ¿acaso solo está jugando conmigo?, ¿él, él lo noto?

El D.B miro de reojo a Ainz, y se sintió bastante incomodo, aunque no hiso nada malo y si la otra parte quiere matarlo y él puede dar lucha, es más a un golpe a su orgullo y que todos descubran que el Gran Dios Bíblico tuviera que hacer trampa, no falta decir que sería el hazmerreír de muchos o todos los Dioses, Reyes Demonio, y cualquier entidad en ese nivel.

Gabriel miro a los ojos de Caín ya no pudo aguantar esta sensación.

Gabriel: Di-disculpé, ¿hay algo malo en mí?, ¿Algo le incomoda?

Curiosamente todos en la sala (Excluyendo a Albedo) sintieron que su corazón dio un vuelco a ver la expresión en el rostro de Gabriel.

Si, incluso Ainz se sintió así.

Ainz(Pensamiento): Si tuviera cuerpo, estoy seguro que hubiera suspirado, ¿cómo diablos es ella capaz de hacer eso?, me pregunto ¿Albedo puede tener el mismo efecto?

Caín: No, no, no, no, lamento si te incomode Gabriel, es solo, es solo que tu belleza me dejo hipnotizado.

Caín paso una de sus garras por la mejilla de Gabriel, recogiendo su cabello y colocándolo detrás de su oreja, luego bajando hasta llegar a la barbilla y subiendo el rostro de Gabriel para verla a los ojos, luego solo le sonrió.

Gabriel solo pudo voltear los ojos en vergüenza, mientras que su rostro ganaba un nuevo color.

Caín(Pensamiento): Ok, no sé que estoy haciendo, me puse nervioso y solo se me ocurrió hablar como en esas películas antiguas románticas, no eran mis favoritas, pero, creo que en esta ocasión me ayudaron, espero.

Gabriel(Pensamiento): ¿Qu-que está diciendo?, ¿po-po-por qué actúa así?, esto es muy vergonzoso, nunca nadie me había dicho eso, y-y-y pensar que el primero en decir eso, seria él, nunca me había sentido así, se siente bien que alguien te diga cosas bonitas a veces.

D.B(Pensamiento): ¿HAAAAAA?, solo, solo, solo, ¿también está molestando?, o, o acaso, ¿o acaso ellos en verdad no se dieron cuenta?, …, o bueno, mejor para mí.

D.B: Es bueno que la encuentre atractiva señor Caín.

Caín: He de admitirlo, pero, sin ofender a Tabula, ella es tan hermosa como Albedo, ¿verdad Ainz?

Todos voltearon a ver a Ainz, la mirada de Albedo fue la más, hem, fuerte por así decirlo.

Ainz: Bueno, ella es ciertamente linda, de una forma inocente, pero, Albedo es linda en términos más maduros, así que, yo diría que cada una tiene sus cualidades.

D.B, Azazel y Caín(Pensamiento): De algún modo siento que esquivo ligeramente la pregunta.

Caín: Ya veo, bueno, es verdad que es bastante adorable la pequeña Gabriel, y he de decir que me impresiona señor D.B. para crearla en solo 1 día.

D.B: Jajajaja, gracias por el alago señor Caín, pero he de admitir que tuve algunos problemas, ya que conseguir los materiales para crearla fueron algo complicados.

Caín: Jajajaja, ya veo, ya veo, de cualquier forma, es bueno que lograras conseguir todos los materiales.

Aunque todos parecían tener expresiones brillantes, se podía notar una ligera amargura en la cara de Azazel.

Azazel(Pensamiento): Si tan solo ellos supieran que es Hombre, o que al menos lo fue, y que D. no podía crear algo tan rápidamente, haaaa, bueno como sea, pero, por alguna razón, siento que Gabriel es más feliz ahora que cuando estaba con ellos, curioso.

D.B: La mentó tener que decir esto, pero, ya es momento de que nos vallamos.

Ainz: ¿Te vas tan pronto señor D.B.?

D.B: Así es señor Ainz, como usted, yo también tengo un reino que manejar, y ya Salí lo suficiente por hoy, quizá otro día podríamos tomar algo.

Caín: Una lástima, justo cuando pude venir, bueno entiendo que usted tenga trabajo que hacer, espero que para la próxima podamos conversar más.

D.B: Por supuesto señor Caín, la próxima vez tomaremos algo, estoy seguro que Miguel estará encantado de venir.

Miguel de fondo solo dio una reverencia.

Caín: ¿Gabriel no vendrá más?

D.B: Señor Caín, bueno, si ella quiere no veo por qué no.

Gabriel al escuchar eso levanto su voz ligeramente.

Gabriel: SI, digo, yo, si me gustaría regresar, siempre que me acepten.

D.B: Bueno, ya está, ella también vendrá la próxima vez, ahora nos retiramos, fue un gusto el pasar tiempo con usted señor Ainz.

Ainz: Lo mismo señor D.B y con usted también señor Azazel.

Azazel: El placer fue mío señor Ainz, será un gusto venir en otra ocasión.

Ainz: Los esperamos, es bueno tener con quien hablar debes en cuando, jajjajaja.

Con eso todos dieron un asentamiento ligero y empezaron a marcharse, solo Gabriel volteo a ver a Caín y a Ainz, y Caín levanto su mano en forma de despedida y Gabriel respondió de la misma forma.

Luego de marcharse y dejando a solas a Caín y a Ainz, junto a la supervisora de todos los guardianes y al guardián del décimo piso, ellos comenzaron.

Ainz: ¿Cómo te fue Caín?

Caín: Que frio eres Ainz, ni un "bienvenido de vuelta", o es "bueno ver que estas bien", ni siquiera un simple saludo, pasar tiempo con ese "Dios Bíblico" está empezando a afectarte.

Caín solo volteo a ver a su amigo, dijo todo esto de forma que parecía muy dañado y un poco sobre actuado.

Ainz: *suspiro*, lo siento, estoy algo preocupado.

Ainz se voltea a ver a su amigo.

Ainz: Es bueno que estés bien, pero, jamás dude de ti, sabría que podrías, aun con todos estos "Dioses" por aquí, entonces ¿Cómo te fue?

Caín: Harás que me sonroje ahora, Jajajajaja, nos fue bien, conseguimos bastantes humanos para la experimentación, en unos minutos me dirigiré al noveno piso para reunirme con Demiurge y empezar la experimentación.

Ainz: Ya veo, ¿Cuántos humanos consiguieron?

Caín: Alrededor de 550 tanto hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos.

Ainz: Ya veo, entonces te dejo a cargo de los experimentos Caín, dime ¿Qué experimentaras exactamente?

Caín: Es bastante simple en realidad, solo veremos las almas más que otras cosas, sus usos y todo eso, ya que nuestro nivel subió por absorber almas, quiero saber si podemos seguir creciendo, y también sobre los diferentes niveles de este universo, y otras cosas más, te enviaré un informe al final de mes.

Ainz: Lo estaré esperando.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio Ainz continuo.

Ainz: Ahora, ¿Por qué dijiste que Gabriel es tan linda como Albedo?, ¿acaso te intereso?

Caín: Vamos Ainz, perdón por molestar a tu primera esposa, no lo vuelo a ser lo juro, pero ya para ser honestos, si, un poco, me pareció bastante de mi tipo, si fuera una dragona seguramente hubiera caído ante ella, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Ainz: *suspiro*, estoy seguro que ella también se interesó en ti, mmm, una vez que el D.B. sea eliminado intentaremos que ella quede como la soberana de los cielos, así podrán reunirse más seguido, y me gustaría los tesoros que guarda el cielo, y de paso puedes intentar salir con ella o lo que quieras.

Caín: No sé si eres o muy amable o alguien muy frio, pero, de cualquier forma, intentare conseguir los tesoros del cielo, solo espera mi amigo, jajaja.

Ainz: Si, si, si, está bien, ¿nos vamos?

Caín: Por supuesto, por supuesto, ve a tu habitación, tengo cosas que atender junto a Demiurge, ¿nos vemos luego?

Ainz: Claro, tenemos que hablar de otras cosas, nos vemos más tarde.

Con eso Ainz se dirigió a su habitación y Caín fue hacia el noveno piso.

Cuando los dos Seres Supremos se marcharon dejaron a solas a Albedo y a Einar.

Albedo: ¿Pri-primera esposa?

Albedo solo pudo formular esa pequeña frase, pero se podía notar que estaba a punto de estallar de la emoción, e incluso Einar se empezó a alejar lentamente de ella.

Albedo: ¿escuchaste Einar?, Lord Caín se refirió a mi como la primera esposa de Lord Ainz, e incluso Lord Ainz no negó eso, ¿sabes lo que significa?

Einar: Bueno-

Albedo no dejo tiempo a que Einar respondiera.

Albedo: Eso significa que ya se decidió quien sería su primera esposa y ¡SERE YOOOOO!, JAJAJAJAJAJA, no puedo esperar a decírsela a Shalltear, seguro estará MUY celosa, Jajajajaja, nos vemos luego Einar.

Albedo solo salió de la habitación mientras movía su mano en forma de despedida.

Einar: Mmmmm…

Einar se quedó completamente en blanco luego de todo lo ocurrido.

Al pasar varios segundos pudo arreglar sus pensamientos.

Einar: Bueno, esto es genial, supongo, aunque, talvez, Albedo sobre reacciono, hemm, como sea, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Luego de eso Einar se fue a realizar sus diferentes tareas, dejando así la habitación completamente vacía.

 **-[-]-**

Hola de nuevo, sé que esto tardo mucho, pero, hey aquí está, ahora tuve que dividir esto en dos partes, en principio quería hacerla de 30,000 palabras, pero, me frustro el ya no encontrar más para lo que quería hacer, solo pude agregarle 7,000 palabras, más o menos, ahora por favor si ven algún error no duden en avisarme, y si creen que se pueden mejorar algunas partes por favor díganmelo, la crítica constructiva siempre es bienvenida.

Y ahora me despido, hasta la próxima (y espero no tardar tanto esta vez jajajaja)


	6. Las preparaciones (2 Parte)

_En el capítulo anterior:_

Una reunión en Nazarick, Odín se entera de la verdad sobre los nuevos seres, Caín inicio con sus experimentos y tanto Odín como los Nazarickianos se preparan para la futura Guerra que habrá.

 **-[-]-**

 **Los Preparativos (2 parte)**

Han pasado 9 años desde que llegaron a este nuevo mundo, ahora el Maestro de la Muerte, como llamaron a Ainz, está sentado en su escritorio leyendo los informes de Caín.

Ainz(Pensamiento): El tiempo estimado que teníamos en un principio era de un par de meses, incluso calculamos que en un año tendríamos toda la información, pero, el manejo de un Alma es muy riguroso, y Caín tuvo que aprender de ellas desde cero, la única razón por la cual no se tomó más tiempo fue por la "Guadaña" que obtuve luego de venir a este mundo.

Ainz mira la montaña de hojas que tiene frente a él, algunos son informes, otros son listas, incluso hay algunas cartas dirigidas a Ainz.

Ainz(Pensamiento): Haaaa, 9 años…. Todavía es difícil de creer, ya ha pasado tanto tiempo, tanto mi cuerpo y mente cambiaron mucho en este tiempo tanto que, es difícil imaginar que al principio solo podía actuar frente a otros como un gobernante digno, aunque me queda un largo camino que recorrer todavía, bueno, ese es un pensamiento para otro momento, ahora, veamos lo que descubrió Caín.

 **Informe #1**

 **Almas.**

 **Una vez iniciado el primer intento para extraer un "Alma" nos encontramos con diversos problemas, Los principales son:**

 **Si el cuerpo del Alma muere, el Alma desaparecerá.**

 **Extraer el Alma es un proceso muy doloroso para el huésped, la mayoría de ellos mueren antes de la extracción.**

 **El extraer un Alma consume mucha mana, tanto que se necesita de la ayuda de 2 Guardianes para extraer una correctamente.**

 **Al conseguir extraer un Alma correctamente estas no sobreviven mucho fuera del cuerpo.**

 **Como puede haber observado las Almas son complejas y difíciles de manejar, pero, gracias a la colaboración de Demiurge, Neuronist, Pandora y Collidus, fuimos capaces de encontrar una manera de mantener el Alma fuera del cuerpo sin que se desintegre al cabo de unos segundos, ahora se mantiene hasta una semana antes de desaparecer, hemos ideado una manera más "amistosa" para que los cuerpos no mueran, el éxito de estos nuevos métodos son de un 75% de posibilidades de lograrlo.**

 **Se descubrió que el Alma no es única de seres vivos, los no-muertos también poseen una, pero a diferencia de los "Vivos" el alma de un no-muerte esta fusionada con su cuerpo, si se destruye a un no-muerto su "Alma" desaparece con él.**

 **Como se dijo un no-muerto es un "Alma" unida a un cuerpo muerto, pero, las "Almas" son una fuente de energía muy potente, tanto que una sola podría igualar el nivel mágico de un Guardián de Área actual, por esa razón cuando un Alma toma posesión de un cuerpo, este mutará, y se convertirá en una entidad poderosa, pero, si el cuerpo no es lo suficientemente fuerte el Alma se dividirá y unirá a diferentes cuerpos hasta que su existencia este completa en la tierra, un Alma puede generar 1 Overlord de nivel 100, con eso podemos observar que la cantidad de no-muertos de nivel inferior seria exuberante solo con un Alma.**

 **Dicho esto, para contener un Alma de alguien que ya ha muerto es difícil, como se dijo cuándo el cuerpo muere el Alma desaparece, nosotros hemos descubierto que las Almas desaparecidas son enviadas a sus respectivos Dioses, y ellos juzgan a donde enviarlas, las Almas no parecen tener recuerdos, ya que en estos 9 años ningún Dios ha venido a nosotros por las Almas que les enviamos, se puede decir que la forma de juzgar un Alma cae en derecho del Dios en el que creen, nosotros podríamos interferir para que las Almas vengan a nosotros, pero, eso podría hacer que todas las Mitologías nos vieran como una amenaza.**

 **Hemos logrado descifrar muchas técnicas con las Almas, incluso se han desarrollado diferentes hechizos relacionados con estas, también algunos Ítems, y se descubrió que el Ítem mundial "Avaricia y Generosidad" consumen Almas, lo que nosotros llamaríamos "Puntos de Experiencia", este descubrimiento hiso que nuestras peguntas aumentaran, ¿Los NPC tienen Almas?, ¿Los POP tiene Almas?, ¿si tiene Almas, se las pueden robar?, ¿ al tener Alma, ellos pueden desobedecernos?, surgieron muchas incógnitas, pero, luego de un extenso trabajo logramos responder varias de estas.**

 **Sí, todos los NPC tiene Alma, sin excepción, incluso la Autómata Shizu tiene una, pero, todos los de Nazarick siguen la ley de los No-Muertos, su Alma esta fusionada con su Cuerpo, ende no puede ser arrebatada ni controlada, al menos que se controle el cuerpo o mueran.**

 **Por otra parte, los POP tiene un ligero rastro de Almas, pero, en esencia ellos no poseen un Alma como otro No-Muerto, o incluso a nosotros o a los NPC, así que los POP solo serán controlados a través del cuerpo, y acaran como siempre lo han hecho, la única diferencia es que ellos siguen ordenes de cualquier tipo.**

Ainz(Pensamiento): Mmmm, este es solo el principio del informe todavía quedan otras 40 hojas, lo leeré con detenimiento, por ahora solo quiero una idea general de todo, Caín vendría en unas horas y me gustaría hablar correctamente con él.

Ainz deja que informe de "Almas" a un lado de su mesa y toma es siguiente.

Ainz(Pensamiento): Veamos, esto parece un poco más interesante que el otro.

 **Informe #2**

 **Rangos Celestiales.**

 **Una vez descubierto el modo de manipular a las Almas pudimos experimentar con el Alma entregada por Hades, nos proporcionó una enorme cantidad de información sobre este universo, y en base a eso pudimos establecer una jerarquía en el poder celestial (Términos universales):**

 **Los Semi-Dioses, Seres que están llegando a los límites "Mortales", son los más débiles de la lista, se pudieran ver como seres de nivel 70-80 en términos de YGGDRASIL.**

 **Pre-Dioses, Seres que están en los límites "Mortales", estos seres se podrían considerar una amenaza para continentes enteros, su nivel en términos de YGGDRASIL es de 90-100.**

 **Dioses, Estos seres han traspasado completamente los Límites "Mortales", los que estén en este nivel tiene un poder abrumador comparados a los anteriores ya que el nivel en términos de YGGDRASIL sería de 400-2000, ellos son amenazas para sistemas solares, ellos parecen poseer otra especie de límite, el cual llamamos "Divino".**

 **Pre-Celestial, Los seres de este nivel el límite "Divino", con un poder que haría temblar a una galaxia entera, el nivel es de 3000-5000.**

 **Celestiales, Ellos traspasaron el límite "Divino", con un poder capas de destruir varias Galaxias con relativa facilidad, su nivel estaría entre 8000-10,000.**

 **Universal, Solo se ha confirmado la existencia de un ser en este rango, el que lleva el nombre de "Dragón Universal", se calcula que su nivel podría ser de más de 15,000, él podría destruir el universo.**

 **Y el Cataclismo, se le nombro así ya que el ser más poderoso de este universo es el "Dragón del Apocalipsis 666 Thriaxia", su nivel es más de 25,000, él puede destruir este Universo fácilmente, incluso podría aniquilar a todos los seres del Universo y luego destruirlo en cuestión de una semana, al menos esos fueron los cálculos.**

 **Como se puede apreciar, las diferencias entre cada uno de los "Rangos" posee un espacio de niveles, esos espacios son conocidos como los "Cuellos de Botella", para pasar de un rango a otro se tiene que subir una cantidad de niveles, de lo contrario estarás atrapado en el medio, sin aprender ninguna habilidad o magia única de esos "Rangos".**

 **También hay que señalar que esto es a escala de este universo, si nos fuéramos a escala celestial multiversal, podría cambiar, y lo que vemos aquí podría ser solo el "Rango 1" de ese sistema.**

Ainz(Pensamiento): Esto…Solo…No tengo palabras, Caín, esto es cada vez más peligroso, por favor cuando vengas, espero que puedas decirme que tienes un plan para contrarrestar a los de nivel Universal y Cataclismo, y eso del nivel "Multiversal"…*suspiro*…esto se nos puede ir de las manos.

Luego de eso Ainz paso leyendo más sobre los otros documentos, algunos hablaban sobre los nuevos monstruos, otros de sus actividades con las otras Mitologías, el más interesante aparte de las dos que leyó anteriormente, fue una sobre las habilidades y magia que los Guardianes obtuvieron, y la que los residentes de este mundo poseen.

Por ejemplo, la detención temporal usada por ellos (Los de este mundo) y los residentes de Nazarick, sería que mientras la magia de YGGDRASIL puede ser contrarrestada con ítems especiales, la magia de este mundo solo puede ser contrarrestada por la fuerza enemiga, en otras palabras, si un nivel 100 utiliza esta habilidad podría detener a un nivel 90 aun si esa persona está equipada con Ítems contra la detención del tiempo.

Y las armas de este mundo ciertamente son interesantes también, los conocidos como "Longinus", podría verse como un Ítem de Nivel Mundial, pero, al igual que los de YGGDRASIL estos tiene rangos entre los más poderosas a las más débiles, aun así, solo dos podrían considerarse como "una de las 20", El True Longinus y el Zenith Tempest, claro que, si se fusionaran dos de estas Longinus en específico podrían rivalizar o incluso superar a las dos antes mencionadas.

Mientras Ainz seguía ojeando los documentos llamaron a la puerta.

La sirvienta se asomó por la puerta para ver al invitado.

Sirvienta: Lord Ainz, es Lord Caín.

Ainz: Déjalo pasar.

Con eso dicho la sirvienta solo abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado, permitiendo dejar entrar a Caín.

Caín: Buenas tardes Ainz, veo que estas terminando con los informes.

Ainz: Buenas tardes a ti también Caín, así es, estoy justo terminando con las Armas de este mundo.

Caín: Hooo, las armas, interesantes, ¿no crees?

Caín ya estaba justo enfrente del escritorio de Ainz y la sirvienta le ofreció un asiento.

Ainz: Ciertamente, dime ¿hemos sido capaces de crear un prototipo?

Caín: Fiore, puedes salir y decirles a todos los que se encuentran en esta casa que salgan hasta que terminemos las conversaciones.

Fiore: Si, Lord Caín.

Una vez la sirvienta al igual que todos los que estaban en la casa la abandonaran, Caín pudo hablar con más libertad.

Caín: mmm, no, me temo que no, necesitaremos más tiempo.

Ainz: ¿Cuánto?

Caín: ¿Quién sabe?, talvez 10 años, o 100, o 1000, o incluso podría llevarnos 100,000 años en lograrlo, después de todo nuestro conocimiento actual podría ser obsoleto con lo que aprendamos en un futuro, así que, solo doy mi opinión con el conocimiento actual.

Ainz: Ya veo, un proceso largo y complejo, está bien, tomate tu tiempo, después de todo, lo que haces es para beneficio de Nazarick.

Caín y Ainz pasaron un par de segundos en completo silencio.

Ainz: Caín.

Caín: …

Caín solo lo voltea a ver.

Ainz: Sobre el rango celestial, ¿a qué te refieres con el Rango Multiversal?

Caín: Mmmmm…. Bueno, como he escrito, el rango que creé se basa solo en este universo, ya que dudo que no existan otras realidades, incluso, aunque aquí existan "Dioses" ellos no pueden controlar la realidad misma, pero sí podrían destruir lo material y algunas cosas espirituales, en otras palabras, si logramos encontrar un universo más versado en el ámbito celestial, podríamos tener un mejor concepto sobre esto, por ahora es todo lo que tenemos, y como dije antes, no tenemos todo el conocimiento de este universo, y todo lo que hemos hablado, al menos en mi opinión, son solo hipótesis del resultado final.

Ainz: Ya veo, ciertamente es un poco inquietante, pero, sé que nos las arreglaremos de algún modo.

Luego de eso pasaron unos segundos en completo silencio.

Ainz: Caín, ¿Cómo van tus relaciones con Gabriel?

Caín: Van excelentes, parece ser que ella se está enamorando de mí, dentro de poco tendremos acceso completo al cielo.

Ainz: Caín, y tú, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Caín levanto una de sus "Cejas" antes de responder.

Caín: Me siento bien, no hay ningún problema con mi cuerpo.

Ainz: Sabes que no me refiero, ¿no sientes nada al engañar a Gabriel?

Caín: ….No, es para el futuro de Nazarick, no me importa jugar con sus sentimientos, claro que ella no se enterara, me aseguro de eso.

Ainz sé quedo mudo por unos segundos.

Ainz: Caín, olvídalo.

Caín: Ainz, entiendo que te resulta difícil de aceptar, una vez tu y yo fuimos humanos, y puedo entender que las personas normales sentirían que "jugar" con el corazón de una mujer es cruel, pero, en mi vida aprendí a usar todo lo que puedas para conseguir poder, Ainz, hare lo que haga falta para que el único lugar que pude considerar…Mi hogar, este seguro.

Ainz: ….Eso lo entiendo, yo haría lo mismo, es solo, yo soy un No-Muerto pero tú, tú deberías de sentir, sentir igual a como lo hacías.

Caín: Y lo hago.

Ainz: Ya.

Otros segundos en completo silencio.

Caín: *Suspiro* Esta bien Ainz, que te parece esto, me es desconocido el sentimiento de "amor", pero, puedo intentarlo, yo sé que tú amas a todos los NPC, yo intentare hacer lo mismo que tú, tengo a Luna, pero ella fue diseñada para amarme, no es que me moleste, yo intentare aprender con ella, e intentare hacer lo mismo por Gabriel, pero, si veo o vez que puede ser un problema, hay que detenerlo, ¿puedes prometerlo?

Ainz: Si Caín, lo prometo, no quiero que me malinterpretes, es solo que, nunca te he visto realmente feliz, me preocupas Caín, como tu amigo solo quiero verte Feliz.

Caín:…..Gracias Ainz.

Caín: Ahora, cambiemos de tema, ¿Cómo vas con los "Dioses de la Muerte" ?, ¿Alguno de su interés?

Ainz: Por el momento ninguno es de interés para los planes.

Caín: Ya veo, ¿ni siquiera Anubis?

Ainz: Ni él.

Caín: Ya veo, es una lástima.

Ainz: ¿Cómo vas encontrando un lugar más "seguro", para nosotros?

Caín: Mmmm, lo que necesitamos, es algo complejo de conseguir.

Ainz: Ya veo.

Caín: Pero, no desesperes mi querido amigo, he escuchado de mi… "amiga" Gabriel, sobre un Dragón que custodia una especie de "Brechas Temporales", si logramos acceder a una de esas "realidades", estaremos completamente seguros, o al menos parcialmente, solo debo de investigar ese lugar.

Ainz: Ya veo, ¿Qué necesitaras?

Caín: No es tan simple.

Ainz: ¿Entonces?

Caín: Ainz, el nivel del Dragón, es mínimo de nivel Celestial, veras que todavía no podremos pelear contra él.

Ainz: Ya veo, y ¿Qué pasa con las negociaciones de paz?

Caín: Difícil, mas no imposible, según Gabriel, "Gran Rojo" como lo llamó, desea la extinción de 666 Trihexa, en otras palabras, él desea la muerte del dueño del alma que nos dio Hades.

Ainz: Mmmm, ya veo, y, ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Caín: En realidad, sí y no.

Ainz: Explica.

Caín: Bueno, como sabes el Trihexa, es el nivel MÁS alto de este universo, para poder matarlo, primero tenemos que crecer nosotros, yo diría, que la mejor oportunidad que tenemos es los 10,000 años que dijo Hades, luego de la Guerra, podríamos tener la oportunidad de convencer a "Gran Rojo".

Ainz: Ya veo, ciertamente estaremos ocupados este tiempo.

Caín: Ainz, hay algo más.

Ainz observo a Caín, pudo ver que él está…. Inseguro.

Ainz: ¿Qué te preocupa mi amigo?

Caín: Ainz, me preocupan la mayoría de los NPC, no todos son inmortales como tú y como yo, me preocupa que muchos no lleguen a los 10,000 años.

Silencio, hubo un silencio sepultural.

Ainz(Pensamiento): ES VERDAAAAD, ¿QUÉ LES PASARA A LOS NPC QUE SUS RAZAS NO SON INMORTALES?, aunque la mayoría de razas aquí en Nazarick pueden vivir por mucho tiempo, pero no infinito, ¿Qué hacemos?

Ainz: Caín, ¿tienes algún plan?

Caín: En realidad sí.

Ainz no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

Ainz: ¿Cuál?

Caín: Bueno, aquí entras tú mi amigo.

Ainz parecía algo confuso, y antes de que pudiera preguntar Caín continuo.

Caín: Veras Ainz, tú controlas de algún modo la vida y la muerte de todos aquí en Nazarick, necesito que TÚ, desarrolles un hechizo para…"Dormir" a los NPC, a todos sin importar que raza sea.

Ainz: Caín, ¿quieres que ponga en coma, a todos los niños?

Caín: No del todo, quiero que detengas su tiempo, algo así como un "Sueño Eterno", hasta que encuentre una manera de volverlos "Inmortales", como yo, no morirán por la Edad o por enfermedades, solo no sé cuánto tiempo me llevaría.

Ainz: Caín, ¿En cuánto tiempo morirá el primero?

Caín: Mmmm, es difícil de decir, con la subida de nivel en este mundo, yo diría que, con mala suerte, morirá en 1,500 años.

Ainz: Ya…. No es mucho tiempo.

Caín: Lo sé, pero, junto a Demiurge estamos investigando alguna forma para que todos vivan los 10,000 años, pero, no te relajes Ainz, como mínimo te conseguiremos 5,000 años.

Ainz: Ya veo, en ese caso, tengo que empezar mis propias investigaciones.

Caín: Te dejare entonces Ainz, si necesitas algo, no dudes en venir a verme.

Ainz: Gracias, igualmente, te veo luego, cuídate.

Caín: Igualmente.

Caín inclino ligeramente la cabeza y luego dejo la recamara de Ainz, dejándolo completamente solo.

Ainz se recostó es su asiento y miro el techo.

Ainz(Pensamiento): Todo se complica, este mundo es cada vez más estresante, solo son problema tras problema, tengo que empezar con la creación del hechizo.

Ainz detuvo su tren de pensamientos luego de ese último pensamiento, observo donde estaba Caín sentado hace apenas unos minutos.

Ainz: No sé cómo crear un hechizo.

Ainz murmuro para sí mismo, luego se puso de pie y se dirigió a su sala de trabajo.

-[-]-

Luego de dejar a Ainz, Caín se dirigió directamente al Séptimo piso.

Al pasar por el "Paramo Ardiente", se visualizó el hogar de Demiurge, unas enormes ruinas de un templo, en el pasado seguramente fue el lugar en donde los dioses residían, pero ahora, solo demonios podían ser vistos.

En la entrada dos Lores de la Maldad, cada uno se inclinó ante su maestro.

Caín: Levántense.

Prime dudaron, pero luego de que se los pidiera otra vez, se levantaron.

Envidia: Mi señor, ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?

Envidia es una mujer con una buena figura, vistiendo ropa muy ajustada dejando mucho a la imaginación, unas enormes botas con tacón y su rostro es el de un Cuervo, y tiene un látigo en su cintura.

Caín: Vengo a ver a Demiurge, ¿Dónde se encuentra?

Envidia: Por aquí mi señor.

Envidia guio a Caín hasta una edificación que se encontraba en sus últimas fases.

Caín (Pensamento): Mmmm, el criadero parece estar por finalizar su construcción, eso es bueno, así ya no habrá preocupaciones sobre los pergaminos de nivel bajo y nivel medio, por cierto, ¿Por qué fue que se construyó como un Templo Hinduista?, Demiurge fue el que decidió como se vería, pero, ¿de dónde saco la idea?

El "Templo" si se mira desde la entrada, se pueden ver una fila de escaleras llegando hasta la entrada, el "Templo" posee 4 "picos" de forma ovalada en la parte superior, si se viera desde el frente se puede ver como desde la parte superior de la entrada se ve el primer "Pico" seguido de otro un poco más grande y así sucesivamente hasta el último, el más grande, midiendo un total de 30 metros, y el ancho de toda la edificación es de 1200 metros cuadrados.

Por cierto, el total de la edificación es de 1300 metros de alto, pero solo el "Templo" es visible, ya que lo demás está bajo tierra, para evitar problemas potenciales todos los "Huéspedes" fueron llevados a lo más profundo.

Mientras se acercaban pudieron ver a varias humanas siendo transportadas hacia el edificio, y frente a las humanas se encontraba Demiurge dando órdenes a sus subordinados.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Demiurge se arrodillo frente a Caín.

Caín: Levántate, Demiurge, tenemos trabajo.

Demiurge: Si.

Demiurge se puso de pie, y sacudió la ceniza volcánica de su traje.

Caín: Veo que todo está progresando sin problemas.

Demiurge: Así es mi Señor, no tenemos ninguna dificultad hasta ahora, en unas 3 horas estaremos operando a máxima potencia.

Caín: Muy bien, tenemos que empezar con la crianza, luego de tener a la población necesaria seguiremos con los pergaminos.

Demiurge: Si mi Señor, todo saldrá justo como se planeó, ¿le gustaría echarle un vistazo a las instalaciones y a los sujetos?

Caín: Por supuesto Demiurge, estoy muy interesado en los seres que escogiste para el experimento de crianza.

Demiurge: Por supuesto, por aquí Lord Caín.

Demiurge guio el camino hacia el edificio, mientras ellos se dirigían al "Templo Hinduista" vieron como el último de los humanos entraba.

 **(Precaución las próximas escenas pueden ser un poco Fuertes, se recomienda discreción)**

Una vez dentro del edificio, se puede ver que es completamente oscuro, pero como todos los presentes tienen Visión Nocturna no fue ningún problema, en el primer piso, no se pudo ver nada en especial, este lugar solo está lleno de demonios de bajo nivel, y algunos de nivel medio, y justo en medio de la habitación una escalera en forma de caracol.

Mientras caminaban y se dirigían al último piso donde se encontraban los "huéspedes" de este lugar observaban sus alrededores y hablaban de la función de cada piso.

Curiosamente en este lugar el calor no es el mismo al del exterior, es más "fresco", para la Comodidad de los "huéspedes".

Todos los pisos son una extensa red de pasillos y recamaras, haciendo difícil el localizar las escaleras, y junto a la oscuridad (Tan densa, que no podrías ver ni tu mano, aunque la tuvieras frente a tu nariz), harían que escapar de este lugar fuera casi imposible.

Cuando llegaron al último piso, se empezaron a escuchar las lamentables "Quejas" de los "huéspedes" sobre este lugar.

Cuando entraron a la primera sala, pudieron ver jaulas sobre jaulas, un enorme espacio lleno de jaulas y en ellas seres humanos, fácilmente más de 500 humanos hay en ese lugar, todos desnudos y gritando para que los liberen.

Caín vio los alrededores y le pregunto a Demiurge.

Caín: Mmmm, ¿Dónde se encuentran los sujetos?

Demiurge: Ellos se están preparando en la sala contigua.

Cuando entraron a la siguiente sala, vieron a los Monstruos preparándose para su próximo trabajo.

Al ver entrar a sus maestros todos se detuvieron y se arrodillaron frente a ellos.

Demiurge: Como puede ver, estos son los sujetos que iniciaran con la crianza.

Caín: Ya veo.

Caín paso su mirada por todos los presentes.

Caín(Pensamiento): Ya veo, Orcos, Semi-humanos de todo tipo, Demonios, Ogros, ¿Elfos? Curioso, Onis, Goblins, Licántropos, ¿Mmmm?, un ¿Grifo? Curioso, también quiere probar eso, curioso, Centauros, Minotauros, Trolls y ¿Ettins?, ¿Verdad?, una curiosa selección de seres.

Caín: Demiurge, una selección interesante de sujetos, ¿todos son voluntarios?

Demiurge: En efecto mi señor, como no podremos conseguir seres de fuera de Nazarick, solamente pregunte e diferentes pisos para este experimento, ninguno de ellos está aquí por obligación, todos saben que esto ayudara a Nazarick y están muy felices de ayudar.

Caín: Ya veo.

Caín voltea su mirada a todos los seres arrodillados frente a él.

Caín: Todos, levanten sus cabezas.

Todos en la sala, más de 5,000 seres se levantaron al unísono.

Caín: Primero, quiero agradecerles por ser voluntarios, les prometo que tendrán sus recompensas por este trabajo.

Caín agacho la cabeza levemente y uno Orco de color Rojo hablo.

Orco 1: Lord Caín, por favor no agache la cabeza ante seres como nosotros.

El Orco Con un mejor físico que el resto se inclinó, y todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo.

Orco 1: Ayudar a fortalecer a Nazarick es nuestra mayor felicidad.

Caín: ¿No tiene problema con que sus probables "hijos" tendrán que sufrir?

Todos: NO, POR NAZARICK TODOS ESTAMOS ORGULLOS.

Orco 1: Estoy seguro que nuestros niños estarán orgullosos de servir de este modo para Nazarick.

Caín (Pensamiento): ¿Qué demonios?, son como una de esas sectas que leí una vez en el otro mundo, cuando podamos conseguir seres de fuera de Nazarick, matare a todos los "Sujetos" que quedaran de esto, les daré descanso, es lo mínimo, después de todo, son como una parte de Nazarick.

Caín: Entiendo, en ese caso, hagan su mejor esfuerzo, recuerden que no deben de matar a NADIE, por ahora son muchos para la cantidad de Humanos que tenemos, Demiurge, ¿alguna forma para no desaprovechar a todos los seres aquí presentes?

Demiurge observo por unos segundos a Caín, luego mostro una sonrisa malvada y profunda.

Demiurge: Por supuesto Mi Lord, estoy trabajando en un hechizo que acelerara el proceso de gestación en los híbridos que saldrán.

Caín: Ya veo, ¿en cuánto tiempo?

Demiurge: No podría estar muy seguro Mi Lord, después de todo, dependerá de los Híbridos.

Caín: Mmmm, ya veo.

Luego de pensarlo por un tiempo, Caín hablo.

Caín: Demiurge, por ahora solo nos concentraremos en los híbridos humanoides, los elfos y humanos, concéntrate en adelantar su gestación, estos deben de ser el mayor número un 60%, luego sigue con los Orcos y Ogros ellos serán un 5%, los Minotauros y los Semi-Humanos serán otro 5%, Los Trolls y Ettins serán un 10%, los Onis serán un 6% y los Grifos y Centauros serán el otro 4%, como dije, solo acelera la gestación de los Semi-Elfos, por los otros quiero que investiguen sobre los cambios de estos Híbridos, para los Licántropos y los Goblins, por ahora ellos son innecesarios, ellos envíalos al Noveno Piso para que me ayuden y para los Demonios, que sigan con su trabajo en el Séptimo Piso, como no tenemos a los suficientes humanos para todos, has que los que sobren trabajen en otras cosas, mándalos a los diferentes pisos de ser necesario, a excepción del octavo piso claro.

Demiurge: Entendido Lord Caín, si solo me concentro en la aceleración de la gestión para los Semi-Elfos, creo que en 3 años podría completar la Creación del hechizo, y para lo demás comenzaremos de inmediato.

Caín: Ya veo, entonces, mientras tanto, tendrán una gestación normal, luego de que crees el hechizo y hagas que algunos de los Demonios en los que MÁS confíes lo aprendan, tu y yo seguiremos con el experimento que se encuentra en el Noveno piso, ¿De acuerdo?

Demiurge: Por supuesto Mi Lord, realizare mi trabajo a la perfección, pero, si lo desea todavía puedo ayudarle con el Noveno piso.

Caín: No, no Demiurge, quiero que te concentres exclusivamente en tu hechizo, además, tienes otros asuntos que atender, yo puedo encargarme del Noveno piso por tres años, estaremos ocupados por los siguientes 10,000 años, aunque parezca mucho, ya perdimos 9, y solo en información básica, continuemos con nuestros trabajos Demiurge.

Demiurge se inclinó ante su señor, y luego de eso dio sus órdenes.

Luego de eso Demiurge se voltea a ver a su maestro.

Caín: Me retirare por ahora Demiurge, Gabriel me espera.

Demiurge: Por supuesto Mi Lord, por favor, tenga cuidado.

Con eso Caín se tele-transporto.

 **-[-]-**

Luego de que Lord Caín saliera, todos empezamos a moverse como lo ordeno Lord Demiurge.

Yo soy Narash Zug, soy el líder de uno de los pueblos Orcos que aparecieron recientemente en el Sexto Piso, hoy pude ver a uno de los Maestros que nos gobierna, Gran Aura nos ha hablado mucho sobre ellos y ciertamente no exagero.

Narash(Pensamiento): Lord Demiurge nos ha llamado a los líderes respectivos de cada especie, estoy algo ansioso.

Su voz es poderosa, lo que uno esperaría de un Líder Orco, profunda y ronca.

Narash es un Orco de 2 metros de alto, su piel es de un rojo muy brillante haciéndolo destacar, posee unos enormes colmillos (10cm) que sobre salen de su mandíbula inferior, un cabello color negro atado en una cola de caballo, sus orejas algo puntiagudas y con aretes en la oreja derecho, su única vestimenta consiste en un pantalón de cuero y botas metálicas, posee una hombrera en su lado izquierdo, el posee decoraciones de huesos en su cintura y brazo derecho, la única arma que posee es una espada bastarda en su espalda.

Cuando Narash llego junto a los demás Demiurge hablo.

Demiurge: Caballeros, como han escuchado de Lord Caín, los Elfos son la mayor prioridad, en ese caso me gustaría que los Orcos llevaran 450 Humanos al cuarto principal para que los Elfos empiecen, luego de eso dividiremos el resto como Lord Caín ha ordenado, Narash, ¿Verdad?

Siendo nombrado repentinamente Narash se tensó momentáneamente.

Narash: ¡HA!, ¿Qué puedo hacer Lord Demiurge?

La voz de Narash sonó visiblemente más tensa.

Demiurge le dio una sonrisa más amable al darse cuenta de esto.

Demiurge: No tienes por qué estar tenso Narash, todos servimos para Nazarick, somos colegas, nadie te haría daño, a menos que sea una orden de Lord Ainz o Lord Caín.

Todos se relajaron visiblemente.

Narash: Entiendo, lo siento.

Demiurge: Esta bien, ahora, como dije necesitó que tú y algunos de los tuyos transporten a los humanos, Angrod, tú y 449 de los tuyos diríjanse a la habitación principal y prepárense.

Angrod: ¡Si!

Angrod es un Elfo de 1.75 metros, su piel es blanca, y su cabello en como la nieve, el viste con una túnica color purpura adornada con toques dorados, en sus orejas puntiagudas posee un par de aretes en forma de cadenas, posee un collar con un colmillo, y posee un bastón de madera oscura.

Demiurge: Para el resto de ustedes por favor quédense aquí por el momento, a excepción de los Licántropos y los Goblins, todos los demás pueden irse.

Todos los presentes asintieron y nos retiramos.

Mientras me acercaba a mi gente un Orco verde (Normal) se acercaba a mí, él es mi segundo al mando, Yog.

Yog es un Orco de 1.90 metros, su color es bastante normal verde, sus colmillos, aunque más pequeños que los de Narash, todavía tenían un tamaño considerable (8cm), viste como su líder, solo que con la diferencia de que no posee la decoración de Cráneos, y tiene un Mandoble en su espalda.

Y su voz un poco menos poderosa que la de Narash, pero igual de profunda.

Yog: Narash, ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Yog parecía bastante emocionado y a la vez preocupado.

Narash: tranquilo Yog, Lord Demiurge ha pedido que movamos a 450 humanos a la sala principal, luego de eso tomaremos turnos para tener a nuestros respectivos humanos.

Yog: Entendido.

La voz de Yog suena menos tensa que antes.

Narash: Vamos.

Narash empezó a caminar sin esperar respuesta de Yog.

Narash solo llevo 200 Orcos con él, mientras salían del cuarto en el que estaban pudieron ver todas las jaulas llenas de humanos, y podían escuchar sus pedidos de auxilio.

Narash se acercó a una de las jaulas y observo a la humana que yace dentro.

Humana: Por favor, no me hagas daño, por favor solo déjame ir.

La humana estaba llorando, su voz completamente rota y llena de desesperación.

Narash observo a la mujer por varios segundos.

Narash(Pensamiento): Así que, estas son las criaturas llamadas Humanas, tan débiles, siento un poco de pena por ellos, peor, ellos solo son sujetos de prueba, ahora, tenemos que trabajar.

Narash: Solo lleven 450 Humanas.

Los 200 Orcos podían cargar 3 personas cada uno, así que transportar a 450 humanos es bastante simple en realidad.

Humano 1: NOOOOOO, POR FAVOR.

Humano 4: PAREEEEEEN.

Humano 15: MALDITOOS MONSTRUOOOOSS.

Humano 400: TODOOOOS PAGARAN MALDITOS.

Humano 401: POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, NO ME OBLIGEN HACER ESTO, NO QUIERO, YO QUIERO VIVIIIIIIIIR.

Esos son algunos de los gritos que podían ser escuchados, algunos humanos intentaban pelear, pero con la fuerza de los Orcos incluso el más débil, podía noquear fácilmente a estos débiles humanos.

Narash: ¡VAMOS!, ¡MUÉVANSE!

Todos los Orcos cargaban mínimo 2 humanos.

Todos avanzaban hacia la siguiente habitación, mientras caminaban entre todos los gritos de desesperación humana, los Orcos hablaban entre ellos como un día de campo.

Orco 1: Lord Caín es justo como Gran Aura nos contó, ¿No crees?

Orco 5: Verdad, su aura era muy temible, sentí que sería aplastado solo por estar en la misma habitación que él.

Orco 30: Ustedes dejen de hablar, tenemos trabajo.

Orco 1 y 5: Claro, claro.

Cuando empezaron entrar a la otra habitación, se empezaron ver a los Elfos, todos los Elfos se encontraban desnudos, y mientras tiraban a las Mujeres los Elfos la recogían y empezaban a violarlas.

Narash llevaba a una de las mujeres más fuertes y problemáticas, él la llevaba al líder Elfo Angrod.

Angrod se encontraba un poco más alejado de los demás Elfos, cuando Narash lo encontró se dirigió a él.

Narash: Angrod, esta mujer es algo ruda, ¿podrás con ella?

Narash hablaba como si fuera un viejo amigo de Angrod.

Angrod: Jajajaja, estoy seguro que puedo manejar a alguien como ella.

Angrod respondió de una forma igual de amigable.

La mujer seguía moviéndose y golpeando a Narash mientras ellos dos hablaban.

Mujer: MALDITAS BESTIAAAS, ME ENCARGARE DE QUE TODOS USTEDES MUERAAAAN.

Angrod: Vaya, vaya, vaya, en verdad que tiene energía, esto será entretenido, jajajaja.

Narash: JAJAJAJA, toma, diviértete.

Narash arrojo a la mujer a los pies de Angrod, y este solo se abalanzó sobre ella.

Narash regreso a la habitación en la que se encontraba antes, y mientras caminaba podía ver a todos los Elfos y Humanas copulando, el caminaba y escuchaba los gemidos y gritos de desesperación de todas las mujeres.

Humana 90: ¡NOOOOOO, POR FAVOOOR PARAAAA!

Humana 70: ¡POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR!, ¡PIEDAD!

Humana 30: HOOOOO, SIII, MÁS, POR FAVOR, MAAAAAAS.

Se podía escuchar de todo.

Cuando Narash salió de esa habitación, los sonidos cesaron totalmente.

Narash(Pensamiento): Mmmm, es curioso como el sonido desaparece solo con salir.

Narash miro sobre su hombro hacia la puerta por la que acaba de salir, y pudo ver que seguía abierta y ningún sonido se filtraba por ella.

Narash(Pensamiento): La magia puede ser muy extraña a veces.

Narash fue el último en dirigirse hacia la habitación en la que estaban antes, cuando entro pudo ver que los Licántropos y los Goblins se alistaban para irse, también vio a todos los líderes reunidos justo en medio de la sala, al único que no logro ver fue a Demiurge, y tampoco pudo ver a ninguno de los demonios que estaban antes.

Mientras Narash se acercaba a los otros Lideres el Oni que ahí se encontraba lo saludo mientras él se acercaba.

Rogni: Hooo, Pero si es Narash, Lord Demiurge se ha tenido que marchar, nos ha encargado el decirte sobre lo que haremos a partir de ahora, por cierto, mi nombre es Rogni.

Rogni, él es un Oni de color blanco (Uno muy raro dentro de esta especie), con una altura de 2.10 Metros de altura, posee un cuerpo bien tonificado, posee dos enormes cuernos (45cm) que sobresalen de sus cienes, al igual que los Orcos, de su mandíbula inferior posee dos colmillos que sobresalen ligeramente (3cm), vistiendo con la parte baja y los antebrazos de una armadura Samurái de color negro, en su espalda un hacha de guerra de color negro y dorado se encuentra (Aunque a simple vista parece muy impresionante, en realidad es de la misma calidad que el Garrote de Narash) y tiene una cuerda atada a su cintura con una pequeña campana de hierro.

Y su voz es bastante ronca y poderosa.

Aunque su mirada parezca enojada y aterradora, él es una persona muy despreocupada y alegre, aunque un poco brusco (Dicho por su segundo al mando (y su hija) Rosnig).

Narash: Un gusto Rogni.

Su voz sonaba un poco tensa, no fue por el rostro de Rogni, fue porque pensó que Rogni tomo el lugar de lord Demiurge, en otras palabras, un insulto hacia él es un insulto hacia lord Demiurge.

Márof: No tienes que estar tan tenso Narash, que el rostro de Rogni no le engañe, en realidad es alguien amigable, por cierto, yo soy Márof, líder de los Licántropos.

Márof es un Hombre Lobo, pero él prefiere el termino Licántropo, él es un Hombre lobo de 1.95 metros de alto, su pelaje es completamente negro, y sus ojos son de un amarillo muy intenso, su vestimenta consiste en un taparrabo y una katana de color negro en su espalda, lo más destacable es una enorme cicatriz que atraviesa todo su pecho, y su voz suena bastante "humana" pero con toques un poco más "salvajes", y es bastante educado.

Narash al igual que con Rogni le devolvió el saludo.

Rogni: ¿Que dices Márof?, mi rostro no es "Malvado", no tanto como otros después de todo, Jajajajaja.

Inseg: ¿Lo dices por nosotros verdad?, lo lamento.

Rabett: ¡¿DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS INSEG?!, ¡DEJA DE DISCULPARTE!

Inseg: ¡HAAAA!, Lo siento, lo siento, no me grites Rabett.

Rabett e Inseg, ellos son de una especie rara llamada Ettins, esta especie es una criaturas obesas y altas que tienen dos cabezas. Cada cabeza piensa de forma independiente a la otra lo cual puede llevar al Ettin a realizar acciones extrañas. Tienen a ser aletargados por naturaleza y generalmente evitan labores físicas, excepto el combate. Generalmente disfrutan usando su tamaño y fortaleza para aplastar a otras criaturas y pueden moverse con velocidad sorprendente en el combate.

Ellos son un Ettin muy raro, ya que poseen dos tipos de color, el Rojo y el Azul.

Miden 2 metros.

Rabett es alguien violento, su mirada es completamente de enojo al igual que su voz solo transmite rabia, su rostro parecía el de un hombre en sus 40 (es completamente calvo), él es de color rojo, y en su mano posee un Kanabō negro, él es el lado derecho.

Inseg es un ser deprimente, literal, siempre está triste y disculpándose por todo, su voz tan rota y lastimosa, su expresión siempre es la de tristeza y sus ojos siempre húmedos (como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento), él es el lado azul (Izquierda), y en su brazo posee un escudo redondo (cubre toda el área abdominal) con diseño vikingo.

Rabett: ¿Qué te acabo de decir?, ¡¿HEEEEE, INSEG?!

Inseg: ¡¿HAAAAA?!, Yo, yo, lo sie-, ¡NO!, no lo volveré hacer.

Rabett: Siempre es lo mismo contigo.

Inseg aparto la mirada y agacho la cabeza, mientras Rabett solo dio un largo suspiro.

Narash estuvo muy confundido por la interacción entre estos dos seres, ¿o un ser?

Rabett: Y tu Rogni, ¿Acaso quieres una pelea?, ¡¿HEEEEEE?!

Rabett levanto su pesado Kanabō y lo apunto al rostro de Rogni.

Rogni solo ríe ante la amenaza de su "Amigo", y con su mano baja lentamente el Kanabō.

Rogni: JAJAJAJAJA, vamos, vamos, Rabett, no tienes que tomarlo como un insulto hacia ustedes, además, ¿no olvidas algo?

Rabett frunció aún más su seño, luego cambia su visión de Rogni a Narash.

Rabett: Tu eres Narash ¿verdad?

Narash asiente firmemente con la cabeza.

Rabett: Ya veo.

Rabett mira a Narash de pies a cabeza.

Rabett: Me agrada tu color Narash, yo soy Rabett, y esta cabeza hueca es Inseg, somos los líderes de los Ettins.

Narash: Un placer en conocerles.

Rogni: Todavía falta que se presenten los demás.

Rogni levanto una mano para que los demás se presentaran.

El primero fue el Semi-Humano (tipo Simio, clase Orangután).

Oranjun Tamo: Hola mi amigo, soy Oranjun Tamo, Oranjun es solo un título, mi nombre solo es Tamo.

Oranjun Tamo es un ser de 2 metros de alto, cubierto completamente de pelo color naranja, a excepción de su rostro que es el de un Orangután adulto, Vistiendo con un peto de cuero al igual que sus antebrazos, sus botas y rodilleras (Color verde y café), en su espalda un arco de madera y metal color verde (Muy sencillo en diseño) y su Carcaj, a su lado izquierdo se encontraban varias cuchillas arrojadizas, y una espada costa a su lado derecho, sus brazos llegaban un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, él muestra una sonrisa juguetona y su voz también suena como alguien que se la pasa bromeando y jugando a menudo.

A diferencia de los otros, él abrazo a Narash en forma de saludo.

Luego de ser liberado del abrazo de Tamo, Narash un poco sorprendido le regreso el saludo.

Narash: El gusto es mío Tamo.

El siguiente fue el minotauro.

Itenbull Sarles: Un placer, soy Itenbull Sarles, líder Minotauro, al igual que con el señor Tamo, Itenbull es solo mi título, mi nombre es Sarles.

Midiendo 2.40 metros de alto lo convierte en el más alto del grupo, su cuerpo posee una enorme musculatura y sobre esa musculatura viste con una cota de malla, y una semi armadura completa de cuero, sus pesuñas son completamente visibles, y sus cuernos sobresalían de sus cienes y se encontraban totalmente para arriba (Median 55cm y terminaban en una punta muy fina), él es muy peludo, incluso con la armadura puesta eso es muy evidente, no lleva ningún arma con él, ya que él es un monje guerrero y su voz es profunda y bastante educada.

Igual a los demás un simple apretón de manos fue suficiente.

Narash: Un gusto señor Sarles.

?: Bueno, es mi turno.

Narash busco por unos segundos la fuente de la voz.

?: Aquí abajo grandote.

Narash bajo su mirada del gigante Minotauro a sus pies y allí vio a un pequeño ser.

Birrion Gorido: ¿Qué?, ¿nunca has visto a un goblin?, jajajaja, soy Birrion Gorido, un placer.

Birrion Gorido, con un tamaño de 1.30 lo hace el más pequeño del grupo (Aunque para un Goblin es muy alto), viste con una semi armadura de hierro y debajo de esa armadura uno puede ver que él está muy bien tonificado, él tiene su pelo completamente alborotado, y el posee una espada bastarda en su espalda, su voz también es bastante potente, como la de un general, como todos los Goblins su color es verde.

Narash: Mis disculpas, un placer señor Birrion.

Al igual que antes intercambiaron un apretón de manos.

Birrion: JAJAjA, no hay necesidad de ser tan formal, jajaja.

El siguiente fue el Centauro.

Centorea: Un placer señor Narash, mi nombre es Centorea, líder de los centauros.

Centorea, ella es una mujer hermosa, su cabello es dorado y su busto es enorme, tanto que parece exagerado, su vestimenta consiste en una armadura de hierro y tiene un arco en su espalda, y su voz es melodiosa pero seria, su parte superior parece la de una mujer en sus 20 años, mientras que su parte inferior es la de un caballo.

Narash: Es un gusto conocerla señorita Centorea.

Como a los demás, se dieron un apretón de manos.

Rogni: Bueno, por ahora esos son todos, los Ogros junto a los Trolls se han ido al sexto piso por orden de Lord Demiurge, y los Grifos, bueno, ellos no tienen mucho que decir, así que los dejaremos de lado por ahora, ¿está bien?

Todos los presentes asintieron ligeramente.

Rogni: Muy bien, en ese caso, hablemos de lo que haremos ahora.

Todos los ojos se dirigieron a Rogni y todos guardaban silencio.

Rogni: Como todos saben, Lord Caín nos ha dado la orden de procrear, pero, como no hay suficientes humanos se nos ha dado la orden de ayudar en los otros pisos, como dije antes los Ogros y Trolls se dirigieron al Sexto piso, Lord Caín ha pedido que los Licántropos y los Goblins se dirijan al noveno piso, Lord Demiurge ha dicho que los Minotauros también deberían de ayudar en el Noveno piso, para los Centauros, Semi-humanos y Orcos, ustedes se dirigirán al onceavo piso, irán a los aposentos de Lord Caín.

Todos abrieron los ojos ante este plan.

Rogni: Ya se, Ya se, ¿Por qué irán a la habitación de Lord Caín?, bueno, parece que Lady Luna ha tenido algunos problemas desde que "remodelaron" su habitación, así que Lord Demiurge decidió que ayudarle sería mejor, por mi parte los Onis y Ettins nos quedaremos para cambiar a los humanos luego de su uso por los Elfos, ¿Alguien tiene alguna objeción?

Nadie hablo en contra.

Rogni: Muy bien, en ese caso, todos sigan al demonio que les espera fuera de la habitación, él los llevara al noveno piso y a la habitación de Lord Caín, los veo luego, Jajajajaja.

Todos se despidieron de Rogni, luego de eso se marcharon.

 **-{-}-**

 **Punto de vista de Márof (Licántropo)**

Fuera de la habitación pudieron ver a una especie de mono con alas, cola y cuernos de color rojo claro, su tamaño es el de un gorila, en realidad aparte de su color y las alas, cola y cuernos, se parece mucho a un Gorila de espalda plateada.

D.G(Demonio Gorila): Síganme.

Todos obedecieron y siguieron al demonio en silencio.

Luego de una hora de caminata por el séptimo piso encontraron el tele-transporte que los llevaría al noveno piso, a primera vista solo parecía que se acercaban a la pared, luego de atravesarla, 2 enormes Demonios de la Ira están custodiando la entrada para el Tele-Transporte.

D.G: Todos atraviesen la puerta.

El tele-transporte es una enorme (20m de alto y 15 de ancho) estructura de piedra y justo dentro de esta estructura hay solo oscuridad, una oscuridad tan profunda que incluso podías sentir algo de vértigo, pero nadie dudo en atravesarla luego del D.G.

Uno por uno entramos al "portal", luego llego mi turno.

Al entrar, por unos segundos lo único que veía era oscuridad, luego todo el color regreso, lo primero que pude ver fue una habitación sencilla, y por más que busco no pudo encontrar a ningún ser resguardando el lugar, pero, por extraño que parezca sus instintos le gritaban que alguien o algo los vigilaba.

Márof(Pensamiento): Es extraño, y muy inquietante el no ver a los seres del lugar, aunque seamos aliados, me siento un poco incómodo.

D.G: Por aquí, Lady Alana nos espera, no perdamos el tiempo.

Todos avanzaron sin dudar.

Al salir de la habitación, pudieron ver que se encontraban en una casa en ruinas, al subir por unas escaleras y girar a la derecha pudieron ver la entrada y al salir, lo que vieron solo puede ser llamado Post-Apocalíptico, claro que nuestro amigo Márof no conoce esta palabra, así que para él es solo una especie de "Ciudad Destruida".

Márof(Pensamiento): Increíble, así que esto es el noveno piso, es un poco diferente de lo que imagine.

Mientras ellos caminaban pudieron ver la silueta de una mujer que se dirigía hacia ellos y algunos monstruos alados se encontraban detrás de ella, todos supieron quién era ella solo con un vistazo.

D.G: Lady Adara.

El demonio se inclinó cortésmente hacia Adara, y todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo.

Márof(Pensamiento): Así que ella es Lady Adara, la líder de los que gobierna el noveno piso, una entidad que merece todo mi respeto y miedo, justo como Gran Aura y Lord Demiurge.

Adara: Ara, ara, ara, bienvenidos al Noveno Piso, a partir de ahora los que se fueron enviados por Lord Caín me seguirán, para los demás les deseo un buen viaje hacia los aposentos de Lord Caín, ahora por aquí por favor.

Adara fue directo al punto, luego solo levanto su mano izquierda para que la siguieran, después solo les dio la espalda y siguió caminando en línea recta.

D.G: A partir de aquí nuestros caminos se separan, les deseo la mejor de las suertes en el trabajo que Lord Caín les ha dado.

El demonio dio una ligera reverencia y luego se marchó.

El grupo estuvo confundió y se quedaron quietos por varios segundos, luego de ver que sus respectivos "Lideres" se estaban alejando, los líderes se despidieron entre ellos y se separaron respectivamente.

Luego de dejar el grupo y llegar a donde se encontraba Adara, se detuvieron y pudieron ver sus alrededores.

La mejor palabra para referirse a este lugar es, un parque, podías ver el asfalto cubierto de vegetación, al igual que las bancas y algunos juegos de niños, también se podía ver una estatua rota y llena de moho, y muchos árboles al igual que algunos animales pequeños.

Márof(Pensamiento): Es muy raro este lugar, aunque puede parecerse ligeramente al Sexto Piso, el aura que emana este piso es muy diferente, mmmm, me gustaría conocer más de la historia de este Piso.

Adara se encontraba quieta observando un enorme lago que a primera vista uno lo pasaría por alto, no porque el lago fuera pequeño, en realidad es enorme, la razón es porque el agua es tan cristalina que uno podía ver el fondo y lo hacía parecer un enorme agujero, solo las presencias de algunas criaturas acuáticas parecidas a peces se encontraban hay que uno podría decir que es un Lago.

Adara: Un lindo lugar, ¿no creen?

Nadie respondió, no sabían si tenían permitido responder en primer lugar asi que optaron por permanecer callados.

Adara se voltea a verlos, y con una hermosa sonrisa dice.

Adara: No tienen por qué estar tan tensos, Lord Caín regresara en un par de horas, tenemos que esperarle para que les diga que harán, así que, por ahora, hablemos, los líderes pueden acercarse mientras que los demás pueden tomar un descanso del largo viaje, después de todo atravesar el séptimo piso y llegar a este lugar toma su tiempo, no sean tímidos y por favor disfruten de este pequeño descanso antes de iniciar con sus tareas.

Todos se sorprendieron por este giro de acontecimientos, pero lo aceptaron rápidamente, mientras algunas se tiraban a la hierba y otros se dirigían al lago, los líderes se acercaron a Adara para hablar.

Luego de acercarse y presentarse adecuadamente, charlaron por un tiempo.

Cada uno con sus respectivas preguntas, ¿usted sabe qué haremos?, ¿Cuáles serán nuestros trabajos?, ¿Dónde dormiremos?, etc… esas son las preguntas que todos tenían.

Adara respondió a todas de forma similar, "Lord Caín se encargará deseo"," lo siento, yo no tengo ese conocimiento", se quedarán cerca de las instalaciones", etc…

Él único que no ha preguntado nada fue Márof, el solo observaba los alrededores.

Adara: ¿Y usted señor Márof, tiene algo que le preocupe?

Márof regreso su vista hacia Adara.

Márof: Si me lo permite Lady Adara, ¿Qué es este lugar exactamente?, se parece al sexto piso, pero, el ambiente es muy diferente.

Adara: No te puedo culpar por eso, es verdad que la naturaleza aquí abunda igual que en el sexto piso, pero….

Adara mantuvo un largo silencio.

Todos guardaron silencio, pero, se estaba volviendo sofocante.

Cuanto tiempo paso desde que ella guardo silencio, talvez fueron solo 5seg, pero parecían horas.

Adara: Puedo contarles la historia de este piso, que el mismo Lord Caín conto a los demás Seres Supremos, y solo porque estábamos cerca pudimos aprender, ¿les interesa?

Todos asintieron en silencio.

Adara tomo asiento sobre una roca que hay se encontraba, y tolos los líderes como si fueran niños se sentaron en el suelo rodeándola.

Adara: Muy bien, fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando los 41 Seres Supremos se encontraban en Nazarick, Lord Caín junto a Lord Rey Bestia Mekongwa terminaron la creación de Aslan….

 **(Flash Back)**

(En el mismo parque en done Alana cuenta la historia)

Caín se encontraba frente a un Aslan flotando por medio de cadenas atadas a sus brazos y piernas, rodeado por una luz celeste, y frente a él un panel.

?: ¡HEEEY!, cuanto tiempo Caín, veo que estas terminando con nuestro NPC.

Caín volteo su mirada hacia la fuente de la voz.

Caín: Hooo, pero si es nada menos que el Rey bestia Happy, es bueno volver a verte, solo estoy dando unos toques finales a Aslan.

Mekongwa: DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ, NO TENGO NINGUN PARENTESCO CON ESE GATO TONTO, MI NOMBRE ES MEKONGWA.

Caín: JAJAJAJAJA, vamos pequeño Happy deja de ponerte así, ¡quieres un pescado?

Mekongwa: Maldita lagartija supe desarrollada, espero que no estés arruinando a nuestro Aslan.

Caín: Jajajaja, tranquilo, jamás haría algo así.

Mekongwa: Perfecto.

Luego de un par de segundos en silencio, continuo la charla.

Mekongwa: Oye Caín.

Caín: ¿Dime?

Mekongwa: ¿Me puedes decir la historia de este piso?

Caín dejo de tocar los botones del panel y volteo a ver a su amigo.

Caín: La historia debería de estar en la Biblioteca, pero si prefieres que te la cuente no tengo problemas.

Mekongwa: Naaa, buscarlo en ese lugar sería muy cansado, prefiero que tú lo hagas.

Caín: Como quieras.

Caín siguió con Aslan mientras cuenta la historia.

Caín: Veamos, este lugar es Post-apocalíptico, me base en la ciudad humana de New York, este lugar podría ser el Central Park, una vez un lugar hermoso, luego de que los humanos tomaran más y más de la naturaleza esta empezó a extinguirse a un ritmo alarmante, luego muchos años, la guerra estallo, una guerra que acabo con la vida humana por completo, destruyendo todas las ciudades, toda la naturaleza, pero, con el pasar de los años, de los siglos, de los milenios, el mundo pudo recuperarse, la naturaleza volvió, los animales volvieron, pero ya nada era igual, los animales se transformaron en monstruos y el aire es muy toxico, claro que sin la presencia humana eso dio igual, ahora el mundo está a salvo de la peor plaga….La Humanidad, esa es la historia de este lugar, el mundo luego de la humanidad, el mundo recuperado de su enfermedad.

Caín: ¿Qué tal?

Mekongwa: Un poco simple, puedo imaginar que la guerra fue nuclear, pero me gusto, tu interpretación de un mundo Post-Apocalíptico, en lugar de ver lo triste, la destrucción, decidiste pintarle de una forma más "Viva", enseñar lo bueno, ese es punto de vista.

Caín: Mmmm, por cierto, ¿Cuál fue tu interés por la historia?

Mekongwa: ¿MM?, Hoo, nada en especial, como sabes soy escritor, y me gustó la idea de un mundo Post-Apocalíptico, pero no tenía una buena idea para que no fuera muy cliché.

Caín: ¿Te ayudo mi historia?

Mekongwa: Un poco, gracias.

Caín: Claro, ahora, ¿qué te parece si hacemos que Aslan "tenga vida"?

Mekongwa: Claro, jajajaja, ya era hora, jajajaja.

 **(fin del Flash Back)**

Todos guardaron silencio por alguno segundos.

Adara: y esa sería la historia, no soy muy buena contando historias, espero que la hayan encontrado satisfactoria para su pregunta Márof.

Márof: Por supuesto, gracias Lady Adara.

?: Ciertamente bastante interesante.

Todos los presentes reconocieron la voz al instante, la primera en reaccionar fue Adara.

Adara: Lord Ainz, es un honor tenerlo aquí.

Adara se inclinó cortésmente y todos siguieron su ejemplo.

Ainz: Levanten sus cabezas.

Todos se levantaron como se les dijo.

Adara: Lord Ainz, si puedo atreverme, ¿Qué desea de sus sirvientes?

Ainz: Caín me pidió que viniera, dijo que quería mostrarme algo, ¿sabes algo al respecto?

Adara lo pensó por unos segundos.

Adara: Talvez, talvez son las nuevas armas.

Ainz: ¿Armas?, curioso, ¿sabes qué tipo de armas son?

Adara: Bueno yo-

¡BOOOM!

Todos voltearon a ver el lugar de la explosión, y vieron como un edificio cercano a la zona empezó a caer, y de él surgía Caín.

Caín: JAJAJAJAJA, funciona mejor de lo esperado, JAJAJAJAJA.

Caín salió del humo y se acercó al grupo, seguido por algunos Hombre osos, licántropos y gárgolas.

Caín: Hola Ainz, es bueno que pudieras venir.

Ainz: Caín, supongo que eso es lo que querías mostrarme, ¿no es así?

Caín: Así es, este pequeño prototipo finalizado.

Lo que Caín sostiene entre sus manos es un arma, se parecía a una FGM-148 Javelin pero con un estilo más Steampunk.

Caín le mostro el prototipo a Ainz, el cual solo la sostuvo y luego de unos segundos se lo regreso a Caín.

Ainz: Ya veo, aunque es interesante, ¿tienes algo más?

Caín: Por su puesto, esto solo es el extra.

Caín voltea su mirada a uno de los Hombre oso que le acompañaba.

Caín: Llámalo.

El hombre oso asintió ligeramente, y luego presionó unos botos de un pequeño control que tenía en su cintura.

Luego de unos segundos no pasó nada, cuando todos empezaron a pensar que algo había salido mal, una fuerte explosión se escuchó a la distancia, no, más que una explosión, es como si algo de un increíble tamaño y peso corriera hacia su dirección, y así es.

Todos voltearon sus rostros hacia la casa que Caín había destruido hace unos pocos minutos, y de hay un enorme ser apareció corriendo hacia ellos, para su tamaño y robustez es impresionante su velocidad.

Cuando el ser estuvo a 10m de distancia se detuvo, y camino para está a solo un par de metros de Lord Caín.

El ser media 8m de alto, viste con una armadura completa de metal (Muy simple), y lleva una espada parecía a la de Einar (solo que un poco más desgastada), su cabeza te recuerda a la de un tiburón duende, y en su brazo izquierdo una enorme protuberancia salía (de la muñeca hacia un poco más allá del codo), no se podía ver rastro de piel a excepción de la mandíbula y la protuberancia, y de las cuencas del "casco" luces color naranja se filtraban, este ser solo te da la sensación de un depredador, no puedes estar tranquilo a su lado, aun sabiendo que es tu aliado.

Caín: Este pequeño es A-001, el primero de los suyos, todavía tiene algunos fallos que arreglar, y con las nuevas armas tendremos que instalárselas.

Ainz: Mmmm, ciertamente nunca dejas de sorprenderme, dime, ¿es inteligente? Y ¿Qué habilidades posee?

Caín: Jajaja, bueno, para lo primero, todavía tenemos que trabajar en eso, aunque puede distinguir entre amigo y enemigo, y es capaz de algunos combos, todavía falta mucho para que sea un ser completo, y para lo segundo, bueno, él es un Tanque, Mago y Guerrero, aunque su magia es poca y solo llega al nivel 4, y sus habilidades de guerrero se basan más en hacer girar su espada con toda su fuerza, no puedo decir que logramos que tuviera buenas habilidades, al menos por el momento, pero estoy seguro que dentro de 100 años lograremos tener a un ser completo y listo para la batalla.

Ainz: 100 años, mmmm, es bastante decente lo que hiciste en este corto periodo de tiempo, así que, si tú dices que se necesitaran 100 años, solo puedo ayudarte con eso, pero, ¿Cuántos materiales de Nazarick utilizaste?

Caín: Eso es lo mejor de todo Ainz, los materiales de Nazarick no han sido tocados en lo absoluto, claro que, con la excepción de los utensilios, pero algo que no podamos recuperar no ha sido utilizado.

Ainz: Hoooo, esto lo hace mejor, ya veo porque tardaras 100 años, en ese caso el prototipo A-001 es todo un éxito a mis ojos, te deseo lo mejor mi amigo, ahora, ¿necesitas algo más?

Caín: Jajajaja, gracias mi amigo, y no, eso es lo único que quería mostrarte, ahora, seguiremos con los experimentos, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

Ainz: No, gracias, pero tengo trabajo que hacer, quizá en otro momento.

Caín: Ya veo, bueno, no hay de otra, te veo luego.

Ainz inclino ligeramente su cabeza y luego se tele-transporto.

Caín: Bueno, es hora de irnos, los llevare a sus nuevos hogares, gracias por entretenerlos Adara.

Adara: Sus gracias se desperdician en mi Lord Caín, es mi deber el ayudarle al máximo de mi capacidad.

Caín levanto la mano para detenerla.

Caín: Aun así, debo de agradecértelo, un buen trabajo merece un buen elogio, y para los demás, seguramente están cansados, después de todo ya paso un día desde que los vi en el séptimo piso, así que al llegar a sus nuevos hogares pueden descansar y familiarizarse con los alrededores, mañana empezaran con sus respectivos trabajos.

Caín no espero respuesta dio la espalda al grupo y empezó a caminar, todos lo siguieron apresuradamente, incluso Adara y el gigante A-001.

Luego de un par de horas caminando llegaron a lo que parecía ser la parte más alejada del piso, aquí los edificios tenían una arquitectura diferente, recordaba mucho a los edificios de Moscú, Rusia.

Al llegar Lord Caín les mostro el lugar en el cual todos vivirían ahora, era un edificio muy normal, no tenía nada que destacara, la única diferencia con el resto es que este estaba completo, o al menos más completos que el resto.

Caín: Bueno, aquí es, por ahora instálense y conozcan los alrededores, mañana vendré para que empecemos a trabajar.

Sin otra palabra, Caín se tele-transporto a otro lado, dejándolos solos.

Hombre oso (H.O): A-001, retírate a las instalaciones y espera nuevas órdenes.

A-001 no dijo nada, solo empezó a moverse.

Luego de eso, pasaron hablando y conociendo el lugar, con la guía de los H.O y algunos otros que hay se encontraban.

 **-[-]-**

 **Punto de vista de Narash.**

Luego de separarnos del otro grupo nos dirigimos hacia el siguiente tele-transporte.

Al pasarlo no pude creer lo que veía, era un mundo completamente distinto a los otros, sin duda alguna, este es el palacio de los Dioses.

Luego de unas horas caminando con el mayor respeto (que este lugar se merece), llegamos a la habitación de Lord Caín, al entrar Lady Luna ya son esperaba.

Luna: Bienvenidos a nuestra casa.

Nadie respondió, la razón es muy simple, todos nos encontrábamos sin palabras, volteando a ver la puerta por la cual llegamos y de regreso a los que se encontraba detrás de Luna.

Al entrar, lo primero que vimos fue, fue una vista impresionante, nos encontramos en la cima de una montaña, y desde ahí pudimos ver un cielo interminable, justo como el sexto piso, vimos a la distancia una enorme extensión de bosque, también pudimos ver un lago, y ríos, y justo en el centro un enorme castillo rodeado de naturaleza, con islas flotantes y una cascada, el lugar simplemente es hermoso.

Narash(Pensamiento): Aunque no conozco todo el sexto piso, debe ser algo así, esto es una habitación, sin duda alguna son Dioses, no, ellos son Seres Supremos, aunque ya me lo han dicho, esto me lo confirma aún más.

Luna: Por favor, síganme, tenemos mucho en que trabajar.

Mientras bajan la montaña en la que se encontraban todos observaban los alrededores, escuchaban el cantar de los pájaros y algunos insectos, al igual que podían escuchar una cascada, aunque no podían verla, sabían por el rio más abajo que se encontraba cerca, y, por último, podían ver a lo lejos a miles de dragones, de todos los tamaños y colores surcando los cielos, una vista impresionante y hermosa.

Luego de transcurrir unas cuantas horas, y haber podido acercarse al puente que conecta con el castillo, pero, del enorme abismo que se encuentra justo debajo del puente, una gigantesca cabeza de dragón rojo apareció.

Hadir: Vaya, vaya, vaya, Lady Luna, veo que tiene visitas, es un placer, yo soy Hadir, protector del puente Este.

Para sorpresa de todos, la voz de Hadir, es bastante elegante y profunda, no es lo que esperarías de alguien de su tamaño, y también sorprende que él no mueva su boca para hablar, justo como si el transmitiera sus pensamientos.

Todos estuvieron en silenció por lo que pareció una eternidad, y no es de extrañar, después de todo, la cabeza que hay esta, es suficiente para devorar el enorme puente (el puente mide 250m de ancho y 500m de largo, y el dragón puede comerse más de la mitad del puente de un mordisco).

La primera en responder fue Luna.

Luna: Hola Hadir, ¿Cómo están tus hermanos?, no he podido verlos desde que Lord Caín y Lord Ainz "remodelaron la casa"

Hadir: Dirah sigue en el puente Norte, Ridah permanece dormido en el centro, Radih se encuentra en el puente Oeste, él intenta ayudar con su magia de tierra a la construcción de casas para las nuevas tribus, e Hirda, él está junto a los dragones que aparecieron, intenta formar una especie de tribu entre todos ellos.

Luna: Ya veo, es bueno que ayuden a todos los nuevos, igual a ustedes les estoy muy agradecida por la ayuda, sin ustedes el control y manejo de este lugar hubiera sido más difícil, gracias.

Luna se inclinó ligeramente, lo cual sorprendió no solo al Dragón, sino a todos los que la estaban acompañando.

Hadir: Por favor no baje su cabeza, nosotros fuimos creados para ayudarle, no tiene por qué agradecernos.

Luna: Tal vez tú lo veas así, pero, Lord Ainz ha dicho que un buen trabajo merece recompensas y agradecimientos, así que más tarde pediré que les envíen un cargamento de sus comidas favoritas.

Los ojos de Hadir se iluminaron enormemente, luego con una voz un poco menos profunda agradeció lo que Luna hace por ellos.

Hadir: Muchas gracias Lady Luna, estoy seguro que a mis hermanos les encantara esta noticia.

Con eso dicho Luna se despidió de Hadir, y este volvió a sus tareas.

Luego de llegar a la mansión Luna les pidió a las sirvientas que mostraran las habitaciones de todos.

Luna: Antes de que se retiren, tengo que decirles que por hoy pueden descansar, vean los alrededores junto a las sirvientas, conozcan nuestra casa, y mañana por la mañana tendrán sus respectivos trabajos.

Con eso dicho, todos siguieron a sus respectivas sirvientas, cuando Narash llego a su habitación estuvo asombrado.

Sirvienta: ¿Desea algo más señor Narash?

Narash salió de su trance cuando la sirvienta le hablo.

Narash: No gracias, estoy bien.

La sirvienta se inclinó cortésmente y se retiró de la habitación.

Narash: Bueno, me pregunto, ¿Qué tareas nos pondrán hacer?, no sé en qué podemos ser de ayuda en este lugar, quiero decir con ESE dragón no deberían de tener problemas, espero con muchas ganas el mañana, por ahora supongo que dormiré un poco.

Narash se acercó a la cama King de su habitación, y sin quitarse la ropa (solo su arma que coloco junto a la cama) se quedó dormido en la suavidad más grande que él ha experimentado hasta la fecha.

 **-[-]-**

 **Hola de nuevo, ¿Cuánto tiempo no?, pero, tengo excusa, es mi último año en el cole, y tengo que prepararme para mis exámenes de la Universidad, así que talvez los capítulos tardaran en salir lo mismo que este, pero, pensaba en hacer otra historia con capitos más cortos (De 2k a 5k palabras), se trataría de los demás dioses interactuando con Ainz y Caín, ¿Qué opinan?**

 **Bueno, les deseo un feliz día, tarde o noche, recuerden dejar sus sugerencias o comentarios, me encantas leerlas, y si ven algún error no duden en decirlo, y ahora HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


End file.
